


be

by maddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 116,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie/pseuds/maddie





	1. Chapter 1

"A Beautiful Disaster"

author: Kerryrebeccax

Summary:

Louis Tomlinson is a good guy. He doesn’t drink or swear, and he has the appropriate number of suspenders in his wardrobe. Louis believes he has enough distance from the darkness of his past, but when he arrives at university with his best friend, his path to a new beginning is quickly challenged by Cheshire University’s Walking One-Night Stand.

Harry Styles, lean, cut, and covered in tattoos, is exactly what Louis wants—and needs—to avoid. He spends his nights winning money in a floating fight ring, and his days as the ultimate university campus charmer. Intrigued by Louis’ resistance to his appeal, Harry tricks him into his daily life with a simple bet. If he loses, he must remain abstinent for a month. If Louis loses, he must live in Harry’s apartment for the same amount of time. Either way, Harry has no idea that he has met his match.

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Comment/Kudos please!

Chapter 1: Red Flag

Chapter Text

Everything in the room screamed that I didn’t belong. The stairs were crumbling, the rowdy patrons were shoulder to shoulder, and the air was a medley of sweat, blood and mold. Voices blurred as they yelled numbers and names back and forth, and arms flailed about, exchanging money and gestures to communicate over the noise. I squeezed through the crowd, following close behind my best friend.

“Keep your cash in your wallet, Louis!” Niall called to me. His broad smile gleamed even in the dim light.

“Stay close! It’ll get worse once it starts!” Zayn yelled over the noise. Niall grabbed his hand and then mine as Zayn led us through the sea of people.

The sharp bleating of a bullhorn cut through the smoky air. The noise startled me, and I jumped in reaction, looking for the source of the blast. A man stood on a wooden chair, holding a wad of cash in one hand, the horn in the other. He held the plastic to his lips.

“Welcome to the blood bath! If you are looking for Economics 101… you are in the wrong fucking place, my friend! If you seek the Circle, this is Mecca! My name is Ed. I make the rules and I call the fight. Betting ends once the opponents are on the floor. No touching the fighters, no assistance, no bet switching, and no encroachment of the ring. If you break these rules, you will get the piss beat out of you and you will be thrown out on your ass without your money! That includes you, ladies! So don’t use your hoes to scam the system boys!”

Zayn shook his head. “Jesus, Ed!” he yelled to the emcee over the noise, clearly disapproving of his friend’s choice of words.

My heart pounded in my chest. With my blue tight jeans and red suspenders, I felt like a school martinet on the beaches of Normandy. I promised Niall that I could handle whatever we happened upon, but at ground zero I felt the urge to grip his toothpick of an arm with both hands. He wouldn’t put me in any danger, but being in a basement with fifty or so drunken college boy’s intent on bloodshed and capital, I wasn’t exactly confident of our chances to leave unscathed.

After Niall met Zayn at freshman orientation, he frequently accompanied him to the secret fights held in different basements of Cheshire University. Each event was held in a different spot, and kept secret until just an hour before the fight.

Because I ran in somewhat tamer circles, I was surprised to learn of an underground world at Cheshire; but Zayn knew about it before he had ever enrolled. Harry, Zayn’s roommate and cousin, entered his first fight seven months before. As a freshman, he was rumoured to be the most lethal competitor Ed had seen in the three years since creating the Circle. Beginning his sophomore year, Harry was unbeatable. Together, Harry and Zayn easily paid their rent and bills with the winnings.

Ed brought the bullhorn to his mouth once again, and yelling and movement escalated to a feverish pace.

“Tonight we have a new challenger! Cheshire’s star varsity wrestler, James Arthur!”

Cheering ensued, and the crowd parted like the Red Sea when James entered the room. A circular space cleared, and the mob whistled, booed and taunted the contender. He bounced up and down and rocked his neck back and forth, his face severe and focused. The crown quieted to a dull roar, and my hands shot to my ears when music blared through the large speakers on the other side of the room.

“Our next fighter doesn’t need an introduction, but because he scares the shit outta me, I’ll give him one, anyway! Shake in your boots, boys, and drop your panties, well everyone! I give you: Harry ‘Mad Dog’ Styles!”

The volume exploded when Harry appeared in a doorway across the room. He made his entrance, shirtless, relaxed and unaffected. He strolled into the centre of the circle as if he were showing up to another day at work. Lean muscles stretched under his tattooed skin as he popped his fists against James’ knuckles. Harry leaned in and whispered something in James’ ear, and the wrestler struggled to keep his stern expression. James stood toe to toe with Harry, and they looked directly into each other’s eyes. James’ expression was murderous; Harry looked mildly amused.

The men took a few steps back, and Ed sounded the horn. James took a defensive stance, and Harry attacked. I stood on my tiptoes when I lost my line of sight, leaning from side to side to get a better view. I inched up, sliding through the screaming crowd. Elbows jabbed into my sides, and shoulders rammed into me, bouncing me back and forth like a pinball. The tops of the fighters’ heads became visible, so I continued to push my way forward.

When I finally reached the front, James grabbed Harry with his thick arms and tried to throw him to the ground. When James leaned down with the motion, Harry rammed his knee into James’ face. Before James could shake off the blow, Harry lit into him; his fists making contact with James’ bloodied face over and over.

Five fingers sank into my arm and I jerked back.

“What the hell are you doing, Louis?” Zayn said.

“I can’t see from back there!” I called to him.

I turned just in time to see James land a solid punch. Harry turned, and for a moment I thought he had dodged another blow, but he made a complete circle, crashing his elbow straight into the centre of James’ nose. Blood sprayed my face, and splatted down the front of my white top and red suspenders. James fell to the concrete floor with a thud, and for a brief moment the room was completely silent.

Ed threw a scarlet square of fabric on James’ limp body, and the mob detonated. Cash changed hands once again, and the expressions divided into the smug and the frustrated.

I was pushed around with the movement of those coming and going. Niall called my name from somewhere in the back, but I was mesmerized by the trail of red from my chest to my waist.

A pair of heavy black boots stepped in front of me, diverting my attention to the floor. My eyes travelled upward; jeans splattered with blood, a set of finely chiselled abs, a bare, tattooed chest drenched in sweat, and finally a pair of warm, green eyes. I was shoved from behind, and Harry caught me by the arm before I fell forward.

“Hey! Back up off him!” Harry frowned, shoving anyone who came near me. His stern expression melted into a smile at the sight of my shirt, and then he dabbed my face with a towel. “Sorry about that, babe.”

Ed patted the back of Harry’s head. “C’mon, Mad Dog! You have some dough waitin’ on ya!”

His eyes didn’t stray from mine. “It’s a damn shame about the suspenders. They look good on you.” In the next moment he was engulfed by fans, disappearing the way he came.

“What were you thinking, you idiot?” Niall yelled, yanking my arm.

“I came here to see a fight, didn’t I?” I said, smiling.

“You aren’t even supposed to be here, Louis,” Zayn scolded.

“Neither is Niall,” I said.

“He doesn’t try to jump in the circle!” he frowned. “Let’s go.”

Niall smiled at me and wiped my face. “You are such a pain in the ass, Louis. God, I love you!” he hooked his arm around my neck and we made our way up the stairs and into the night.

Niall followed me into my dorm room and then sneered at my roommate, Stan. I immediately peeled off the bloody suspenders and shirt, throwing them into the hamper.

“Gross. Where have you been?” Stan asked from his bed.

I looked to Niall, who shrugged. “Nosebleed. You haven’t seen one of Louis’ famous nosebleeds?”

Stan sat up and shook his head.

“Oh, you will.” He winked at me and then shut the door behind him. Less than a minute later, my cell phone chimed. Per his usual, Niall texted me seconds after we had said goodbye.

Staying w Zayn c u 2morrow ring king

I peeked at Stan who watched me as if my nose would gush at any moment.

“He was kidding,” I said.

Stan nodded with indifference and then looked down to the mess of books on his bedspread.

“I guess I’ll get a shower,” I said, grabbing a towel and my shower bag.

“I’ll alert the media,” Stan deadpanned, keeping his head down.

xxxx

The next day, Zayn and Niall joined me for lunch. I had intended to sit alone, but as students filtered into the cafeteria, the chairs around me were filled by either Zayn’s frat brothers or members of the football team. Some of them had been at the fight, but no one mentioned my ringside experience.

“Zayn,” a passing voice called.

Zayn nodded, and Niall and I both turned to see Harry take a seat at the end of the table. He was followed by two voluptuous bottle-blondes wearing Sigma Kappa Ts. One of them sat on Harry’s lap, the other sat beside him, pawing at his shirt.

“I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth,” Niall muttered.

The blonde on Harry’s lap turned to Niall. “I heard that, skank.”

Niall grabbed his roll and threw it down the table, narrowly missing the girl’s face. Before the girl could say another word, Harry let his knees give way, sending her tumbling to the floor.

“Ouch!” she squealed, looking up at Harry.

“Niall’s a friend of mine. You need to find another lap, Lex.”

“Harry!” she whined, scrambling to her feet.

Harry turned his attention to his plate, ignoring her. She looked at her sister and huffed, and they left hand in hand.

Harry winked at Niall, and, as if nothing had happened shovelled another bite into his mouth. It was then that I noticed a small cut on his eyebrow. He traded glances with Zayn and they began a conversation with one of the football guys across from him.

Although the crowd at the lunch table had thinned, Niall, Zayn and I lingered to discuss our weekend plans. Harry stood up to leave but stopped at our end of the table

“What?” Zayn asked loudly, holding his hand to his ear to try and catch what Harry was whispering to him.

I tried to ignore him for as long as possible, but when I looked up, Harry was staring at me.

“You know him, Haz. Niall’s best friend? He was with us the other night,” Zayn said.

Harry smiled at me in what I assumed was his most charming expression. He oozed sex and rebelliousness with his curly brown hair and tattooed forearms, and I rolled my eyes at his attempt to lure me in.

“Since when do you have a best friend, Ni?” Harry asked.

“Since junior year,” he answered, pressing his lips together as he smiled in my direction. “Don’t you remember, Harry? You ruined his shirt.”

Harry smiled. “I ruin a lot of shirts.”

“Gross,” I muttered.

Harry spun the empty chair beside me and sat, resting his arms in front of him. “So you’re the pigeon, huh?”

“No,” I snapped. “I have a name.”

He seemed amused at the way I regarded him, which only served to make me angrier.

“Well? What is it?” he asked.

I took a bite of the last apple spear on my plate, ignoring him.

“Pigeon it is, then,” he said, shrugging.

I glanced up at Niall and then turned to Harry. “I’m trying to eat here.”

Harry settled in for the challenge I presented. “My name’s Harry. Harry Styles.”

I rolled my eyes. “I know who you are.”

“You do, huh?” Harry said, raising his wounded eyebrow.

“Don’t flatter yourself. It’s hard not to notice when fifty drunks are chanting your name.”

Harry sat up a bit taller. “I get that a lot.” I rolled my eyes again, and Harry chuckled. ”Do you have a twitch?”

“A what?”

“A twitch. Your eyes keep wiggling around.” He laughed again when I glared at him. “Those are some amazing eyes through,” he said, leaning just inches from my face. “What colour is that, anyway? Sky blue?”

I looked down to my plate, letting the sweep of my caramel hair create a sort of curtain between us. I didn’t like the way it made me feel when he was so close. I didn’t want to be like the other scores of people at Cheshire that blushed in his presence. I didn’t want him to affect me in that way at all.

“Don’t even think about it, Harry. He’s like my brother,” Niall warned.

“Baby,” Zayn said. “You just told him no. He’s never gonna stop, now.”

“You’re not his type,” he hedged.

Harry feigned offense. “I’m everyone’s type!”

I peeked over at him and smiled.

“Ah! A smile. I’m not a rotten bastard after all,” he winked. “It was nice to meet you, Pidge.” He walked around the table and leaned into Niall’s ear.

Zayn threw a French fry at his cousin. “Get your lips outta my boy’s ear, Haz!”

“Networking! I’m networking!” Harry walked backwards with his hands up in an innocent gesture.

A few more girls and guys followed behind him, giggling and running their fingers through their hair to get his attention. He opened the door for them, and they nearly squealed in delight.

Niall laughed. “Oh, no. You’re in trouble, Louis.”

“What did he say?” I asked, wary.

“He wants you to bring him to the apartment, doesn’t he?” Zayn said. Niall nodded and he shook his head. “You’re a smart guy, Louis. I’m telling you now, if you fall for his shit and then end up getting mad at him, you can’t take it out on me and Niall, all right?”

I smiled. “I won’t fall for it, Zayn. Do I look like one of the Barbie twins to you?”

“He won’t fall for it,” Niall assured him, touching his arm.

“This isn’t my first rodeo, Ni. Do you know how many times he’s screwed things up for me because he one-nights the best friend? All of a sudden it’s a conflict of interest to date me because it’s fraternizing with the enemy! I’m telllin’ ya, Louis,” he looked at me, “don’t tell Ni he can’t come over or date me because you fell for Harry’s line of BS. Consider yourself warned.”

“Unnecessary, but appreciated,” I said. I tried to assure Zayn with a smile, but his pessimism was driven by years of being burned by Harry’s endeavours.

Niall waved, leaving with Zayn as I walked to my afternoon class. I squinted in the bright sun, gripping my backpack straps. Cheshire was exactly what I hoped it would be, from the smaller classrooms to the unfamiliar faces. It was a new start for me; I could finally walk somewhere without the whispers of those who knew- or thought they knew- anything about my past. I was as indistinguishable as any other wide-eyed, overachieving freshman on the way to class; no staring, no rumours, no pity or judgment. Only the illusion of what I wanted them to see: tight jeaned, no-nonsense Louis Tomlinson.

I sat my backpack on the floor and collapsed into the chair, bending down to fish my laptop from my bag. When I popped up to set it on my desk, Harry slid behind the next desk.

“Good. You can take notes for me,” he said. He chewed on the pen in his mouth and smiled, undoubtedly his most charming.

I shot a disgusted look at him. “You’re not even in this class.”

“The hell if I’m not. I usually sit up there,” he said, nodding to the top row. A small group of people were staring at me; I noticed an empty chair in the centre.

“I’m not taking notes for you,” I said, booting up my computer.

Harry leaned so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek. “I’m sorry… did I offend you in some way?”

I sighed and shook my head.

“Then what is your problem?”

I kept my voice low. “I’m not sleeping with you. You should give up, now.”

A slow smile crept across his face before he spoke. “I haven’t asked you to sleep with me.” His eyes drifted to the ceiling in thought. “Have I?”

“I’m not a Barbie twin or one of your little boy toys up there,” I said, glancing at the people behind us. “I’m not impressed with your tattoos or your boyish charm or your forced indifference, so you can stop the antics, okay?”

“Okay, Pigeon.” He was infuriatingly impervious to my rudeness. “Why don’t you come over with Niall tonight?” I sneered at his request, but he leaned closer. “I’m not trying to bag you. I just wanna hang out.”

“Bag me? How do you ever get laid talking like that?”

Harry burst into laughter, shaking his head. “Just come over. I won’t even flirt with you, I swear.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Professor Walsh strolled in, and Harry turned his attention to the front of the room. A residual smile lingered on his face, making the dimple in his cheek sink in. The more he smiled, the more I wanted to hate him, and yet it was the very thing that made hating him impossible.

“Who can tell me which president had a cross-eyed wife with a bad case of the uglies?” Walsh asked.

“Make sure you get that down,” Harry whispered. “I’m gonna need to know that for job interviews.”

“Sshh,” I said, typing Walsh’s every word.

Harry grinned and relaxed into his chair. As the hour progressed, he alternated between yawning and leaning against my arm to look at my monitor. I made a concentrated effort to ignore him, but his proximity and the muscles bulging from his arm made it difficult. He picked at the black leather band around his wrist until Walsh dismissed us.

I hurried out the door and down the hall. Just when I felt sure I was a safe distance, Harry Styles was at my side.

“Have you thought about it?” he asked, slipping on his sunglasses.

A tall brunette lad stepped in front of us, wide-eyed and hopeful. “Hey, Harry,” he lilted, messing with his hair.

I paused, recoiling from his musky tone, and then walked around him. I’d seen him before, talking normally in the commons area of the boy’s dorm, Nick Grimshaw. His tone sounded much more laidback then, and I wondered what it was about the deep, biker voice he thought Harry would find appealing. He babbled in a lower octave for a bit longer until Harry was back next to me once again.

Pulling a lighter from his pocket, he lit a cigarette and blew out a thick cloud of smoke. “Where was I? Oh yeah…you were thinking.”

I grimaced. “What are you talking about?”

“Have you thought about coming over?”

“If I say yes, will you quit following me?”

He considered my stipulation and then nodded. “Yes.”

“Then I’ll come over.”

“When?”

I signed. “Tonight, I’ll come over tonight.”

Harry smiled and stopped in his tracks. “Sweet. See you then, Pidge,” he called after me.

I rounded the corner to see Niall standing with Eleanor outside our dormitory. The three of us ended up at the same table at freshman orientation, and I knew she would be a welcome third wheel to our well-oiled machine. She wasn’t excessively small, but just a little bit under my five feet eight inches. Her round eyes offset her long, lean features, and her brunette hair was usually fashioned in curls hanging over her shoulders.

“Harry Styles? Jesus Louis, since when did you start fishing in the deep end?” El said with disapproving eyes.

Niall pulled the gum from his mouth in a long string. “You’re only making it worse by brushing him off. He’s not used to that.”

“What do you suggest I do? Sleep with him?”

Niall shrugged. “It’ll save time.”

“I told him I’d come over tonight.”

Eleanor and Niall traded glances.

“What? He promised to quit bugging me if I said yes. You’re going over there tonight, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Niall said. “You’re really coming?”

I smiled and walked past them into the dorms, wondering if Harry would make good on his promise not to flirt. He wasn’t hard to figure out; he either saw me as a challenge, or safely unattractive enough to be a good friend. I wasn’t sure which bothered me more.

Chapter 2: Red Flag cont.

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter two, I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Chapter Text

Four hours later, Niall knocked on my door to take me to Zayn and Harry’s. He didn’t hold back when I walked into the hall.

“Yuck, Louis! You look homeless!”

“Good,” I said, smiling at my ensemble. My hair was pushed underneath an old tattered beanie; I had scrubbed by face clean of all products and replaced my contacts with rectangular black-rimmed glasses. Sporting a ratty T-shirt and sweatpants, I shuffled along in a pair of slippers. The idea had come to me hours before that either way, unattractive was the best plan. Ideally, Harry would be instantly turned off and stop his ridiculous persistence. If he was looking for a buddy, I was aiming for too homely to be seen with.

Niall rolled down his window and spit out his gum. “You’re so obvious. Why didn’t you just roll in dog shit to make your outfit complete?”

“I’m not trying to impress anyone,” I said.

“Obviously.”

We pulled into the parking lot of Zayn’s apartment complex, and I followed Niall to the stairs. Zayn opened the door, laughing as I walked in. “What happened to you?”

“He’s trying to be unimpressive,” Niall said.

Niall followed Zayn into his room. The door closed and I stood alone, feeling out of place. I sat in the recliner closest to the door and kicked off my slippers.

Their apartment was more aesthetically pleasing than the typical bachelor pad. The predictable half-naked posters and stolen street signs were on the walls, but it was clean, the furniture was new, and the smell of stale beer and dirty clothes was notably absent.

“It’s about time you showed up,” Harry said, collapsing into the couch.

I smiled and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, waiting for him to recoil at my appearance. “Niall had a paper to finish.”

“Speaking of papers, have you started the one for History, yet?”

He didn’t bat an eye at my messy hair, and I frowned at his reaction. “Have you?”

“I finished it this afternoon.”

“It’s not due until Wednesday,” I said, surprised.

“I just plugged it out. How hard can a two-page essay on Grant be?”

“I’m a procrastinator, I guess,” I shrugged. “I probably won’t start on it until this weekend.”

“Well, if you need help just let me know.”

I waited for him to laugh, or to show some sign that he was joking, but his expression was sincere. I raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to help me with my paper?”

“I have an A in that class,” he said, a bit miffed at my disbelief.

“He has A’s in all his classes. He’s a freakin’ genius. I hate him,” Zayn said as he led Niall into the living room by the hand.

I watched Harry with a dubious expression and his eyebrows shot up. “What? You don’t think a guy covered in tats and that trades punches for a living can get the grades? I’m not in school because I have nothing better to do.”

“Why do you have to fight at all, then? Why didn’t you try for scholarships?” I asked.

“I did. I was awarded half my tuition. But there are books, living expenses, and I gotta come up with the other half sometime. I’m serious, Pidge. If you need help with anything, just ask.”

“I don’t need your help. I can write a paper.” I wanted to leave it at that. I should have left it at that, but the new side of him he’d revealed gnawed at my curiosity. “You can’t find something else to do for a living? Less- I don’t know-sadistic?”

Harry shrugged. “It’s an easy way to make a buck. I can’t make that much working at the mall.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s easy if you’re getting hit in the face.”

“What? You’re worried about me?” he winked. I made a face and he chuckled. “I don’t get hit that often. If they swing, I move. It’s not that hard.”

I laughed once. “You act as if no one else has come to that conclusion.”

“When I throw a punch they take it and try to reciprocate. That’s not gonna win a fight.”

I rolled me eyes. “What are you, the Karate Kid? Where did you learn to fight?”

Zayn and Niall glanced at each other, and then their eyes wandered to the floor. It didn’t take long to recognise I had said something wrong.

Harry didn’t seem affected. “I had a dad with a drinking problem and a bad temper, and four older brothers that carried the asshole gene.”

“Oh.” My ears smouldered.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Pidge. Dad quit drinking, the brothers grew up.”

“I’m not embarrassed.” I fidgeted with the falling strands of my fringe and then I decided to pull the beanie off and try to replace it all back in again, trying to ignore the awkward silence.

“I like the au naturel thing you got going on. Most people don’t come over here like that.”

“I was coerced into coming here. It didn’t occur to me to impress you,” I said, irritated that my plan had failed.

He smiled his boyish, amused grin, and turned up my anger a notch, hoping it would cover my unease. I don’t know how most people felt around him, but I’d seen how they behaved. I was experiencing more of a disoriented, nauseated feeling than giggly infatuation, and the harder he worked to make me smile, the more unsettled I felt.

“I’m already impressed. I don’t normally have to beg people to come to my apartment.”

“I’m sure,” I said screwing my face into disgust.

He was the worst kind of confident. Not only was he shamelessly aware of his appeal, he was so used to people throwing themselves at him that he regarded my cool demeanour as refreshing instead of an insult. I would have to change my strategy.

Niall pointed the remote at the television and switched it on. “There’s a good movie on tonight. Anyone want to find out if Danny gets Sandy?”

Harry stood up. “I was just heading out for dinner. You hungry, Pidge?”

“I already ate,” I shrugged.

“No you haven’t,” Niall said before realising his mistake. “Oh…er…that’s right, I forgot you grabbed a…pizza? Before we left.”

I grimaced at his miserable attempt to fix his blunder, and then waited for Harry’s reaction.

He walked across the room opened the door. “C’mon. You’ve gotta be hungry.”

“Where are you going?”

“Wherever you want. We can hit a pizza place.”

I looked down at my clothes. “I’m not dressed.”

He appraised me for a moment and then grinned. “You look fine. Let’s go, I’m starvin’.”

I stood up and waved to Niall, passing Harry to walk down the stairs. I stopped in the parking lot, watching in horror as he straddled a matte black motorcycle.

“Uh…” I trailed of, scrunching my toes within my slippers.

He shot an impatient glare in my direction. “Oh, get on, I’ll go slow.”

“What is that?” I asked, reading the writing on the gas tank too late.

“It’s a Harley Night Rod. She’s the love of my life, so don’t scratch the paint when you get on.”

“I’m wearing slippers!”

Harry stared at me as if I’d spoken a foreign language. “I’m wearing boots. Get on.”

He slipped on his sunglasses, and the engine snarled when he brought it to life. I climbed on and reached behind me for something to grab on to, but my fingers slipped from the leather to the plastic cover of the taillight.

Harry grabbed my wrists and wrapped them around his middle. “There’s nothing to hold on to but me, Pidge. Don’t let go,” he said, pushing the bike backward with his feet. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled onto the street, and took off like a rocket. I could feel my beanie slowly sliding off the top if my head, so I ducked behind Harry, knowing I would end up with no beanie and bug guts on my glasses if I looked over his shoulder.

He gunned the throttle when we pulled into the driveway of the restaurant, and once he slowed to a stop, I wasted no time scrambling to the safety of the concrete.

“You’re a lunatic!”

Harry chuckled, leaning his bike onto its kickstand before dismounting. “I went the speed limit.”

“Yeah, if we were on the motorway!” I said, pulling off my beanie to redo it yet again.

Harry watched me pull my hair from my face and then walked to the door holding it open. “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, Pigeon.”

I stormed past him into the restaurant, my head not quite in sync with my feet. Grease and herbs filled the air as I followed him across the red, breadcrumb-speckled carpet. He chose a booth in the corner, away from the patches of students and families, and then ordered two beers. I scanned the room, watching parents coaxing their boisterous children to eat, and looking away from the inquisitive glances of Cheshire students.

“Sure, Harry,” the waiter said, writing down our drink orders. He looked a bit high from Harry’s presence as he returned to the kitchen.

I tucked the windblown hairs up, suddenly embarrassed by my appearance. “Come here often?” I asked acerbically.

Harry leaned on the table with his elbows, his green eyes fixated on mine. “So what’s your story, Pidge? Are you a man-hater in general, or do you just hate me?”

“Considering I’m gay, I think it’s just you,” I grumbled.

He laughed once, amused at my mood. “I can’t figure you out. You’re the first guy that’s ever been disgusted with me before sex. You don’t get all flustered when you talk to me, and you don’t try to get my attention.”

“It’s not a ploy. I just don’t like you.”

“You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t like me.”

My frown involuntarily smoothed and I sighed. “I didn’t say you’re a bad person. I just don’t like being a foregone conclusion for the sole reason of having a penis.” I focused on the grains of salt on the table until I heard a chocking noise from Harry’s direction.

His eyes widened and he quivered with howling laughter. “Oh my God! You’re killing me! That’s it. We have to be friends. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“I don’t mind being friends, but that doesn’t mean you have to try to get in my pants every five seconds.”

“You’re not sleeping with me. I get it.”

I tried not to smile, but failed.

His eyes brightened. “You have my word. I won’t even think about your pants…. Unless you want me to.”

I rested my elbows on the table and leaned into them. “And that won’t happen, so we can be friends.”

An impish grin sharpened his features as he leaned in a bit closed. “Never say never.”

“So what’s your story?” I asked. “Have you always been Harry ‘Mad Dog’ Styles, or is that just since you came here?” I used two fingers on each hand as quotation marks when I said his nickname, and for the first time his confidence waned. He looked a bit embarrassed.

“No, Ed started that after my first fight.”

His short answers were beginning to bug me. “That’s it? You’re not going to tell me anything about yourself?”

“What do you want to know?”

“The normal stuff. Where you’re from, what you want to be when you grow up… things like that.”

“I’m from here, born and raised, and I’m a criminal justice major.”

With a sign, he unrolled his silverware and straightened them beside his plate. He looked over his shoulder, his jaw tense. Two tables seating the Cheshire football team erupted in laughter, and Harry seemed to be annoyed at what they were laughing about.

“You’re joking,” I said in disbelief.

“No, I’m a local,” he said distracted.

“I meant about your major. You don’t look like the criminal justice type.”

His eyebrows pulled together, suddenly focused on our conversation. “Why?”

I scanned the tattoos covering his arm. “I’ll just say that you seem more criminal and less justice.”

“I don’t get in any trouble… for the most part. Dad was pretty strict.”

“Where was your mum?”

“She died when I was a kid,” he said, matter-of-fact.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” I said, shaking my head. His answer caught me off guard.

He dismissed my sympathy. “I don’t remember her. My brothers do, but I was just three when she died.”

“Four brothers, huh? How did you keep them straight?” I teased.

“I kept them straight by who hit the hardest, which also happened to be oldest to youngest. Olly, the twins Matt and Aiden; and then George. You never, ever got caught alone in a room with Matt and Aiden. I learned half of what I do in the Circle from them. George was the smallest, but he’s fast. He’s the only one that can land a punch on me now.”

I shook my head, dumbfounded at the thought of five Harrys running around in one household. “Do they all have tattoos?”

“Pretty much. Except Olly. He’s an ad exec in London.”

“And your dad? Where’s he?”

“Around,” he said. His jaw was working again, increasingly irritated with the football team.

“What are they laughing about?” I asked, gesturing to the rowdy table. He shook his head, clearly not wanting to share. I crossed my arms and squirmed in my seat, nervous about what they were saying that caused him so much aggravation. “Tell me,”

“They’re laughing about me having to take you to dinner, first. It’s not usually…my thing.”

“First?” When realisation settled on my face, Harry winced at my expression. I spoke before I thought. “And I was afraid they were laughing about you being seen with me dressed like this, and they think I’m going to sleep with you,” I grumbled.

“Why wouldn’t I be seen with you?”

“What were we talking about?” I asked, warding off the heat rising under my cheeks.

“You. What’s your major?” He asked.

“Oh, er… General Ed, for now. I’m still undecided, but I’m leaning toward Accounting.”

“You’re not a local, though. You must be a transplant.”

“I’m from Doncaster, same place as Niall after he moved from Ireland.”

“How did you end up here from Yorkshire?”

I picked at the label of my beer bottle. “I just had to get away.”

“From what?”

“My parents.”

“Oh. What about Niall? He has parent issues, too?”

“No. Maura and Bobby are great. They practically raised me. He sort of tagged along; he didn’t want me to come alone.”

Harry nodded. “So, why Cheshire?”

“What’s with the third degree?” I said. The questions were drifting from small talk to personal, and I was beginning to get uncomfortable.

Several chairs knocked together as the football team left their seats. They traded one last joke before they meandered towards the door. Their pace quickened when Harry stood up. Those in the back of the group pushed those in front to escape before Harry made his way across the room. He sat down, forcing the frustration and anger away.

I raised an eyebrow.

“You were going to say why you chose Cheshire,” he prompted.

“It’s hard to explain,” I said, shrugging. “I guess it just felt right.”

He smiled as he opened his menu. “I know what you mean.”


	2. Chapter 2

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Thank you for the support over the past two chapters I hope you liked them.

I always get someone to Beta my work so thank you to Kirtney Kiefer for doing this story for me, it couldn’t of been easy!

Here’s chapter three! Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

Chapter Text

Familiar faces filled the seats of our favourite lunch table. Niall sat on one side of me, Eleanor on the other, and the rest of the spaces were picked off by Zayn and his Sigma Tau brothers. It was hard to hear with the low roar inside the cafeteria, and the air conditioner seemed to be on the fritz again. The air was thick with the smells of fried foods and sweaty skin, but somehow everyone seemed to be more energetic than usual

“Hey JJ,” Zayn said, greeting the man sitting in front of me. His pale skin and chocolate eyes offset the white Cheshire Football hat pulled low on his forehead.

“Missed you after the game Saturday, Zayn. I drank a beer or six for ya,” he said with a broad white grin.

“I appreciate it. I took Niall out to dinner,” he said, leaning over to kiss the top if Niall’s bleached blonde hair.

“You’re sittin’ in my chair, JJ.”

JJ turned to see Harry standing behind him, and then looked to me, surprised. “Oh, is he one of your boys, Haz?”

“Absolutely not,” I said, shaking my head.

JJ looked to Harry, who stared at him expectantly. JJ shrugged and then took his tray to the end of the table.

Harry smiled at me as he settled into the seat. “What’s up, Pidge?”

“What is that?” I asked, unable to look away from his tray. The mystery food on his plate looked like a wax display.

Harry laughed and took a drink of his water glass. “The cafeteria ladies scare me. I’m not about the critique their cooking skills.”

I didn’t miss the appraising eyes of those sitting at the table. Harry’s behaviour piques their curiosity, and I subdued a smile at being the only person they had seen him insist on sitting with.

“Ugh… that Bio test is after lunch,” Niall groaned.

“Did you study?” I asked.

“God, no. I spent the night reassuring my boyfriend that you weren’t going to sleep with Harry.”

The football players seated at the end of our table stopped the obnoxious laughter to listen more closely, making the other students take notice. I glared at Niall, but he was unconcerned with any blame, nudging Zayn with his shoulder.

“Jesus, Zayn. You’ve got it that bad, huh?” Harry asked, throwing a packet of ketchup at his cousin. Zayn didn’t answer, but I smiled appreciatively at Harry for the diversion.

Niall rubbed his back. “He’s going to be okay. It’s just going to take him a while to believe Louis is resistant to your charms.”

“I haven’t tried to charm him,” Harry sniffed, seeming offended. “He’s my friend.”

I looked to Zayn. “I told you. You have nothing to worry about.”

Zayn finally met my eyes, and upon seeing my sincere expression, his eyes brightened a bit.

“Did you study?” Harry asked me.

I frowned. “No amount of studying is going to help me with Biology. It’s just not something I can wrap my head around.”

Harry stood up. “C’mon.”

“What?”

“Let’s go get your notes. I’m going to help you study.”

“Harry…”

“Get your ass up, Pidge. You’re going to ace that test.”

I tugged on Niall’s hair as I passed. “See you in class, Ni.”

He smiled. “I’ll save you a seat. I’ll need all the help I can get.”

Harry followed me to my room, and I pulled out my study guide while he popped open my book. He quizzed me relentlessly, and then clarified a few things I didn’t understand. In the way that he explained it, the concepts went from being confusing to obvious.

“… And somatic cells use mitosis to reproduce. That’s when you have the phases. They sound sort of like a woman’s name: Prometa Anatela.”

I laughed. “Prometa Anatela?”

“Prophase, metaphase, anaphase, telophase.”

“Prometa Anatela,” I repeated, nodding.

He smacked the top of my head with the papers. “You got this. You know this study guide backward and forward.”

I sighed. “Well…we’ll see.”

“I’m going to walk you to class. I’ll quiz you on the way.”

I locked the door behind us. “You’re not going to be mad if I flunk this test, are you?”

“You’re not going to flunk, Pidge. We need to start earlier for the next one, through,” he said, keeping in step with me to the science building.

“How are you going to tutor me, do your homework, study and train for your fights?”

Harry chuckled. “I don’t train for my fights. Ed calls me, tells me where the fight is, and I go.”

I shook my head in disbelief as he held the papers in front of him to ask the first question. We nearly finished a second round of the study guide when we reached my class.

“Kick ass,” he smiled, handing me the notes and leaning against the door frame.

“Hey, Harry.”

I turned around to see a tall, somewhat lanky man smile at Harry on his way into the classroom.

“Liam,” Harry nodded.

Liam’s eyes brightened a bit when he looked at me, and he smiled. “Hi, Louis.”

“Hi,” I said, surprised that he knew my name. I had seen him in class, but we’d never met.

Liam continued to his seat, joking with those sitting beside him. “Who’s that?” I asked.

Harry shrugged, but the skin around his eyes seemed tenser than before. “Liam Payne. He’s one of my Sig Tau brothers.”

“You’re in a frat?” I asked, doubtful.

“Sigma Tau, same as Zayn. I thought you knew that,” he said, looking beyond me to Liam.

“Well… you don’t seem the… fraternity type,” I said, eyeing the tattoos on his forearms.

Harry turned his attention to me again and grinned. “My dad is an alumnus, and my brothers are all Sig Tau, It’s a family thing.”

“And they expected you to pledge?” I asked, sceptical.

“Not really. They’re just good guys,” he said, flicking my papers. “Better get to class.”

“Thanks for helping me,” I said, nudging him with my elbow. Niall passed and I followed him to our seats.

“How did it go?” he asked.

I shrugged, “He’s a good tutor.”

“Just a tutor?”

“He’s a good friend, too.”

He seemed disappointed, and I giggled at the fallen expression on his face.

It had always been a dream of Niall’s for us to date friends, and roommates-slash-cousins, for him, was hitting the jackpot. He wanted us to room together when he decided to come with me to Cheshire, but I vetoed his idea, hoping to spread my wings a bit. Once he finished pouting, he focused on finding a friend of Zayn’s to introduce me to.

Harry’s healthy interest in me had surpassed his ideas.

I breezed through the test and sat on the steps outside the building, waiting for Niall. When he slumped down beside me defeated, I waited for him to speak.

“That was awful!” he cried.

“You should study with us. Harry explains it really well.”

Niall groaned and leaned his head on my shoulder. “You were no help at all! Couldn’t you have given me a courtesy nod or something?” I hooked my arm around his neck and walked him to our dorm.

xxxx

Over the next week, Harry helped me with my history paper and tutored me in Biology. We stood together scanning the grade board outside Professor Walsh’s office. My student number was three spots from the top.

“Third-highest test grade in the class! Nice, Pidge!” he said, squeezing me. His eyes were bright with excitement and pride, and an awkward feeling made me take a step back.

“Thanks, Haz. Couldn’t have done it without you,” I said, pulling on his T-shirt.

He tossed me over his shoulder, making his way through the crowd behind us. “Make way” Move it, people! Let’s make room for this poor man’s hideously disfigured, ginormous brain! He’s a fucking genius!”

I giggled at the amused and curious expressions of my classmates.

xxxx

As the days went by, we fielded the persistent rumours about a relationship. Harry’s reputation helped to quiet the gossip. He had never been known to stay with one person longer than a night, so the more times we were seen together, the more people understood our platonic relationship for what it was. Even with the constant questions of our involvement, the stream of attention Harry received from his co-eds didn’t recede.

He continued to sit next to me in History and eat with me at lunch. It didn’t take me long to realise I had been wrong about him, even finding myself defensive toward those that didn’t know Harry the way I did.

In the cafeteria, Harry set a can of orange juice in front of me.

“You didn’t have to do that. I was gonna grab one,” I said, peeling off my jacket.

“Well, now you don’t have to,” he said, flashing the dimple on his left cheek.

JJ snorted. “Did he turn you into a cabana boy, Harry? What’s next, fanning him with a palm tree leaf, wearing a speedo?”

Harry shot him a murderous glare, and I jumped to his defence. “You couldn’t fill a Speedo, JJ. Shut the hell up.”

“Easy, Louis! I was kidding!” JJ said, holding up his hands.

“Just… don’t talk about him like that,” I said, frowning.

Harry’s expression was a mixture of surprise and gratitude. “Now I’ve seen it all. I was just defended by someone who doesn’t even want me,” he said, standing up. Before he left with his try, he offered one more warning glare to JJ, and then walked outside to stand with a small group of fellow smokers outside the building.

I tried not to watch him while he laughed and talked. Every girl and a few guys in the group subtly competed for the space next to him, and Niall shoved his elbow in my ribs when he noticed my attention was elsewhere.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Lou?”

“Nothing. I’m not looking at anything.”

He rested his chin on his hand and shook his head. “They’re so obvious. Look at the redhead. She’s run her fingers through her hair as many times as she’s blinked. I wonder if Harry gets tired of that.”

Zayn nodded. “He does. Everyone thinks he’s this asshole, but if they only knew how much patience he has dealing with every person that thinks they can tame him… He can’t go anywhere without them bugging him. Trust me; he’s much more polite than I would be.”

“Oh, like you wouldn’t love it,” Niall said, kissing his cheek.

Harry was finishing his cigarette outside the cafeteria when I passed. “Wait up, Pidge. I’ll walk you.”

“You don’t have to walk me to every class, Harry. I know how to get there on my own.”

Harry was easily side tracked by a bloke with short black hair and very tight jeans. He walked by, smirking at us. Harry followed him with his eyes and nodded in the guy’s direction, throwing down his cigarette.

“I’ll catch up with you later, Pidge.”

“Yeah,” I said, rolling my eyes as he jogged to the guy’s side.

Harry’s seat remained empty during class, and I found myself a bit irritated with him for missing over a guy he didn’t even know. Professor Walsh dismissed early, and I hurried across the lawn, aware that I was to meet Eleanor at three to give her Shirley Cassidy’s Music Appreciation notes. I looked at my watch and quickened my pace.

“Louis?”

Liam jogged across the grass to walk beside me. “I don’t think we’ve officially met,” he said, holding out his hand. “Liam Payne.”

I took his hand and smiled. “Louis Tomlinson.”

“I was behind you when you got your Bio test grade. Congratulations.” He smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Thanks, Harry helped, or I would’ve been at the bottom of that list, trust me.”

“Oh, are you guys…?”

“Friends.”

Liam nodded and smiled. “Did he tell you there’s a party at the house this weekend?”

“We mostly just talk about Biology and food.”

Liam laughed. “That sounds like Harry.”

At the door to Morgan Hall, Liam scanned my face with his big brown eyes. “You should come, It’ll be fun.”

“I’ll talk to Niall. I don’t think we have any plans.”

“Are you a package deal?”

“We made a pact this summer. No parties solo.”

“Smart.” He nodded in approval.

“He met Zayn at orientation, so I haven’t really had to tag along with him much. This will be the first I’ve needed to ask him, so I’m sure he’ll be happy to come.” I inwardly cringed. Not only was I babbling I’d made it obvious that I didn’t get asked to parties.

“Great. I’ll see you there,” he said. He flashed his perfect banana republic model smile with his square jaw and slight tanned skin, turning to walk across campus.

I watched him walk away; he was tall, clean-shaven with a pressed pin-striped dress shirt and jeans. His slightly curled brunette hair bounced when he walked.

I bit my lip, flattered by the invitation.

“Now he’s more your speed,” Eleanor said in my ear.

“He’s cute, huh?” I asked, unable to stop smiling.

“Hell yes. In the preppy, missionary-position kind of way.”

“Eleanor!” I cried, smacking her on the shoulder.

“Did you get Shirley’s notes?”

“I did,” I said, pulling them from my bag. She lit a cigarette, held it between her lips, and squinted at the papers.

“Fucking brilliant,” she said, scanning the pages. She folded them away in her pocket, and then took another drag. “Good thing Morgan’s boilers are out. You’ll need a cold shower after getting ogled by that tall drink of water.”

“The dorm doesn’t have hot water?” I wailed.

“That’s the word,” Eleanor said, sliding her bag on her shoulder. “I’m off to Algebra. Tell Ni I said not to forget me this weekend.”

“I’ll tell him,” I grumbled, glaring up the antique brick walls of our dormitory.

I stomped up to my room, pushed through my door, and let my backpack fall to the floor.

“No hot water,” Stan mumbled from his side of the desk.

“I heard.”

My mobile buzzed and I clicked it open, reading a text message from Niall cursing the boilers. A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

Niall walked in and plopped onto my bed, arms crossed. “Can you believe this shit? How much are we paying and we can’t even take a hot shower?”

Stan sighed. “Stop whining. Why don’t you just stay with your boyfriend? Haven’t you been staying with him, anyway?”

Niall’s eyes darted in Stan’s direction. “Good idea, Stan. The fact that you’re a total bastard comes in handy sometimes.”

Stan kept his eyes on his computer monitor, unfazed by Niall’s jab.

Niall pulled out his mobile and clicked out a text message with amazing precision and speed. His mobile chirped, and he smiled at me. “We’re staying with Zayn and Harry until they fix the boilers.”

“What? I’m not!” I cried.

“Oh, yes you are. There’s no reason for you to be stuck here freezing in the shower when Harry and Zayn have two bathrooms at their place.”

“I wasn’t invited.”

“I’m inviting you. Zayn already said it was fine. You can sleep on the couch…if Harry isn’t using it.”

“And if he’s using it?”

Niall shrugged. “Then you can sleep in Harry’s bed.”

“No way!”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a baby, Louis. You guys are friends, right? If he hasn’t tried anything by now, I don’t think he will.”

His words made my open mouth snap shut. Harry had been around me in one way or another every night for week. I had been so occupied with making sure everyone knew we were just friends, it hadn’t occurred to me that he really was interested only in friendship. I wasn’t sure why, but I felt insulted.

Stan looked at us in disbelief. “Harry Styles hasn’t tried to sleep with you?”

“We’re friends!” I said in a defensive tone.

“I know, but he hasn’t even tried? He’s slept with everyone.”

“Except us,” Niall said, looking him over. “And you.”

Stan shrugged. “Well, I’ve never met him. I’ve just heard.”

“Exactly,” I snapped. “You don’t even know him.”

Stan returned to him monitor, oblivious to our presence.

I sighed. “All right, Ni. I need to pack.”

“Make sure you pack for a few days: Who knows how long it will take them to fix the boilers?” He said, entirely too excited.

Dread settled over me as if I were about to sneak into enemy territory. “Ugh… all right.”

Niall bounced when he hugged me. “This is going to be so fun!”

Chapter 4: Pig cont.

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Thank you for all the nice comments + kudos :)

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter,

\+ follow me on tumblr if you want —> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

Thank you again!

Chapter Text

Half an hour later we had loaded up Niall’s Honda and headed for the apartment. Niall hardly took a breath between ramblings as he drove. He honked his horn as he slowed to a stop in his usual parking space. Zayn jogged down the steps and pulled both our suitcases from the trunk, following us up the stairs.

“It’s open,” he puffed.

Niall pushed the door and held it open. Zayn grunted when he dropped our luggage to the floor. “Christ baby! Your suitcase is twenty more pounds than Louis’!”

Niall and I froze when a man emerged from the bathroom, pulling a shirt on overhead.

“Hey,” he said, surprised. His exhaustion smeared eyes examined us before settling on our luggage. I recognised him as the tight jeaned, smirker Harry had followed from the cafeteria.

Niall glared at Zayn.

He held up his hands. “He’s with Harry!”

Harry rounded the corner in a pair of boxer shorts and yawned. He looked at his guest and then patted his arse. “My company’s here. You’d better go.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing his neck. “I’ll leave my number on the counter.”

“Eh… don’t worry about it,” Harry said in a casual tone.

“What?” he asked, leaning back to look in his eyes.

“Every time!” Niall said. He looked at the man. “How are you surprised by this? He’s Harry fucking Styles! He’s famous for this very thing, and every time they’re surprised!” he said, turning to Zayn. He put his arm around him, gesturing for him to calm down.

The guy narrowed his eyes at Harry and then grabbed his bag and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Harry walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge as if nothing had happened.

Niall shook his head and walked down the hall. Zayn followed him, angling his body to compensate for the weight of his suitcase as he trailed behind.

I collapsed against the recliner and sighed, wondering if I was crazy for agreeing to come. I didn’t realise Zayn’s apartment was a revolving door for clueless sluts.

Harry stood behind the breakfast bar, crossed his arms over his chest, and smiled. “What’s wrong Pidge? Hard day?”

“No, I’m thoroughly disgusted.”

“With me?” he was smiling. I should have known that he expected the conversation. It only made me less inclined to hold back.

“Yes, you. How can you just use someone like that and treat them that way?”

“How did I treat him? He offered his number, I declined.”

My mouth fell open at his lack of remorse. “You’ll have sex with him, but you won’t take his number?”

Harry leaned on the counter with his elbows. “Why would I want his number if I’m not going to call him?”

“Why would you sleep with him if you’re not going to call him?”

“I don’t promise anyone anything Pidge. He didn’t stipulate a relationship before he was spread eagle on my couch.”

I stared at the couch with revulsion. “He’s someone’s son, Harry. What if, down the line, someone treats your children like that?”

“My children better not drop their pants for some jackass they just met, let’s put it that way.”

I crossed my arms, angry that he made sense. “So, besides admitting that you’re a jackass, you’re saying that because he slept with you, he deserved to be tossed out like a stray cat?”

“I’m saying that I was honest with him. He’s an adult, it was consensual… he was a little too eager about it, if you want to know the truth, you act like I committed a crime.”

“He didn’t seem as clear about your intentions, Harry,”

“People usually justify their actions with whatever they make up in their heads. He didn’t tell me upfront that he expected a relationship any more than I told him I expected sex with no strings. How is it any different?”

“You’re a pig.”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve been called worse.”

I stared at the couch, the cushions still askew and bunched up from its recent use. I recoiled at the thought of how many people have given themselves away against the fabric. Itchy fabric at that.

“I guess I’m sleeping on the recliner,” I grumbled.

“Why?”

I glared at him, furious over his confused expression. “I’m not sleeping on that thing! God knows what I’d be lying in!”

He lifted my luggage off the floor. “You’re not sleeping on the couch or the recliner. You’re sleeping in my bed.”

“Which is more unsanitary than the couch, I’m sure.”

“There’s never been anyone in my bed but me.”

I rolled my eyes. “Give me a break!”

“I’m absolutely serious. I bag ‘em on the couch. I don’t let them in my room.”

“Then why am I allowed in your bed?”

One corner of his mouth pulled up into an impish grin. “Are you planning on having sex with me tonight?”

“No!”

“That’s why. Now get your cranky ass up, take your hot shower, and then we can study some Bio.”

I glared at him for a moment and then grudgingly did as he commanded. I stood under the shower entirely too long, letting the water wash away my aggravation. Massaging the shampoo through my hair, I sighed at how wonderful it was to shower in a non-communal bathroom again- no slippers, no toiletry bag, just the relaxing lend of water and steam.

The door opened, and I jumped. “Ni?”

“No, it’s me.” Harry said.

I automatically wrapped my hands over the parts I didn’t want him to see. “What are you doing in here? Get out!”

“You forgot a towel, and I brought your clothes, and your toothbrush, and some weird face cream I found in your bag.”

“You went thought my stuff?” I shrieked. He didn’t answer. Instead, I heard the faucet turn on and the sound of his toothbrush against his teeth.

I peeked out of the plastic curtain, holding it against my chest. “Get out, Harry.”

He looked up at me, his lips covered in suds from his toothpaste. “I can’t go to bed without brushing my teeth.”

“If you come within two feet of this curtain, I will poke out your eyes while you sleep.”

“I won’t peek, Pidge,” he chuckled.

I waited under the water with my hands still covering my privates. He spit, gurgled, and spit again, and then the door closed. I rinsed the soap form my skin, dried as quickly as possible, and then pulled my t-shirt and joggers on, slipping on my glasses and raking a comb through my hair. The night moisturiser Harry had brought caught my eye, and I couldn’t help but smile. He was thoughtful and almost nice when he wanted to be.

Harry opened the door again. “C’mon. Pidge! I’m getting’ old, here!”

I threw my comb at him and he ducked, shutting the door and laughing to himself all the way to his room. I brushed my teeth and then shuffled down the hall, passing Zayn’s bedroom on the way.

“Night, Louis,” Niall called from the darkness.

“Night, Ni.”

I hesitated before landing two soft knocks on Harry’s door.

“Come in, Pidge. You don’t have to knock.”

He pulled the door open and I walked in, seeing his black iron-rod bed parallel to the line of windows on the far side of the room. The walls were bare except for a lone sombrero above his headboard. I half expected his room to be covered in posters of barely clothed men and women, but I didn’t even see an advertisement for a beer brand. His bed was black, his carpet grey; everything else in the room was white. It looked as if he’d just moved in.

“Nice PJs,” Harry said, noting my grey sweats and black Cheshire T. He sat on his bed and patted the pillow beside him. “Well, come on. I’m not going to bite you.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” I said, walking over to the bed and dropping my Biology book beside him. “Do you have a pen?”

He nodded to his night table. “Top drawer.”

I reached across the bed and pulled open the drawer, finding three pens, a pencil, a tube of lube and a clear, glass bowl overflowing with packages of different brands of condoms. Revolted, I grabbed a pen and shoved the drawer shut.

“What?” he asked, turning a page of my book.

“Did you rob the health clinic?”

“No. Why?”

I pulled the cap off the pen, unable to keep the sickened expression from my face. “Your lifetime supply of condoms.”

“Better safe than sorry, right? Plus it’s easier to wear one with a guy because it means you don’t have to spend ages afterwards cleaning up.”

I rolled my eyes. Harry returned to the pages, a wry smile breaking across his lips. He read the notes to me, highlighting the main points while he asked me questions and patiently explained what I didn’t comprehend.

After an hour, I pulled off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. “I’m beat. I can’t memorise one more macromolecule.”

Harry smiled, closing my book. “All right.”

I paused, unsure of our sleeping arrangements. Harry left the room and walked down the hall, mumbling something into Zayn’s room before turning on the shower. I turned back the covers and pulled my shirt off before getting into bed and pulling the cover up to my neck’ listening to the high-pitched whine of the water running thought the pipes.

Ten minutes later, the water shut off, and the floors creaked under Harry’s steps. He strolled across the room with a towel wrapped around his hips. He has tattoos on opposite sides of his chest, and black tribal art covering each of his bulging shoulder. On his right arm, the black lines and symbols spanned from his shoulder to his wrist; on the left, the tattoos stopped at his elbow, with one single line of script on the underside of his forearm. I intentionally kept my back to him while he stood in front of his dresser and dropped his towel to slip on a pair of boxers.

After flipping off the light, he crawled into the bed beside me.

“You’re sleeping here, too?” I asked, turning to look at him. The full moon outside the windows cast shadows across his face.

“Well, yeah. This is my bed.”

“I know, but I…” I paused. My only other options were the couch or the recliner.

Harry grinned and shook his head. “Don’t you trust me by now? I’ll be on my best behaviour, I swear,” he said, holding up fingers that I was sure the Boy Scouts never even considered using.

I didn’t argue, I simply turned away and rested my head on the pillow, tucking the covers behind me to create a clear barrier between our naked torso’s.

“Goodnight, Pigeon,” he whispered into my ear. I could feel his minty breath on my cheek, giving rise to goose bumps on every inch of my flesh. Thank God it was dark enough that he couldn’t see my embarrassing reaction or the flush of my cheeks that followed.

xxxx

It seemed like I had just closed my eyes when I heard the alarm. I reached over to turn it off, but wretched back my hand in horror when I felt warm skin beneath my fingers. I tried to recall where I was. When the answer hit, it mortified me that Harry might have thought I’d don’t it on purpose.

“Harry? Your alarm,” I whispered. He still didn’t move. “Harry!” I said, nudging him. When he still didn’t stir, I reached across him, fumbling in the dim light until I felt the top of the clock. Unsure of how to turn it off, I smacked the top of it until I hit the snooze button, and then fell against the pillow with a huff.

Harry chuckled.

“You were awake?”

“I promised I’d behave. I didn’t say anything about letting you lay on me.”

“I didn’t lie on you,” I protested. “I couldn’t reach the clock. That has to be the most annoying alarm I’ve ever heard. It sounds like a dying animal.”

He reached over and flipped a button. “You want breakfast?”

I glared at him, and then shook my head. “I’m not hungry.”

“Well, I am. Why don’t you ride with me down the street to the café?”

“I don’t think I can handle your lack of driving skills this early in the morning,” I said. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and shoved them into my slippers. Next I reached down to retrieve my top and pulled it back on, before shuffling to the door.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“To get dressed and go to class. Do you need an itinerary while I’m here?”

Harry stretched, and then walked over to me, still in his boxers. “Are you always so temperamental, or will that taper off once you believe I’m not just creating some elaborate scheme to get into your pants?” His hand cupped my now clothed shoulders and I felt his thumbs caress my skin in unison.

“I’m not temperamental.”

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. “I don’t want to sleep with you, Pidge. I like you too much.”

He walked past me to the bathroom, and I stood stunned. Stan’s words replayed in my mind. Harry Styles slept with every one; I couldn’t help but feel deficient in some way knowing he had no desire to even try to sleep with me.

The door opened again, and Niall walked through. “Wakey, wakey, eggs ‘n’ bakey!” he smiled, yawning.

“You’re turning into your mother, Ni,” I grumbled, rifling through my suitcase.

“Oooh… did someone miss some sleep last night?”

“He barely breathed in my direction,” I said acerbically.

A knowing smile brightened Niall’s face. “Oh.”

“Oh, what?”

“Nothing,” he said, returning to Zayn’s room.

Harry was in the kitchen, humming a random tune while scrambling eggs. “You sure you don’t want some?” he asked.

“I’m sure. Thanks, though.”

Zayn and Niall walked in, and Zayn pulled two plates from the cabinet, holding then out as Harry shovelled a pile of steaming eggs onto each one. Zayn sat the plates on the bar, and he and Niall sat together, satisfying the appetite they more than likely worked up the night before.

“Don’t look at me like that, Zayn. I’m sorry, I just don’t want to go”, Niall said.

“Baby, the house has a date party twice a year,” Zayn spoke as he chewed. “It’s a month away. You’ll have plenty of time to find a nice outfit and do all that other stuff you insist on doing.”

“I would, Zayn… that’s really sweet… but I’m not gonna know anyone there.”

“A lot of the dates that come don’t know a lot of people there,” he said, surprised at the rejection.

Niall slumped in his chair. “The sorority bitches get invited to those things. They’ll all know each other… it’ll be weird.”

“C’mon Ni. Don’t make me go alone.”

“Well…maybe you could find someone to take Louis?” he said, looking at me, and then at Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and Zayn shook his head. “Haz doesn’t go to the date parties. It’s something you take your partner to… and Harry doesn’t… you know.”

Niall shrugged. “We could set him up with someone.”

I narrowed my eyes at him.” I can hear you, you know.”

Niall used the face he knew I couldn’t say no to. “Please, Louis? We’ll find you a nice guy that’s funny and witty, and you know I’ll make sure he’s hot. I promise you’ll have a good time! And who knows? Maybe you’ll hit it off.”

Harry threw the pan in the sink. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t take him.”

I rolled my eyes. “Don’t do me any favours, Harry.”

“That’s not what I meant, Pidge. Date parties are for the guys with committed partners, and it’s common knowledge that I don’t do the dating thing. But I won’t have to worry about you expecting an engagement ring afterward.”

Niall jutted his lip out. “Pretty please, Louis?”

“Don’t look at me like that!” I complained. “Harry doesn’t want to go, I don’t want to go… we won’t be much fun.”

Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the sink. “I didn’t say I didn’t want to go. I think it’d be fun if the four of us went,” he shrugged.

Everyone’s eyes focused on me, and I recoiled. Why don’t we hang out here?”

Niall pouted and Zayn leaned forward. “Because I have to go, Louis. I’m a freshman. I have to make sure everything’s moving smoothly, everyone has a beer in their hand, things like that.”

Harry walked across the kitchen and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side. “C’mon, Pidge. Will you go with me?”

I looked at Niall, then at Zayn, and finally to Harry. “Yes,” I sighed.

Niall squealed and hugged me, and I felt Zayn’s hand on my back. “Thanks, Louis,” Zayn said.

Chapter 5: Cheap Shot

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

I’m sorry it’s taken so long, exams and all that :) So here’s an extra long chapter to make up for it.

Thank you for all the nice comments + kudos :)

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter,

\+ follow me on tumblr if you want —> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

Thank you again!

Chapter Text

Eleanor took another drag. The smoke flowed from her nose in two thick streams. I angled my face toward the sun as she regaled me with the recent weekend of dancing, booze and a very persistent new friend.

“If he’s stalking you, then why do you let him buy you drinks?” I laughed.

“It’s simple, Louis. I’m broke.”

I laughed again, and Eleanor jabbed her elbow into my side when she caught sight of Harry walking towards us.

“Hey, Harry,” Eleanor lilted, winking at me.

“Eleanor,” Harry said with a nod. He dangled his keys. “I’m headed home, Pidge. You need a ride?”

“I was just going in,” I said, grinning up at him through my sunglasses.

“You’re not staying with me tonight?” he asked. His face was a combination of surprise and disappointment.

“No, I am. I just had to grab a few things that I forgot.”

“Like what?”

“Well, things like my razor and brush. What do you care?”

“It’s about time you shaved, you’ve been scratching the hell outta me,” he said with an impish grin.

Eleanor’s eyes bulged as she gave me a quick once-over, and I made a face at Harry. “That’s how rumours get started!” I looked at El and shook my head. “Nothing’s happened, I promise.”

“Right,” Eleanor said with smug smile.

I smacked El’s arm before yanking the door open and climbing the stairs.

By the time I reached the second floor, Harry was beside me.

“Oh, don’t be mad. I was just kidding.”

“Everyone already assumes we’re having sex. You’re making it worse.”

“Who cares what they think?”

“I do, Harry! I do!” I pushed open my door, shoving random items in a small gym bag, and then stormed out with Harry trailing behind. He chuckled as he took the bag from my hand, and I glared at him. “It’s not funny. Do you want the whole school to think I’m one of your playthings?”

Harry frowned. “No one thinks that. And if they do, they better hope I don’t hear about it.”

He held the door open for me, and after walking through, I stopped abruptly in front of him.

“Whoa!” he said, slamming into me.

I flipped around. “Oh my God! People probably think we’re together and you’re shamelessly continuing your… lifestyle. I must look pathetic!” I said, coming to the realisation as I spoke. “I don’t think I should stay with you anymore. We should just stay away from each other in general for a while.”

I took my bag from him and he snatched it back.

“No one thinks we’re together, Pidge. You don’t have to quit talking to me to prove a point.”

We engaged in a tug of war with the bag, and when he refused to let go, I growled loudly in frustration. “Have you ever had a guy- that’s a friend- stay with you? Have you ever given anyone rides to and from school? Have you eaten lunch with them every day? No one knows what to think about us, even when we tell them!”

He walked to the parking lot, holding my possessions hostage. “I’ll fix this, okay? I don’t want anyone thinking less of you because of me,” he said with a troubled expression. His eyes brightened and he smiled. “Let me make it up to you. Why don’t we go to the Dutch tonight?”

“That’s a biker bar,” I sneered, watching him fasten my bag to his bike.

“Okay, then let’s go to the club. I’ll take you to dinner and then we can go to the Black Door. My treat.”

“How will going out to dinner and then to a club fix the problem? When people see us together it will make it worse.”

He straddled the bike. “Think about it. Me, drunk, in a room full of scantily clad men and women? It won’t take long for people to figure out we’re not a couple.”

“So what am I supposed to do? Take a guy home from the bar to drive the point home?”

“I didn’t say that. No need to get carried away,” he said with a frown.

I rolled my eyes and climbed onto the seat, wrapping my arms around his middle. “Some random person is going to follow us home from the bar? That’s how you’re going to make it up to me?”

“You’re not jealous, are you, Pigeon?”

“Jealous of what? The STD-infested imbecile you’re going to piss off in the morning?”

Harry laughed, and then started his Harley. He flew toward his apartment at twice the speed limit, and I closed my eyes to block out the trees and the cars we left behind.

After climbing off his bike, I smacked his shoulder. “Did you forget I was with you? Are you trying to get me killed?”

“It’s hard to forget you’re behind me when your thighs are squeezing the life out of me.” A smirk came with his next thought. “I couldn’t think of a better way to die, actually.”

“There is something very wrong with you.”

We barely made it inside when Niall shuffled out of Zayn’s bedroom. “We were thinking about going out tonight. You guys in?”

I looked at Harry and grinned. “We’re going to swing by the sushi place before we go to Black.”

Niall’s smile spanned from one side of his face to the other. “Zayn!” he cried, scampering into the bathroom. “We’re going out tonight!”

I was the last one in the shower, so Zayn, Niall and Harry were impatiently standing by the door when I stepped out of the bathroom in a white dress shirt with a black collar, black and white striped suspenders and tight maroon trousers.

Niall whistled. “Hot damn!”

I smiled in appreciation, and Harry held out his hand. “Nice hair.”

“Did I mention it was a magic brush?”

“I don’t think it’s the brush,” he smiled, pulling me out the door.

We were far too loud and obnoxious in the sushi bar, and had already had a night’s worth to drink before we stepped foot in the Black Door. Zayn pulled into the parking lot, taking time to find a space.

“Sometime tonight, Zayn,” Niall muttered.

“Hey, I have to find a wide space. I don’t want some drunken idiot dinging the paint.”

Once we parked, Harry leaned the seat forward and helped me out. “I meant to ask you about your IDs. They’re flawless. You didn’t get them around here.”

“Yeah, we’ve had them for a while. It was necessary… in Doncaster,” I said.

“Necessary?” Harry asked.

“It’s a good thing you have connections,” Niall said. He hiccupped and covered his mouth, giggling.

“Dear god, man, “Zayn said, holding Niall’s arm as he awkwardly stepped along the gravel. “I think you’re already done for the night.”

Harry made a face. “What are you talking about, Ni? What connections?”

“Louis has some old friends that—“

“They’re fake IDs, Haz,” I interrupted. “You have to know the right people if you want them done right, right?”

Niall purposefully looked away from Harry, and I waited.

“Right,” he said, extending is hand for mine.

I grabbed three of his fingers and smiled, knowing by his expression that he wasn’t satisfied with my answer.

“I need another drink!” I said as a second attempt to change the subject.

“Shots!” Niall yelled.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah. That’s just what you need, another shot.”

Once inside, Niall immediately pulled me onto the dance floor. His blond hair was everywhere, and I laughed at the duck face he made when he moved to the music. When the song was over, we joined the boys at the bar. An excessively voluptuous platinum blonde was already at Harry’s side, and Niall’s face screwed into revulsion.

“It’s going to be like this all night, Ni. Just ignore them,” Zayn said, nodding to a small group of girls standing a few feet away. They eyed the blonde, waiting for their turn.

“It looks like Vegas threw up on a flock of vultures,” Niall sneered.

Harry lit a cigarette as he ordered two more beers, the blonde bit her puffy, glossed lip and smiled. The bartender popped the tops open and slid the bottles to Harry. The blonde picked up one of the beers, but Harry pulled it from her hand.

“Uh… not yours,” he said to her, handing it to me.

My initial thought was to toss the bottle in the trash, but the woman looked so offended, I smiled and took a drink. She walked off in a huff and I chuckled that Harry didn’t seem to notice.

“Like I would buy a beer for someone at a bar,” he said, shaking his head. I held up my beer, and he pulled up one side of his mouth a half smile. “You’re different.”

I clinked my bottle against his. “To being the only person a guy with no standards doesn’t want to sleep with.” I said, taking a swig.

“Are you serious?” he asked, pulling the bottle from my mouth. When I didn’t recant, he leaned toward me. “First of all… I have standards. I’ve never been with someone who’s ugly. Ever. Second of all, I wanted to sleep with you. I thought about throwing you over my couch fifty different ways, but I haven’t because I don’t see you that way anymore. It’s not that I’m not attracted to you, I just think you’re better than that.”

I couldn’t hold back the smug smile that crept across my face. “You think I’m too good for you?”

He sneered at my second insult. “I can’t think of a single guy I know that’s good enough for you.”

The smugness melted away, replaced with a touched, appreciative smile. “Thanks, Haz,” I said, setting my empty bottle on the bar.

Harry pulled on my hand. “C’mon,” he said, tugging me through the crowd to the dance floor.

“I’ve had a lot to drink! I’m going to fall!”

Harry smiled and pulled me to him, grabbing my hips. “Shut up and dance.”

Niall and Zayn appeared beside us. Zayn moved like he’d been watching too many usher videos. Harry had me near panic with the way he pressed against me. If he used any of those moves on the couch, I could see why so many people chanced humiliation in the morning.

He clinched his hands around my hips, and I noticed that his expression was different, almost serious. I ran my hands over his flawless chest and six-pack as they stretched and tensed under his tight shirt to the music. I turned my back on him, smiling when he wrapped his arms around my waist. Coupled with the alcohol in my system, when he pulled my body against his, things came to mind that were anything but friendly.

The next song bled into the one we were dancing to, and Harry showed no signs of wanting to return to the bar. The sweat beaded on the back of my neck, and the multi-coloured strobe lights made me feel a bit dizzy. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder. He grabbed my hands and pulled them up and around his neck. His hands ran down my arms and down my ribs, finally returning to my hips. When I felt his lips and then his tongue against my neck, I pulled away from him.

He chuckled, looking a bit surprised. “What, Pidge?”


	3. Chapter 3

My temper flared, making the sharp words I wanted to say stick in my throat. I retreated to the bar and ordered another Corona. Harry took the stool beside me, holding up his finger to order one for himself. As soon as the bartender set the bottle in front of me, I tipped it up and drank half the contents before slamming it to the bar.

“You think that is going to change anyone’s mind about us?” I said, lifting my hand up to cover the spot he kissed.

He laughed once. “I don’t give a damn what they think about us.”

I shot him a dirty look and then turned to face forward.

“Pigeon,” he said, touching my arm.

I pulled away from him. “Don’t. I could never get drunk enough to let you get me on that couch.”

His face twisted in anger, but before he could say anything, Nick Grimshaw with his tall brown haired quiff and big brown eyes approached us.

“Well. If it isn’t Harry Styles,” he said, before clearing checking Harry out from head to toe.

Harry took a drink, and then his eyes locked on mine. “Hey, Nick.”

“Introduce me to your boyfriend,” he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

Harry tipped his head back to finish his beer, and then slid his empty bottle down the bar. Everyone waiting to order watched it until it fell into the trash can at the end. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

He grabbed Nick’s hand, and Nick happily traipsed behind him to the dance floor. Harry all but mauled him for one song, and then another, and another. They were causing a scene with the way Nick was letting Harry grope him, and when he bent over I turned my back to them.

“You look pissed,” a man said as he sat next to me. “Is that your boyfriend out there?”

“No, he’s just a friend,” I grumbled.

“Well, that’s good. That could have been pretty awkward for you if he was.” He faced the dance floor, shaking his head at the spectacle.

“Tell me about it,” I said, drinking the last of my beer. I barely tasted the last two I had put away, and my teeth were numb.

“Would you like another one?” he asked. I looked over at him and smiled. “I’m Greg.”

“Louis,” I said, taking his outstretched hand.

He held up two finger to the bartender, and I smiled. “Thanks.”

“So you live here?” he asked.

“In Morgan Hall at the Uni.”

“I have an apartment in Trafford.”

“You go to Manchester?” I asked. “What is that… like an hour away? What are you doing over here?”

“I graduated last May. My little sister goes to Cheshire. I’m staying with her this week while I apply for jobs.”

“Uh-oh…living in the real world, huh?”

Greg laughed. “And it’s everything they say it is.”

I pulled the strawberry Chap Stick out of my pocket and smeared it across my lips, using the mirror lining the wall behind the bar.

“That’s a nice flavour, “he said, watching me press my lips together.

I smiled, feeling the anger at Harry and the heaviness of the alcohol. “Maybe you can taste it a bit later.”

Greg’s eyes brightened as I leaned in closer, and I smiled when he touched my knee. He pulled his hand back when Harry stepped between us.

“You ready, Pidge?”

“I’m talking, Harry,” I said, moving him back. His shirt was damp from the circus on the dance floor, and I made a show of wiping my hand on my shirt.

Harry made a face. “Do you even know this guy?”

“This is Greg,” I said, sending my new friend the best flirty smile I could manage.

He winked at me, and then looked at Harry, extending his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Harry watched me expectantly until I finally gave in, waving my hand in his general direction. “Greg, this is Harry,” I muttered.

“Harry Styles,” he said, staring at Greg’s hand as if he wanted to rip it off.

Greg’s eyes grew wide and he awkwardly pulled back him hand. “Harry Styles? Cheshire’s Harry Styles?”

I rested my cheek on my fist, dreading the inevitable testosterone- fuelled story swapping that would soon ensue.

Harry stretched his arm behind me to grip the bar. “Yeah, what of it?

“I saw you fight Tom Parker last year, man. I thought I was about to witness someone’s death!”

Harry glowered down at him. “You wanna see it again?”

Greg laughed once, his eyes darting back and forth between us. When he realised Harry was serious, he smiled at me apologetically and left.

“Are you ready, now?” he snapped.

“You are a complete asshole, you know that?”

“I’ve been called worse,” he said, helping me off the tall stool.

We followed Niall and Zayn to the car, and when Harry tried to grab my hand to lead me across the parking lot, I yanked it away. He wheeled around and I jerked to a stop, leaning back when he came within a few inches of my face.

“I should just kiss you and get it over with!” he yelled. “You’re being ridiculous! I kissed your neck, so what?”

I could smell the beer and cigarettes on his breath and I pushed him away. “I’m not your fuck buddy, Harry”

He shook his head in disbelief. “I never said you were! You’re around me 24-7, you sleep in my bed, but half the time you act like you don’t wanna be seen with me!”

“I came here with you!”

“I have never treated you with anything but respect, Pidge”

I stood my ground. “No, you just treat me like your property. You had no right to run Greg off like that!”

“Do you know who Greg is?” he asked. When I shook my head, he leaned in closer. “I do. He was arrested last year for sexual assault, but the charges were dropped.”

I crossed my arms. “Oh, so you have something in common?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed and the muscles in his jaw twitched under his skin. “Are you calling me a rapist?” he said in a cold, low tone.

I pressed my lips together, even angrier that he was right. I had taken it too far. “No, I’m just pissed at you!”

“I’ve been drinking, all right? Your skin was three inches from my face, and you’re beautiful, and you smell fucking awesome when you sweat. I kissed you! I’m sorry! Get over yourself!”

His excuse made the corners of my mouth turn up. “You think I’m beautiful?”

He frowned with disgust “You’re gorgeous and you know it. What are you smiling about?”

I tried to quell my amusement to no avail. “Nothing. Let’s go.”

Harry laughed once and shook his head. “Wha…? You…? You’re a pain in my ass!” he yelled, glaring at me. I couldn’t stop smiling, and after a few seconds, Harry’s mouth turned up. He shook his head again, and then hooked his arm around my neck. “You’re making me crazy. You know that right?”

xxxx

At the apartment, we all stumbled through the door. I made a beeline for the bathroom to wash the smoke out of my hair. When I stepped out of the shower, I saw that Harry had brought me one of his T-shirts and a pair of boxers to change into.

The shirt swallowed me, and the boxers disappeared under the shirt. I crashed into the bed and sighed, still smiling at what he’d said in the parking lot.

Harry stared at me for a moment, and I felt a twinge in my chest. I had an almost ravenous urge to grab his face and plant my mouth on his, but I fought against the alcohol and hormones raging through my bloodstream.

“Night, Pidge,” he whispered, turning over.

I fidgeted, not yet ready to sleep. “Haz?” I said, leaning up to rest my chin on his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“I know I’m drunk, and we just got into a ginormous fight over this, but…”

“I’m not having sex with you, so quit asking,” he said, his back still turned to me.

“What? No!” I cried.

Harry laughed and turned, look at me with a soft expression. “What, Pigeon?”

I sighed. “This,” I said, laying my head on his chest and stretching my arm across his middle, snuggling as close to him as I could.

He stiffened and held his hands up, as if he didn’t know how to react. “You are drunk.”

“I know,” I said, too intoxicated to be embarrassed.

He relaxed one hand against my back, and the other on my wet hair, and then pressed his lips to my forehead. “You are the most confusing person I’ve ever met.”

“It’s the least you can do after scaring off the only guy that approached me tonight.”

“You mean Greg the rapist? Yeah, I owe you for that one.”

“Never mind,” I said, feeling the beginning of rejection coming on.

He grabbed my arm and held it on his stomach to keep me from pulling away. “No, I’m serious. You need to be more careful. If I wasn’t there… I don’t even want to think about it. And now you expect me to apologise for him running off?”

“I don’t want you to apologise. It’s not even about that.”

“Then what’s it about?” he asked, searching my eyes for something. His face was just a few inches from mine, and I could feel his breath on my lips.

I frowned. “I’m drunk, Harry. It’s the only excuse I have.”

“You just want me to hold you until you fall asleep?”

I didn’t answer.

He shifted to look straight into my eyes. “I should say no to prove a point,” he said, his eyebrows pulling together. “But I would hate myself later if I said no and you never asked me again.”

I nestled my cheek against his chest, and he tightened his arms, sighing. “You don’t need an excuse, Pigeon. All you have to do is ask.”

Chapter 6: The Bet

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter six, I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

P.S Some of this may not be accurate like birthday’s ETC. but they needed to be this way for the story so yeah just go with it :)

Chapter Text

I cringed at the sunlight pouring through the window and the alarm blaring into my ear. Harry was still asleep, surrounding me with both his arms and his legs. I maneuvered an arm free to reach over and pound the snooze button. Wiping my face, I looked over at him, sleeping sounding two inches from my face.

“Oh my God,” I whispered, wondering how we’d managed to become so tangled. I took a deep breath and held it as I worked to free myself from his grip.

“Stop it, Pidge, I’m sleepin’,” he mumbled, squeezing me against him.

After several attempts, I finally slid from his grip and sat on the edge of the bed, looking back at his half naked body draped in covers.

I watched him for a moment and sighed. The lines were becoming blurred and it was my fault.

His hand slid across the sheets and he touched my fingers. “What’s wrong, Pigeon?” he said, his eyes barely open.

“I’m going to get a glass of water, you want anything?” Harry shook his head and closed his eyes, his cheek flat against the mattress.

“Morning, Louis,” Zayn said from the recliner when I rounded the corner.

“Where’s Niall?”

“Still sleeping. What are you doing up so early?” he asked, looking at the clock.

“The alarm went off, but I always wake up early after I drink. It’s a curse.”

“Me, too,” he nodded.

“You better get Niall up. We have class in an hour,” I said, turning on the tap, and leaning over to take a sip.

Zayn nodded. “I was just going to let him sleep.”

“Don’t do that. He’ll be mad if he misses.”

“Oh,” he said, standing up. “Better wake him then.” He wheeled around. “Hey, Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know what’s going on with you and Harry, but I know that he’s going to do something stupid to piss you off. It’s a tic he has. He doesn’t get close with anyone very often, and for whatever reason he’s let you in. But you have to overlook his demons. It’s the only way he’ll know.”

“Know what?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at his melodramatic speech.

“If you’ll climb over the wall,” he answered simply.

I shook my head and chuckled. “Whatever you say, Zayn.”

Zayn shrugged, and then disappeared into his bedroom. I heard soft murmurs, and a protesting groan, and then Niall’s sweet giggling.

I swirled the oatmeal around in my bowl, and squeezed the chocolate syrup in as I stirred.

“That’s sick, Pidge,” Harry said, wearing only a pair of green plaid boxers. He rubbed his eyes and pulled a box of cereal from the cabinet.

“Good morning to you, too,” I said, snapping the cap on the bottle.

“I hear your birthday is coming up. Last stand of your teenage years,” he grinned, his eyes puffy and red.

“Yeah… I’m not a big birthday person. I think Niall is going to take me to dinner or something,” I smiled, “You can come if you want.”

“All right,” he shrugged. “It’s a week from Sunday?”

“Yes. When’s your birthday?”

He poured the milk, dunking the flakes with his spoon, “Not ‘til April. April first.”

“Shut up.”

“No, I’m serious.” He said, chewing.

“Your birthday is on April Fools’?” I asked again, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed. “Yes! You’re gonna be late. I better get dressed.”

“I’m riding with Niall.”

I could tell he was being intentionally cool when he shrugged. “Whatever,” he said, turning his back to me to finish his cereal.

xxxx

“He’s definitely staring at you,” Niall whispered, leaning back to peek across the room.

“Stop looking, dummy, he’s going to see you.”

Niall smiled and waved. “He’s already seen me. He’s still staring.”

I hesitated for a moment and then finally worked up enough courage to look in his direction. Liam was looking right at me, grinning.

I returned his smile and then pretended to type something on my laptop.

“Is he still staring?” I murmured.

“Yep,” he chuckled.

After class, Liam stopped me in the hall.

“Don’t forget about the party this weekend.”

“I won’t,” I said, trying not to bat my eyes or do anything else ridiculous.

Niall and I made our way across the lawn to the cafeteria to meet Harry and Zayn for lunch. He was still laughing about Liam’s behaviour when Zayn and Harry approached.

“Hey baby,” Niall said, kissing his boyfriend square on the mouth.

“What’s so funny?” Zayn asked.

“Oh, a guy in class was staring at Louis all hour. It was adorable.”

“As long as he was staring at Louis,” Zayn winked.

“Who was it?” Harry grimaced.

I readjusted my backpack, prompting Harry to slide it off my arms and hold it. I shook my head. “Niall’s imagining things.”

“Louis! You big fat liar! It was Liam Payne, and he was being so obvious. The guy was practically drooling.”

Harry’s expression twisted into disgust. “Liam Payne?”

Zayn pulled on Niall’s hand. “We’re headed to lunch. Will you be enjoying the fine cafeteria cuisine this afternoon?”

Niall kissed him again in answer, and Harry and I followed behind. I sat my tray between Niall and Eleanor, but Harry didn’t sit in his normal seat across from me. Instead, he sat a few seats down. It was then I realised he hadn’t said much during out walk to the cafeteria.

“Are you okay, Haz?” I asked.

“Me? Fine, why?” he said, smoothing the features of his face.

“You’ve just been quiet.”

Several member of the football team approached the table and sat down, laughing loudly. Harry looked a bit annoyed as he rolled his food around on his plate.

Max George tossed a French fry onto Harry’s plate. “What’s up Harry? I heard you bagged Chris Jenks. He’s been raking your name through the mud all day.”

“Shut up, Max,” Harry said, keeping his eyes on his food.

I leaned forward so the brawny giant sitting in front of Harry could experience the full force of my glare. “Knock it off, Max.”

Harry’s eyes bored into mine. “I can take care of myself, Louis.”

“I’m sorry, I…”

“I don’t want you to be sorry. I don’t want you to be anything.” He snapped, shoving away from the table and storming out the door.

Eleanor looked over at me with raised eyebrows. “Whoa. What was that about?”

I stabbed a chicken nugget with my fork and puffed. “I don’t know.”

Zayn patted my back. “It’s nothing you did, Louis.”

“He just has stuff going on,” Niall added.

“What kind of stuff?” I asked.

Zayn shrugged and turned his attention to his plate. “You should know by now that it takes patience and a forgiving attitude to be friends with Harry. He’s in his own universe.”

I shook my head. “That’s the Harry everyone else sees… no the Harry I know.”

Zayn leaned forward. “There’s no difference. You just have you ride the wave.”

xxxx

After class, I rode with Niall to the apartment to find Harry’s motorcycle gone. I went into his room and curled into a ball on his bed, resting my head on my arm. Harry had been fine that morning. As much time as we had spent together, I couldn’t believe I didn’t see that something had been bothering him. Not only that, it disturbed me that Niall seemed to know what was going on and I didn’t.

My breathing evened out and my eyes grew heavy; it wasn’t long before I fell asleep. When my eyes opened again, the night sky had darkened the window. Muffled voices filtered down the hall from the living room, including Harry’s deep tone. I crept down the hall and then froze when I heard my name.

“Louis gets it, Haz. Don’t beat yourself up,” Zayn said.

“You’re already going to the date party. What’s the harm in asking him out?” Niall asked.

I stiffened, waiting for his response. “I don’t want to date him; I just want to be around him. He’s… different.”

“Different how?” Niall asked, sounding irritated.

“He doesn’t put up with my bullshit, it’s refreshing. You said it yourself, Ni. I’m not his type. It’s just not… like that with us.”

“You’re closer to his type than you know,” Niall said.

I backed up as quietly as I could, and when the wooden boards creaked beneath my bare feet, I reached over to pull Harry’s bedroom door shut, and then walked down the hall.

“Hey, Louis,” Niall said with a grin. “How was your nap?”

“I was out for five hours. That’s closer to a coma than a nap.”

Harry stared at me for a moment, and when I smiled at him, he walked straight toward me, grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to his bedroom. He shut the door and I felt my heart pounding in my chest, bracing for him to say something else to crush my ego.

His eyebrows pulled in. “I’m so sorry, Pidge. I was an asshole to you earlier.”

I relaxed a bit, seeing the remorse in his eyes. “I didn’t know you were mad at me.”

“I wasn’t mad at you. I just have a bad habit of lashing out at those I care about. It’s a piss-poor excuse, I know, but I am sorry,” he said, enveloping me in his arms.

I nestled my cheek against his chest, settling in. “What were you mad about?”

“It’s not important. The only thing I’m worried about is you.”

I leaned back to look up at him. “I can handle your temper tantrums.”

His eyes scanned my face for several moments before a small smile spread across his lips. “I don’t know why you put up with me and i don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t.”

I could smell the mixture of cigarettes and mint on his breath and I looked at his lips, my body reacting to how close we were. Harry’s expression changed and his breathing staggered- he had noticed, too.

He leaned in closer and then we both jumped when his mobile phone rang. He sighed, pulling it from his pocket.

“Yeah. Sykes? Jesus… all right. That’ll be an easy grand. Jefferson?” He looked at me and winked. “We’ll be there.” He hung up and took my hand. “Come with me.” He pulled me down the hall.

“That was Ed,” he said to Zayn. “Nathan Sykes will be at Jefferson in ninety minutes.”

Zayn nodded and stood up, digging his mobile from his pocket. He quickly tapped in the information, sending exclusive text invitations to those who know about the Circle. Those ten or so members would text ten members on their list, and so on, until every member knew exactly where the floating fight ring would be held.

“Here we go,” Niall said, smiling. “We’d better get ready!”

The air in the apartment was tense and buoyant at the same time. Harry seemed the least affected, slipping on his boots and a white tank top as if he were leaving to run an errand.

Niall led me down the hall to Harry’s bedroom and frowned. “You have to change, Lou. You can’t wear pyjamas to the fight.” He threw clothes at me, “put these on.”

“Let’s go!” Zayn called from the living room.

“Hurry up!” Niall snapped, running into Zayn’s room.

I pulled on the skin tight black skinny jeans, white V neck and black suspenders Niall had thrown at me and then slipped on a pair of Vans, raking a brush though my hair as I shuffled down the hall. Niall came out of his room with some grey chinos, red football jersey, white high tops and a backwards snapback. We rounded the corner; Harry and Zayn were standing by the door.

Harry’s mouth fell open. “Oh, hell no. Are you trying to get me killed? You’re gotta change, Pidge.”

“What?” I asked, looking down.

Niall put it fist on his hip. “He looks hot, Haz, Leave him alone!”

Harry took my hand and led me down the hall. “Get some sweats on…. A puffy jumper. Something comfortable.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’ll be more worried about who’s looking at your arse in those jeans instead of Sykes,” he said, stopping at his door.

“I thought you said you didn’t give a damn what anyone else thought?”

“That’s a different scenario, Pigeon,” Harry looked down my body and then up at me. “You can’t wear this to the fight, so please… just…. Please just change,” he stuttered, shoving me into the room and shutting me in.

“Harry!” I yelled. I pulled off my suspenders and pulled my jeans down, quickly taking them off. Then I pulled on the first pair of baggy jeans I could find and one of Harry’s Cheshire University hoodies whilst I ran down the hall, standing in the doorway.

“Better?” I huffed.

“Yes!” Harry said, relieved. “Let’s go!”

We raced to the parking lot. I jumped on the back of Harry’s motorcycle as he ripped the engine and peeled out, flying down the road to the university. I squeezed his middle in anticipation; the rushing to get out the door sent adrenaline surging through my veins.

Harry drove over the curb, parking his motorcycle in the shadows behind the Jefferson Liberal Arts building. He pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head and the grabbed my hand, smiling as we snuck to the back of the building. He stopped at an open window near the ground.

My eyes widened with realization. “You’re joking.”

Harry smiled. “This is the VIP entrance. You should see how everyone else gets in.”

I shook my head as he worked his legs through, and then he disappeared. I leaned down and called into oblivion. “Harry!”

“Down here, Pidge. Just come in feet first, I’ll catch you.”

“You’re out of your damn mind if you think I’m jumping into the dark!”

“I’ll catch you! I promise! Now get your ass in here!”

I sighed, touching my forehead with my hand. “This is insane!”

I sat down and then scooted forward until half of my body was dangling in the dark. I turned onto my stomach and pointed my toes, feeling for the floor. I waited for my feet to touch Harry’s hand, but I lost my grip, squealing when I fell backward. A pair of hands grabbed me and I heard Harry’s voice in the darkness.

“You fall like a girl,” he chuckled.

He lowered my feet to the ground and then pulled me deeper into the blackness. After a dozen steps, I could hear the familiar yelling of numbers and names and then the room was illuminated. A lantern sat in the corner, lighting the room just enough that I could make out Harry’s face.

“What are we doing?”

“Waiting. Ed has to run thought his spiel before I go in.”

I fidgeted. “Should I wait here, or should I go in? Where do I go when the fight starts? Where’s Zayn and Niall?”

“They went in the other way. Just follow me out, I’m not sending you into the shark pit without me. Stay by Ed; he’ll keep you from getting crushed. I can’t look out for you and throw punches at the same time.”

“Crushed?”

“There’s going to be more people here tonight. Nathan Sykes is from Staffordshire. They have their own Circle there. It will be our crowd and their crowd, so the room’s gonna get crazy.”

“Are you nervous?” I asked.

He smiled, looking down at me. “No. You look a little nervous though.”

“Maybe,” I admitted.

“If it’ll make you feel better, I won’t let him touch me. I won’t even let him get one in for his fans.”

“How are you going to manage that?”

He shrugged. “I usually let them get one in; to make it look fair.”

“You…? You let people hit you?”

“How much fun would it be if I just massacred someone and they never got a punch in? It’s no good for business, no one would bet against me.”

“What a load of crap.” I said, crossing my arms.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You think I’m yankin’ your chain?”

“I find it hard to believe that you only get hit when you let them hit you.”

“Would you like to make a wager on that, Louis Tomlinson?“ He smiled, his eyes animated.

I smiled. “I’ll take that bet. I think he’ll get one in on you.”

“And if he doesn’t? What do I win?” he asked. I shrugged as the yelling on the other side of the wall grew to a roar. Ed greeted the crowd and then went over the rules.

Harry’s mouth stretched into a wide grin. “If you win, I’ll go without sex for a month.” I raised an eyebrow and he smiled again. “But if I win, you have to stay with me for a month.”

“What? I’m staying with you, anyway! What kind of bet is that?” I shouted over the noise.

“They fixed the boilers at Morgan today,” Harry said with a smile and a wink.

A smirk softened my expression as Ed called Harry’s name. “Anything is worth watching you try abstinence for a change.”

Harry kissed my cheek, and then walked out, standing tall. I followed behind and when we crossed into the next room, I was startled by the number of people packed together in the small space. It was standing room only, but the shoving and shouting only amplified once we entered the room. Harry nodded in my direction and then Ed’s hand was on my shoulders, pulling me to his side.

I leaned into Ed’s ear. “I’ve got two hundred on Harry,” I said.

Ed’s eyebrows shot up as he watched me pull two, one hundred pound notes out from my pocket. He held out his palm, and I slapped the bills into his hand.

“You’re not the goody two-shoes I thought you were,” he said, giving me a once-over.

Nathan was at least a head taller than Harry, and I gulped when I saw then stand toe to toe. Nathan was massive, Twice Harry’s size and solid muscle. I couldn’t see Harry’s expression but it was obvious that Nathan was out for blood.

Ed pressed his lips against my ear. “You might want to plug your ears, kiddo.”

I cupped my hands on each side of my head and Ed sounded the horn. Instead of attacking, Harry took a few steps back. Nathan swung and Harry dodged to the right. Nathan swung again and Harry ducked and sidestepped to the other side.

“What the hell? This ain’t a boxing match, Harry!” Ed yelled.

Harry landed a punch to Nathan’s nose. The volume in the basement deafened then. Harry sank a left hook into Nathan’s jaw and my hands flew over my mouth when Nathan attempted a few more punches, each one catching air. Nathan fell against his entourage when Harry elbowed him in the face. Just when I thought it was almost over, Nathan came out swinging again. Throw after throw, Nathan couldn’t seem to keep up. Both men were covered in sweat and I gasped when Nathan missed another punch, slamming his hand into a cement pillar. When he folded over, cradling his fist beneath him, Harry went in for the kill.

He was relentless, first bringing his knee to Nathan’s face and then pummelling him over and over until Nathan stumbled and hit the ground. The noise lever boomed as Ed left my side to throw the red square on Nathan’s bloodied face.

Harry disappeared behind his fans and I pressed my back against the wall, feeling my way to the doorway we came in. Reaching the lantern was a huge relief. I worried about being knocked down and trampled.

My eyes focused on the doorway, waiting for the crowd to spill into the small room. After several minutes and no sign of Harry, I prepared to retrace my steps to the window. With the number of people trying to leave at once, it wasn’t safe enough to chance wandering around.

Just as I stepped into the darkness, footsteps crushed against the loose concrete on the floor. Harry was looking for me in a panic.

“Pigeon!”

“I’m here!” I called out, running into his arms.

Harry looked down and frowned. “You scared the shit out of me! I almost had to start another fight just to get to you… I finally get here and you’re gone!”

“I’m glad you’re back. I wasn’t looking forward to trying to find my way in the dark.”

All worry left his face and he smiled widely. “I believe you lost the bet.”

Ed stomped in, looked at me and then glowered at Harry. “We need to talk.”

Harry winked at me. “Stay put. I’ll be right back.”

They disappeared into the darkness. Ed raised his voice a few times but I couldn’t make out what he was saying. Harry returned, shoving a wad of cash into his pocket and then he offered a half smile. “You’re going to need more clothes.”

“You’re really going to make me stay with you for a month?”

“Would you have made me go without sex for a month?”

I laughed, knowing I would. “We better stop at Morgan.”

Harry beamed. “This should be interesting.”

As Ed passed, he slammed my winnings into my palm and then merged into the dissipating mob.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You put in?”

I smiled and shrugged. “I thought I should get the full experience.”

He led me to the window and then crawled out, turning to help me up and out to the fresh night air. The crickets were chirping in the shadows, stopping just long enough to let us pass. The monkey grass that lined the sidewalk weaved in the gentle breeze, reminding me of the sound the ocean makes when I wasn’t quite close enough to hear the waves breaking. It wasn’t too hot or too cold; it was the perfect night.

“Why on earth would you want me to stay with you, anyway?” I asked

Harry shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I don’t know. Everything’s better when you’re around.”

Chapter 7: The First Mistake

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter seven, I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

Chapter Text

Harry opened the door, gesturing for me to walk in. I breezed by Stan, who studied on his bed, held captive by textbooks that surround him.

“The boilers were fixed this morning,” he said.

“I heard,” I said, rifling through my closet.

“Hi,” Harry said to Stan.

Stan’s face twisted as he scanned Harry’s sweaty, bloody form.

“Harry, this is my roommate, Stanley Lucas. Stan, Harry Styles.”

“Nice to meet you,” Stan said, as he glanced at my bulging bags. “Are you moving out?”

“Nope. Lost a bet.”

Harry burst into laughter, grabbing my bags. “Ready?”

“Yeah. How am I going to get all of this to your apartment? We’re on your bike.”

Harry smiled and pulled out his mobile.

He carried my luggage to the street and minutes later, Zayn’s black vintage Charger pulled up.

The passenger-side window rolled down and Niall poked his head out. “Hey, Babe!”

“Hey yourself. The boilers are working again at Morgan. Are you still staying with Zayn?”

He winked. “Yeah, I thought I’d stay tonight. I heard you lost a bet.”

Before I could speak, Harry shut the trunk and Zayn sped off, with Niall squealing as he fell back into the car.

We walked to his Harley and he waited for me to settle into my seat. When I wrapped my arms around him, he rested his hand on mine.

“I’m glad you were there tonight, Pidge. I’ve never had so much fun at a fight in my life.”

I perched my chin on his shoulder and smiled. “That was because you were trying to win our bet.”

He angled his neck to face me. “Damn right I was.” There was no amusement in his eyes, he was serious, and he wanted me to see it.

My eyebrows shot up. “Is that why you were in such a bad mood today? Because you knew they’d fixed the boilers and I would be leaving tonight?”

Harry didn’t answer; he only smiled as he started his motorcycle.

The drive to the apartment was uncharacteristically slow. At every stoplight, Harry would either cover my hands with his or he would rest his hand on my knee. The lines were blurring again and I wondered how we would spend a month together and not ruin everything. The loose ends of our friendship were tangling in a way I never imagined.

When we arrived in the apartment parking lot, Zayn’s Charger sat in its usual spot.

I stood in front of the steps. “I always hate it when they’ve been home for a while. I feel like we’re going to interrupt them.”

“Get used to it. This is your place for the next four weeks,” Harry smiled and turned his back to me. “Get on.”

“What?” I smiled.

“C’mon, I’ll carry you up.”

I giggled and hopped onto his back, interlacing my fingers on his chest as he ran up the stairs. Niall opened the door before we made it to the top and smiled.

“Look at you two. If I didn’t know better…”

“Knock it off, Niall,” Zayn said from the couch.

Niall smiled as if he’d said too much and then opened the door wide so we could both fit through. Harry collapsed against the recliner. I squealed when he leaned against me.

“You’re awfully cheerful this evening, Haz. What gives?” Niall prompted.

I leaned over to see his face. I’d never seen him so pleased.

“I just won a shitload of money, Niall. Twice as much as I thought I would. What’s not to be happy about?”

Niall grinned. “No, it’s something else,” he said, watching Harry’s hand as he patted my thigh. He was right; Harry was different. There was an air of peace around him, almost as if some kind of new contentment had settled into his soul.

“Niall,” Zayn warned.

“Fine, I’ll talk about something else. Didn’t Liam invite you to the Sig Tau party this weekend, Louis?”

Harry’s smile vanished and he turned to me, waiting for an answer.

“Er…yeah? Aren’t we all going?”

“I’ll be there,” Zayn said, distracted by the television.

“And that means I’m going,” Niall said, looking expectantly at Harry.

Harry watched me for a moment and then nudged my leg. “Is he picking you up or something?”

“No, he just told me about the party.”

Niall’s mouth spread into a mischievous grin, almost bobbing in anticipation. “He said he’d see you there, though. He’s really cute.”

Harry shot an irritated glance in Niall’s direction and then looked to me. “Are you going?”

“I told him I would,” I shrugged. “Are you going?”

“Yeah,” he said without hesitation.

Zayn’s attention turned to Harry then. “You said last week you weren’t.”

“I changed my mind, Zayn. What’s the problem?”

“Nothing,” he grumbled, retreating to his bedroom.

Niall frowned at Harry. “You know what the problem is,” he said. “Why don’t you quit driving him crazy and just get it over with.” He joined Zayn in his room and their voices were reduced to murmuring behind the closed door.

“Well, I’m glad everyone else knows,” I said.

Harry stood up. “I’m going to take a quick shower.”

“Is there something going on with them?” I asked.

“No, he’s just paranoid.”

“It’s because of us,” I guessed. Harry’s eyes lit up and he nodded.

“What?” I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“You’re right. It’s because of us. Don’t fall asleep, okay? I wanna talk to you about something.”

He walked backwards a few steps and then disappeared behind the bathroom door. I messed with my hair, mulling over the way he emphasized the word us and the look on his face when he’d said it. I wondered if there had ever been lines at all and if I was the only one that considered Harry and I just friends anymore.

Zayn burst out of his room and Niall ran after him. ”Zayn don’t!” he pleaded.

He looked back to the bathroom door and then to me. His voice was low but angry. “You promised, Louis. When I told you to spare judgment, I didn’t mean for you two to get involved! I thought you were just friends!”

“We are,” I said, shaken by his surprise attack.

“No, you’re not!” he fumed.

Niall touched his shoulder. “Baby, I told you it will be fine.”

He pulled away from his grip. “Why are you pushing this, Niall? I told you what’s going to happen!”

Niall grabbed his face with both hands. “And I told you it won’t! Don’t you trust me?”

Zayn sighed, looked at him, at me and then stomped into his room.

Niall fell into the recliner beside me and puffed. “I just can’t get it into his head that whether you and Harry work out or not, it won’t affect us. But he’s been burned too many times. He doesn’t believe me.”

“What are you talking about, Ni? Harry and I aren’t together. We are just friends. You heard him earlier… he’s not interested in me that way.”

“You heard that?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And you believe it?”

I shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. It’ll never happen. He told me he doesn’t see me like that, anyway. Besides, he’s a total commitmentphobe, I’d be hard pressed to find someone outside of you that he hasn’t slept with and I can’t keep up with his mood swings. I can’t believe Zayn thinks otherwise.”

“Because not only does he know Harry… he’s talked to Harry, Lou.”

“What do you mean?”

“Niall?” Zayn called from the bedroom.

Niall sighed. “You’re my best friend. I think I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. I see you two together and the only difference between me and Zayn and you and Harry, is that we’re having sex. Other than that? No difference.”

“There is a huge, huge difference. Is Zayn bringing home different people every night? Are you going to the party tomorrow to hang out with a guy with definite dating potential? You know I can’t get involved with Harry, Ni. I don’t even know why we’re discussing it.”

Niall’s expression turned to disappointment. “I’m not seeing things, Louis. You have spent almost every moment with him for the last month. Admit it, you have feelings for him.”

“Let it go, Niall,” Harry said, tightening his towel around his waist.

Niall and I jumped at the sound of Harry’s voice and when my eyes met his, I could see the happiness was gone. He walked down the hall without another word and Niall looked at me with a sad expression.

“I think you’re making a mistake,” he whispered. “You don’t need to go that party to meet a guy, you’ve got one that’s crazy about you right here,” he said, leaving me alone.

I rocked in the recliner, letting everything that had happened in the last week replay in my mind. Zayn was angry with me, Niall was disappointed in me and Harry… he went from being happier than I’d ever seen him to so offended that he was speechless. Too nervous to crawl into bed with him, I watched the clock change from minute to minute.

An hour had passed when Harry came out of his room and down the hall. When he rounded the corner, I expected him to ask me to come to bed, but he was dressed and had his bike keys in his hand. His sunglasses were hiding his eyes, and he popped a cigarette in his mouth before grabbing the knob of the door.

“You’re leaving?” I asked, sitting up. “Where are you going?”

“Out,” he said, yanking the door open and then slamming it closed behind him.

I fell back in the recliner and huffed. I had somehow become the villain and had no idea how I’d managed to get there.

When the clock above the television read two a.m., I finally resigned myself to going to bed. The mattress was lonely without him and the idea of calling his cell kept creeping into my mind. I had nearly fallen asleep when Harry’s motorcycle pulled into the parking lot. Two car doors shut shortly after and then several pairs of footsteps climbed the stairs. Harry fumbled with the lock and then the door opened. He laughed and mumbled and then I heard not one, but two voices. One male and one female. Her giggling was interrupted by the distinct sound of kissing and moaning. My heart sank and I was instantly angry that I felt that way. My eyes clenched shut when the girl squealed and then I was sure the next sound was the three of them collapsing onto the couch.

I considered asking Niall for his keys but Zayn’s door was directly in view of the couch and I couldn’t stomach witnessing the picture that went along with the noises in the living room. I buried my head under the pillow and then shut my eyes when the door popped open. Harry walked across the room, opened the top night-table drawer, picked through the bowl of condoms, grabbed the lube and then shut the drawer, jogging down the hall. Girlish giggles and male chuckles seemed to last for half an hour and then it was quiet.

Seconds later, moans, humming and shouting filled the apartment. It sounded as if a pornographic movie was being filmed in the living room. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. Whatever lines had blurred or disappeared in the last week, an impenetrable stone wall had gone up in their place. I shook off my ridiculous emotions, forcing myself to relax. Harry was Harry and we were, without a doubt, friends and only friends.

The shouting and other nauseating noises quieted down after an hour, followed by whining and then grumbling after they were dismissed. Harry showered and then collapsed onto his side of the bed, turning his back to me. Even after his shower, he smelled like he’d drunk enough whiskey to sedate a horse and I was livid that he’d driven his motorcycle home in such a state.

After the awkwardness faded and the anger weakened, I still couldn’t sleep. When Harry’s breaths were deep and even, I sat up to look at the clock. The sun was going to rise in less than an hour. I ripped the covers off of me, walked down the hall and took a blanket from the hall cabinet. The only evidence of Harry’s threesome was two empty condom packages on the floor. I stepped over them and fell into the recliner.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Niall and Zayn were sitting quietly on the couch watching a muted television.

The sun lit the apartment and I cringed when my back complained at any attempted movements.

Niall’s attention darted to me. “Louis?” he said, rushing to my side. He watched me with wary eyes. He was waiting for anger, or tears or another emotionally charged outburst.

Zayn looked miserable. “I’m sorry about last night, Louis. This is my fault.”

I smiled. “It’s okay, Zayn. You don’t have to apologize.”

Niall and Zayn traded glances, and then Niall grabbed my hand. “Harry went to the store. He is… ugh; it doesn’t matter what he is. I packed your stuff and I’ll take you to the dorms before he gets home so you don’t have to deal with him.”

It wasn’t until that moment that I felt like crying; I had been kicked out. I worked to keep my voice smooth before I spoke. “Do I have time to take a shower?”

Niall shook his head. “Let’s just go, Lou, I don’t want you to have to see him. He doesn’t deserve to—-“

The door flew open and Harry walked in, his arms lined with grocery bags. He walked straight into the kitchen, furiously working to get the cans and boxes into the cabinets.

“When Pidge wakes up, let me know, okay?” he said in a soft voice. “I got spaghetti and pancakes and strawberries and that oatmeal shit with the chocolate packets and he likes Golden Nuggets cereal, right, Niall?” he asked, turning.

When he saw me, he froze. After an awkward pause, his expression melted and his voice was smooth and sweet, “Hey, Pigeon.”

I couldn’t have been more confused if I had woken up in a foreign country. Nothing made sense. At first I thought I had been evicted and then Harry comes home with bags full of my favourite foods.

He took a few steps into the living room, nervously shoving his hands in his pockets. “You hungry, Pidge? I’ll make you some pancakes. Or there’s uh… there’s some oatmeal. And I got you some shaving foam cause I saw you were running out, and a hairdryer, and a… a… just a sec it’s in here,” he said, rushing to the bedroom.

The door opened and shut and then he rounded the corner, the colour gone from his face. He took a deep breath and his eyebrows pulled in. “Your stuff’s packed.”

“I know,” I said.

“You’re leaving,” he said, defeated.

I looked to Niall, who glowered at Harry as if he could kill him. “You actually expected him to say?”

“Baby,” Zayn whispered.

“Don’t fucking start with me, Zayn. Don’t you dare defend him to me,” Niall seethed.

Harry looked desperate. “I am so sorry, Pidge. I don’t even know what to say.”

“Come on, Louis,” Niall said. He stood and pulled on my arm.

Harry took a step, but Niall pointed his finger at him. “So help me God, Harry! If you try to stop us, I will douse you with gasoline and light you on fire while you sleep!”

“Niall,” Zayn said, sounding a bit desperate himself. I could see that he was torn between his cousin and the man he loved and I felt terrible for him. The situation was exactly what he had tried to avoid all along.

“I’m fine,” I said, exasperated by the tension in the room.

“What so you mean, you’re fine?” Zayn asked, almost hopeful.

I roll my eyes. “Harry brought people home from the bar last night, so what?”

Niall looked worried. “Huh-uh, Louis. Are you saying you’re okay with what happened?”

I looked to all of them. “Harry can bring home whoever he wants. It’s his apartment.”

Niall stared at me as if I’d lost my mind, Zayn was on the verge of a smile and Harry looked worse than before.

“You didn’t pack your things?” Harry asked.

I shook my head and looked at the clock; it was after two in the afternoon. “No, and now I’m going to have to unpack it all. I still have to eat and shower and get dressed…” I said, walking into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed behind me, I leaned against it and slid down to the floor. I was sure I had pissed off Niall beyond repair but I’d made Zayn a promise and I intended to keep my word.

A soft knock on the door tapped above me. “Pidge?” Harry said.

“Yeah?” I said, trying to sound normal.

“You’re staying?”

“I can go if you want me to but a bet’s a bet.”

The door vibrated with a soft bump of Harry’s forehead against it. “I don’t want you to leave, but I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

“Are you saying I’m released from the bet?”

There was long pause. “If I say yes, will you leave?”

“Well, yeah. I don’t live here, silly,” I said, forcing a small laugh.

“Then no, the bet’s still in effect.”

I looked up and shook my head, feeling tears burn my eyes. I had no idea why I was crying but I couldn’t stop. “Can I take a shower now?”

“Yeah…” he sighed.

I heard Niall’s shoes enter the hall and stomp by Harry. “You’re a selfish bastard,” he growled, slamming Zayn’s door behind him.

I pushed myself up from the floor, turned on the shower and then undressed, pulling the curtain behind me.

After another knock on the door, Harry cleared his throat. “Pigeon? I brought some of your stuff.”

“Just set it on the sink. I’ll get it.”

Harry walked in and shut the door behind him. “I was mad. I heard you spitting out everything that’s wrong with me to Niall and it pissed me off. I meant to go out and have a few drinks and try to figure some things out but before I know it, I was piss drunk and that girl…” he paused. “I woke up this morning and you weren’t in bed and when I found you on the recliner and saw the wrappers on the floor, I felt sick.”

“You could have just asked me instead of spending that money at the grocery store just to bribe me to stay.”

“I don’t care about the money, Pidge. I was afraid you’d leave and never speak to me again.”

I cringed at his explanation. I hadn’t stopped to think how it would make him feel to hear me talk about how wrong for me he was and now the situation was too messed up to salvage.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” I said, standing under the water.

“I know you didn’t. And I know it doesn’t matter what I say now, because I fucked things up… just like I always do.”

“Haz?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t drive drunk on your bike anymore, okay?”

I waited for a full minute until he finally took a deep breath and spoke. “Yeah, okay,” he said, shutting the door behind him.

Chapter 8: Liam Payne

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter eight, it’s more of a filler but I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

“Come in,” I called, hearing a knock on the door.

Harry froze in the doorway. “Wow”

I smiled and look down at myself. After much deliberation I had decided to be a little edgier tonight than what I have worn in the past. I had my tight black skinnies on again but this time matched with a tight, white collar shirt buttoned up to the top and a black denim jacket matched with my favourite black and white vans. Liam would be at that party, and I had every intention of being noticed.

“You look amazing,” he said as I slid on my final shoe.

I gave his white dress shirt and jeans an approving nod. “You look nice, too.”

His sleeves were bunched above his elbows, revealing the intricate tattoos on his forearms. I noticed that his favourite black leather cuff was around his wrist when he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Niall and Zayn waited for us in the living room.

“Liam is going to piss himself when he sees you,” Niall chuckled as Zayn led the way to the car.

Harry opened the door and I slid into the back seat of Zayn’s Charger. Although we had occupied that seat countless times before, it was suddenly awkward to sit next to him.

Cars lined the street; some even parked in the front lawn. The house was busting at the seams and people were still walking down the street from the dorms. Zayn pulled onto the grass lot in the back and Niall and I followed the boys inside.

Harry brought me a red plastic cup full of beer and leaned in to whisper in my ear. “Don’t take these from anyone but me, Zayn and Niall. I don’t want anyone slipping anything in your drink.”

I rolled my eyes. “No one is going to put anything in my drink, Harry.”

“Just don’t drink anything that doesn’t come from me, okay? You’re not in Doncaster anymore Pigeon.”

“I haven’t heard that one before,” I said sarcastically, taking a drink.

An hour had passed and Liam was still a no-show. Niall and Zayn were dancing to a slow song in the living room when Harry tugged on my hand. “Wanna dance?”

“No thanks,” I said.

His face fell.

I touched his shoulder. “I’m just tired, Haz.”

He put his hand on mine and began to speak but when I looked beyond him I saw Liam. Harry noticed my expression and turned.

“Hey, Louis! You made it!” Liam smiled.

“Yeah, we’ve been here for an hour or so,” I said, pulling my hand from under Harry’s.

“You look incredible!” he yelled over the music.

“Thanks!” I grinned, glancing over to Harry. His lips were pressed together and a line ad formed between his eyebrows.

Liam nodded toward the living room and smiled. “You wanna dance?”

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. “Nah, I’m kinda tired.”

Liam looked at Harry then. “I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I changed my mind,” Harry said, irritated that he had to explain.

“I see that,” Liam said, looking to me. “You wanna get some air?”

I nodded and then followed Liam up the stairs. He paused, reaching to take my hand as we climbed to the second floor.

When we reached the top, he pushed open a pair of French doors to the balcony.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“A little chilly,” I said, smiling when he pulled off his jacket and covered my shoulders. “Thanks.”

“You’re here with Harry?”

“We rode together.”

Liam’s mouth stretched across his face in a broad grin and then he looked out onto the lawn. A group of girls were in a huddle; arms hooked together to fight the cold. Crepe paper and beer cans littered the grass along the empty bottles of liquor. Among the clutter, Sig Tau brothers were standing around their masterpiece: a pyramid of kegs decorated with white lights.

Liam shook his head. “This place is going to be destroyed in the morning. The cleaning crew is going to be busy.”

“You have a cleaning crew?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, “We call them first years.”

“Poor Zayn.”

“He’s not in it. He gets a pass because he’s Harry’s cousin and he doesn’t live in the house.”

“Do you live in the house?”

Liam nodded. “The last two years. I need to get an apartment, though. I need a quieter place to study.”

“Let me guess… Business major?”

“Biology, with a minor in Anatomy. I’ve got one more year left, take the MCAT, and then hopefully I’m off to Harvard Med in America.”

“You already know you’re in?”

“My dad went to Harvard. I mean, I don’t know for sure but he’s a generous alumnus if you know what I mean. I carry a 4.0, got a 2200 on my SATs, thirty-six on my ACTs. I’m in a good position for a spot.

“Your dad’s a doctor?”

Liam confirmed with a good-natured smile. “Orthopaedic surgeon.”

“Impressive.”

“How about you?” he asked,

“Undecided.”

“Typical first year answer.”

I sighed in dramatic fashion. “I guess I just blew my chances at being exceptional.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. I noticed you the first day of class. What are you doing in advanced calculus as a first year?”

I smiled and pushed my fringe out of my eyes. “Math is sort of easy for me.” I packed on the classes in high school and took two summer course at Hall Cross.”

“Now that’s impressive,” he said.

We stood on the balcony over an hour, talking about everything from the local eateries to how I became such good friends with Harry.

“I wouldn’t mention it but the two of you seem to be the topic of conversation.”

“Great,” I murmured.

“It’s just unusual for Harry. He doesn’t befriend people. He tends to make enemies of them more often than not.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ve seen more than a few that either have short term memory loss or are all too forgiving when it comes to him.”

Liam laughed. His white teeth gleamed against his golden tan. “People just don’t understand your relationship. You have to admit it’s a bit ambiguous.”

“Are you asking if I’m sleeping with him?”

He smiled. “You wouldn’t be here with him if you were. I’ve known him since I was fourteen and I’m well aware of how he operates. I’m curious about your friendship thought.”

“It is what it is,” I shrugged. “We hang out, eat, watch TV, study and argue. That’s about it.”

Liam laughed out loud, shaking his head at my honesty, “I’ve heard you’re the only person who’s allowed to put Harry in his place. That’s an honourable title.”

“Whatever that means. He’s not as bad as everyone makes him out to be.”

The sky turned purple and then pink as the sun broke above the horizon. Liam looked at his watch, glancing over the railing to the thinning crown on the lawn. “Looks like the party’s over.”

“I better track down Zayn and Niall.”

“Would you mind if I drove you home?” he asked.

I tried to subdue my excitement. “Not at all. I’ll let Niall know.” I walked through the door and then cringed before turning around. “Do you know where Harry lives?”

Liam’s thick, brown eyebrows pulled in. “Yes, why?”

“That’s where I’m staying,” I said, bracing for his reaction.

“You’re staying with Harry?”

“I sort of lost a bet, so I’m there for a month.”

“A month?”

“It’s a long story,” is said, shrugging sheepishly.

“But you two are just friends?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll take you to Harry’s,” he smiled.

I trotted down the stairs to find Niall and passed a sullen Harry, who seemed annoyed with a drunken girl speaking to him. He followed me into the hall as I tugged on Niall’s shirt.

“You guys can go ahead. Liam offered me a ride home.”

“What?” Niall said with excitement in his eyes.

“What?” Harry asked, angry.

“Is there a problem?” Niall asked him.

He glared at Niall and then pulled me around the corner, his jaw flitting under his skin. “You don’t even know the guy.”

I pulled my arm from his grip. “This is none of your business, Harry.”

“The hell if it’s not. I’m not letting you ride home with a complete stranger. What if he tries something on you?”

“Good! He’s cute!”

Harry’s expression contorted from surprise to anger and I braced myself for what he might say next. “Liam Payne, Pidge? Really? Liam Payne,” he repeated with disdain. “What kind of name is that, anyway?”

I crossed my arms. “Stop it, Haz. You’re being a jerk.”

He leaned in, seeming flustered. “I’ll kill him if he touches you.”

“I like him.” I said, emphasizing every word.

He seemed stunned at my confession and then this features turned severe. “Fine. If he ends up holding you down in the backseat of his car, don’t come crying to me.”

My mouth popped open, offended and instantly furious. “Don’t worry, I won’t,” I said, shouldering past him.

Harry grabbed my arm and sighed, peering at me over his shoulder. “I didn’t mean it, Pidge. If he hurts you—if he even makes you feel uncomfortable—you let me know.”

The anger subsided and my shoulders fell. “I know you didn’t. But you have got to curb this overprotective big brother thing you’ve got going on.”

Harry laughed once. “I’m not playing the big brother, Pigeon. Not even close.”

Liam rounded the corner and pushed his hands inside his pockets, offering his elbow to be. “All set?”

Harry clenched his jaw and I stepped to the other side of Liam to distract him from Harry’s expression. “Yeah, let’s go.” I took Liam’s arm and walked with him a few steps before turning to say goodbye to Harry but he was glowering at the back of Liam’s head. His eyes darted to me and then his features smoothed.

“Stop it,” I said through my teeth, following Liam through the remnants of the crowd to his car.

“I’m the silver one.” The headlights of his car blinked twice when he hit the keyless entry.

He opened the passenger side door and I laughed. “You drive a Porsche?”

“She’s not just a Porsche. She’s a Porsche 911 GT3. There’s a difference.”

“Let me guess, it’s the love of your life?” I said, quoting Harry’s statement about his motorcycle.

“No, it’s a car. The love of my life will be the person I’m waiting for at the end of the aisle.”

I allowed a small smile, trying not to be overly affected by his sentiment. He held my hand to help me into the car and when he slid behind the wheel, he leaned his head against his seat and smiled at me.

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Tonight?” I asked.

“It’s morning. I want to ask you to dinner before someone else beat me to it.”

A grin extended across my face. “I don’t have any plans.”

“I’ll pick you up at six?”

“Okay,” I said, watching him slink his fingers between mine.

Liam took me straight to Harry’s, keeping to the speed limit and my hand in his. He pulled behind the Harley and as before, opened my door. Once we reached the landing, he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

“Get some rest. I’ll see you tonight,” he whispered in my ear.

“Bye,” I said, turning the knob. When I pushed, the door gave way and I surged forward.

Harry grabbed my arm before I fell. “Easy there, Grace.”

I turned to see Liam staring at us with an uncomfortable expression. He leaned over to peer into the apartment. “Any humiliated, stranded girls in there I need to give a ride?”

Harry glared at Liam. “Don’t start with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Liam smiled and winked. “I’m always giving him a hard time. I don’t get to quite as often since he’s realised it’s easier if he can get them to drive their own cars.”

“I guess that does simplify things,” I said, teasing Harry.

“Not funny, Pidge.”

“Pidge?” Liam asked.

“It’s uh… short for Pigeon. I don’t even know where he came up with is,” I said. It was the first time I’d felt awkward about the name Harry had bestowed on me the night we met.

“You’re going to have to fill me in when you find out. Sounds like a good story,” Liam smiled. “Night, Louis.”

“Don’t you mean good morning?” I said, watching him trot down the stairs.

“That too,” he called back with a sweet smile.

Harry slammed the door, and I had to jerk my head back before it caught me in the face. “What?” I snapped.

Harry shook his head and walked to his bedroom. I followed him and then hopped on one foot to pull off my shoes. “He’s nice, Haz.”

He sighed and walked over to me. “You’re gonna hurt yourself,” he said, hooking his arm around my waist with one hand and pulling off my vans with the other. He tossed them into the closet and then pulled off his shirt, making his way to the bed.

I unbuttoned my shirt and threw it into the closet then shimmied my jeans over my hips, kicking them away before I yanked a T-Shirt over my head. When I turned towards the bed, I noticed him staring.

“I’m sure there’s nothing I have that you haven’t seen before,” I said, rolling my eyes. I slid under the covers and settled against my pillow, curing into a ball. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down, stepping out of them.

I waited while he stood quietly for a moment. I had my back to him, so I wondered what he was doing, standing beside the bed in silence. The bed concaved when he finally crawled onto the mattress beside me and I stiffened when his hand rested on my bare hip.

“I missed a fight tonight,” he said. “Ed called. I didn’t go.”

“Why?” I said, turning to face him.

“I wanted to make sure you got home.”

“I wrinkled my nose. “You didn’t have to babysit me.”

He traced the length of my arm with his finger, sending shivers up my spine. “I know. I guess I still feel bad about the other night.”

“I told you I didn’t care.”

He sat up on his elbow, a dubious frown on his face. “Is that why you slept on the recliner? Because you didn’t care?”

“I couldn’t fall asleep after your… friends left.”

“You slept just fine in the recliner. Why couldn’t you sleep with me?”

“You mean next to a guy who still smelled like the pair of barflies he had just sent home? I don’t know! How selfish of me!”

Harry winced. “I said I was sorry.”

“And I said I didn’t care. Good night,” I said, turning over.

Several moments of silence passed. He slid his hand across the top of my pillow, resting his hand on mine. He caressed the delicate pieces of skin between my fingers and then he pressed his lips against my hair. “As worried as I was that you’d never speak to me again… I think it’s worse that you’re indifferent.”

My eyes closed. “What do you want from me, Harry? You don’t want me to be upset about what you did, but you want me to care. You tell Niall that you don’t want to date me but you get so pissed off when I say the same thing that you storm out and get ridiculously drunk. You don’t make any sense.”

“Is that why you said those things to Niall? Because I said I wouldn’t date you?”

My teeth clenched. He had just insinuated that I was playing games with him. I formed the most direct answer I could think of. “No, I meant what I said. I just didn’t mean it as an insult.”

“I just said that because,” he scratched his curly hair nervously; “I don’t want to ruin anything. I wouldn’t even know how to go about being who you deserve. I was just trying to get it worked out in my head.”

“Whatever that means. I have to get some sleep. I have a date tonight.”

“With Liam?” he asked, anger seeping through his tone.

“Yes. Can I please go to sleep?”

“Sure,” he said, shoving himself off the bed and then slamming the door behind him. The recliner squeaked under his weight and then muffled voices from the television drifted down the hall. I forced my eyes shut and tried to calm down enough to doze off, even if it was just for a few hours.

Chapter 9: The Date

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

I told you I would do it for you loyal ones :)

Here’s chapter nine, it’s more Liam centred and longer than other chapters but it’s important. I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

The clock read three p.m. when I peeled my eyes open. I grabbed a towel and my robe and then trudged into the bathroom. As soon as I closed the shower curtain, the door opened and shut. I waited for someone to speak but the only sound was the toilet lid smacking against porcelain.

“Harry?”

“Nope, it’s me,” Niall said.

“Do you have to pee in here? You have your own bathroom.”

“Zayn has been in there for half an hour with the beer shits. Not going in there.”

“Nice.”

“I hear you have a date tonight. Harry is pissed!” he lilted.

“At six! He is so sweet, Niall. He’s just…” I trailed off, sighing. I was gushing and it wasn’t like me to gush. I kept thinking about how perfect he had been since the moment we’d met. He was exactly what I needed: the polar opposite of Harry.

“Rendered you speechless?” he chuckled.

I poked my head from the curtain. “I didn’t want to come home! I could have talked to him forever!”

“Sounds promising. Isn’t it kind of weird that you’re here, though?”

I ducked under the water, rinsing away the suds. “I explained it to him.”

The toilet flushed and the faucet turned on, making the water flash cold for a moment. I cried out and the door flew open.

“Pidge?” Harry said.

Niall laughed. “I flushed the toilet, Haz, calm down.”

“Oh. You all right, Pigeon?”

“I’m great. Get out.” The door shut again and I sighed. “Is it too much to ask for locks on the doors?” Niall didn’t answer. “Niall?”

“It’s really too bad you two couldn’t get on the same page. You’re the only guy that could have…” he sighed. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter now.”

I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. “You’re as bad as he is. It’s a sickness… no one here makes sense. You’re pissed at him, remember?”

“I know,” he nodded.

I turned on my hair dryer and began the process of primping for my date with Liam. I styled my hair into a sideways quiff away to the right and put a slight bit of foundation on my face to give it a bit of colour. I walked over to the door where my outfit was hanging and started changing into back trousers, a white dress shirt and some new thick red suspenders before slipping on my red toms. I walked back over to the mirror and frowned. It wasn’t Liam I was trying to impress. I wasn’t in a position to be insulted when Harry accused me of playing games, after all.

As I took one last glance at myself in the mirror, guilt washed over me. Harry was trying so hard, and I was being a stubborn brat. I walked into the living room and Harry smiled, not the reaction I was expecting at all.

“You…. Are beautiful.”

“Thank you,” I said, rattled by the absence of irritation or jealousy in his voice.

Zayn whistled. “Nice choice, Louis.”

“And your hair is gorgeous,” Niall added.

The doorbell chimed and Niall smiled, waving with exaggerated excitement. “Have fun!”

I opened the door. Liam held a small bouquet of flowers, wearing slacks and a tie. His eyes did a quick once over from my head to my shoes and then back up.

“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen,” he said, enamoured.

I looked behind me to wave to Niall, whose smile was so wide I could see every one of his teeth. Zayn had the expression of a proud father and Harry kept his eyes on the television.

Liam held out his hand, leading me to his shiny Porsche. Once we were inside, he let out a puff of air.

“What?” I asked.

“I have to say, I was a bit nervous about picking up the man Harry Styles is in love with… from his apartment. You don’t know how many people have accused me of insanity today.”

“Harry is not in love with me. He can barely stand to be near me sometimes.”

“Then it’s a love/hate relationship? Because when I broke it to my brothers that I was taking you out tonight, they all said the same thing. He’s been behaving so erratically—even more than usual—that they’ve all come to the same conclusion.”

“They’re wrong,” I insisted.

Liam shook his head as if I were utterly clueless. He rested his hand on mine. “We’d better go. I have a table waiting.”

“Where?”

“Biasetti’s. I took a chance… I hope you like Italian.”

I raised one eyebrow. “Wasn’t it short notice for reservations? That place is always packed.”

“Well… it’s our restaurant. Half, anyway.”

“I like Italian.”

Liam drove to the restaurant at exactly the speed limit, using his turn signal appropriately and slowing at a reasonable rate for each yellow light. When he spoke, he barely took his eyes from the road. When we arrived at the restaurant, I giggled.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re just a very cautious driver. It’s a good thing.”

“Different from the back of Harry’s motorcycle?” he smiled.

I should have laughed but the difference didn’t feel like a good thing. “Let’s not talk about Harry tonight. Okay?”

“Fair enough,” he said, leaving his seat to open my door.

We were seated right away at a table by a large bay window. Although I was dressed up, I looked impoverished compared to the other people in the restaurant. They were dripping with diamonds and in cocktail dresses or in designer suits like Gucci or Burberry. I’d never eaten anywhere so swanky.

We ordered and Liam closed his menu, smiling at the waiter. “And bring us a bottle of the Allegrini Amarone, please.”

“Yes, sir,” the waiter said, taking our menus.

“This place is unbelievable,” I whispered, leaning against the table.

His eyes softened. “Thank you, I’ll let my father know you think so.”

A woman approached our table. Her hair was pulled into a tight brunette French bun, a grey streak interrupting the smooth wave of her bangs. I tried not to stare at the sparkling jewels resting around her neck, or those swaying back and forth on her ears but they were made to be noticed. Her squinty blue eyes targeted me.

She quickly turned away to look at my date. “Who’s your friend, Liam?”

“Mother, this is Louis Tomlinson. Louis, this is my mother, Karen Payne.”

I extended my hand and she shook it once. In a well-practiced move, interest lit sharp features of her face and she looked to Liam. “Tomlinson?”

I gulped; worried that she had recognised the name.

Liam’s expression turned impatient. “He’s from Doncaster, Mum. You don’t know his family. He goes to Cheshire University.”

“Oh?” Karen eyed me again. “Liam is leaving next year for Harvard.”

“That’s what he said. I think that’s great. You must me very proud.”

The tension around her eyes smoothed a bit and the corners of her mouth turned up in a smug grin. “We are. Thank you.”

I was amazed at how her words were so polite and yet they dripped with insult. It wasn’t a talent she had developed overnight. Mrs. Payne must have spent years impressing her superiority upon others.

“It’s good to see you, Mum. Good night.” She kissed his cheek, rubbed the lipstick off with her thumb and then returned to her table. “Sorry about that, I didn’t know she would be here.”

“It’s fine. She seems…. Nice.”

Liam laughed. “Yes, for a piranha.” I stifled a giggle and he offered an apologetic smile. “She’ll warm up. It just takes her a while.”

“Hopefully by the time you leave for Harvard.”

We talked endlessly about the food, Cheshire, calculus and even the Circle. Liam was charming and funny and said all the right things. Various people approached Liam to greet him and he always introduced me with a proud smile. He was regarded as a celebrity within the walls of the restaurant and when we left, I felt the appraising eyes of everyone in the room.

“Now what?” I asked.

“I’m afraid I have a midterm in Comparative Vertebrate Anatomy first thing Monday morning. I have some studying to do,” he said, covering my hand with his.

“Better you than me,” I said, trying not to seem too disappointed.

He drove to the apartment and then led me up the stairs by the hand.

“Thank you, Liam.” I was aware of the ridiculous grin on my face. “I had a fantastic time.”

“Is it too early to ask for a second date?”

“Not at all,” I beamed.

“I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Then came the moment of awkward silence. The element of dates I dread. To kiss or not to kiss, I hated that question.

Before I had a chance to wonder whether he would kiss me or not, he touched each side of my face and pulled me to him, pressing his lips against mine. They were soft and warm and wonderful. He pulled back once and then kissed me again.

“Talk to you tomorrow, Lou Lou.”

I waved, watching him walk down the steps to his car. “Bye.”

Once again, when I turned the knob, the door yanked away and I fell forward. Harry caught me and I regained my footing.

“Would you stop that?” I said, closing the door behind me.

“Lou Lou? What are you, a twelve year old girl?” he sneered.

“Pigeon?” I said with the same amount of disdain. “An annoying bird that craps all over the sidewalk?”

“You like Pigeon,” he said defensively. “It’s a dove, an attractive person, a winning card in poker, take your pick. You’re my Pigeon.”

I grabbed his arm to remove my shoes and then walked to his room. As I changed into my pyjamas, I tried my best to stay mad at him.

Harry sat on the bed and crossed his arms. “Did you have a good time?”

“I had,” sigh, “a fantastic time. A perfect time. He’s…” I couldn’t think of an adequate word to describe him, so I just shook my head.

“He kissed you?”

I pressed my lips together and nodded. “He’s got really soft lips.”

Harry recoiled. “I don’t care what kind of lips he has.”

“Trust me, it’s important. I get so nervous with first kisses, too, but this one wasn’t so bad.”

“You get nervous about a kiss?” he asked, amused.

“Just first kisses. I loathe them.”

“I’d loathe them too if I had to kiss Liam Payne.”

I giggled and left for the bathroom to scrub my face. Harry followed, leaning against the doorjamb. “So you’re going out again?”

“Yep. He’s calling me tomorrow.” I dried my face and scampered down the hall, hoping into the bed.

Harry stripped down to his boxers and sat down with his back to me. A bit slumped over, he looked exhausted. The lean muscles of his back stretched as he did and he glanced back at me for a moment. “If you had such a good time, why are you home so early?”

“He has a big test on Monday.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Who cares?”

“He’s trying to get into Harvard. He has to study.”

He huffed, crawling onto his stomach. I watched him shove his hands under his pillow, seeming irritated. “Yeah, that’s what he keeps telling everyone.”

“Don’t be an ass. He has priorities… I think it’s responsible.”

“Shouldn’t his boy top his priorities?”

“I’m not his boy. We’ve been on one date, Haz,” I scolded.

“So what did you guys do?” I shot him a dirty look and he laughed. “What? I’m curious!”

Seeing that he was sincere, I described everything, from the restaurant to the food to the sweet and funny things Liam said. I knew my mouth was frozen in a ridiculous grin but I couldn’t stop smiling while describing my perfect evening.

Harry watched me with an amused smile while I blathered on, even asking questions. Although he seemed frustrated with the situation regarding Liam, I had the distinct feeling that he enjoyed seeing me so happy.

Harry settled in on his side of the bed and I yawned. We stared at each other for a moment before he sighed. “I’m glad you had a good time, Pidge. You deserve it.”

“Thanks,” I grinned. The ringtone of my cell phone reverberated from the night table and I jerked up to look at the display.

“Hello?”

“It’s tomorrow,” Liam said.

I looked at the clock and laughed. It was 12:01. “It is.”

“So what about Monday night?” he asked.

I covered my mouth for a moment and then took a deep breath. “Uh, yeah. Monday night is great.”

“Good. I’ll see you Monday,” he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I hung up and glanced at Harry, who watched with mild annoyance. I turned away from him and curled into a ball, tensing with excitement.

“You’re such a girl,” Harry said, turning his back to me.

I rolled my eyes.

He turned over, pulling me to face him. “You really like Liam?”

“Don’t ruin this for me, Harry!”

He stared at me for a moment and then shook his head, turning away once again. “Liam Payne.”

xxxx

Monday night’s date met my every expectation. We ate Chinese food while I giggled at Liam’s skills with chopsticks. When he brought me home, Harry opened the door before he could kiss me. When we went out the following Wednesday night, Liam made sure to kiss me in the car.

Thursday at lunch, Liam met me in the cafeteria and surprised everyone when he sat in Harry’s spot. When Harry finished his cigarette and came inside, he walked past Liam with indifference, sitting at the end of the table. Nick approached him but was instantly disappointed when he waved him off. Everyone at the table was quiet after that and I found it difficult to focus on anything Liam talked about.

“I’m assuming I just wasn’t invited,” Liam said, catching my attention.

“What?”

“I heard your birthday party was on Sunday. I wasn’t invited?”

Niall peeked at Harry, who glared at Liam as if he was seconds away from mowing him down.

“It was a surprise party, Liam,” Niall said softly.

“Oh,” Liam said, cringing.

“You’re throwing me a surprise party?” I asked Niall.

He shrugged. “It was Harry’s idea. It’s at JJ’s on Sunday. Six o’clock.”

Liam’s cheeks flushed a faint red. “I suppose I’m really not invited, now.”

“No! Of course you are!” I said, holding his hand on top of the table. Twelve pairs of eyes zeroed in on our hands. I could see that Liam was just as uncomfortable with the attention as I was, so I let go and pulled my hands onto my lap.

Liam stood up. “I have a few things I need to do before class. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay,” I said, offering an apologetic smile.

Liam leaned over the table and kissed my lips. The silence was cafeteria-wide, and Niall elbowed me after Liam walked out.

“Isn’t it creepy how everyone watches you?” he whispered. He glanced around the room with a frown. “What?” Niall yelled. “Mind your business, perverts!” One by one, heads turned away and murmuring ensued.

I covered my eyes with my hands. “You know, before I was pathetic because I was thought to be Harry’s poor clueless boyfriend. Now I’m evil because everyone thinks I’m bouncing back and forth between Harry and Liam like a Ping-Pong ball.” When Niall didn’t comment, I looked up. “What? Don’t tell me you’re buying into this crap too!”

“I didn’t say anything!” he said.

I stared at him in disbelief. “But that’s what you think?”

Niall shook his head, but he didn’t speak. The icy stares from the other students were suddenly apparent and I stood up, walking to the end of the table.

“We need to talk,” I said, tapping Harry’s shoulder. I tried to sound polite but the anger bubbling inside me put an edge to my words. The entire student populace, including my best friend, thought I was juggling two men. There was only one solution.

“So talk,” Harry said, popping something breaded and fried into his mouth.

I fidgeted, noticing the curious eyes of everyone within earshot. When Harry still didn’t move, I grabbed his arm and gave it a good tug. He stood up and followed me outside with a grin on his face.

“What, Pidge?” he said, looking at my hand on his arm and then at me.

“You’ve got to let me out of the bet,” I begged.

His face fell. “You want to leave? Why? What’d I do?”

“You didn’t do anything, Haz. Haven’t you noticed everyone staring? I am quickly becoming the slut of Cheshire U.”

Harry shook his head and lit a cigarette. “Not my problem.”

“Yes it is. Liam said everyone thinks he has a death wish because you’re in love with me.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up and he choked on the puff of smoke he’d just inhaled. “People are saying that?” he said between coughs.

I nodded. He looked away with wide eyes, taking another drag.

“Harry! You have to release me from the bet! I can’t date Liam and live with you at the same time. It looks terrible!”

“So quit dating Liam.”

I glared at him. “That’s not the problem and you know it.”

“Is that the only reason you want to leave? Because of what people are saying?”

“At least before I was clueless and you were the bad guy,” I grumbled.

“Answer the question, Pidge.”

“Yes!”

Harry looked beyond me to the students entering and leaving the cafeteria. He was deliberating and I grew impatient while he took his time making his final decision.

Finally, he stood tall, resolved. “No.”

I shook my head, sure that I had misunderstood. “Excuse me?”

“No. You said so yourself: A bet’s a bet. After the month’s up, you’ll be off with Liam, he’ll become a doctor, you’ll get married and have you 2.5 adopted children and I’ll never see you again.” He grimaced at his own words. “I still have three weeks. I’m not giving that up for lunchroom gossip.”

I looked through the glass window to see the entire cafeteria watching us. The unwelcome attention made my eyes burn. I shouldered past him to walk to my next class.

“Pigeon,” Harry called after me.

I didn’t turn around.

xxxx

That night, Niall sat on the tile floor of the bathroom, babbling about the others while I stood in front of the mirror and styled my hair. I was only half listening, thinking about how patient Harry had been—for Harry—knowing he didn’t like the idea of Liam picking me up from his apartment every other night.

The expression on Harry’s face when I asked him to let me out of the bet, and again when I told him people were saying he was in love with me, flashed in my mind. I couldn’t stop wondering why he didn’t deny it.

“Well, Zayn thinks you’re being too hard on him. He’s never had anyone he’s cared enough to—“

Harry poked his head in and smiled as he watched me fuss with my hair. “Wanna grab dinner?” he asked.

Niall stood up to look at himself in the mirror, combing through his blonde hair. “Zayn wants to check out that new Mexican place downtown if you guys wanna go.”

Harry shook his head. “I thought me and Pidge could go alone tonight.”

“I’m going out with Liam.”

“Again?” he said, annoyed.

“Again,” I said in a singsong voice.

The doorbell rang and I hurried past Harry to open the door. Liam stood in front of me, his natural, brunette hair sitting atop his clean-shaven face.

“Do you ever look less than gorgeous?” Liam asked.

“Based on the first time he came over here, I’m going to say yes,” Harry said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, holding up a finger to Liam to signal him to wait. I turned and threw my arms around Harry. He stiffened with surprise and then relaxed, pulling me tight against him.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. “Thanks for organizing my birthday party. Can I take a rain check on dinner?”

A dozen emotions scrolled across Harry’s face and then the corners of his mouth turned up. “Tomorrow?”

I squeezed him and grinned. “Absolutely.” I waved to him as Liam grabbed my hand.

“What was that about?” Liam asked.

“We haven’t been getting along lately. That was my version of a peace offering.”

“Should I be worried?” he asked, opening my door.

“No.” I kissed his cheek.

At dinner, Liam talked about Harvard and the house and his plans to search for an apartment. His eyebrows pulled in. “Will Harry be escorting you to your birthday party?”

“I’m not really sure. He hasn’t said anything about it.”

“If he doesn’t mind, I’d like to take you.” He took my hand in his and kissed my fingers.

“I’ll ask him. The party was his idea, so…”

“I understand. If not, I’ll just see you there,” he smiled.

Liam took me to the apartment, slowing to a stop in the parking lot. When he kissed me goodbye, his lips lingered on mine. He yanked up the parking brake as his lips travelled along the ridge of my jaw to my ear and then halfway down my neck. It took me off-guard, and I let out a quiet sigh in response.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered. “I’ve been distracted all night with the way your necks on show.” He peppered my neck with kisses and I exhaled, a hum escaping with my breath.

“What took you so long?” I smiled, lifting my chin to give him better access.

Liam focused on my lips. He grabbed each side of my face, kissing me a bit firmer than usual. We didn’t have much room in the car but we made the space available work to our advantage. He leaned against me and I bent my knee as I fell against the window. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and his hand grabbed my ankle and then slid up my leg to my thigh. The windows fogged within minutes with our laboured breaths sticking to the cool windows. His lips grazed my collarbone and then his head jerked up when the glass vibrated with several loud thumps.

Liam sat up and I righted myself, adjusting my shirt. I jumped when the door flew open. Harry and Niall stood beside the car. Niall wore a sympathetic frown and Harry seemed just short of flying into a blind rage.

“What the hell, Harry?” Liam yelled.

The situation suddenly felt dangerous. I’d never heard Liam raise his voice, Harry’s knuckles were white as he balled them into fists at his sides—and I was in the way. Niall’s hand seemed tiny when he placed it on Harry’s bulky arm, shaking his head at Liam in a silent warning.

“C’mon, Louis. I need to talk to you,” he said.

“About what?”

“Just come on!” he snapped.

I looked to Liam, seeing the irritation in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“No, it’s fine. Go ahead.”

Harry helped me from the Porsche and then kicked the door shut. I flipped around and stood between him and the car, shoving his shoulder. “What is wrong with you? Knock it off!”

Niall seemed nervous. It didn’t take long to figure out why. Harry reeked of whiskey; he had insisted on accompanying him, or he’s asked Niall to come. Either way he was a deterrent to violence.

The wheels of Liam’s shiny Porsche squealed out of the parking lot and Harry lit a cigarette. “You can go now, Niall.”

He tugged on my shirt. “C’mon, Louis.”

“Why don’t you stay, Lou Lou,” Harry seethed.

I nodded for Niall to go ahead and he reluctantly complied. I crossed my arms, ready for a fight, preparing myself to lash out at him after the inevitable lecture. Harry took several drags from his cigarette and when it was obvious that he wasn’t going to explain, my patience ran out.

“Why did you do that?” I asked.

“Why? Because he was mauling you in front of my apartment!” he yelled. His eyes were unfocused and I could see that he was incapable of rational conversation.

I kept my voice calm. “I may be staying with you but what I do and who I do it with is my business.”

He flicked his cigarette to the ground. “You’re so much better than that, Pidge. Don’t let him fuck you in a car like a cheap prom date.”

“I wasn’t going to have sex with him!”

He gestured to the empty space where Liam’s car had sat. “What were you doing, then?”

“Haven’t you ever made out with someone, Harry? Haven’t you just messed around without letting it get that far?”

He frowned and shook his head as if I were speaking gibberish. “What’s the point in that?”

“The concept exists for a lot of people… especially those that date.”

“The windows were all fogged up, the car was bouncing… how was I supposed to know?” he said, waving his arms in the direction of the empty parking slot.

“Maybe you shouldn’t spy on me!”

He rubbed his face and shook his head. “I can’t stand this, Pigeon. I feel like I’m going crazy.”

I threw out my hands and let them hit my thighs. “You can’t stand what?”

“If you sleep with him, I don’t wanna know about it. I’ll go to prison for a long time if I find out he… just don’t tell me.”

“Harry,” I seethed. “I can’t believe you just said that! That’s a big step for me!”

“That’s what everyone says!”

“I don’t mean the sluts you deal with! I mean me!” I said, holding my hand to my chest. “I haven’t… ugh! Never mind.” I walked away from him but he grabbed my arm, twirling me around to face him.

“You haven’t what?” he asked, weaving a bit. I didn’t answer—I didn’t have to. I could see the recognition light up his face and he laughed once. “You’re a virgin?”

“So what?” I said, the blood under my cheeks igniting.

His eyes drifted from mine, in and out of focus as he tried to think through the whiskey. “That’s why Niall was so sure it wouldn’t get too far.”

“I had the same boyfriend all four years of high school. He was an aspiring Baptist youth minister! It never came up!”

Harry’s anger vanished, and relief was apparent in his eyes. “A youth minister? What happened after all that hard-earned abstinence?”

“He wanted to get married and stay in… Doncaster. I didn’t.” I was desperate to change the subject. The amusement in Harry’s eyes was humiliating enough. I didn’t want him digging further into my past.

He took a step toward me and held each side of my face. “A virgin,” he said, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t have never guessed with the way you danced at the club.”

“Very funny,” I said, stomping up the stairs.

Harry attempted to follow me but tripped and fell, rolling onto his back and laughing hysterically.

“What are you doing? Get up” I said, helping him to his feet.

He hooked his arm around my neck and I helped him up the stairs. Zayn and Niall were already in bed, so with no help in sight, I kicked off my shoes while walking Harry to the bedroom. He fell on his back, pulling me with him.

When we landed, my face was just inches from his. His expression was suddenly serious. He leaned up, nearly kissing me but I pushed him away. Harry’s eyebrows pulled in.

“Knock it off, Haz,” I said.

He held me tight against him until I quit struggling and then he drifted his hands slowly under my shirt. “Since the word virgin came out of those beautiful lips of yours… I have a sudden urge to help you out of these clothes.”

“Well, that’s too bad. You were ready to kill Liam for the same thing twenty minutes ago, so don’t be a hypocrite.”

“Fuck Liam. He doesn’t know you like I do.”

“Haz, c’mon. Let’s get your clothes off and get you in bed.”

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about,” he chuckled.

“How much did you drink?” I asked, finally getting my footing between his legs.

“Enough,” he smiled, pulling at the hem of my shirt.

“You probably surpassed enough a gallon ago,” i said, slapping his hand away. I planted my knee on the mattress beside him and pulled his shirt over his head. He reached for me again and I grabbed his wrist, sniffing at the pungent stench it the air. “God, Haz, you reek of Jack Daniel’s”

“Jim beam,” he corrected with a drunken nod.

“It smells like burned wood and chemicals.”

“It tastes like it, too,” he laughed. I pulled open his belt buckle and yanked it from the loops. He laughed with a jerking motion and then lifted his head to look at me. “Better guard your virginity, Pidge. You know I like it rough.”

“Shut up,” I said, unbuttoning his jeans, slipping them down over his hips and then off his legs. I threw the denim to the floor and stood with my hands on my hips, breathing hard. His legs were hanging off the end of the bed, his eyes closed, his breathing deep and heavy. He had passed out.

I walked to the closet, shaking my head as I rifled through our clothes. I unbuttoned my shirt pulling it over head, and then unzipped my trousers before shoving them down over my hips, letting them fall to my ankles. Kicking it into the corner, I shook out my hair.

The closet was bursting with his clothes and mine and I puffed, blowing my fringe from my face as I searched though the mess for a t-shirt. As I pulled one off the hanger, Harry slammed into my back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“You scared the shit outta me!” I complained.

He ran his hands over my skin. They felt different, slow and deliberate. I closed my eyes when he pulled me against him and buried his face in my hair, nuzzling my neck. As I felt his bare skin against mine, it took me a moment to protest.

“Harry…”

He pulled my head to one side and grazed his lips along my back from one shoulder to the other. He kissed the bare skin at the base of my neck and I closed my eyes; the warm softness of his mouth felt too good to make him stop. A quiet moan escaped from his throat when I pressed his pelvis against mine and I could feel how much he wanted me through his boxers. I held my breath, knowing the only thing keeping us from that big step I was so opposed to a few moments before was two thin pieces of fabric.

Harry turned me to face him and then pressed his erection against mine, leaning my back against the wall. Our eyes met and I could see the ache in his expression as he scanned the bare pieces of my skin. I had seen him peruse people before but this was different. He didn’t want to conquer me; he wanted me to say yes.

He leaned in to kiss me, stopping just an inch away. I could feel the heat from his skin radiating against my lips and I had to stop myself from drawing him in the rest of the way. His fingers were digging into my skin as he deliberated and then his hands slid from my back to the hem of my boxers. His index fingers slid down my hips in between my skin and the fabric and in the same moment that he was about to slip the threads down my legs, he hesitated. Just when I opened my mouth to say yes, he clenched his eyes shut.

“Not like this,” he whispered brushing his lips across mine. “I want you but not like this.”

He stumbled backward, falling against the bed to his back and I stood for a moment with my arms crossed across my stomach. When his breathing evened out, I shoved my arms though the shirt I still had in my hand and yanked it over my head. Harry didn’t move and I blew out a slow breath of air, knowing I couldn’t restrain either of us if I crawled in bed and he woke up with a less honourable perspective.

I hurried to the recliner and collapsed into it, covering my face with my hands. I felt the layers of frustration dancing and crashing into each other inside me. Liam had left feeling slighted, Harry waited until I was seeing someone—someone I truly liked—to show an interest in me and I still seemed to be the only person he couldn’t bring himself to sleep with; even when he was wasted.

Chapter 10: Nineteen

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter ten, it’s a bit shorter than some of the others but I feel like I had to end it where I ended it. You will understand why.

I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

The next morning, I poured orange juice into a tall glass and took a sip as I bobbed my head to the music playing from my iPod. I woke before the sun and then squirmed in the recliner until eight. After that, I decided to clean up the kitchen to pass the time until my less ambitious roommates awoke. I loaded the dishwasher and swept and mopped and then wiped the counters down. When the kitchen was sparkling, I grabbed the basket of clean clothes and sat on the couch, folding until there were a dozen or more piles surrounding me.

Murmuring came from Zayn’s room. Niall chuckled and then it was quiet for a few minutes more, followed by noises that made me feel a bit uncomfortable sitting alone in the living room.

I stacked the piles of folded clothes in the basket and carried it to Harry’s room, smiling when I saw that he hadn’t moved from the way he had fallen the night before. I set the basket down and pulled the blanket over him, stifling a laugh when he turned over.

“View, Pigeon,” he said, mumbling something inaudible before his breathing returned to slow and deep.

I couldn’t help but watch him sleep; knowing he was dreaming about me sent a thrill through my veins that I couldn’t explain. Harry seemed to settle back into a quiet sleep, so I decided to take a shower, hoping the sound of someone up and around would quiet Zayn and Niall’s moans and the creaking and banging of the bed against the wall. When I turned off the water, I realised they weren’t worried about who could hear.

I combed my hair, rolling my eyes at Niall’s higher pitched squeaks, more closely resembling a poodle than a porn star. The doorbell rang, and I grabbed my blue robe and tightened the belt, jogging across the living room floor. The noises from Zayn’s bedroom immediately cut off and I opened the door to Liam’s smiling face.

“Good morning,” he said.

I raked my wet hair back with my fingers. “What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t like the way we said goodbye last night. I went out this morning to get your birthday present and I couldn’t wait to give it to you. So,” he said, pulling a shiny box from his jacket pocket, “Happy Birthday, Lou Lou.”

He set the silver package in my hand, and I leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Go ahead. I want to see your face when you open it.”

I slipped my finger under the tape on the underside of the box and pulled the paper off, handing it to him. An interlinked white gold, diamond tennis bracelet sat beneath.

“Liam,” I whispered.

He beamed. “You like it?”

“I do,” I said holding it in front of my face in awe, “but it’s too much. I couldn’t accept this if we’d been dating a year, much less a week.”

Liam grimaced. “I thought you might say that. I searched high and low all morning for the perfect birthday present, and when I saw this, I knew there was only one place it could ever belong,” he said, taking it from my fingers and clasping it around my wrist. “And I was right. It looks incredible on you.”

I held up my wrist and shook my head, hypnotised by the brilliance of colours reacting to the sunlight. “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. No one’s ever given me anything so…” expensive came to mind but I didn’t want to say that, “elaborate. I don’t know what to say.”

Liam laughed and then kissed my cheek. “Say that you’ll wear it tomorrow.”

I grinned from ear to ear. “I’ll wear it tomorrow,” I said, looking to my wrist.

“I’m glad you like it. The look on your face was worth the seven stores I went to.”

I sighed. “You went to seven stores?” he nodded and I took his face in my hands. “Thank you. It’s perfect,” I said, kissing him quickly.

He hugged me tight. “I have to get back. I’m having lunch with my parents but I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Okay, thank you!” I called after him, watching him trot down the stairs.

I hurried into the apartment, unable to take my eyes off of my wrist.

“Holy shot, Louis!” Niall said, grabbing my hand. “Where did you get this?”

“Liam brought it. It’s my birthday present,” I said.

Niall gawked at me and then down at the bracelet. “He brought you a diamond tennis bracelet? After a week? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you have a magic crotch!”

I laughed out loud, beginning a ridiculous giggle-fest in the living room.

Zayn emerged from his bedroom, looking tired and satisfied. “What are you fruitcakes shrieking about in here?”

Niall held up my wrist. “Look! His birthday present from Liam!”

Zayn squinted and then his eyes popped open. “Whoa.”

“I know right?” Niall said, nodding.

Harry stumbled around the corner, looking a bit beat up. “You guys are loud as fuck,” he groaned, buttoning his jeans.

“Sorry,” I said, pulling my hand from Niall’s grip. Our almost moment crept into my mind and I couldn’t seem to look him in the eyes.

He downed the rest of my orange juice and then wiped his mouth. “Who in the hell let me drink that much last night?”

Niall sneered, “You did. You went out and brought a fifth after Louis left with Liam and killed the whole thing by the time he got back.”

“Damn,” he said, shaking his head. “Did you have fun?” he asked, looking at me.

“Are you serious?” I asked, showing my anger before thinking.

“What?”

Niall laughed. “You pulled him out of Liam’s car, seeing red when you caught them making out like high schoolers. They fogged up the windows and everything!”

Harry’s eyes unfocused, scanning his memories of the night before. I worked to stifle my temper. If he didn’t remember pulling me from the car, he wouldn’t remember how close I came to handing my virginity to him on a silver platter.

“How pissed are you?” he asked, wincing.

“Pretty pissed.” I was angrier that my feelings had nothing to do with Liam. I tightened my robe and stomped down the hall. Harry’s footsteps were right behind me.

“Pidge,” he said, catching the door when I shut it in his face. He slowly pushed it open and stood before me, waiting to suffer my wrath.

“Do you remember anything you said to me last night?” I asked.

“No. Why? Was I mean to you” His bloodshot eyes were heavy with worry, which only served to amplify my anger.

“No you weren’t mean to me! You… we…” I covered my eyes with my hands and then froze when I felt Harry’s hand on my wrist.

“Where’d this come from?” he said, glaring at the bracelet.

“It’s mine,” I said, pulling away from him.

He didn’t take his eyes from my wrist. “I’ve never seen it before. It looks new.”

“It is.”

“Where’d you get it?”

“Liam gave it to me about fifteen minutes ago,” I said, watching his face morph from confusion to rage.

“What the fuck was that douchebag doing here? Did he stay the night?” he asked, his voice rising with each question.

I crossed my arms. “He went shopping for my birthday present this morning and brought it by.”

“It’s not your birthday yet.” His face turned a deep shade of red as he worked to keep his temper under control.

“He couldn’t wait,” I said, lifting my chin with stubborn pride.

“No wonder I had to drag your ass out of his car, sounds like you were…” he trailed off, pressing his lips together.

I narrowed my eyes. “What? Sounds like I was what?”

His jaw tensed and he took a deep breath, blowing it out from his nose. “Nothing. I’m just pissed off and I was going to say something shitty that I didn’t mean.”

“Never stopped you before.”

“I know. I’m working on it,” he said, walking to the door. “I’ll let you get dressed.”

When he reached for the knob, he paused, rubbing his arm. As soon as his fingers touched the tender splatter of purple pooling under his skin, he pulled up his elbow and noticed the bruise. He stared at it for a moment and then turned to me.

“I fell on the stairs last night. And you helped me to bed…” he said, sifting through the blurry images in his mind.

My heart was pounding and I swallowed hard as I watched realization strike. His eyes narrowed. “We,” he began, taking a step toward me, looking at the closet and then to the bed.

“No we didn’t. Nothing happened,” I said, shaking my head.

He cringed, the memory obviously replaying in his mind. “You fog up Liam’s windows, I pull you out of the car and then I try to…” he said, shaking his head. He turned for the door and grabbed the knob, his knuckles white. “You’re turning me into a fucking psycho, Pigeon,” he growled over his shoulder. “I don’t think straight when I’m around you.”

“So it’s my fault?”

He turned. His eyes fell from my face to my robe, to my legs and then my feet, returning to my eyes. “I don’t know. My memory is a little hazy… but I don’t recall you saying no.”

I took a step forward, ready to argue that irrelevant little fact, but I couldn’t. He was right. “What did you want me to say, Harry?”

He looked at the bracelet and then back at me with accusing eyes. “You were hoping I wouldn’t remember?”

“No! I was pissed that you forgot!”

His green eyes bored into mine. “Why?”

“Because if I would have… if we would have… and you didn’t… I don’t know why! I just was!”

He stormed across the room, stopping inches from me. His hands touched each side of my face, his breathing quick as he scanned my face. “What are we doin’, Pidge?”

My eyes began at his belt and then rose over the muscles and tattoos of his stomach and chest, finally settling on the deep green of his irises. “You tell me.”

“Louis?” Zayn said, knocking on the door. “Niall was going to run some errands; he wanted me to let you know in case you needed to go.”

Harry hadn’t taken his eyes from mine. “Pidge?”

“Yeah,” I called to Zayn. “I have some stuff I need to take care of.”

“All right, he’s ready to go when you are,” Zayn said, his footsteps disappearing down the hall.

“Pidge?”

I pulled a few things from the closet and slid past him. “Can we talk about this later? I have a lot to do today.”

“Sure,” he said with a contrived smile.

It was a relief to escape to the bathroom. I quickly closed the door behind me. Two weeks left in the apartment and no way to put off the conversation—at least, not for that long. The logical part of my brain insisted that Liam was my type: attractive, smart and interested in me. Why I bothered with Harry was something I would never understand.

Whatever the reason, it was making us both insane. I had been divided into two separate people: the docile, polite person I was with Liam and the angry, confused, frustrated person I turned into around Harry. The entire school had witnessed Harry going from unpredictable before to damn near volatile.

I dressed quickly, leaving Harry and Zayn to go downtown with Niall. He giggled about his morning sexcapade with Zayn and I listened with dutiful nods in all the right places. It was hard to focus on the topic at hand with the diamonds of my bracelet creating tiny dots of light on the ceiling of the car, reminding me of the choice I was suddenly faced with. Harry wanted an answer and I didn’t have one.

“Okay Louis. What’s going on? You’re been quiet.”

“This thins with Harry… it’s just a mess.”

“Why?” he said, his sunglasses pushing up when he wrinkled his nose.

“He asked me what we were doing.”

“What are you doing? Are you with Liam or what?”

“I like him but it’s been a week. We’re not serious or anything.”

“You have feelings for Harry, don’t you?”

I shook my head. “I don’t know how I feel about him. I just don’t see it happening, Ni. He’s too much of a bad thing.”

“Neither one of you will just come out and say it, that’s the problem. You’re both so scared of what might happen that you’re fighting tooth and nail. I know for a fact that if you looked Harry in the eye and told him you wanted him, he would never look at another human being again.”

“You know that for a fact?”

“Yes. I have the inside track, remember?”

I paused in thought for a moment. Harry had been talking to Zayn about me, but Zayn wouldn’t encourage a relationship by telling Niall. He knew Niall would tell me. This led me to the only conclusion: Niall had overheard them. I wanted to ask him what was said but thought better of it.

“That situation is a broken heart just waiting to happen,” I said, shaking my head. “I don’t think he’s capable of being faithful.”

“He wasn’t capable of carrying on a friendship with anyone outside his family either, but you two sure shocked the whole of Cheshire.”

I fingered my bracelet and sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t mind how things are. We can just be friends.”

Niall shook his head. “Except that you’re not just friends,” he sighed. “You know what? I’m over this conversation. Let’s go do some shopping. I’ll buy you a new outfit for your birthday.”

“I think that’s exactly what I need,” I said.

After hours of shopping, I pulled on my new white t-shirt with red stripes across the chest, skin tight black jeans and blue blazer with a white breast pocket.

“Now that’s the Louis I know and love!” Niall laughed, shaking his head at my ensemble. “You have to wear that to your party tomorrow.”

“Wasn’t that the plan all along?” I said, smirking. My mobile buzzed in my pocket and I held it to my ear. “Hello?”

“It’s dinner time! Where the hell did you two run off to?” Harry said.

“We indulged in a little shopping. You and Zayn knew how to eat before we came along. I’m sure you can manage.”

“Well, no shit. We worry about you, ya know.”

I looked at Niall and smiled. “We’re fine.”

“Tell him I’ll have you back in no time. I have to stop by JJ’s to pick up some notes for Zayn and then we’ll be home.”

“Did you get that?” I asked.

“Yeah. See you soon then, Pidge.”

We drove to JJ’s in silence. Niall turned off the ignition, staring at the apartment building ahead. Zayn asking Niall to drive over surprised me; we were just a block from Zayn and Harry’s apartment.

“What’s wrong, Ni?”

“JJ just gives me the creeps. The last time I was here with Zayn, he was being all flirty.”

“Well, I’ll go in with you. If he so much as winks at you, I’ll punch him in the face, okay?”

Niall smiled and hugged me. “Thanks Lou!”

We walked to the back of the building and Niall took a deep breath before knocking on the door. We waited but no one came.

“I guess he’s not here?” I asked.

“He’s here,” he said, irritated. He banged on the wood with the side of his fist and then the door swung open.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” the crowd inside yelled.

The ceiling was silver and black bubbles, every inch covered by helium balloon with long silver strings hanging down in the faces of the guests. The crowd separated and Harry approached me with a broad smile, touching each side of my face and kissing my forehead.

“Happy birthday, Pigeon.”

“It’s not ‘til tomorrow,” I said. Still in shock, I tried smiling at everyone around us.

Harry shrugged. “Well, since you were tipped off, we had to make some last minute changes to surprise you. Surprised?”

“Very!” I said as Eleanor hugged me.

“Happy birthday, baby!” Eleanor said, kissing my lips.

Niall nudged me with his elbow. “Good thing I got you to run errands with me today or you would have shown up looking like ass!”

“You look great,” Harry said, scanning my attire.

JJ hugged me, pressing his cheek to mine. “And I hope you know Niall’s JJ is a creep story was just a line to get you in here.”

I looked at Niall and he laughed. “It worked, didn’t it?”

Once everyone took turns hugging me and wishing me a happy birthday, I leaned into Niall’s ear. “Where’s Liam?”

“He’ll be here later,” he whispered. “Zayn couldn’t get him on the phone to let him know until this afternoon.”

JJ cranked up the volume on the stereo and everyone screamed. “Come here, Louis!” he said, walking to the kitchen. He lined up shot glasses along the counter and pulled a bottle of tequila from the bar. “Happy birthday from all the football team, Louis,” he smiled, pouring each shot glass full of Patron. “This is the way we do birthdays: You turn nineteen, you have nineteen shots. You can drink ‘em or give ‘em away, but the more you drink, the more of these you get,” he said, fanning out a handful of twenties.

“Oh my God!” I squealed.

“Drink ‘em up, Pidge!” Harry said.

I looked to JJ, suspicious. “I get a twenty for every shot I drink?”

“That’s right, lightweight. Gauging by the size of you, I’m going to say we’ll get away with losing sixty quid by the end of the night.”

“Think again, JJ,” I said, grabbing the first shot glass, rolling it across my lip, tipping my head back to empty the glass and then rolling it the rest of the way, dropping it into my other hand.

“Holy shit!” Harry exclaimed.

“This is really a waste.” I said, wiping the corners of my mouth. “You shoot Cuervo, not Patron.”

The smug smile on JJ’s face faded and he shook his head and shrugged. “Get after it, then. I’ve got the wallets of twelve football players that say you can’t finish ten.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Double or nothing says I can drink fifteen.”

“Whoa!” Zayn cried. “You’re not allowed to hospitalize yourself on your birthday, Louis!”

“He can do it,” Niall said, staring at JJ.

“Forty quid a shot?” JJ said, looking unsure.

“Are you scared?” I asked.

“Hell no! I’ll give you twenty a shot and when you make it to fifteen, I’ll double your total.”

“That’s how people from Doncaster do birthdays,” I said, popping back another shot.

An hour and three shots later, I was in the living room dancing with Harry. The song was Never Stop by Safetysuit and Harry mouthed the words to me as we danced. He dipped me at the end of the first chorus and I let my arms fall behind me. He popped me back up and I sighed.

“You can’t do that when I start getting into the double-digit shots,” I giggled.

“Did I tell you how incredible you look tonight?”

I shook my head and hugged him, laying my head on his shoulder. He tightened his grip and buried his face in my neck, making me forget about decisions or bracelets or my separate personalities; I was exactly where I wanted to be.

Chapter 11: Conflict

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Eleven. I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

When the music changed to a faster beat, the door opened.

“Liam!” I said, running over to hug him. “You made it!”

“Sorry I’m late, Lou Lou,” he said, pressing his lips against mine. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” I said, seeing Harry stare at us from the corner of my eye.

Liam lifted my wrist. “You wore it.”

“I said I would. Wanna dance?”

He shook his head. “Uh… I don’t dance.”

“Oh. Well, you wanna witness my sixth shot of Patron?” I smiled, holding up my five twenties. “I make double if I get to fifteen.”

“That’s a bit dangerous, isn’t it?”

I leaned into his ear. “I am totally hustling them. I’ve played this game with my dad since I was sixteen.”

“Oh,” he said, frowning with disapproval. “You drank tequila with your dad?”

I shrugged. “It was his way of bonding.”

Liam seemed unimpressed as his eyes left mine, scanning the crowd. “I can’t stay long. I’m leaving early for a hunting trip with my father.”

“It’s a good thing my party was tonight, or you wouldn’t have made it tomorrow,” I said, surprised to hear of his plans.

He smiled and took my hand. “I would have made it back in time.”

I pulled him to the counter, picked up another shot glass and killed it, slamming it on the counter upside down like I had the previous five. JJ handed me another twenty and I danced into the living room. Harry grabbed me and we danced with Niall and Zayn.

Zayn slapped me on the butt. “One!”

Niall added a second swat on my backside and then the entire party joined in, sans Liam.

At number nineteen, Harry rubbed his hands together. “My turn!”

I rubbed my sore posterior. “Be easy! My ass hurts!”

With an evil smirk, he reared his hand far above his shoulder. I closed my eyes tight. After a few moments, I peeked back. Just before his hand made contact, he stopped and gave me a gentle pat.

“Nineteen!” he exclaimed.

The guests cheered and Niall started a drunken rendition of “Happy Birthday.” I laughed when the part came to say my name and the entire room sang “Pigeon.”

Another slow song came over the stereo and Liam pulled me to the makeshift dance floor. It didn’t take me long to figure out why he didn’t dance.

“Sorry,” he said after stepping on my toes for the third time.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. “You’re doing just fine,” I lied.

He pressed his lips to my temple. “What are you doing Monday night?”

“Going to dinner with you?”

“Yes. In my new apartment.”

“You found one!”

He laughed and nodded. “We’ll order in, though. My cooking isn’t exactly edible.”

“I’d eat it anyway,” I said, smiling up at him.

Liam glanced around the room and then led me to a hallway. He gently pressed me against the wall, kissing me with his soft lips. His hands were everywhere. At first I played along but after his tongue infiltrated my lips, I got the distinct feeling that I was doing something wrong.

“Okay, Liam,” I said, manoeuvring away.

“Everything alright?”

“I just think it’s rude of me to make out with you in a dark corner when I have guests out here.”

He smiled and kissed me again. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I just wanted to give you a memorable birthday kiss before i left.”

“You’re leaving?”

He touched my cheek. “I have to wake up in four hours, Lou Lou.”

I pressed my lips together. “Okay. I’ll see you Monday?”

“You’ll see me tomorrow. I’ll stop by when I get back,”

He led me to the door and then kissed my cheek before he left. I noticed that Zayn, Niall and Harry were all staring at me.

“Daddy’s gone!” Harry yelled when the door closed. “Time to get the party started!”

Everyone cheered and Harry pulled me to the centre of the floor.

“Hang on… I’m on a schedule,” I said, leading him by the hand to the counter. I knocked back another shot and laughed when Harry took one from the end, sucking it down. I grabbed another and swallowed and he did the same.

“Seven more, Louis,” JJ said, handing me two more twenty pound notes.

I wiped my mouth as Harry pulled me to the living room again. I danced with Niall and then Zayn but when Max George from the football team tried to dance with me, Harry pulled him back by the shirt and shook his head. Max shrugged and turned, dancing with the first person he saw.

The tenth shot hit hard and I felt a little dizzy standing on JJ’s couch with Niall, dancing like clumsy grade-schoolers. We giggled over nothing, waving our arms around to the beat.

I stumbled, nearly falling off the couch backwards but Harry’s hands were instantly on my hips to steady me.

“You’ve made your point,” he said. “You’re drunk more than what they expected. I’m cutting you off.”

“The hell you are,” I slurred. “I have six hundred pound waiting on me at the bottom of that shot glass and you of all people aren’t going to tell me I can’t do something extreme for cash.”

“If you’re that hard up for money, Pidge…”

“I’m not borrowing money from you,” I sneered.

“I was going suggest pawning that bracelet,” he smiled.

I smacked him on the arm just as Niall started the countdown to midnight. When the hands of the clock superimposed on the twelve, we all celebrated.

I was nineteen.

Niall and Zayn kissed each of my cheeks and then Harry lifted me off the ground, twirling me around.

“Happy birthday, Pigeon,” he said with a soft expression.

I stared into his warm green eyes for a moment, feeling lost inside of them. The room was frozen in time as we stared at each other, so close I could feel his breath on my skin.

“Shots!” I yelled, stumbling to the counter.

“You look torn up, Louis. I think it’s time to call it a night,” JJ said.

“I’m not a quitter,” I said. “I wanna see my money.”

JJ placed a twenty under the last two shot glasses and then he yelled at his teammates, “He’s gonna drink ‘em! I need fifteen!”

They all groaned and rolled their eyes, pulling out their wallets to form a stack of twenties behind the last shot glass. Harry had emptied the other four shots on the other side of my fifteen.

“I would have never believed that I would lose fifty bucks on a fifteen shot bet with you, Louis,” Max complained.

“Believe it, Max,” I said, picking up a glass in each hand.

I knocked back each of the glasses and waited for the vomit rising in my throat to settle.

“Pigeon?” Harry asked, taking a step in my direction.

I raised a finger and JJ smiled. “He’s gonna lose it,” he said.

“No, he won’t,” Niall shook his head. “Deep breath, Lou.”

I closed my eyes and inhaled, picking up the last shot.

“Holy God Louis! You’re going to die of alcohol poisoning!” Zayn cried.

“He’s got this,” Niall assured him.

I tipped my head and let the tequila flow down my throat. My teeth and lips had been numb since shot number eight and the kick of eighty proof had long since lost its edge. The entire party erupted into whistles and yells as JJ handed me the stack of money.

“Thank you,” I said with pride, tucking the money away in my front pockets.

“You are incredibly sexy right now,” Harry said in my ear as we walked to the living room.

We danced into the morning and the tequila running through my veins eased me into oblivion.

xxxx

When my eyes finally peeled open, I saw that my pillow consisted of denim and legs. Harry sat with his back against the tub; his head leaned against the wall, passed out cold. He looked as rough as I felt. I pulled the blanket off of me and stood up, gasping at my horrifying reflection in the mirror above the sink.

I looked like death.

There were bags under my eyes and they were completely bloodshot. Plus my hair was sticking up in all directions looking like it was having a party all by itself.

Sheets, towels and blankets surrounded Harry. He had fashioned a soft pallet to sleep on while I expelled the fifteen shots of tequila I’d consumed the night before. Harry had sat with me all night, holding my fringe and rubbing my back.

I turned on the faucet, holding my hand under in the water until it was the temperature I wanted. Whilst scrubbing my face, I heard a moan from the floor. Harry stirred, rubbed his eyes and stretched and then looked beside him, jerking in panic.

“I’m right here,” I said. “Why don’t you go to bed? Get some sleep?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Well, good as I can be. I’ll feel better once I get a shower.”

He stood up. “You took my crazy title last night, just so you know. I don’t know where that came from but I don’t want you to do it again.”

“It’s pretty much what I grew up around, Haz. Not a big deal.”

He took my chin in his hands and wiped the remaining water under my eyes with his thumbs. “It was a big deal to me.”

“Fine, I won’t do it again. Happy?”

“Yes. But I have something to tell you, if you promise not to freak out.”

“Oh, God, what did I do?”

“Nothing, but you need to call Niall.”

“Where is he?”

“At Morgan. He got into it with Zayn last night.”

I rushed through my shower and yanked on the clothes Harry had set on the sink. When I emerged from the bathroom, Zayn and Harry were sitting in the living room.

“What did you do to him?” I demanded.

Zayn’s face fell. “He’s really pissed at me.”

“What happened?”

“I was mad that he encouraged you to drink so much. I thought we were going to end up taking you to the hospital. One thing led to another and the next thing I know, we’re screaming at each other. We were both drunk, Louis. I said some things I can’t take back,” he shook his head, looking at the floor.

“Like what?” I said, angry.

“I called him a few names I’m not proud of and then told him to leave.”

“You let him leave here drunk? Are you some kind of idiot?” I said, grabbing at my wallet.

“East, Pidge. He feels bad enough,” Harry said.

I fished my mobile out of my pocket, dialling Niall’s number.

“Hello?” he answered. He sounded awful.

“I just heard,” I sighed. “Are you okay?” I walked down the hall for privacy, glancing back once to shoot a dirty look at Zayn.

“I’m fine. He’s an asshole.” His words were abrupt but I could hear the hurt in his voice. Niall had mastered the art of hiding his emotions and he could have hidden it from anyone but me.

“I’m sorry I didn’t go with you.”

“You were out of it, Louis,” he said dismissively.

“Why don’t you come get me? We can talk about it.”

Niall breathed into the phone. “I don’t know. I don’t really feel like seeing him.”

“I’ll tell him to stay inside, then.”

After a long pause, I heard keys clink in the background. “All right. I’ll be there in a minute.”

I walked into the living room, pulling on a hoodie from over the recliner. They watched me open the door to wait for Niall and Zayn scooted forward on the couch.

“He’s coming here?”


	5. Chapter 5

“He doesn’t want to see you, Zayn. I told him you’d stay inside.”

He sighed and fell against the cushion. “He hates me.”

“I’ll talk to him. You better get one amazing apology together, though.”

Ten minutes later, a car horn beeped twice outside and i closed the door behind me. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Zayn rushed past me to Niall’s red Honda and hunched over to see him through the window. I stopped in my tracks, watching Niall snub him as he looked straight ahead. He rolled down his window and Zayn seemed to be explaining and then they began to argue. I went inside to give them privacy.

“Pigeon?” Harry said, trotting down the stairs.

“It doesn’t look good.”

“Let them figure it out. Come inside,” he said, intertwining his fingers in mine to lead me up the stairs.

“Was it that bad?” I asked.

He nodded. “It was pretty bad. They’re just getting out of the honeymoon stage, though. They’ll work it out.”

“For someone that’s never been in a relationship, you seem to know a lot about them.”

“I have four brothers,” he said, grinning to himself.

Zayn stomped into the apartment and slammed the door behind him. “He’s fucking impossible!”

I kissed Harry on the cheek. “That’s my cue.”

“Good luck,” Harry said.

I slid in beside Niall and he huffed. “He’s fucking impossible!”

I chuckled but he shot a glare in my direction. “Sorry,” I said, forcing my smile to fade.

We set out for a drive and Niall yelled and cried and yelled some more. At times he broke into rants that seemed to be directed at Zayn, as if he were sitting in my place. I sat quietly, letting him work it out in a way only Niall can.

“He called me irresponsible! Me! As if I don’t know you! As if I haven’t seen you rob your dad of hundreds drinking twice as much. He doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about! He doesn’t know what your life was like! He doesn’t know what I know, and he acts like I’m his child instead of his boyfriend!” I rested my hand on his but he pulled it away. “He thought you would be the reason we wouldn’t work out and then he ended up doing the job on his own. And speaking of you, what the hell was that last night with Liam?”

The sudden change of topic took me by surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Harry threw you that party, Louis and you go off and make out with Liam. And you wonder why everyone is talking about you!”

“Hold on a minute! I told Liam we shouldn’t be back there. What does it matter if Harry threw me that party or not? I’m not with him!”

Niall looked straight ahead, blowing a puff of air from his nose.

“All right Niall. What is it? You’re mad at me now?”

“I’m not mad at you. I just don’t associate with complete idiot.”

I shook my head and then looked out the window before I said something I couldn’t take back. Niall had always been able to make me feel shit on command.

“Do you even see what’s going on?” he asked. “Harry quit fighting. He doesn’t go out without you. He hasn’t brought anybody home since those bimbos, has yet to murder Liam and you’re worried that people are saying you’re playing them both. You know why that is Louis? Because it’s the truth!”

I turned, slowly craning my neck in him direction, trying to give him the dirtiest look I knew how. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You’re dating Liam now and you’re so happy,” he said in a mocking tone. “Then why aren’t you at Morgan?”

“Because I lost the bet, you know that!”

“Give me a break, Louis! You talk about how perfect Liam is, you go on these amazing dates with him, talk to him for hours on the phone and then you lie next to Harry every night. Do you see what’s wrong with this situation? If you really like Liam, your stuff would be at Morgan by now.”

I clenched my teeth. “You know I’ve never welched on a bet, Ni.”

“That’s what I thought,” he said, twisting his hands around the steering wheel. “Harry is what you want and Liam is what you think you need.”

“I know it looks that way, but—“

“It looks that way to everyone. So if you don’t like the way people are talking about you—change. It’s not Harry’s fault. He’s done a 180 for you. You’re reaping the rewards and Liam’s getting the benefits.”

“A week ago you wanted to pack me up and never let Harry come near me again! Now you’re defending him?”

“Louis! I’m not defending him, stupid! I’m looking out for you! You’re both crazy about each other! Do something about it!”

“How could you possibly think I should be with him?” I wailed. “You’re supposed to be keeping me away from people like him!”

He pressed his lips together, clearly losing his patience. “You have worked so hard to separate yourself from your father. That’s the only reason you’re even considering Liam! He’s the complete opposite of Mark and you think Harry is going to land you right back where you were. He’s not like your dad, Louis.”

“I didn’t say he was but it’s putting me in a prime position to follow in his footsteps.”

“Harry wouldn’t do that to you. I think you underestimate just how much you mean to him. If you just tell him—“

“No. We didn’t leave everything behind to have everyone here look at me like they did in Doncaster. Let’s focus on the problem at hand. Zayn is waiting for you.”

“I don’t want to talk about Zayn,” he said, slowing to a stop at the light.

“He’s miserable, Ni. He loves you.”

His eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip quivered. “I don’t care.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I know,” he whimpered, leaning against my shoulder.

He cried until the light changed and then I kissed his head “Green light.”

He sat up, wiping his nose. “I was pretty mean to him earlier. I don’t think he’ll talk to me know.”

“He’ll talk to you. He knew you were mad.”

Niall wiped his face and then made a slow U-turn. I was worried it would take a lot of coaxing on my part to get him to come in with me but Zayn ran down the stairs before he turned off the ignition.

He yanked open his car door, pulling Niall to his feet. “I’m so sorry, baby. I should have minded my own business, I… please don’t leave. I don’t know what I’d so without you.”

Niall took his face in his hands and smiled. “You’re an arrogant ass but I still love you.”

Zayn kissed him over and over as though he hadn’t seen him in months and I smiled at a job well done. Harry stood in the doorway, grinning as I made my way into the apartment.

“And they lived happily ever after,” Harry said, shutting the door behind me.

I collapsed on the couch and he sat next to me, pulling my legs onto his lap.

“What do you wanna do today, Pidge?”

“Sleep. Or rest… or sleep.”

“Can I give you your present first?”

I pushed his shoulder. “Shut up. You got me a present?”

His mouth curved into a nervous smile. “It’s not a diamond bracelet but I thought you’d like it.”

“I’ll love it, sight unseen.”

He lifted my legs off his lap and then disappeared into Zayn’s bedroom. I raised an eyebrow when I heard him murmuring and then he emerged with a box. He sat it on the floor at my feet, crouching behind it.

“Hurry, I want you to be surprised,” he smiled.

“Hurry?” I asked, lifting the lid.

My mouth fell open when a pair of big, dark eyes looked up at me.

“A PUPPY!?” I shrieked, reaching into the box. I lifted the dark, wiry-haired baby to my face and it covered my face in warm, wet kisses.

Harry beamed, triumphant. “You like him?”

“Him? I love him! You got me a puppy!”

“It’s a cairn terrier. I had to drive three hours to pick him up Thursday after class.”

“So when you said you were going with Zayn to take his car to the shop…”

“We went to get your present,” he nodded.

“He’s wiggly!” I laughed.

“Everybody needs a Toto,” Harry said, helping me hang on to the tiny fuzz ball in my lap.

“He does look like Toto! That’s what I’m going to call him,” I said, wrinkling my nose at the squirmy pup.

“You can keep him here. I’ll take care of him for you when you’re back at Morgan,” his mouth pulled up into a half smile, “and it’s my security that you’ll visit when your month is up.”

I pressed my lips together. “I would have come back anyway, Haz.”

“I’d do anything for that smile that’s on your face right now.”

“I think you need a nap, Toto. Yes, you do,” I cooed to the puppy.

Harry nodded, pulled me onto his lap and then stood up. “Come on, then.”

He carried me into his bedroom, pulled back the covers and then lowered me to the mattress. Crawling over me, he reached over to pull the curtains closed and then fell onto his pillow.

“Thanks for staying with me last night,” I said, stroking Toto’s soft fur. “You didn’t have to sleep on the bathroom floor.”

“Last night was one of the best nights of my life.”

I turned to see his expression. When I saw that he was serious, I shot him a dubious look. “Sleeping in between the toilet and the tub on a cold, hard tile floor with a vomiting idiot was one of your best nights? That’s sad, Haz.”

“No, sitting up with you when you’re sick and you falling asleep in my lap was one of my best nights. It wasn’t comfortable, I didn’t sleep worth a shit but I brought in your nineteenth birthday with you and you’re actually pretty sweet when you’re drunk.”

“I’m sure between the heaving and purging I was very charming.”

He pulled me close, patting Toto, who was snuggled up to my neck. “You’re the only person I know that still looks incredible with your head in the toilet. That’s saying something.”

“Thanks Haz. I won’t make you babysit me again.”

He leaned against his pillow. “Whatever. No one can rub your back like I can.”

I giggled and closed my eyes, letting myself sink into darkness.

Chapter 12: Rumours

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Twelve. I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

“Get up, Louis!” Niall yelled, shaking me.

Toto licked my cheek. “I’m up! I’m up!”

“We have class in half an hour!”

I jumped from the bed. “I’ve been asleep for… fourteen hours? What the hell?”

“Just get in the shower! If you’re not ready in ten minutes, I’m leaving your ass here!”

“I don’t have time to take a shower!” I said, changing out of the clothes I fell asleep in.

Harry popped his head on his hand and chuckled. “You guys are ridiculous. It’s not the end of the world if you’re late for one class.”

“It is if you’re Niall. He doesn’t miss and he hates being late.” I said, pulling a shirt over my head and stepping into my jeans.

“Let Niall go ahead. I’ll take you.”

I hopped on one foot and then the other, pulling my vans on. “My bag is in his car, Haz.”

“Whatever,” he shrugged, “Just don’t hurt yourself getting to class.” He lifted Toto, cradling him with one arm like a tiny football, taking him down the hall.

Niall rushed me out the door and into the car. “I can’t believe he got you that puppy,” he said, looking behind him as he backed out from the parking spot.

Harry stood in the morning sun in his boxers and bare feet, clutching his arms around him from the cold. He watched Toto sniff a small patch of grass, coaxing him like a proud father.

“I’ve never had a dog before,” I said. “This should be interesting.”

Niall glanced at Harry before shoving the Honda into gear. “Look at him,” he said, shaking his head. “Harry Styles: Mr. Mum.”

“Toto is adorable. Even you will be putty in his paws.”

“You can’t take it back to the dorm with you, you know. I don’t think Harry thought this out.”

“Harry said he’d keep him at the apartment.”

He raised one eyebrow. “Of course he will. Harry thinks ahead, I’ll give him that,” he said, shaking his head as he slammed on the gas.”

I puffed, sliding into my seat with one minute to spare. Once the adrenaline absorbed into my system, the heaviness from my post-birthday coma settled over my body. Niall elbowed me when class was dismissed and I followed him to the cafeteria.

Zayn met us at the door and I noticed right away that something was wrong.

“Ni,” Zayn said, grabbing his arm.

Harry jogged to where we stood and grabbed his hips, puffing until he caught his breath.

“Is there a mob chasing you?” I teased.

He shook his head. “I was trying to catch you… before you… went in,” he breathed.

“What’s going on?” Niall asked Zayn.

“There’s a rumour,” Zayn began. “Everyone’s saying that Harry took Louis home and… the details are different, but it’s pretty bad.”

“What? Are you serious?” I cried.

Niall rolled his eyes. “Who cares, Louis? People have been speculating about you and Haz for weeks. It’s not the first time someone has accused you two of sleeping together.”

Harry and Zayn traded glances.

“What?” I said. “There’s something else isn’t there?”

Zayn winced. “They’re saying you slept with Liam at JJ’s and then you let Harry… take you home, if you know what I mean.”

My mouth fell open. “Great! So I’m the school slut now?”

Harry’s eyes darkened and his jaw tensed. “This is my fault. If it was anyone else, they wouldn’t be saying that about you.” He walked into the cafeteria, his hands in fists at his sides.

Niall and Zayn followed behind him. “Let’s just hope no one is stupid enough to say anything to him,” Niall said.

“Or Louis,” Zayn added.

Harry sat a few seats across and down from me, brooding over his food. I waited for him to look at me, wanting to offer a comforting smile. Harry had a reputation, but I let Liam take me into the hall.

Zayn elbowed me while I stared at his cousin. “He just feels bad. He’s probably trying to deflect the rumour.”

“You don’t have to sit down there, Haz. Come on, come sit,” I said, patting the empty surface in front of me.

“I heard you had quite a birthday, Louis,” Max George said, throwing a piece of lettuce on Harry’s plate.

“Don’t start with him, Max,” Harry warned, glowering.

Max smiled, pushing up his round, pink cheeks. “I heard Liam is furious. He said he came by your apartment yesterday and you and Harry were still in bed.”

“They were taking a nap, Max,” Niall sneered.

My eyes darted to Harry, “Liam came by?”

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I was gonna tell you.”

“When?” I snapped.

Niall leaned into my ear. “Liam heard the rumour and came by to confront you. I tried to stop him but he walked down the hall and… totally got the wrong idea.”

I planted my elbows on the table, covering my face with my hands. “This just keeps getting better.”

“So you guys really didn’t do the deed?” Max asked. “Damn, that sucks. Here I thought Louis was right for you after all, Haz.”

“You better stop now, Max,” Zayn warned.

“If you didn’t sleep with him, mind if I take a shot?” Max said, chuckling to his team mates.

My face burned with the initial embarrassment but then Niall shouted in my ear, reacting to Harry jumping from his seat. He reached over the table and grabbed Max by the throat with one hand and a fistful of T-shirt in the other. The line backer slid across the table and dozens of chairs grated across the floor as people stood to watch.

Harry punched him repeatedly in the face, his elbow spiking high in the air before he landed each blow. The only thing Max could do was to cover his face with his hands.

No one touched Harry. He was out of control and his reputation left everyone afraid to get in his way. The football players ducked and winced as they watched their team mate being assaulted without mercy on the tile floor.

“HARRY!” I screamed, running around the table.

In mid-punch, Harry withheld his fist and then released Max’s shirt, letting him fall to the floor. He was panting when he turned to look at me; I’d never seen him look so frightening. I swallowed and took a step back as he shouldered past me.

I took a step to follow him but Niall grabbed my arm. Zayn kissed him quickly and then followed his cousin out the door.

“Jesus,” Niall whispered.

We turned to watch Max’s team mates pick him off the floor and I cringed at his red and puffy face. Blood trickled from his nose and JJ handed him a napkin from the table.

“That crazy son-of-a-bitch!” Max groaned, sitting on the chair and holding his hand to his face. He looked at me. “I’m sorry, Louis. I was just kidding.”

I had no words to reply. I couldn’t explain what had just happened any more than he could.

“He didn’t sleep with either of them,” Niall said.

“You never know when to shut up, Max,” JJ said, disgusted.

Niall pulled on my arm. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

He didn’t waste time tugging me to his car. When he put the gear into drive, I grabbed his wrist. “Wait! Where are we going?”

“We’re going to Zayn’s. I don’t want him to be alone with Harry. Did you see him? Dude’s gone off the deep end!”

“Well, I don’t want to be around him, either!”

Niall stared at me in disbelief. “There’s obviously something going on with him. Don’t you want to know what it is?”

“My sense of self-preservation is outweighing my curiosity at this point, Ni.”

“The only thing that stopped him was your voice, Louis. He’ll listen to you. You need to talk to him.”

I sighed and released his wrist, falling against the back of my seat. “All right. Let’s go.””

We pulled into the parking lot and Niall slowed to a stop between Zayn’s charger and Harry’s Harley. He walked to the stairs, putting his hands on his hips with a touch of his own flair.

“C’mon, Louis!” Niall called, motioning for me to follow.

Hesitant, I finally followed, stopping when I saw Zayn hurry down the stairs to speak quietly in Niall’s ear. He looked at me, shook his head and then whispered to him once again.

“What?” I asked.

“Zayn doesn’t…,” He fidgeted, “Zayn doesn’t think it’s a good idea that we go in. Harry is still pretty mad.”

“You mean he doesn’t think I should go in,” I said. Niall shrugged sheepishly and then looked to Zayn.

Zayn touched my shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Louis. He just doesn’t… he doesn’t want to see you right now.”

“If I didn’t do anything wrong, then why doesn’t he want to see me?”

“I’m not sure; he won’t talk to me about it. I think he’s embarrassed that he lost his temper in front of you.”

“He lost his temper in front of the entire cafeteria! What do I have to do with it?”

“More than you think,” Zayn said, dodging my eyes.

I watched them for a moment and then pushed past them, running up the stairs. I burst through the doors to find an empty living room. The door to Harry’s room was closed, so I knocked.

“Harry? It’s me, open up.”

“Walk away, Pidge,” he called from the other side of the door.

I peeked in to see him sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the window. Toto pawed at his back, unhappy about being ignored.

“What’s going on with you, Haz?” I asked. He didn’t answer, so I stood beside him, crossing my arms. His jaw tensed but he no longer wore the frightening expression he had in the cafeteria. He seemed sad. The deep, hopeless kind.

“You’re not going to talk to me about this?”

I waited but he remained quiet. I turned for the door and he finally sighed. “You know the other day when JJ mouthed off to me and you rushed to my defence? Well… that’s what happened. I just got a little carried away.”

“You were angry before Max said anything,” I said, returning to sit beside him on the bed.

He continued to stare out the window. “I meant what I said before. You need to walk away, Pidge. God knows I can’t walk away from you.”

I touched his arm. “You don’t want me to leave.”

Harry’s jaw tensed again and then he took me under his arm. He paused for a moment and then kissed my forehead, pressing his cheek against my temple. “It doesn’t matter how hard I try. You’re going to hate me when it’s all said and done.”

I wrapped my arms around him. “We have to be friends. I won’t take no for an answer,” I quoted.

His eyebrows pulled in and then he cradled me to him with both arms, still staring out the window. “I watch you sleeping a lot. You always look to peaceful. I don’t have that kind of quiet. I have all this anger and rage boiling inside of me—except when I watch you sleep.

“That’s what I was doing when Liam walked in,” he continued. “I was awake and he walked in and just stood there with this shocked look on his face. I knew what he thought but I didn’t set him straight. I didn’t explain because I wanted him to think something happened. Now the whole school thinks you were with us both in the same night.”

Toto nuzzled his way into my lap and I rubbed his ears. Harry reached over to pet him once and then rested his hand on mine. “I’m sorry.”

I shrugged. “If he believes the gossip, it’s his own fault.”

“It’s hard to think anything else when he sees us in bed together.”

“He knows I’m staying with you. I was fully clothed, for Christ’s sake.”

Harry sighed. “He was probably too pissed to notice. I know you like him Pidge. I should have explained. I owe you that much.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You’re not mad?” he asked, surprised.

“Is that what you’re so upset about? You thought I’d be mad at you when you told me the truth?”

“You should be. If someone single-handedly sunk my reputation, I’d be a little pissed.”

“You don’t care about reputations. What happened to the Harry that doesn’t give a shit what anyone thinks?” I teased, nudging him.

“That was before I saw the look on your face when you heard what everyone’s saying. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

“You would never do anything to hurt me.”

“I’d rather cut off my arm,” he sighed.

He relaxed his cheek against my hair. I didn’t have a reply and Harry seemed to have said everything he need to, so we sat in silence. Once in a while, Harry would squeeze me tighter to his side. I gripped his shirt, not knowing how else to make him feel better other than to just let him hold me.

When the sun began to set, I heard a faint knock at the door. “Louis?” Niall’s voice sounded small on the other side of the wood.

“Come in, Niall,” Harry answered.

Niall walked in with Zayn and he smiled at the site of us tanged in each other’s arms. “We were going to grab a bite to eat. You two feel like making Pei Wei run?”

“Ugh… Asian again, Ni? Really?” Harry asked.

I smiled. He sounded like himself again.

Niall noticed as well. “Yes, really. You guys coming or not?”

“I’m starving,” I said.

“Of course you are, you didn’t get to eat lunch,” he said, frowning. He stood up, bringing me with him. “Come on. Let’s get you some food.”

He kept his arm around me and didn’t let go until we were in the booth of Pei Wei.

As soon as Harry left for the bathroom, Niall leaned in. “So? What did he say?”

“Nothing,” I shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow. “You were in his room for two hours. He didn’t say anything?”

“He usually doesn’t when he’s that mad,” Zayn said.

“He had to have said something,” Niall prodded.

“He said he got a little carried away sticking up for me and that he didn’t tell Liam the truth when he walked in. That’s it,” I said, straightening the salt and pepper.

Zayn shook his head, closing his eyes.

“What, baby?” Niall asked, sitting taller.

“Harry is,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. “Forget it.”

Niall wore a stubborn expression. “Oh hell no, you can’t just—“

He cut off when Harry sat down and swung his arm behind me. “Damn it! The food’s not here yet?”

We laughed and joked until the restaurant closed and then filed into the car for the ride home. Zayn carried Niall up the stairs on his back but Harry stayed behind, tugging on my arm to keep me from following. He looked up at our friends until they disappeared behind the door and then offered a regretful smile. “I owe you an apology for today, so I’m sorry.”

“You’re already apologized. It’s fine.”

“No, I apologised for Liam. I don’t what you thinking I’m some psycho that goes around attacking people over the tiniest thing,” he said, “But I owe you an apology because I didn’t defend you for the right reason.”

“And that would be…” I prompted.

“I lunged at him because he wanted to be next in line, not because he was teasing you.”

“Insinuating there is a line is plenty reason for you to defend me, Haz.”

“That’s my point. I was pissed because I took that as him wanting to sleep with you.”

After processing what Harry meant, I grabbed the sides of his shirt and pressed my forehead against his chest. “You know what? I don’t care,” I said, looking up at him. “I don’t care what people are saying or that you lost your temper or why you messed up Max’s face. The last think I want is a bad reputation but I’m tired of explaining our friendship to everyone. To hell with ‘em.”

Harry’s eyes turned soft and the corners of his mouth turned up. “Our friendship? Sometimes I wonder if you listen to me at all.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s go in. I’m tired.”

I nodded and he held me against his side until we were inside the apartment. Niall and Zayn had already shut themselves in their bedroom and I slipped in and out of the shower. Harry sat with Toto outside while I dressed in my pyjamas and within half an hour, we were both in bed.

I rested my head on my arm, breathing out a long, relaxing puff of air. “Just two weeks left. What are you going to do for drama when I move back to Morgan?”

“I don’t know,” he said. I could see his tormented frown, even in the darkness.

“Hey,” I touched his arm. “I was kidding.”

I watched him for a long time, breathing, blinking and trying to relax. He fidgeted a bit and then looked over at me. “Do you trust me, Pidge?”

“Yeah, why?”

“C’mere,” he said, pulling me against him. I stiffened for a second or two before resting my head on his chest. Whatever was going on with him, he needed me near him and I couldn’t have objected even if I’d wanted to. It felt right lying next to him.

Chapter 13: Promise

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Thirteen. I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

P.S IM SORRY :)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Eleanor shook her head. “Okay, so are you with Liam, or with Harry? I’m confused.”

“Liam’s not talking to me, so that’s sort of up in the air right now,” I said, bouncing to readjust my backpack.

She blew out a puff of smoke and then picked a piece of tobacco from her tongue. “So are you with Harry?”

“We’re friends, El.”

“You realize everyone thinks you two are having some sort of freaky friends with benefits thing going on that you’re not admitting to, right?”

“I don’t care. They can think what they want.”

“Since when? What happened to the nervous, mysterious, guarded Louis I know and love?”

“He died from the stress of the rumours and assumptions.”

“That’s too bad. I’m going to miss pointing and laughing at him.”

I smacked El’s arm and she laughed. “Good. It’s about time you quit pretending.” She said.

“What do you mean?”

“That you’re hiding something. The suspenders, the demure sophisticate that goes to fancy restaurants with Liam Payne… that’s not you. Either you were a small-town stripper or you’re been to rehab. The latter’s my guess.”

I laughed out loud. “You are a terrible guesser!”

“So what’s your secret?”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret now would it?”

She laughed and I cringed before I spoke. “Did you have a good home life, El?”

“My mum’s great… my dad and I had a lot of issues to work out, but we’re good now.”

“I had Mark Tomlinson for a father.”

“Who’s that?”

I giggled. “See? It’s not a big deal if you don’t know who he is.”

“Who is he?”

“A mess. The gambling, the drinking, the bad temper… it’s hereditary in my family. Niall and I came here so I could start fresh, without the stigma of being the son of a drunken has-been.”

“A gambling has-been from Doncaster?”

“Yeah, everything Mark touched turned to gold back then. When I turned thirteen, his luck changed.”

“And he blamed you.”

“Niall gave up a lot to come here with me so I could get away, but I get here and walk face-first into Harry.”

“And when you look at Harry…”

“It’s all too familiar.”

El nodded, flicking her cigarette to the ground. “Shit, Louis. That sucks.”

I narrowed my eyes. “If you tell anyone what I just told you, I’ll call the Mob. I know some of them, you know.”

“Bullshit.”

I shrugged. “Believe what you want.”

El eyed me suspiciously and then smiled. “You are officially the coolest person I know.”

“That’s sad, El. You should get out me,” I said, stopping at the cafeteria entrance.

She pulled my chin up. “It’ll all work out. I’m a firm believer in the whole things happening for a reason adage. You came here, Niall met Zayn, you found your way to the circle, something about you turned Harry Styles’ world upside down. Think about it,” she said, planting a quick kiss on my lips.

“Hey now!” Harry said. He grabbed me by the waist, lifted me off my feet, returning me to the ground behind him. “You’re the last person I’d have to worry about that shit from, Eleanor! Throw me a bone, here!” he teased.

El leaned to the side of Harry and winked. “Later, Cookie.”

When Harry turned to face me, his smile faded. “What’s the frown for?”

I shook my head, trying to let the adrenaline run its course. “I just don’t like that nickname. It has some bad memories attached to it.”

“Term of endearment from the youth minister?”

“No,” I grumbled.

Harry punched his palm. “Do you want me teach her a lesson? I’ll get someone take her out.”

I couldn’t help but smile. “If I wanted to take El out, I’d just tell her Prada went out of business and she would finish the job for me.”

Harry laughed, nudging toward the door. “Let’s go! I’m wasting away, here!”

We sat at the lunch table together picking on each other with pinches and elbows to the ribs. Harry’s mood was as optimistic as on the night I lost the bet. Everyone at the table noticed and when he instigated a mini food fight with me, it garnered the attention of those sitting at the tables around us.

I rolled my eyes. “I feel like a zoo animal.”

Harry watched me for a moment, noted those staring and then stood up. “I CAN’T!” he yelled. I stared in awe as the entire room jerked their heads in his direction. Harry bobbed his head a couple of times to a beat in his head.

Zayn closed his eyes. “Oh, no.”

Harry smiled. “Get no… sa… tis…faction,” he sang. He kept belting out the lyrics as he climbed onto the table as everyone stared.

He pointed at the football players at the end of the table and they smiled and yelled the lyrics back in unison. The whole room clapped to the beat.

Harry sang into his fist and danced past me.

The whole room chanted in harmony.

Harry jerked his hips and a few whistles and squeals from the girls in the room fired off. He walked to me again, singing the chorus to the other side of the room, the football players his backup singers.

He pointed to his clapping audience. Some people stood and danced with him but most just watched with amused amazement.

He jumped to the adjacent table and Niall squealed and clapped, elbowing me. I shook my head; I had died and woken up in “High school Musical.”

The football players were humming the base line, “Na, na, nanana! Na, na, na! Na, na, nanana!”

Harry held his fist microphone high, then jumped down, leaned across the table and sang into my face.

The room clapped to the beat and as he hit the final note, he stood smiling and breathless.

The entire room exploded into applause even a few whistles. I shook my head after he kissed my forehead and then stood up to take a bow. When he returned to his seat in front of me, he chuckled.

“They’re not looking at you now, are they?” he panted.

“Thanks. You really shouldn’t have,” I said.

“Lou Lou?”

I looked up to see Liam standing at the end of the table. All eyes were on me once again.

“We need to talk,” Liam said, seeming nervous. I looked at Niall, Harry and then back to Liam. “Please?” he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I nodded, following him outside. He walked past the windows to the privacy of the side of the building. “I didn’t mean to draw attention to you again. I know how you hate that.”

“Then you might have just called if you wanted to talk,” I said.

He nodded, looking to the ground. It wasn’t my intention to find you in the cafeteria. I saw the commotion and then you and I just went in. I’m sorry.”

I waited and he spoke again, “I don’t know what happened with you and Harry. It’d none of my business… you and I have only been on a handful of dates. I was upset at first but then I realised that it wouldn’t have bothered me if I didn’t have feelings for you.”

“I didn’t sleep with him, Liam. He rubbed my back while I hurled a pint of Patron in his toilet. That’s as romantic as it got.”

He laughed once. “I don’t think we’ve really gotten a fair shot… not with you living with Harry. The truth is, Louis, I like you. I don’t know what it is but I can’t seem to stop thinking about you.” I smiled and he took my hand, running his fingers over my bracelet. “I probably scared you off with this ridiculous present but I’ve never been in this situation before. I feel like I’m constantly competing with Harry for your attention.”

“You didn’t scare me off with the bracelet.”

He pressed his lips together. “I’d like to take you out again in a couple of weeks, after your month is up with Harry. Then we can concentrate on getting to know each other without the distraction.”

“Fair enough.”

He leaned down and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against mine. “I’ll call you soon.”

I waved goodbye and then returned to the cafeteria, passing Harry.

He grabbed me, pulling me onto his lap. “Breakin’ up is hard to do?”

“He wants to try again when I’m back at Morgan.”

“Shit, I’m going to have to think of another bet,” he said, pulling my plate in front of me.

xxxx

The next two week flew by. Other than class, I spent every waking moment with Harry and the most of that time we spent alone. He took me to dinner, for drinks and dancing at the club, bowling; and he was called out to two fights. When we weren’t laughing ourselves silly, we were play-wrestling or snuggling on the couch with Toto, watching a movie. He made a point to ignore everyone what batted an eyelash at him and everyone talked about the new Harry.

My last night in the apartment, Niall and Zayn were inexplicably absent and Harry laboured over a special Last Night dinner. He brought wine, set out napkins and even brought home new silverware for the occasion. He sat our plates on the breakfast bar and pulled his stool to the other side to sit across from me. For the first time, I got the distinct feeling we were on a date.

“This is really good, Haz. You’ve been holding out on me,” I said as I chewed the Cajun chicken pasta he had prepared.

He forced a smile and I could see he was working hard to keep the conversation light. “If I told you before, you would have expected it every night.” His smile faded and his eyes fell to the table.

I rolled my food around on my plate. “I’m going to miss you, too, Haz.”

“You’re still gonna come over, right?”

“You know I will. And you’ll be at Morgan helping me study just like you did before.”

“But it won’t be the same,” he sighed. “You’ll be dating Liam, we’re going to get busy… go in different direction.”

“It’s not going to change that much.”

He managed a single laugh. “Who would have thought from the first time we met that we’d be sitting here? You couldn’t have told me three months ago that I’d be this miserable over saying goodbye to someone.”

My stomach sank. “I don’t want you to be miserable.”

“Then don’t go,” he said. His expression was so desperate that the guilt formed a lump in my throat.

“I can’t move in here, Harry. That’s crazy.”

“Says who? I just had the best two week of my life.”

“Me, too.”

“Then why do I feel like I’m never gonna see you again?”

I didn’t have a reply. His jaw tensed but he wasn’t angry. The urge to go to him grew insistent, so I stood up and walked around the bar, sitting on his lap. He didn’t look at me, so I hugged his neck, pressing my cheek against his.

“You’re going to realise what a pain in the ass I was and then you’ll forget all about missing me,” I said into his ear.

He puffed a breath of air as he rubbed my back. “Promise?”

I leaned back and looked into his eyes, touching each side of his face with my hands. I caressed his jaw with my thumb; his expression was heart breaking. I closed my eyes and leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth but he turned so that I caught more of his lips than I’d intended.

Even though the kiss surprised me, I didn’t pull back right away.

Harry kept his lips on mine but he didn’t take it any further.

I finally pulled away, playing it off with a smile. “I have a big day tomorrow. I’m going to clean up the kitchen and then I’m going to head to bed.”

“I’ll help you,” he said.

We did the dishes together in silence, with Toto asleep at our feet. He dried the last dish and set it in the rack and then led me down the hall, holding my hand a bit too tight. The distance from the mouth of the hallway to his bedroom door seemed to take twice as long. We both knew that goodbye was just hours away.

He didn’t even try to pretend not to watch this time as I changed into one of his T-shirts for bed. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the blanket, waiting for me to join him.

Once I did, Harry flipped off the lamp and then pulled me against him without permission or apology. He tensed his arms and sighed, and I nestled my face into his neck. I shut my eyes tight, trying to savour the moment. I knew I would wish for that moment back every day of my life, so I lived it with everything I had.

He looked out the window. The trees cast a shadow across his face. Harry clenched his eyes shut and a sinking feeling settled over me. It was agonising to see him suffer; knowing that not only was I the cause of it… I was the only one that could take it away.

“Haz? Are you okay?” I asked.

There was a long pause before he finally spoke. “I’ve never been less okay in my life.”

I pressed my forehead against his neck and he squeezed me tighter. “This is silly,” I said. “We’re going to see each other every day.”

“You know that’s not true.”

The weight of the grief we both felt was crushing and an irrepressible need came over me to save us both. I lifted my chin but hesitated; what I was about to do would change everything. I reasoned that Harry didn’t see intimacy as anything but a way to pass the time and I shut my eyes again and swallowed back my fears. I had to do something, knowing we would both lay awake, dreading every passing minute until morning.

My heart pounded as I touched his neck with my lips and then tasted his flesh in a slow, tender kiss. He looked down with surprise and then his eyes softened with the realisation of what I wanted.

He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine with a delicate sweetness. The warmth from his lips travelled all the way to my toes and I pulled him closer to me. Now that we had taken the first step, I had no intention of stopping there.

I parted my lips, letting Harry’s tongue find its way to mine. “I want you,” I said.

Suddenly, the kiss slowed and he tried to pull away. Determined to finish what I had started, my mouth worked against his more anxiously. In reaction, Harry backed away until he was on his knees. I rose with him, keeping our mouths melded together.

He gripped each of my shoulders to hold me at bay. “Wait a sec,” he whispered with an amused smile, breathing hard. “You don’t have to do this, Pidge. This isn’t what tonight is about.”

He was holding back but I would see it in his eyes that his self-control wouldn’t last long.

I leaned in again and this time his arms gave way just enough for me to brush my lips against his. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, resolute. It took me a moment to say the words but I would say them. “Don’t make me beg,” I whispered against his mouth.

With those four words, his reservations vanished. He kissed me, hard and eager. My fingers ran down the length of his back and settled on the elastic of his boxers, nervously running along the gather of the fabric. His lips grew impatient then and I fell against the mattress when he crashed into me. His tongue found its way to mine once again and when I gained the courage to slide my hand between his skin and the boxers, he groaned.

Harry yanked the T-shirt over my head and then his hand impatiently travelled down my side, gripping my boxers and slipping them down my legs with one hand. His mouth returned to mine once more as his hand slid up the inside of my thigh and I let out a long, faltering breath with his hand wandered where no man had touched me before. My knees arched and twitched with each movement of his hand and when I dug my fingers into his flesh, he positioned himself above me.

“Pigeon,” he said, panting, “It doesn’t have to be tonight. I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

I reached for the top drawer of his night stand, pulling it open. Feeling two plastic packets between my fingers, I pulled them out and tossed the condom on the bed. I touched the corner of the other to my mouth ripping it open, I passed it to him and it crackled in his fingertips, after a few moments I felt his hand travel down between my thighs.

He circled my hole with his now lubed up finger before leaning down to give me a tender kiss as he slowly pushed it inside of me. I bit his bottom lip through the pain and he slowly drew it back out before pressing it back in rhythmically, after a few minutes I shifted my hips slightly and he took it as a signal to add another. My breath hitched as it breached my entrance, before I took a few deep breaths and he started his rhythm again. He angled his fingers upwards slightly and I moaned loudly when I felt him hit my prostate.

“Again Harry.” I whispered through the feeling.

He worked his hand faster and faster before I felt him kiss my lips again before adding a third and final finger. My hips arched off the bed from the pain but Harry just kept on kissing my lips and my cheeks whispered encouraging words.

“Haz, please. I’m ready.” I said against his lips.

His free hand left my hip and then he pulled his boxers down, kicking them off as if he couldn’t stand them between us. He withdrew his fingers from me as I whimpered and reached for the condom. After a few moments I felt him between my thighs. I closed my eyes.

“Look at me, Pigeon.”

I peered up at him and his eyes were intent and soft at the same time. He tilted his head. Leaning down to kiss me tenderly and then his body tensed, pushing himself inside of me in a small, slow movement. When he pulled back, I bit my lip with the discomfort; when he rocked into me again, I clenched my eyes shut with the pain. My thighs tightened around his hips and he kissed me again.

“Look at me,” he whispered.

When I opened my eyes, he pressed inside me again and I cried out as he hit my prostate head on with the wonderful burning sensation. Once I relaxed, the motion of his body against mine was more rhythmic. The nervousness I had felt in the beginning had disappeared and Harry grabbed at the flesh as if he couldn’t get enough. I pulled him into me and we both moaned when the way it felt became too much.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Louis. You’re all I want,” he breathed against my mouth.

He grabbed my thigh with one hand and propped himself up with his elbow, just inches above me. A thin sheet of sweat began to bead on our skin and I arched my back as his lips traced my jaw and then followed a single line down my neck.

“Harry, I’m close,” I sighed.

When I said his name, he pressed his cheek against mine and his movements became more rigid. The noises from his throat grew louder and he finally pressed inside me one last time, groaning and quivering above me. The feeling of him coming was too much to handle and with one final shout of his name I came all up my stomach and chest.

After a few minutes, he relaxed and let his breathing slow.

“That was some first kiss,” I said with a tired, content expression.

He scanned my face and smiled. “Your last first kiss.”

I was too shocked to reply.

He pulled out and quickly tugged off the condom tying it up and throwing it in the bin, before grabbing a shirt off the floor to wipe my chest then collapsed beside me on his stomach, stretching one arm across my middle and resting his forehead against my cheek. I ran my fingers along the bare skin of his back until I heard his breathing even out.

I lay awake for hours, listening to Harry’s deep breaths and the wind weaving thought the trees outside. Niall and Zayn came in the front door quietly and I heard them tiptoe down the hall, murmuring to each other.

We had packed my things earlier in the day and I flinched at how uncomfortable the morning would be. I had thought once Harry slept with me his curiosity would be satiated but instead he was talking about forever. My eyes snapped shut with the thought of his expression when he learned that what had happened between us wasn’t a beginning, it was closure. I couldn’t go down that road and he would hate me when I told him.

I maneuvered out from under his arm and got dressed, carrying my shoes with me down the hall too Zayn’s room. Niall sat on the bed and Zayn was pulling off his shirt in front of the closet.

“Everything okay, Louis?” Zayn asked.

“Niall?” I said, signalling for him to join me in the hall.

He nodded, watching me with cautious eyes. “What’s going on?”

“I need you to take me to Morgan now. I can’t wait ‘til tomorrow.”

One side of his mouth turned up with a knowing smile. “You never could handle goodbyes.”

Zayn and Niall helped me with my bags and I stared out the window of Niall’s car on my journey back to Morgan Hall.

When we set down the last of the bags in my room, Niall grabbed me.

“It’s going to be so different in the apartment now.”

“Thanks for bringing me home. The sun will be up in a few hours. You better go,” I said, squeezing once before letting go.

Niall didn’t look back when he left my room and I chewed my lip nervously, knowing how angry he would be when he realised what I’d done.

My shirt crackled as I pulled it over my head; the static in the air had intensified with the coming winter. Feeling a bit lost, I curled into a ball underneath my thick comforter and inhaled through my nose; Harry’s scent still lingered on my skin.

The bed felt cold and foreign, a sharp contrast to the warmth of Harry’s mattress. I had spent thirty days in a cramped apartment with Cheshire’s most infamous boy and after all the bickering and late-night house guests; it was the only place I wanted to be.

Chapter 14: Poker Face

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Fourteen. I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

P.S. You said you wanted longer chapters this is 6700 words! Sorry, not sorry! I got a little bit carried away!!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

The phone calls began at eight in the morning and then every five minutes for an hour.

“Louis!” Stan groaned. “Answer your stupid phone!”

I reached over and turned it off. It wasn’t until I heard banging on the door that I realised I wouldn’t be allowed to spend the day holed up in my room as planned.

Stan yanked on the knob. “What?”

Niall pushed past him and stood beside my bed. “What in the hell is going on?” he yelled. His eyes were red and puffy and he was still in his Pyjamas.

I sat up. “What, Ni?”

“Harry is a fucking wreck! He won’t talk to us, he’s trashed the apartment, threw the stereo across the room… Zayn can’t talk any sense into him!”

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hand and blinked. “I don’t know.”

“Bullshit! You’re going to tell me what in the hell is going on and you’re going to tell me now!”

Stan grabbed his shower bag and fled. He slammed the door behind him and I frowned, afraid he would tell the resident advisor, or worse, the Dean of Students.

“Keep it down, Niall, Jesus,” I whispered.

He clenched his teeth. “What did you do?”

I assumed Harry would be upset with me; I didn’t know he’d fly into a rage. “I… don’t know,” I swallowed.

“He took a swing at Zayn when he found out we helped you leave. Louis! Please tell me!” he pleased, his eyes glossing over. “It’s scaring me!”

The fear in his eyes forced only the partial truth. “I just couldn’t say goodbye. You know it’s hard for me.”

“It’s something else, Louis. He’s gone fucking nuts! I heard him call your name and then stomped all over the apartment looking for you. He barged into Zayn’s room, demanding to know where you were. Then he tried to call you. Over and over and over,” he sighed. “His face was… Jesus, Louis. I’ve never seen him like that.

“He ripped his sheets off the bed and threw them away, threw his pillows away, shattered his mirror with his fist, kicked his door… broke it from the hinges! It was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!”

I closed my eyes, forcing the tears that pooled in my eyes down my cheeks.

Niall thrust his cell phone at me. “You have to call him. You have to at least tell him you’re okay.”

“Okay; I’ll call him.”

He shoved his phone at me again. “No, you’re calling him now.”

I took his phone in my hand and fingered the buttons, trying to imagine what I could possibly say to him. He snatched it out of my hand, dialled and then handed it to me. I held the phone to my ear and took a deep breath.

“Niall?” Harry answered, his voice thick with worry.

“It’s me.”

The line was quiet for several moments before he finally spoke. “What the fuck happened to you last night? I wake up this morning and you’re gone and you… you just leave and don’t say goodbye? Why?”

“I’m sorry. I—“

“You’re sorry? I’ve been going crazy! You don’t answer your phone, you sneak out and wh—why? I thought we finally had everything figured out!”

“I just needed some time to think.”

“About what?” he paused. “Did I… did I hurt you?”

“No! It’s nothing like that! I’m really, really sorry. I’m sure Niall told you. I don’t do goodbyes.”

“I need to see you,” he said, his voice desperate.

I sighed. “I have a lot to do today, Haz. I have to unpack and I have piles of laundry.”

“You regret it,” he said, his voice breaking.

“It’s not… that’s not what it is. We’re friends. That’s not going to change.”

“Friends? Then what the fuck was last night?” he said, anger bleeding through his voice.

I closed my eyes tight. “I know what you want. I just can’t… do that right now.”

“So you just need some time?” he asked in a calmer voice. “You could have told me that. You didn’t have to run out on me.”

“It just seemed like the easiest way.”

“Easier for who?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking about what it would be like in the morning, loading Niall’s car and… I couldn’t do it, Haz,” I said.

“It’s bad enough that you aren’t going to be here anymore. You can’t just drop out of my life.”

I forced a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I don’t want anything to be weird, okay? I just need to sort some stuff out. That’s all.”

“Okay,” he said. “I can do that.”

I hung up the phone and Niall glared at me. “You slept with him? You bastard! You weren’t even going to tell me?”

I rolled my eyes and fell against the pillow. “This isn’t about you, Niall. This has just become one convoluted clusterfuck.”

“What’s so difficult about it? You two should be deliriously happy, not breaking doors and hiding in you room!”

“I can’t be with him,” I whispered, keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

His hand covered mine and he spoke softly. “Harry needs work. Trust me, I understand any and all reservations you have about him but look how much he’s already changed for you. Think about the last two weeks, Louis. He’s not Mark.”

“I’m Mark! I get involved with Harry and everything we’ve worked for… poof!” I snapped my fingers. “Just like that!”

“Harry wouldn’t let that happen.”

“It’s not up to him, now is it?”

“You’re going to break his heart, Louis. You’re going to break his heart! The one guy he trusts enough to fall for and you’re going to nail him to the wall!”

I turned away from him, unable to see the expression that went with the pleading tone in his voice. “I need the happy ending. That’s why we came here.”

“You don’t have to do this. It could work.”

“Until my luck runs out.”

Niall threw up his hands, letting them fall into his lap. “Jesus, Louis, not this shit again. We talked about this.”

My phone rang and I looked at the display. “It’s Liam.”

He shook his head. “We’re still talking.”

“Hello?” I answered, avoiding Niall’s glare.

“Lou Lou! Day one of freedom! How does it feel?” he said.

“It feels… free,” I said, unable to muster up any enthusiasm.

“Dinner tomorrow night? I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah,” I wiped my nose with my sleeve. “Tomorrow’s great.”

After I hung up the phone, Niall frowned. “He’s going to ask me when I get back,” he said. “He’s going to want to know what we talked about. What am I supposed to tell him?”

“Tell him that I’ll keep my promise. By this time tomorrow, he won’t miss me.”

xxxx

Two tables over, one back. Niall and Zayn were barely visible from my seat, hunched over, watching Harry stare at the empty chair I usually occupied before sitting at the end of the lunch table. I felt ridiculous for hiding but I wasn’t prepared to sit across from him for an entire hour. When I finished my meal, I took a deep breath and walked outside to where Harry was finishing his cigarette.

I spent most of the night trying to form a plan to get us to where we were before. If I treated our encounter the way he regarded sex in general, I would have a better chance. The plan risked losing him altogether but I hoped his enormous male ego would force him to play it off the same way.

“Hey,” I said.

He grimaced. “Hey. I thought you’d be at lunch.”

“I had to run in and out; I have to study,” I shrugged, doing my best impression of casual.

“Need some help?”

“It’s calculus. I think I’ve got it handled.”

“I can just hang out for the moral support.” He smiled, digging his hand into his pocket. The solid muscles in his arm tensed with the movement and the thought of them flexing as he thrust himself inside me replayed with vivid detail in my head.

“Er… what?” I asked, disoriented from the sudden erotic thought that had flashed in my mind.

“Are we supposed to pretend the other night never happened?”

“No, why?” I feigned confusion and he sighed, frustrated with my behaviour.

“I don’t know… because I took your virginity?” he leaned toward me, saying the words in a hushed voice.

I rolled my eyes. “I’m sure it’s not the first time you’re deflowered a virgin, Haz.”

Just as I had feared, my casual demeanour made him angry. “As a matter of fact, it was.”

“C’mon… I said I didn’t want any weirdness between us.”

Harry took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked it to the ground. “Well, if I’ve learnt anything in the last few days, it’s that you don’t always get what you want.”

“Hey, Lou Lou,” Liam said, kissing my cheek.

Harry gave Liam a murderous expression.

“I’ll pick you up around six?” Liam said.

I nodded. “Six.”

“See you in a bit,” he said, continuing to class. I watched him walk away, afraid to endure the consequences of the last ten seconds.

“You’re going out with him tonight?” Harry seethed. His jaw was clenched and I could see it working under his skin.

“I told you he was going to ask me out after I got back to Morgan. He called me yesterday.”

“Things have changed a little bit since that conversation, don’t you think?”

“Why?”

He walked away from me and I swallowed, trying to keep the tears at bay. Harry stopped and came back, leaning into my face. “That’s why you said I wouldn’t miss you after today! You knew I’d find out about you and Liam and you thought I’d just… what? Get over you? Do you not trust me, or am I just not good enough? Tell me, damn it! Tell me what the fuck I did to you to make you do this!”

I stood my ground, staring straight into his eyes. “You didn’t do anything to me. Since when is sex so life or death to you?”

“Since it was with you!” he shouted.

I glanced around, seeing that we were making a scene. People were walking by slowly, staring and whispering to each other. I felt my ears burn and it spread across my face, making my eyes water.

He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself before he spoke again. “Is that it? You don’t think it meant anything to me?”

“You are Harry Styles.”

He shook his head, disgusted. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were shoving my past in my face.”

“I don’t think four week ago constitutes the past.” His face contorted and I laughed. “I’m kidding! Harry, its fine. I’m fine, you’re fine. There’s no need to make a big deal of it.”

All emotion disappeared from his face and he took a deep breath through his nose. “I know what you’re trying to do.” His eyes unfocused for a moment, lost in thought. “I’ll just have to prove it to you, then.” His eyes narrowed as he looked into my eyes, determined as he was before one of his fights. “If you think I’m just going to go back to fucking around, you’re wrong. I don’t want anyone else. You wanna be friends? Fine, we’re friends. But you and I both know that what happened wasn’t just sex.”

He stormed past me and I closed my eyes, exhaling the breath I didn’t know I’d been holding. Harry glanced back at me and then continued to his next class. An escaping tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. The curious stares of my classmates targeted my back as I plodded to class.

Liam was on the second row and I slid into the desk next to him.

A grin stretched across his face. “I’m looking forward to tonight.”

I took a breath and smiled, trying to change gears from my conversation with Harry. “What’s the plan?”

“Well, I’m all settled in my apartment. I thought we’d have dinner there.”

“I’m looking forward to tonight, too,” I said, trying to convince myself.

With Niall’s refusal to help, Stan was a reluctant assistant to aid me in choosing an outfit for my date with Liam. As soon as I pulled the shirt on over my shoulders, I yanked it off and slipped on a pair of jeans. After brooding about my failed plan all afternoon, I couldn’t talk myself into dressing up. Keeping the cool weather in mind, I pulled on a thin cream sweater over a white tank top and waited by the door. When Liam’s shiny Porsche pulled in front of Morgan, I pushed my way out the door before he had time to make it up the walk.

“I was going to come get you,” he said, disappointed as he held open the door.

“Then I saved you a trip,” I said, buckling my seat belt.

He slid in beside me and leaned over, touching each side of my face, kissing me with his plush, soft lips. “Wow,” he breathed, “I’ve missed your mouth.”

His breath was minty, his cologne smelled incredible, his hands were warm and soft and he looked fantastic in his jeans and green dress shirt but I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing. That excitement I had in the beginning was noticeably absent and I silently cursed Harry for taking that away.

I forced a smile. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

His apartment was exactly as I had imagined: immaculate, with expensive electronics in every corner and most likely decorated by his mother.

“So? What do you think?” he said, grinning like a child showing off a new toy.

“It’s great,” I nodded.

His expression changed from playful to intimate and he pulled me into his arms, kissing my neck. Every muscle in my body tensed. I wanted to be anywhere then in that apartment.

My cell phone rang and I offered him an apologetic smile before answering.

“How’s the date goin’, Pidge?”

I turned my back to Liam and whispered into the phone. “What do you need, Harry?” I tried to make my tone sharp but it was softened by my relief to hear his voice.

“I wanna go bowling tomorrow. I need my partner.”

“Bowling? You couldn’t have called me later?” I felt like a hypocrite for saying the words, knowing I had hoped for an excuse to keep Liam’s lips off of me.

“How am I supposed to know when you’re gonna get done? Oh. That didn’t come out right…” he trailed off, sounding amused with himself.

“I’ll call you tomorrow and we can talk about it then, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay. You said you wanna be friends but we can’t hang out?” I rolled my eyes and Harry huffed. “Don’t roll your eyes at me. Are you coming or not?”

“How did you know I rolled my eyes? Are you stalking me?” I asked, noting the drawn curtains.

“You always roll your eyes. Yes? No? You’re wasting precious date time.”

He knew me so well. I fought the urge to ask him to pick me up right then. I couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

“Yes!” I said in a hushed voice, trying not to laugh. “I’ll go.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”

I turned to Liam, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

“Harry?” he asked with a knowing expression.

“Yes,” I frowned, caught.

“You’re still just friends?”

“Still just friends,” I nodded once.

We sat at the table, eating Chinese takeout. I warmed up to him after a while and he reminded me of how charming he was. I felt lighter, almost giggly, a marked change from earlier. As hard as I tried to push the thought from my head, I couldn’t deny that it was my plans with Harry that had brightened my mood.

After dinner, we sat on the couch to watch a movie but before the beginning credits were over, Liam had me on my back. His lips travelled down to my collarbone and his hand stopped at my belt. He clumsily worked to pull it open and once it popped, I slid out from under him to stand up.

“Okay! I think a single is all you’ll be hitting tonight,” I said, buckling my belt.

“What?”

“First base… second base? Never mind. It’s late, I better go.”

He sat up and gripped my legs. “Don’t go, Lou Lou. I don’t want you to think that’s why I brought you here.”

“It isn’t?”

“Of course not,” he said, pulling me onto his lap. “You’re all I’ve thought about for two weeks. I apologise for being impatient.”

He kissed my cheek and I leaned into him, smiling when his breath tickled my neck. I turned to him and pressed my lips against his, trying my hardest to feel something—but I didn’t. I pulled away from him and sighed.

Liam furrowed his brow. “I said I was sorry.”

“I said it was late.”

We drove to Morgan and Liam squeezed my hand after he kissed me goodnight. “Let’s try again. Biasetti’s tomorrow?”

I pressed my lips together. “I’m bowling with Harry tomorrow.”

“Wednesday, then?”

“Wednesday’s great,” I said, offering a contrived smile.

Liam shifted in his seat. He was working up to something. “Louis? There’s a date party in a couple of weekends at the house…”

I inwardly cringed, dreading the discussion we would inevitably have.

“What?” he asked, chuckling nervously.

“I can’t go with you,” I said, letting myself out of the car.

He followed, meeting me at the Morgan entrance. “You have plans?”

I winced. “I have plans… Harry already asked me.”

“Harry asked you what?”

“To the date party,” I explained, a bit frustrated.

Liam’s face flushed and he shifted his weight. “You’re going to the date party with Harry? He doesn’t go to those things. And you’re just friends. It doesn’t make sense for you to go with him.”

“Niall wouldn’t go with Zayn unless I went.”

He relaxed “Then you can go with me,” he smiled, intertwining his fingers in mine.

I grimaced at his solution. “I can’t cancel with Harry and then go with you.”

“I don’t see the problem,” he shrugged. “You can be there for Niall and Harry will get out of having to go. He is a staunch advocate for doing away with date parties. He thinks it’s a platform for our dates to force us to declare a relationship.”

“It was me that didn’t want to go. He talked me into it.”

“Now you have an excuse,” he shrugged. He was maddeningly confident that I was going to change my mind.

“I didn’t want to go at all.”

Liam’s patience had run out. “I just want to be clear; you don’t want to go to the date party. Harry wants to go, he asked you and you won’t cancel with him to go with me, even though you didn’t want to go in the first place?”

I had a hard time meeting his glare. “I can’t do that to him, Liam, I’m sorry.”

“Do you understand what a date party is? It’s something you go to with your boyfriend.”

His patronising tone made any empathy I’d felt for him disappear. “Well, I don’t have a boyfriend, so technically I shouldn’t go at all.”

“I thought we were going to try again. I thought we had something.”

“I am trying.”

“What do you expect me to do? Sit at home while you’re at my fraternity’s date party with someone else? Should I ask someone else?”

“You can do what you want,” I said irritated with his treat.

He looked up and shook his head. “I don’t want to ask anyone else.”

“I don’t expect you not to go to your own party. I’ll see you there.”

“You want me to ask someone else? And you’re going with Harry. Do you not see how completely absurd that is?”

I crossed my arms, ready for a fight. “I told him I would go before you and I ever went out, Liam. I can’t cancel on him.”

“You can’t, or you don’t want to?”

“Same difference. I’m sorry that you don’t understand.” I pulled the door open to Morgan and Liam put his hand on mine.

“All right,” he sighed in resignation. “This is obviously an issue I’m going to have to work through. Harry is one of your best friends; I do understand that. I don’t want it to affect our relationship. Okay?”

“Okay,” I said, nodding.

He opened the door and gestured me to walk through, kissing my cheek before I walked inside. “See you Wednesday at six?”

“Six,” I said, waving as I walked up the stairs.

Niall was walking out of the shower room when I turned the corner and his eyes brightened when he recognised me. “Hey, Lou! How’d it go?”

“It went,” I said, deflated.

“Uh-oh.”

“Don’t tell Harry, okay?”

He huffed. “I won’t. What happened?”

“Liam asked me to the date party.”

Niall tightened his towel. “You’re not bailing on Haz, are you?”

“No and Liam’s not happy about it.”

“Understandable,” he said, nodding. “It’s also too damn bad.”

Niall applied to Cheshire so we could move together. He was my self-proclaimed conscience, intent on stepping in when I gave in to my imbedded tendencies to fly off track. It went against everything we talked about for me to get involved with Harry and he had become his overly enthusiastic cheerleader.

I leaned against the wall. “Would you be mad if I didn’t go at all?”

“No, I would be unbelievably and irrevocably pissed off. That’s grounds for a full blown cat fight, Louis.”

“Then I guess I’m going,” I said, shoving my key in the lock.

My mobile rang and a picture of Harry making a funny face appeared on the display. “Hello?”

“You home, yet?”

“Yeah, he dropped me off about five minutes ago.”

“I’ll be there in five more.”

Wait! Harry?” I said after he’d hung up.

Niall laughed. “You just had a disappointing date with Liam and you smiled when Harry called. Are you really that dense?”

“I didn’t smile,” I protested. “He’s coming here. Will you meet him outside and tell him I went to bed?”

“You did too and no… go tell him yourself.”

“Yeah, Niall, me going out there to tell him I’m in bed is so gonna work.” He turned his back to me, walking to his room. I threw up my hands, letting them fall to my thighs. “Niall! Please?”

“Have fun, Louis,” he smiled, disappearing into his room.

I walked down the stairs to see Harry on his motorcycle, parked at the front steps. He wore a white T-shirt with black artwork, setting off the tattoos on his arms.

“Aren’t you cold?” I asked, tugging my jacket righter.

“You look nice. Did you have a good time?”

“Uh… yeah, thanks,” I said, distracted. “What are you doing here?”

He pulled back the throttle and the engine snarled. “I was going to take a ride to clear my head. I want you to come with me.”

“It’s cold, Haz.”

“You want me to go get Zayn’s car?”

“We’re going bowling tomorrow. Can’t you wait until then?”

“I went from being with you every second of the day to seeing you for ten minutes if I’m lucky.”

I smiled and shook my head. “It’s only been two days, Haz.”

“I miss you. Get your ass on the seat and let’s go.”

I couldn’t argue. I missed him, too. More than I would ever admit to him. I zipped up my jacket and climbed on behind him, slipping my fingers through the belt loops of his jeans. He pulled my wrists to his chest and then folded them across one another. Once he was satisfied that I was holding him tightly enough, he took off, racing down the road.

I rested my cheek against his back and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. It reminded me of his apartment and his sheets and the way he smelled when he walked around with a towel around his waist. The city blurred past us and I didn’t care how fast he was driving or how cold the wind was as it whipped across my skin; I wasn’t even paying attention to where we were. The only thing I could think about was his body against mine. We had no destination or time frame and we drove the streets long after they had been abandoned by everyone but us.

Harry pulled into a petrol station and parked. “You want anything?” he asked.

I shook my head, climbing off the bike to stretch my legs. He watched me rake my fingers through the tangles in my hair and smiled.

“Quit it. You’re fucking beautiful.”

“Just point me to the nearest eighties rock video,” I said.

He laughed and then yawned, swatting at the moths that buzzed around him. The nozzle clicked, sounding louder than it should in the quiet night. We seemed to be the only two people on earth.

I pulled out my mobile to check the time. “Oh my God, Haz. It’s three in the morning.”

“You wanna go back?” he asked, face shadowed with disappointment.

I pressed my lips together. “We better.”

“We’re still going bowling tonight?”

“I told you I would.”

“And you’re still going to the Sig Tau with me in a couple of weeks, right?”

“Are you insinuating that I don’t follow through? I find that a little insulting.”

He pulled the nozzle form his tank and hooked it on its base. “I just never know what you’re going to do anymore.”

He sat on his bike and helped me to climb on behind him. I hooked my fingers in his belt loops and then thought better of it, wrapping my arms around him.

He sighed and leaned the bike upright, reluctant to start the engine. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the handlebars. He took a breath, beginning to speak and then shook his head.

“You’re important to me, you know,” I said, squeezing him.

“I don’t understand you, Pigeon. I thought I knew men but you’re fucking confusing I don’t know which way is up.”

“I don’t understand you, either. You’re supposed to be Cheshire’s walking one night stand. I’m not getting the full freshman experience they promised in the brochure,” I teased.

“Well, that’s a first. I’ve never had someone sleep with me to get me to leave them alone,” he said, keeping his back to me.

“That’s not what it was, Harry,” I lied, ashamed that he had guessed my intentions without realising how right he was.

He shook his head and started the engine, pulling out onto the street. He drove uncharacteristically slow, stopping at all the yellow lights, taking the long way to campus.

When we pulled in front of the entrance of Morgan Hall, the same sadness I felt the night I left the apartment consumed me. It was ridiculous to be so emotional but each time I did something to push him away, I was terrified it would work.

He walked me to the door and I pulled out my keys, avoiding his eyes. As I fumbled with the metal in my hand, his hand was suddenly at my chin, his thumb softly touching my lips.

“Did he kiss you?” he asked.

I pulled away, surprised that his fingers caused a burning feeling that seared every nerve from my mouth to my toes. “You really know how to screw up a perfect night, don’t you?”

“You thought it was perfect, huh? Does that mean you had a good time?”

“I always do when I’m with you.”

He looked at the ground and his eyebrows pulled together. “Did he kiss you?”

“Yes,” I sighed, irritated.

His eyes closed tight. “Is that all?”

“That is none of your business!” I said, yanking open the door.

Harry pushed it closed and stood in my way, his expression apologetic. “I need to know.”

“No you don’t! Move, Harry!”

“Pigeon…”

“You think just because I’m no longer a virgin, I’ll screw anyone that’ll have me? Thanks!” I had, shoving him.

“I didn’t say that, damn it! Is it too much to ask for a little peace of mind?”

“Why would it give you peace of mind to know if I’m sleeping with Liam?”

“How can you not know? It’s obvious to everyone else but you!” he said, exasperated.

“I guess I’m just an idiot, then. You’re on a roll tonight, Haz,” I said, reaching for the door handle.

He gripped my shoulders. “The way I feel about you… it’s crazy.”

“You got the crazy part right,” I snapped, pulling away from him.

“I practised this in my head the whole time we were on the bike, so just hear me out,” he said.

“Harry—“

“I know we’re fucked up, all right? I’m impulsive and hot tempered and you get under my skin like no one else. You act like you hate me one minute and then you need me the next. I never get anything right and I don’t deserve you… but I fucking love you, Louis. I love you more than I’ve loved anyone or anything, ever. When you’re around, I don’t need booze or money or the fighting or the one-night stands… all I need is you. You’re all I think about. You’re all I dream about. You’re all I want.”

My plan to feign ignorance was an epic fail. I couldn’t pretend to be impervious when he had laid all of his cards on the table. When we met, something inside both of us had changed and whatever that was, it made us need each other. For reasons unknown to me, I was his exception and as much as I had tried to fight my feelings, he was mine.

He shook his head, cupped each side of my face and looked into my eyes. “Did you sleep with him?”

Hot tears filled my eyes as I shook my head no. He slammed his lips against mine and his tongue entered my mouth without hesitation. Unable to control myself, I gripped his shirt in my fists and pulled him to me. He hummed in his amazing deep voice and gripped me so tight that it was difficult to breathe.

He pulled back, breathless. “Call Liam. Tell him you don’t wanna see him anymore. Tell him you’re with me.”

I closed my eyes. “I can’t be with you, Harry.”

“Why the hell not?” he said, letting go.

I shook my head, afraid of his reaction to the truth.

He laughed once. “Unbelievable. The one guy I want and he doesn’t want me back.”

I swallowed, knowing I would have to get closer to the truth than I had in months. “When Niall and I moved out here, it was with the understanding that my life was going to turn out a certain way. Or that it wouldn’t turn out a certain way. The fighting, the gambling, the drinking… it’s what I left behind. When I’m around you… it’s all right there for me in an irresistible, tattooed package. I didn’t move hundreds of miles away to live it all over again.”

He pulled my chin up so that I would face him. “I know you deserve better than me. You think I don’t know that? But if there was anybody made for me… it’s you. I’ll do whatever I have to do, Pidge. Do you hear me? I’ll do anything.”

I turned away from his grip, ashamed that I couldn’t tell him the truth. I was the one that wasn’t good enough. I would be the one to ruin everything, to ruin him. He would hate me one day and I couldn’t see the look in his eye when he came to that conclusion.

He held the door shut with his hand. “I’ll stop fighting the second I graduate. I won’t drink a single drop again. I’ll give you the happy ever after, Pigeon. If you just believe in me, I can do it.”

“I don’t want you to change.”

“Then tell me what to do. Tell me and I’ll do it,” he pleaded.

Any thoughts of being with Liam were long gone and I knew it was because of my feelings for Harry. I thought about the different paths my life would take from that moment—trusting Harry with a leap of faith and risking the unknown, or pushing him away and knowing exactly where I would end up, which included a life without him—either decision terrified me.

“Can I borrow your phone?” I asked.

Harry pulled his brows together, confused. “Sure,” he said, pulling his phone from his pocket, handing it to me.

I dialled and then closed my eyes as it rang in my ear.

“Harry? What the hell? Do you know what time it is?” Liam answered. His voice was deep and raspy and I instantly felt my heart vibrating in my chest. It hadn’t occurred to me that he would know I had called from Harry’s phone.

My next words somehow found their way to my trembling lips. “I’m sorry for calling you so early but this couldn’t wait. I… can’t go to dinner with you on Wednesday.”

“It’s almost four in the morning, Louis. What’s going on?”

“I can’t see you at all, actually.”

“Lou Lou…”

“I’m… pretty sure I’m in love with Harry,” I said, bracing for his reaction.

After a few moments of shocked silence, he hung up in my ear.

My eyes still focused on the pavement, I handed Harry his phone and then reluctantly peered up at his expression. A combination of confusion, shock and adoration scrolled across his face.

“He hung up,” I grimaced.

He scanned my face with careful hope in his eyes. “You love me?”

“It’s the tattoos,” I shrugged.

A wide smile stretched across his face, making his dimple sink into his cheek. “Come home with me,” he said, enveloping me in his arms.

My eyebrows shot up. “You said all that to get me in bed? I must have made quite the impression.”

“The only thing I’m thinking about right now is holding you in my arms all night.”

“Let’s go,” I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the excessive speed and the shortcuts, the ride to the apartment seemed endless. When we finally arrived, Harry carried me up the stairs. I giggled against his lips as he fumbled to unlock the door. When he set me on my feet and closed the door behind us, he let out a long, relieved sigh.

“It hasn’t seemed like home since you left,” he said, kissing my lips.

Toto scampered down the hall and wagged his tiny tail, pawing at my legs. I cooed at him as I lifted him off the floor.

Zayn’s bed squeaked and then his feet stomped across the floor. His door flew open as he squinted from the light. “Fuck no, Haz, you’re not pulling this shit! You’re in love with Lou…”—his eyes focused and he recognised his mistake—“..is. Hey, Louis.”

“Hey, Zayn,” I said, setting Toto on the floor.

Harry pulled me past his still shocked cousin and kicked the door shut behind us, pulling me into his arms and kissing me without a second thought, as if we had done it a million times before. I pulled his shirt over his head and he slipped my jacket off my shoulders. I stopped kissing him long enough to remove my sweater and tank top and then crashed into him again. We undressed each other and within seconds he lowered me to his mattress. I reached above my head to pull open the drawer and plunged my hand in picking up the bottle of lube, then searching for anything that crackled.

“Shit,” he said, panting and frustrated. “I got rid of them.”

“What? All of them?” I breathed.

“I thought you didn’t… if I wasn’t with you, I wasn’t going to need them.”

“You’re kidding me!” I said, letting my head fall against the headboard.

His forehead fell against my chest. “Consider yourself the opposite of a foregone conclusion.”

I smiled and kiss him. “You’ve never been with anyone without one?”

He shook his head. “Never.” I looked around for a moment, lost in thought.

“We’re good,” I said, sliding down so I was directly beneath him.

He pressed his chest against mine and kissed me tenderly. “Are you sure?”

I let my hand glide to his shoulders, pushing him down so his head was between my legs. He looked up at me with so much adoration in his eyes before slowly lowering to lick a thick stripe over my hole.

“Holy shit, Harry” I shouted through the pleasure of having his tongue on me. He slowly licked around the rim again and again causing me to moan. Then he slowly dipped his tongue in, making me buck my hips up to get closer to his face. My cheeks burned red with the embarrassment of how my body was reacting but Harry just rubbed small circles into the back of my thighs before reaching over to grip the bottle of lube.

After coating his fingers in a layer of lube, he pushed one inside of me next to his tongue, causing me to hiss and moan at the same time as it was still slightly sensitive from the first time. Slowly drawing it out again, he licked small kitten licks around the rim before pressing back in with two fingers. The burning pleasure was intoxicating and I started to grind my hips down to be able to feel it more and more.

A few minutes later, he withdrew his fingers and lubed up his cock. I let my hands glide from his shoulders to his bum and when he was ready I pulled him hard against me. He closed his eyes and let out a long, deep groan.

“Oh my God, Louis,” he breathed. He rocked into me again, another hum emanating from both our throats this time. “Holy shit, you feel amazing.”

“Is it different?” I breathed.

He looked into my eyes. “It’s different with you, anyway, but,” he took a deep breath and tensed again, closing his eyes for a moment, “I’m never going to be the same after this.”

His lips searched every inch of my neck and then he found his was to my mouth, I sunk my fingertips into the muscles of his shoulders, losing myself in the intensity of the kiss.

Harry brought my hands above my head and intertwined his fingers with mine, squeezing my hands with each thrust. His movements became a bit rougher and I dug my nails into his hands, my insides tensing with incredible force.

He hit my spot and I cried out, coming suddenly up my chest, biting my lip and clenching my eyes shut.

“Louis,” he whispered, sounding conflicted, “I need a… I need to…”

“Don’t stop,” I begged.

He rocked into me again, groaning so loudly that I covered his mouth. After a few laboured breaths, he looked into my eyes and then kissed me over and over. His hands cupped each side of my face and then he kissed me again, slower, more tender. He touched his lips to mine and then my cheeks, my forehead, my nose and then finally returning to my lips.

I smiled and sighed, exhaustion setting in. Harry pulled out and then pulled me next to him, situating the covers over us. I rested my cheek against his chest and he kissed my forehead once more, locking his fingers together behind me.

“Don’t leave this time, okay? I wanna wake up just like this in the morning.”

I kissed his chest, feeling guilty that he had to ask. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Chapter 15: Jealousy

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Fifteen. I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

I awoke on my stomach, naked and tangled in Harry Styles’ sheets. I kept my eyes closed, feeling his fingers caressing my arm and back.

He exhaled with a deep, contented sigh, speaking in a hushed voice. “I love you, Louis. I’m going to make you happy, I swear it.”

The bed concaved as he shifted and then his lips were on my back in slow, small kisses. I remained still and just as he had made his way up to the skin just below my ear, he left me to walk across the room. His footsteps leisurely plodded down the hall and the pipes whined with the water pressure of the shower.

I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching. Every muscle in my body ached, muscles that I never knew I had. I held the sheet to my chest, looking out the window, watching the yellow and red leaves spiral from their branches to the ground.

His mobile phone vibrated somewhere on the floor and after clumsily searching the crumpled clothes, I found it in his jeans pocket. The display was lit with only a number, no name.

“Hello?”

“Is uh… is Harry there?” a familiar voice asked.

“He’s in the shower, can I take a message?”

“Of course he is. Tell him that Nick called, would ya?”

Harry walked in, tightening his towel around his water-splotched waist and smiled as I held out his phone.

“It’s for you,” I said.

He kissed me before looking at the display and then shook his head. “Yeah? It was my boyfriend. What do you need, Nick?” He listened for a moment and then smiled, “Well, Pigeon’s special, what can I say?” After a long pause, he rolled his eyes. I could only imagine what he was saying. “Don’t be a bastard, Nick. Listen, you can’t call my phone anymore… Well, love’ll do that to ya,” he said, looking at me with a soft expression. “Yes, with Louis. I mean it, Nick, no more phone calls… Later.”

He tossed the phone on the bed and then sat beside me. “He was a little pissy. Did he say anything to you?”

“No, he just asked for you.”

“I erased the few numbers I had on my phone but I guess that doesn’t stop then from calling me. If they don’t figure it out on their own, I’ll set them straight.”

He watched me expectantly and I couldn’t help but smile. I had never seen this side of him. “I trust you, you know.”

He pressed his lips to mine. “I wouldn’t blame you if you expected me to earn it.”

“I’ve got to get in the shower. I’ve already missed one class.”

“See? I’m a good influence already.”

I stood up and he tugged on the sheet. “Nick said there’s a Halloween party this week end at the black door. I went with him last year, it was pretty fun.”

“I’m sure it was,” I said, raising an eyebrow.

“I just mean a lot of people come out. They have a pool tournament and cheap drinks… wanna go?”

“I’m not really… I don’t do the dress-up thing. I never have.”

“I don’t either. I just go,” he shrugged.

“Are we still going bowling tonight?” I asked, wondering if the invitation was just to get some alone time with me that he no longer needed.

“Well, hell yeah! I’m gonna kick your ass, too!”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Not this time you’re not. I have a new superpower.”

He laughed. “And what’s that? Harsh language?”

I leaned over to kiss his neck once and then ran my tongue up to his ear, kissing his earlobe. He froze in place.

“Distraction,” I breathed into his ear.

He grabbed my arms and flipped me onto my back. “You’re going to miss another class.”

xxxx

After finally talking him into leaving the apartment long enough to attend history class, we raced to campus and slid into our seats just before Professor Walsh began. Harry turned his red baseball cap backwards to plant a kiss on my lips, in full view of everyone in the classroom.

On our way to the cafeteria, he took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers as we walked. He seemed so proud to be holding my hand, announcing to the world that we were finally together. Eleanor noticed, looking at our hands and then to me with a ridiculous grin. She wasn’t the only one; our simply display of affection generated stares and murmuring of everyone we passed.

At the door of the cafeteria, Harry blew out his last puff of smoke, looking to me when I hesitated. Niall and Zayn were already inside and Eleanor had lit another cigarette, leaving me to go in with Harry alone. I was certain the gossip had soared to a new level since Harry had kissed me in full view of everyone in our history class and I dreaded walking out onto the stage the cafeteria presented.

“What, Pigeon?” he said, tugging on my hand.

“Everyone is watching us.”

He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed my fingers. “They’ll get over it. It’s just the initial shock. Remember when we first started hanging out? Their curiosity died down after a while and they got used to seeing us together. C’mon,” he said, pulling me through the door.

One of the reasons I had chosen Cheshire University was its modest population but the exaggerated interest in scandal that came with it was at times exhausting. It was a running joke; everyone was aware of how ridiculous the rumour mill was and yet they all shamelessly participated in it.

We sat down in our usual spots with our food. Niall smiled at me with a knowing expression. He chatted as if everything was normal but the football players at the other end of the table were staring at me like I was on fire.

Harry tapped my apple with his fork. “You gonna eat that, Pidge?”

“No, you can have it, baby.”

Heat consumed my ears when Niall’s head jerked to look at me.

“It just came out,” I said, shaking my head. I peeked up at Harry, whose expression was a mixture of amusement and adoration.

We exchanged the term a few times that morning and it hadn’t occurred to me that it was new to everyone else until it tumbled from my mouth.

“You two have just reached the level of annoyingly cute,” Niall grinned.

Zayn tapped my shoulder. “You staying over tonight?” he asked, his words garbled amid the bread in his mouth. “I promise I won’t come out of my room cussing at you.”

“You were defending my honour, Zayn. You’re forgiven,” I said.

Harry took a bite of the apple and chewed, looking happier than I’d ever seen him. The peace in his eyes had returned and even as the dozens of people watched our every move, everything felt… right.

I thought of all the times I had insisted being with Harry was the wrong decision and how much time I had wasted fighting my feelings for him. Looking across the table at his soft green eyes and the dimple in his cheek as he chewed, I couldn’t remember what I was so worried about.

“He looks awful happy. Did you finally give it up, Louis?” Max said, elbowing his teammates.

“You’re not very smart, are, ya, Max?” Zayn said, frowning.

The blood instantly rose to my cheeks and I looked to Harry who had murder in his eyes. My embarrassment took a back seat to Harry’s anger and I shook my head dismissively. “Just ignore him.”

After another tense moment, his shoulders relaxed a bit and he nodded once, taking a deep breath. After a few seconds, he winked at me.

I reached my hand across the table, sliding my finger into his. “You meant what you said last night, didn’t you?”

He began to speak but Max’s laughter filled the cafeteria. “Holy God! Harry Styles is whipped?”

“Did you mean it when you said you didn’t want me to change?” he asked, squeezing my hand.

I looked down at Max laughing to his teammates and then turned to Harry. “Absolutely. Teach that asshole some manners.”

A mischievous grin spread across his face and he walked down to the end of the table where Max sat. Silence spread across the room and Max swallowed back his laughter.

“Hey, I was just givin’ you a hard time, Harry,” he said, looking up at him.

“Apologise to Pidge,” Harry said, glowering down at him.

Max looked down at me with a nervous grin. “I… I was just kidding, Louis. I’m sorry.”

I glared at him as he looked up to Harry for approval. When Harry walked away, Max snickered and then whispered something to JJ. My heart began to pound when I saw Harry stop in his tracks and ball his hands into fists at his side.

JJ shook his head and huffed in an exasperated sigh. “Just remember when you wake up, Max… that you bring it on yourself.”

Harry lifted Eleanor’s tray off the table and swung it into Max’s face, knocking him off his chair. Max tried to scramble under the table but Harry pulled him out by his legs and then began to whale on him.

Max curled into a ball and then Harry kicked him in the back. Max arched and turned, holding his hands out, allowing Harry to land several punches to his face. The blood began to flow and Harry stood up, winded.

“If you even look at him, you piece of shit, I’ll break your fuckin’ jaw!” Harry yelled. I winced when he kicked Max in the leg one last time.

The women in the cafeteria scampered out, shocked at the bloody mess on the floor.

“Sorry,” Harry said, wiping Max’s blood from his cheek.

Some of the students stood up to get a better look; others remained seated, watching with mild amusement. The football team simply stared at Max’s limp body on the floor, shaking their heads.

Harry turned and Zayn stood, grabbing both my arm and Niall’s hand and pulled us out the door behind his cousin. We walked the short distance to Morgan Hall and Niall and I sat on the front steps, watching Harry pace back and forth.

“You okay, Haz?” Zayn asked.

“Just… give me a minute,” he said, putting his hands low on his hips as he walked.

Zayn shoved his hands into his pockets. “I’m surprised you stopped.”

“Pidge said to teach him some manners, Zayn, not to kill him. It took everything I had to quit when I did.”

Niall slipped on his large, square sunglasses to look up at Harry. “What did Max say that set you off, anyway?”

“Something he’ll never say again,” Harry seethed.

Niall looked to Zayn, who shrugged. “I didn’t hear it.”

Harry’s hands balled into fists again. “I’m goin’ back in there.”

Zayn touched Harry’s shoulder. “Your boy’s out here. You don’t need to go back in there.”

Harry looked at me, forcing himself to stay calm. “He said… everyone thinks Pidge has… Jesus I can’t even say it.”

“Just say it already,” Niall muttered.

Eleanor walked up behind Harry, clearly thrilled by all the excitement. “Every gay or bisexual guy at Cheshire wants to try him out because he landed the unattainable Harry Styles,” she shrugged. “That’s what they’re saying in there now, at least.”

Harry shouldered past El, heading for the cafeteria. Zayn bolted after him, grabbing his arm. My hands flew to my mouth when Harry swung and Zayn ducked. My eyes darted to Niall who was unaffected, accustomed to their routine.

I could think of only one thing to do to stop him. I scrambled off the steps, wheeling around, directly in his path. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and he gripped my thighs as I grabbed each side of his face, planting a long, deep kiss on his mouth. I could feel his anger melt away as he kissed me and when I pulled away, I knew I had won.

“We don’t care what they think remember? You can’t start now,” I said, smiling with confidence. I had more of an effect on him than I ever thought possible.

“I can’t let them talk about you like that, Pigeon,” he said with a frustrated frown, lowering me to my feet.

I slid my arms under his, interlocking my fingers behind his back. “Like what? They think I have something special because you’ve never settled down before. Do you disagree?”

“Hell no, I just can’t stand the thought of every guy in this school wanting to bag you because of It.” He pressed his forehead against mine. “This is going to make me crazy. I can already tell.”

“Don’t let them get to you, Harry,” Zayn said. “You can’t fight everybody.”

Harry sighed. “Everybody. How would you feel if everybody thought about Niall like that?”

“Who says they don’t?” Niall said, offended. We all laughed and Niall made a face. “I wasn’t kidding.”

Zayn pulled him to his feet by his hands and kissed his cheek. “We know, baby. I gave up being jealous a long time ago. I’d never have time to do anything else.”

Niall smiled in appreciation and then hugged him. Zayn had an uncanny ability to make everyone around him feel at ease, no doubt the result from growing up around Harry and his brothers. It was probably more of a defence mechanism than anything.

Harry nuzzled my ear and I giggled until I saw Liam approach. The same sense of urgency I’d felt when Harry wanted to return to the cafeteria overcame me and I instantly let go of Harry to quickly walk the ten or so feet to intercept Liam.

“I need to talk to you,” he said.

I glanced behind me and then shook my head as a warning. “Now is not a good time, Liam. It’s a really, really bad time, actually. Harry and Max got into it at lunch and he’s still a little raw. You need to go.”

Liam eyed Harry and then returned his attention to me, determined. “I just heard what happened in the cafeteria. I don’t think you realise what you’re getting yourself into. Harry is bad news, Louis. Everyone knows it. No one is talking about how great it is that you’ve turned him around… they’re all waiting is for him to do what he does best. I don’t know what he’s told you but you have no clue what kind of person he is.”

I felt Harry’s hands on my shoulders. “Why don’t you tell him, then?”

Liam shifted nervously. “Do you know how many humiliated girls and boys alike I’ve taken home from parties after they’re spent a few hours alone in a room with him? He’s going to hurt you.”

Harry’s fingers tightened in reaction and I rested my hand on his until he relaxed. “You should go, Liam.”

“You should listen to what I’m saying, Lou Lou.”

“Don’t fucking call him that,” Harry growled.

Liam didn’t take his eyes from mine. “I’m worried about you.”

“I appreciate it but it’s unnecessary.”

Liam shook his head. “He saw you as a long term challenge, Louis. He had you thinking you’re different from the others so he could get you in the sack. He’s going to get tired of you. He has the attention span of a toddler.”

Harry stepped around me, standing so close to Liam that their noses nearly touched. “I let you have your say, my patience has run out.” Liam tried to look at me but Harry leaned in his way. “Don’t you fucking look at him. Look at me, you spoiled shit stain.” Liam focused on Harry’s eyes and waited. “If you so much as breathe in his direction, I’ll make sure you’ll be limping through med school.”

Liam took a few steps back until I was in his line of sight. “I thought you were smarter than that,” he said, shaking his head before turning away.

Harry watched him leave and then turned around, his eyes searching mine. “You know that’s a bunch of bullshit, right? It’s not true.”

“I’m sure that’s what everyone is thinking,” I grumbled, noting the interest of those walking by.

“Then I’ll prove them wrong.”

xxxx

As the week wore on, Harry took his promise very seriously. He no longer humoured the people that stopped him on his way to and from class and at times he was rude about it. By the time we walked into the club for the Halloween party, I was a little nervous about how he planned to keep the intoxicated coeds away.

Niall, Eleanor and I sat as a nearby table while Zayn and Harry played pool against two of their Sig Tau brothers.

“Go, baby!” Niall called, standing up on the rungs of his stool.

Zayn winked at him and then took his shot, sinking it into the far right pocket.

“Wooo!” he squealed.

A trio of women dressed as Charlie’s Angels approached Harry while he waited his turn and I smiled as he tried his best to ignore them. When one of them traced the line of one of his tattoos, Harry pulled his arm away. He waved her off so he could make a shot and she pouted to her friends.

“Can you believe how ridiculous they are? The girls here are shameless,” Niall said.

Eleanor shook her head in awe. “It’s Harry. I think it’s the bad boy thing. They either want to save him or think they’re immune to his wicked ways. I’m not sure which.”

“It’s probably both,” I laughed, giggling at the girls waiting for Harry to pay them attention. “Can you imagine hoping you’re the one he’ll pick? Knowing you’ll be used for sex?”

“Daddy issues,” Niall said, taking a sip of his drink.

Eleanor put out her cigarette and tugged on our arms. “Come on, guys! Calder wants to dance!”

“Only if you promise not to call yourself that ever again,” Niall said.

El jutted out her bottom lip and Niall smiled. “Come on, Lou. You don’t wanna make El cry, do you?”

We joined the policemen and vampires on the dance floor and El broke out her Beyoncé moves. I glanced at Harry over my shoulder and caught him watching me from the corner of his eye, pretending to watch Zayn sink the eight ball for the game. Zayn collected their winnings and Harry walked to the long, shallow table that bordered the dance floor, taking a drink. El flailed about the dance floor, finally sandwiching herself between Niall and me. Harry rolled his eyes, chuckling as he returned to our table with Zayn.

“I’m going to get another drink. Want anything?” Niall shouted over the music.

“I’ll go with you,” I said, looking at El and pointing at the bar.

Eleanor shook her head and continued to dance. Niall and I shouldered through the crowd to the bar. The bartenders were overwhelmed, so we settled in for a long wait.

“The boys are making a killing tonight,” Niall said

I leaned into his ear. “Why anyone bets against Zayn I’ll never understand.”

“For the same reason they bet against Harry. They’re idiots,” he smiled.

A man in a toga leaned against the bar beside Niall and smiled. “What are you guys drinking this evening?”

“We buy our own beverages, thanks,” Niall said, facing forward.

“I’m Jay,” he said and then pointed to his friend, “This is Siva.”

I smiled politely, looking to Niall, who made his best go away expression. The bartender took our order and then nodded to the men behind us, turning to make Niall’s drink. She brought over a square glass full of green, frothy liquid and three bears. Jay handed her some money and she nodded.

“This is something else,” Jay said, scanning the crowd.

“Yeah,” Niall said, annoyed.

“I saw you dancing out there,” Siva said to me, nodding to the dance floor. “You looked good.”

“Uh… thanks,” I said, trying to remain polite, wary that Harry was just a few yards away.

“You wanna dance?” he asked.

I shook my head. “No thanks. I’m here with my—“

“Boyfriend,” Harry said, appearing out of nowhere. He glared at the men standing in front of us and they backed away a bit, clearly intimidated.

Niall couldn’t contain his smug smile as Zayn wrapped his arm around him. Harry nodded across the room. “Run along, now.”

The men glanced at Niall and me and then took a few cautious steps backwards before retreating behind the safety of the crowd.

Zayn kissed Niall. “I can’t take you anywhere!” he giggled, and I smiled at Harry, who was glowering down at me.

“What?”

“Why did you let him buy your drink?”

Niall let go of Zayn, noticing Harry’s mood. “We didn’t, Harry. I told them not to.”

Harry took the bottle from my hand. “Then what’s this?”

“Are you serious?” I asked.

“Yes, I’m fucking serious,” he said, tossing the beer in the bin by the bar. “I’ve told you a hundred times… you can’t be taking drinks from random guys. What if he put something in it?”

Niall held up his glass. “The drinks were never out of our sight, Haz. You’re overreacting.”

“I’m not talking to you,” Harry said, his eyes boring into mine.

“Hey!” I said, instantly angry. “Don’t talk to him like that.”

“Harry,” Zayn warned, “Let it go.”

“I don’t like you letting other guys buy you drinks,” Harry said.

I raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to pick a fight?”

“Would it bother you to walk up to the bar and see me sharing a drink with someone else?”

I nodded once. “Okay. You’re oblivious now, I get it. I should be making the same effort.”

“It would be nice.” He was clearly trying to subdue his temper and it was a bit unnerving to be on the wrong side of his wrath. His eyes were still bright with anger and an innate urge to go on the offensive bubbled to the surface.

“You’re going to have to tone down the jealous boyfriend thing, Harry. I didn’t do anything wrong.

Harry shot me an incredulous look. “I walk up here and some guy is buying you a drink!”

“Don’t yell at him!” Niall said.

Zayn put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “We’ve all had a lot to drink. Let’s just get out of here.” Zayn’s usually calming effect was lost on Harry and I was instantly annoyed that his tantrum had ended our night.

“I have to tell Eleanor we’re leaving,” I grumbled, shouldering past Harry to the dance floor.

A warm hand encapsulated my wrist. I wheeled around, seeing Harry’s fingers locked without regret. “I’ll go with you.”

I twisted my arm from his grip. “I am fully capable of walking a few feet by myself, Harry. What is wrong with you?”

I spied Eleanor in the middle and pushed my way out to her.

“We’re leaving!”

“What?” El yelled over the music.

“Harry is in a pissy mood! We’re leaving!”

El rolled her eyes and shook her head, waving as I left the dance floor. Just as I spotted Niall and Zayn, I was tugged backward by a man in a pirate costume.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he smiled, bumping up against me.

I laughed and shook my head at the silly face he was making. Just as I turned to walk away, he grabbed my arm. It didn’t take long for me to realise he wasn’t grabbing at me, he was grabbing for me—for protection.

“Whoa!” he cried, looking beyond me with wide eyes.

Harry barrelled his way onto the dance floor and plunged his fist straight into the pirate’s face, the force sending both of us to the ground. With my palms flat on the wooden floor, I blinked my eyes in stunned disbelief. Feeling something warm and wet on my hand, I turned it over and recoiled. It was covered in blood from the man’s nose. His hand was cupped over his face but the bright red liquid poured down his forearm as he writhed on the floor.

Harry scrambled to pick me up, seeming as shocked as I was. “Oh shit! Are you alright, Pidge?”

When I got to my feet, I yanked my arm from his grip. “Are you insane?”

Niall grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crown to the parking lot. Zayn unlocked his doors and after I slid into my seat, Harry turned to me.

“I’m sorry, Pigeon. I didn’t know he had a hold of you.”

“Your fist was two inches from my face!” I said, catching the oil stained towel Zayn had thrown at me. I wiped the blood from my hand, revolted.

The seriousness of the situation darkened his face and he winced. “I wouldn’t have swung if I thought I could have hit you. You know that right?”

“Shut up, Harry. Just shut up,” I said, staring at the back of Zayn’s head.

“Pidge…” Harry began.

Zayn hit the steering wheel with the heel of his hand. “Shut up, Harry! You said you’re sorry, now shut the fuck up!”

The trip home was made in complete silence. Zayn pulled his seat forward to let me out of the car and I looked to Niall, who nodded with understanding.

He kissed his boyfriend good night. “I’ll see you tomorrow, baby.”

He nodded in resignation and kissed him. “Love you.”

I walked past Harry to Niall’s Honda and he jogged to my side. “C’mon. Don’t leave mad.”

“Oh, I’m not leaving mad. I’m furious.”

“He needs some time to cool off, Harry,” Niall warned, unlocking his door.

When the passenger side lock popped, Harry held his hand against the door. “Don’t leave, Pigeon. I was out of line. I’m sorry.”

I held up my hand, showing I’m the remnants of dried blood on my palm. “Call me when you grow up.”

He leaned against the door with his hip. “You can’t leave.”

I raised an eyebrow and Zayn jogged around the car beside us. “Harry, you’re drunk. You’re about to make a huge mistake. Just let Lou go home, cool off… you can both talk tomorrow when you’re sober.”

Harry’s expression turned desperate. “He can’t leave,” he said, staring into my eyes.

“It’s not going to work, Harry,” I said, tugging on the door. “Move!”

“What do you mean it’s not going to work?” Harry asked, grabbing my arm.

“I mean the sad face. I’m not falling for it,” I said, pulling away.

Zayn watched Harry for a moment and then turned to me. “Louis… this is the moment I was talking about. Maybe you should…”

“Stay out of it, Zayn,” Niall snapped, starting the car.

“I’m gonna fuck up. I’m gonna fuck up a lot, Pidge but you have to forgive me.”

“I’m going to have a huge bruise on my ass in the morning! You hit that guy because you were pissed at me! What should that tell me? Because red flags are going up all over the place right now!”

“I’ve never hit someone I love,” he said, surprised at my words.

“And I’m not about to be the first one!” I said, tugging on the door. “Move, damn it!”

Harry nodded and then took a step back. I sat beside Niall, slamming the door. He put the car in reverse and Harry leaned down to look at me through the window.

“You’re going to call me tomorrow, right?” he said, touching the windshield.

“Just go, Niall,” I said, refusing to meet his eyes.

The night was long. I kept looking at the clock and cringed when I saw that another hour had passed. I couldn’t stop thinking about Harry and whether or not I would call him, wondering if he was awake as well. I finally resorted to sticking the ear buds of my iPod in my ear and listening to every loud, obnoxious song on my playlist.

The last time I looked at the clock, it was after four. The birds were already chirping outside my window and I smiled when my eyes began to feel heavy. It seemed like just a few moments later when I heard a knock at the door and Niall burst through it. He pulled the ear buds from my ears and then fell into my desk chair.

“Mornin’, sunshine. You look like hell,” he said, blowing a pink bubble from his mouth and then letting it smack loudly as it popped.

“Shut UP, Niall!” Stan said from under his covers.

“You realise people like you and Haz are going to fight, right?” Niall said, as he chewed a huge wad of gum in his mouth.

I turned over on the bed. “You are officially fired. You are a terrible conscience.”

He laughed. “I just know you. If I handed you my keys right now, you’d drive straight over there.”

“I would not!”

“Whatever,” he lilted.

“It’s eight in the morning, Niall. They’re probably still passed out cold.”

Just then, I head a faint knock on the door. Stan’s arm shot out from under the comforter and turned the knob. The door slowly opened, revealing Harry in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” he asked in a low, raspy voice. The purple circles under his eyes announced his lack of sleep, if he’d had any at all.

I sat up in bed, startled by his exhausted appearance. “Are you okay?”

He walked in and fell to his knees in front of me. “I’m so sorry, Louis. I’m sorry,” he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his head in my lap.

I cradled his head in my arms and peered up at Niall.

“I’m uh… I’m gonna go,” he said, awkwardly fumbling for the door handle.

Stan rubbed his eyes and sighed and then grabbed his shower bag. “I’m always very clean when you’re around, Louis,” he grumbled, slamming the door behind him.

Harry looked up at me. “I know I get crazy when it come to you but God knows I’m tryin’, Pidge. I don’t wanna screw this up.”

“Then don’t.”

“This is hard for me, ya know. I feel like any second you’re going to figure out what a piece of shit I am and leave me. When you were dancing last night, I saw a dozen different guys watching you. You go to the bar and I see you thank that guy for your drink. Then that douchebag on the dance floor grabs you.”

“You don’t see me throwing punches every time someone talks to you. I can’t stay locked up in the apartment all the time. You’re going to have to get a handle on your temper.”

“I will. I’ve never wanted a boyfriend before, Pigeon. I’m not used to feeling this way about someone… about anyone. If you’ll be patient with me, I swear I’ll get it figured out.

“Let’s get something straight; you’re not a piece of shit, you’re amazing. It doesn’t matter who buys me drinks or who asks me to dance or who flirts with me. I’m going home with you. You’ve asked me to trust you and you don’t seem to trust me.”

He frowned. “That’s not true.”

“If you think I’m going to leave you for the next guy that comes along, then you don’t have much faith in me.”

He tightened his grip. “I’m not good enough for you, Pidge. That doesn’t mean I don’t trust you, I’m just bracing myself for the inevitable.”

“Don’t say that. When we’re alone, you’re perfect. We’re perfect. But then you let everyone else ruin it. I don’t expect a 180 but you have to pick your battles. You can’t come out swinging every time someone looks at me.”

He nodded. “I’ll do anything you want. Just… tell me you love me.”

“You know I do.”

“I need to hear you say it,” he said, his brows pulling together.

“I love you,” I said, touching my lips to his. “Now quit being such a baby.”

He laughed, crawling into the bed with me. We spent the next hour in the same spot under the covers, giggling and kissing, barely noticing when Stan returned from the shower.

“Could you get out? I have to get dressed,” Stan said to Harry, tightening his towel.

Harry kissed my cheek and then stepped into the hall. “See ya in a sec.”

I fell against my pillow as Stan rummaged through his closet. “What are you so happy about?” he grumbled.

“Nothing,” I sighed.

“Do you know what co-dependency is, Louis? Your boyfriend is a prime example, which is creepy considering he went from having no respect for anyone at all to thinking he needs you to breathe.”

“Maybe he does,” I said, refusing to let him spoil my mood.

“Don’t you wonder why that is? I mean… he’s been with half this school. Why you?”

“He says I’m different.”

“Sure he does. But why?”

“Why do you care?” I snapped.

“It’s dangerous to need someone that much. You’re trying to save him and he’s hoping you can. You two are a disaster.”

I smiled at the ceiling. “It doesn’t matter what or why it is. When it’s good, Stan… it’s beautiful.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re hopeless.”

Harry knocked on the door and Stan let him in.

“I’m going to the commons to study. Good luck,” he said in the most insincere voice he could muster.

“What was that about?” Harry asked.

“He said we’re a disaster.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” he smiled. His eyes were suddenly focused and he kissed the tender skin behind my ear. “Why don’t you come home with me?”

I rested my hand on the back of his neck and sighed at the feeling of his soft lips against my skin. “I think I’m going to stay here. I’m constantly at your apartment.”

His head popped up. “So? You don’t like it there?”

I touched his cheek and sighed. He was so quick to worry. “Of course I do but I don’t live there.”

He ran the tip of his nose up my neck. “I want you there. I want you there every night.”

“I’m not moving in with you,” I said, shaking my head.

“I didn’t ask you move in with me. I said I want you there.”

“Same thing!” I laughed.

Harry frowned. “You’re really not staying with me tonight?”

I shook my head and his eyes travelled up my wall to the ceiling. I could almost see the wheels spinning inside his head. “What are you up to?” I asked, narrowing my eyes.

“I’m just trying to think of another bet.”

Chapter 16: Two of a Kind

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Sixteen. I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

I stood in the middle of Harry’s bedroom in just a pair of tight black boxers, surveying the closet for something to slip on for bed.

“My God you’re sexy,” Harry said, from the bed propping his head up with his hand. “The most beautiful man at Cheshire is my boyfriend. That’s insanity.”

I rolled my eyes and slipped on a blue T-shirt over my head, crawling in bed beside him. I straddled his lap and kissed his neck, giggling when he let his head fall against the headboard. “Again? You’re gonna kill me, Pidge.”

“You can’t die,” I said, covering his face with kisses. “You’re too damn mean.”

“No, I can’t die because there are too many jackasses falling over themselves to take my place! I may live forever just to spite them!”

I chuckled against his mouth and he flipped me onto my back. His finger slid under the blue T-shirt at the crest of my shoulder and slid it down my arm, kissing the skin it left behind.

“Why me, Haz?”

He leaned back, searching my eyes. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been with all these people, refused to settle down, refuse to even take a phone number… so why me?”

“Where is this coming from?” He said, thumb caressing my cheek.

I shrugged. “I’m just curious.”

“Why me? You had half the men at Cheshire just waiting for me to screw up.”

I wrinkled my nose. “That’s not true. Don’t change the subject.”

“It is true. If I hadn’t been chasing you from the beginning of the school, you’d have more than Liam Payne following you around. He’s just too self-absorbed to be scared of me.”

“You’re avoiding my question! And poorly, I might add.”

“Okay! Why you?” A smile spread across his face and he leaned down to touch his lips to mine. “I had a thing for you since the night of that first fight.”

“What?” I said with a dubious expression.

“It’s true. You in those suspenders with blood all over you? You looked absolutely ridiculous,” he chuckled.

“Thanks.”

His smile faded. “It was when you looked up at me. That was the moment. You had this wide-eyed, innocent look… no pretences. You didn’t look at me like I was Harry Styles,” he said, rolling his eyes at his words, “You looked at me like I was… I don’t know, a person, I guess.”

“News flash, Haz. You are a person.”

He brushed my hair from my face. “No, before you came, Zayn was the only one that treated me like anyone else. You didn’t get all awkward or flirt. You saw me.”

“I was a complete bastard to you.”

He kissed my neck. “That’s what sealed the deal.”

I slipped my hands down his back and into his boxers. “I hope this gets old soon. I don’t see myself ever getting tired of you.”

“Promise?” he asked, smiling.

His phone buzzed on the night table and he smiled, holding it to his ear. “Yeah?… Oh, hell no, I got Pidge here with me. We’re just gettin’ ready to go to bed… Shut the fuck up, George, that’s not funny… seriously? What’s he doin’ in town?” He looked at me and sighed. “All right. We’ll be there in half an hour… You heard me, douchebag. Because I don’t go anywhere without him, that’s why. Do you want me to pound your face when I get there?” Harry hung up and shook his head.

I raised an eyebrow. “That was the weirdest conversation I’ve ever heard.”

“That was George. Olly’s in town and its poker night at my dad’s.”

“Poker night?” I swallowed.

“Yeah, they usually take all of my money. Cheatin’ bastards.”

“I’m going to meet your family in thirty minutes?”

He looked at his watch. “Twenty-seven minutes to be exact.”

“Oh my God, Harry!” I wailed, jumping out of bed.

“What are you doing?” he sighed.

I rummaged through the closet and yanked on a pair of jeans, hopping up and down to pull them up and then pulled off the blue T-shirt over my head, throwing it into Harry’s face. “I can’t believe you gave me twenty minutes notice to meet your family! I could kill you right now!”

He pulled my T-shirt from his eyes and laughed at my desperate attempt to look presentable. I grabbed a black V-neck shirt and tugged it to its proper position and then ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and ripping a brush through my hair. Harry walked up behind me, fully dressed and ready and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I’m a mess!” I said, frowning in the mirror.

“Do you even realise how sexy you are?” he asked, kissing my neck.

I huffed, scampering into his room to slip on a pair of Vans and then took Harry’s hand as he lead me to the door. I stopped, zipping up my new black leather jacket preparing for the blustery ride to his father’s house.

“Calm down, Pigeon. It’s just a bunch of guys sitting around a table.”

“This is the first time I’m meeting your dad and your brothers… all at the same time… and you want me to calm down?” I said, climbing onto his bike behind him.

He angled his neck, touching my cheek as he kissed me. “They’re going to love you, just like I do.”

When we arrived, I unzipped my jacket, taking it off to place over the crook of my arm before Harry led me through the door.

“Holy Christ! It’s the asshat!” one of the boys called.

Harry nodded once. He tried to look annoyed but I could see that he was excited to see his brothers. The house was dated, with yellow and brown faded wallpaper and shag carpet in different shades of brown. We walked down the hall to a room straight ahead with the door wide open. Smoke wafted into the hallway and his brothers and father were seated at a round wooden table with mismatched chairs.

“Hey, hey… watch the language,” his dad said, the cigar in his mouth bobbing while he talked.

“Pidge, this is my dad, Des Styles. Dad, this is Pigeon.”

“Pigeon?” Des asked, an amused expression on his face.

“Louis,” I said, shaking his hand.

Harry pointed to his brothers. “George, Matt, Aiden and Olly.”

They all nodded and all but Olly looked like older versions of Harry: Long-ish hair, bright eyes, their T-shirts stretched over their bulging muscles and covered in tattoos. Olly wore a dress shirt and loosened tie, his eyes were brown and had dark blonde hair.

“Does Louis have a last name?” Des asked.

“Tomlinson,” I nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you, Louis,” Olly said, smiling.

“Really nice,” George said, giving me an impish once-over. Des slapped the back of his head and he yelled. “What’d I say?” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Have a seat, Louis. Watch us take Haz’s money,” Aiden said. Although he and Matt were twins, you could clearly see they were non identical.

The room was peppered with vintage pictures of poker games, pictures of poker legends with Des and someone I assumed to be Harry’s grandfather and the antique playing cards along the shelves.

“You knew Stu Ungar?” I asked, pointing to a dusty photo.

Des’ squinty eyes brightened. “You know who Stu Ungar is?”

I nodded. “My dad’s a fan, too.”

He stood up, pointing to the picture beside it. “And that’s Doyle Brunson, there.”

I smiled. “My dad saw him play once. He’s unbelievable.”

“Harry’s grandfather was a professional… we take poker very seriously around here,” Des smiled.

I sat between Harry and Matt while George shuffled the deck with moderate skill. The boys put in their cash and Des divvied out the chips.

George raised an eyebrow. “You wanna play, Louis?”

I smiled politely and shook my head. “I don’t think I should.”

“You don’t know how?” Des asked.

I couldn’t hold back a smile. Des looked so serious, almost paternal. I knew what answer he expected and I hated to disappoint him.

Harry kissed my forehead. “Play… I’ll teach you.”

“You should just kiss your money goodbye now, Louis,” Olly laughed.

I pressed my lips together and dug into my wallet, pulling out two fifties. I held them out to Des and waited as he traded them for chips. George’s mouth tightened into a smug smile but I ignored him.

“I have faith in Harry’s teaching skills,” I said.

Aiden clapped his hands together. “Hells yeah! I’m going to get rich tonight!”

“Let’s start small this time,” Des said, throwing in a five-pound chip.

George dealt and Harry fanned out my hand for me. “Have you ever played cards?”

“It’s been a while,” I nodded.

“Go fish doesn’t count,” George said, looking at his cards.

“Shut your hole, George,” Harry said, glancing up at his brother before looking back down to my hand. “You’re shooting for higher cards, consecutive numbers and if you’re really lucky, in the same suit.”

The first hand, Harry looked at my cards and I looked at his. I mainly nodded and smiled, playing when I was told. Both Harry and I lost and my chips had dwindled by the end of the first round.

After Olly dealt to begin the second round, I wouldn’t let Harry see my cards. “I think I’ve got this,” I said.

“You sure?” he asked.

“I’m sure, baby.” I said.

Three hands later, I had won back my chips and annihilated the stacked ships of the others with a pair of aces, a straight and the high card.

“Bullshit!” George whined. “Beginner’s luck sucks!”

“You’re got a fast learner, Haz,” Des said, moving his mouth around his cigar.

Harry swigged his beer. “You’re makin’ me proud, Pigeon!” His eyes were bright with excitement and his smile was different then I’d ever seen before.

“Thanks.”

“Those that cannot do, teach,” Olly said, smirking.

“Very funny, asshole,” Harry murmured.

Four hands later, I tipped back the last of my beer and narrowed my eyes at the only person at the table that hadn’t folded. “The action’s on you, Matt. You gonna be a baby or you going to put in like a man?”

“Fuck it,” he said, throwing the last of his chips in.

Harry looked at me, his eyes animated. It reminded me of the expressions of those watching his fights.

“Whatdya got, Pigeon?”

“Matt?” I prompted.

A wide grin spread across his face. “Flush!” he smiled, spreading his cards face-up on the table.

Five pairs of eyes turned on me. I scanned the table and then slammed my cards down. “Read ‘em and weep, boys! Aces and eights!” I said, chuckling.

“A full house? What the fuck?” George cried.

“Sorry. I’ve always wanted to say that,” I said pulling in my chips.

Olly’s eyes narrowed. “This isn’t just beginner’s luck. He plays.”

Harry eyed Olly for a moment and then looked at me. “Have you played before, Pidge?”

I pressed my lips together and shrugged, displaying my best innocent smile. Harry’s head fell back, bursting into a barrage of laughter. He tried to speak but couldn’t and then hit the table with his fist.

“Your boyfriend just fucking hustled us!” Matt said, pointing in my direction.

“NO FUCKING WAY!” George wailed, standing up.

“Good plan, Harry. Bring a card shark to poker night,” Des said, winking at me.

“I didn’t know!” he said, shaking his head.

“Bullshit,” Olly said, eyeing me.

“I didn’t!” he said through his laughter.

“I hate to say it, Bro. But I think I just fell in love with your boy,” Aiden said.

“Hey, now,” Harry said, his smile quickly fading into a grimace.

“That’s it. I was going easy on you, Louis but I’m winning my money back, now.” George warned.

Harry sat out for the last few rounds, watching his brothers try their hardest to regain their money. Hand after hand, I pulled in their chips and hand after hand, Olly watched me more closely. Every time I laid my cards down Harry and Des laughed, Matt cursed, Aiden proclaimed his undying love for me and George threw a full blown tantrum.

I cashed in my chips and gave them all one hundred pound once we settled into the living room. Des refused but the brothers accepted with gratitude. Harry grabbed my hand and we walked to the door.

I could see he was unhappy, so I squeezed his fingers in mine. “What’s wrong?”

“You just gave away four hundred pound, Pidge!” Harry frowned.

“If this was poker night at Sig Tau, I would have kept it. I can’t rob your brothers the first time I meet them.”

“They would have kept your money!” he said.

“And I wouldn’t of lost a second of sleep over it either,” Matt said.

Olly stared at me in silence from the corner of the room.

“Why do you keep starin’ at my boy, Olly?”

“What did you say your last name was?” Olly asked,

I shifted my weight nervously. My mind raced for something witty or sarcastic to say to deflect the question. I played with my fingers instead, silently cursing myself. I should have known better then to win all those hands. Olly knew. I could see it in his eyes.

Harry noticed my unease, turned to his brother and put his arm around my waist. I wasn’t sure if he was doing it in protective reaction or he was bracing himself for what his brother might say.

Harry shifted, visibly uncomfortable with his brother’s questioning. “It’s Tomlinson. What of it?”

“I can see why you didn’t put it together before tonight, Haz but now you don’t have an excuse,” Olly said, smug.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Harry asked.

“Are you related to Mark Tomlinson by any chance?” Olly asked.

All heads turned in my direction and I nervously raked my hair back with my fingers. “How do you know Mark?”

Harry angled his head to look into my eyes. “He’s only one of the best poker players that ever lived. Do you know him?”

I winced, knowing I had finally been cornered into telling the truth. “He’s my father.”

The entire room exploded.

“NO FUCKING WAY!”

“I KNEW IT!”

“WE JUST PLAYED MARK TOMLINSON’S SON!”

“MARK TOMLINSON? HOLY SHIT!”

Olly, Des and Harry were the only ones not shouting. “I told you guys I shouldn’t play,” I said.

“If you would have mentioned you were Mark Tomlinson’s son, I think we would have taken you more seriously,” Olly said.

I peered over at Harry, who stared at me in awe. “You’re Lucky Thirteen?” he asked, his eyes a bit hazy.

George stood and pointed at me, his mouth opened wide. “Lucky Thirteen is in our house! No way! I don’t fucking believe it!”

“That was the nickname the papers gave me. And the story wasn’t exactly accurate,” I said, fidgeting.

“I need to get Louis home, guys,” Harry said, still staring at me.

Des peered at me over his glasses. “Why wasn’t it accurate?”

“I didn’t take my dad’s luck. I mean, how ridiculous,” I chuckled, nervously playing with my fingers.

Olly shook his head. “No, Mark gave that interview. He said at midnight on your thirteenth birthday his luck ran dry.”

“And yours picked up,” Harry added.

“You were raised by mobsters!” George said, smiling with excitement.

“Uh… no,” I laughed once. “They didn’t raise me. They were just… around a lot.”

“That was a damn shame, Mark running your name through the mud like that in all the papers. You were just a kid,” Des said, shaking his head.

“If anything it was beginner’s luck,” I said, desperately trying to hide my humiliation.

“You were taught by Mark Tomlinson,” Des said, shaking his head in awe. “You were playing pros and winning, at age thirteen for Christ’s sakes.” He looked at Harry and smiled. “Don’t bet against him, son. He doesn’t lose.”

Harry looked at me, his expression still shocked and disoriented. “Uh… we gotta go, Dad. Bye guys.”

The deep, excited chatter of Harry‘s family faded as he pulled me out the door and to his bike. I zipped up my jacket, waiting for him to speak. He climbed onto his bike without a word and I straddled the seat behind him.

I was sure he felt that I hadn’t been honest with him and he was probably embarrassed that he found out about such an important part of my life the same time his family had. I expected a huge argument when we returned to his apartment and I went over a dozen apologies in my head before we reached the front door.

He led me down the hall by my hand and then helped me with my coat.

“I know you’re mad,” I said, unable to look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but it’s not something I talk about.”

“Mad at you?” he said. “I am so turned on I can’t see straight. You just robbed my asshole brothers of their money without batting an eyelid, you have achieved legend status with my father and I know for a fact that you purposely lost that bet we made before my fight.”

“I wouldn’t say that…”

He lifted his chin. “Did you think you were going to win?”

“Well…no, not exactly,” I said, pulling off my vans.

Harry smiled. “So you wanted to be here with me. I think I just fell in love with you all over again.”

“How are you not mad right now?” I asked, tossing my shoes to the closet.

He sighed and nodded. “That’s pretty big, Pidge. You should have told me. But I understand why you didn’t. You came here to get away from all that. It’s like the sky opened up… everything makes sense, now.”

“Well that’s a relief.”

“Lucky Thirteen,” he said, shaking his head and pulling my shirt over my head.

“Don’t call me that, Harry. It’s not a good thing.”

“You’re fucking famous Pigeon!” he said, surprised at my words. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down around my ankles, helping me step out of them.

“My father hated me after that. He still blames me for all his problems.”

Harry yanked off his shirt and hugged me to him. “I still can’t believe the son of Mark Tomlinson is standing in front of me and I’ve been with you this whole time and had no idea.”

I pushed away from him. “I’m not Mark Tomlinson’s son Harry! That’s what I left behind. I’m Louis. Just Louis!” I said, walking over to the closet. I yanked a T-shirt off its hanger and pulled it over my head.

He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m a little star struck.”

“It’s just me!” I held the palm of my hand to my chest, desperate for him to understand.

“Yeah, but…”

“But nothing. The way you’re looking at me right now? This is exactly why I didn’t tell you.” I closed my eyes. “I won’t live like that anymore, Haz. Not even with you.”

“Whoa! Calm down, Pigeon. Let’s not get carried away.” His eyes focused and walked over to wrap me in his arms. “I don’t care what you were or what you’re not anymore. I just want you.”

“I guess we have that in common, then.”

He led me to the bed, smiling down at me. “It’s just you and me against the world, Pidge.”

I curled up beside him, settling onto the mattress. I had never planned on anyone besides myself and Niall knowing about Mark and I never expected that my boyfriend would belong to a family of poker buffs. I heaved a heavy sign, pressing my cheek against his chest.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t want anyone to know, Haz. I didn’t want you to know.”

“I love you, Louis. I won’t mention it again, okay? Your secret’s safe with me,” he said, kissing my forehead.

xxxx

“Mr. Styles, think you could tone it down until after class?” Professor Walsh said, reacting to my giggling as Harry nuzzled my neck.

I cleared my throat, feeling my cheeks radiate with embarrassment.

“I don’t think so, Dr. Walsh. Have you gotten a good look at my boy?” Harry said, gesturing to me.

Laughter echoed throughout the room and my face caught fire. Professor Walsh glanced at me with a half-amused, half-awkward expression and then shook his head at Harry.

“Just do you best,” Walsh said.

The class laughed again and I sunk into my seat. Harry rested his arm on the back of my chair and the lecture continued. After class had been dismissed, Harry walked me to my next class.

“Sorry if I embarrassed you. I can’t help myself.”

“Try.”

Liam walked by and when I returned his nod with a polite smile, his eyes brightened. “Hey Louis. See you inside.” He walked into the classroom and Harry glowered at him for a few tense moments.

“Hey,” I tugged on his hand until he looked at me. “Forget about him.”

“He’s been telling the guys at the house that you’re still calling him.”

“That’s not true,” I said, unaffected.

“I know that but they don’t. He said he’s just biding his time. He told James that you’re just waiting for the right time to dump me and how you call him to say how unhappy you are. He’s starting to piss me off.”

“He has quite the imagination.” I glanced at Liam and when he met my eyes and smiled, I glared at him.

“Would you get mad if I embarrassed you one more time?”

I shrugged and Harry wasted no time leading me into the classroom. He stopped at my desk, setting down my bag on the floor. He looked over at Liam and then pulled me to him, one hand on the nape of my neck, and one hand on my backside and then he kissed me, deep and determined. He worked his lips against mine in the way he usually reserved for the bedroom and I couldn’t help but grab his shirt with both fists.

The murmuring and giggles grew louder after it became clear that Harry wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

“I think he just got him pregnant!” someone from the back of the room said, laughing. The distinct sound of a slap being heard before “You idiot boys can’t get pregnant.”

I pulled away with my eyes closed, trying to regain my composure. When I looked at Harry, he was staring at me with the same forced restraint.

“I was just trying to make a point,” he whispered.

“Good point,” I nodded.

Harry smiled, kissed my cheek and then looked to Liam, who was fuming in his seat.

“I’ll see you at lunch,” he winked.

I fell against my seat and sighed, trying to shake off the semi between my thighs.

I laboured through Calculus and when class was over I noticed Liam standing against the wall by the door.

“Liam,” I nodded, determined not to give him the reaction he was hoping for.

“I know you’re with him. He doesn’t have to violate you in front of the entire class on my account.”

I stopped in my tracks and poised to attack. “Then maybe you should stop telling your frat brothers that I’m calling you. You’re going to push him too far and I’m not going to feel sorry for you when he puts his boot in your ass.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Listen to yourself. You’ve been around Harry too much.”

“No, this is me. It’s just a side of me you know nothing about.”

“You didn’t exactly give me a chance, did you?”

I sighed. “I don’t want to fight with you, Liam. It just didn’t work out, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay. You think I enjoy being the laughingstock of Cheshire? Harry Styles is the one we all appreciate because he makes us look good. He uses people, tosses them aside and even the biggest jerks at Cheshire look like Prince Charming after Harry.”

“When are you going to open your eyes and realise he’s different now?”

“He doesn’t love you, Louis. You’re a shiny new toy. Although, after the scene he made in class, I’m assuming you’re not all that shiny anymore.”

I slapped his face with a loud smack before I realised what I’d done.

“If you would have waited two seconds, I could have saved you the effort, Pidge,” Harry said, pulling me behind him.

I grabbed his arm. “Harry, don’t.”

Liam looked a bit nervous as a perfect red outline of my hand appeared on his cheek.

“I warned you,” Harry said, shoving Liam violently against the wall.

Liam’s jaw tensed and he glared at me. “Consider this closure, Harry. I can see now that you two are made for each other.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, hooking his arm around my shoulders.

Liam pushed himself from the wall and quickly rounded the corner descend the stairs with a quick glance to make sure Harry didn’t follow.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

“My hand stings.”

He smiled. “That was badass, Pidge. I’m impressed.”

“He’ll probably sue me and I’ll end up paying his way into Harvard. What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting in the cafeteria?”

One side of his mouth pulled up in an impish grin. “I couldn’t concentrate in class. I’m still feelin’ that kiss.”

I looked down the hall and then to him. “Come with me.”

His eyebrows pulled together over his smile. “What?”

I walked backward, pulling him along until I felt the knob of the Physics lab. The door swung open and I glanced behind me, seeing that it was empty and dark. I tugged on his hand, chuckling at his confused expression and then locked the door, pushing him against it.

I kissed him and he laughed. “What are you doin’?”

“I don’t want you to be unable to concentrate in class,” I said, kissing him again. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

“I’m not sure what I ever did without you,” he said, holding me up with one hand and unbuckling his belt with the other, “but I don’t ever want to find out. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, Pigeon.”

“Just remember that when I take all of your money in the next poker game,” I said, pulling off my shirt.

Notes:

Thank you for reading! :)

*COMPETITION TIME!*

Okay right so I need about 4 names to go in the story so im going to do this as fair as possible.

You have to email me the answer to this question:

How many miles do I live away from Doncaster?

Send your answers to kerryrebeccax@gmail.com

The 4 people who guess the closest will have an email asking for their name to be put into the story :) easy enough right?

Oh and it doesn’t matter if your names not English!

GOOD LUCK! :)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter learning about Louis’ past, tell me what you think, love you all xxxx

Chapter 17: Full House

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Seventeen. I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

I twirled around, scrutinizing my reflection with a sceptical eye. The white, collared dress shirt was tight paired with a pair of extremely tight black skinny jeans and a matching black jean jacket.

“Wow, Harry is going to piss himself when he sees you in that!” Niall said.

I rolled my eyes. “How romantic.”

“You’re getting those. Don’t try on anything else, that’s the one,” he said, clapping with excitement.

“You don’t think it’s too tight?”

Niall shook his head. “Lou, with an ass like yours nothing is too tight.”

I took a turn on the bench while Niall tried on one outfit after another, more indecisive when it came to choosing one for himself. He settled on his classic black cardigan, white collared shirt and black jeans.

We rode home in his Honda to the apartment to find the Charger gone and Toto alone. Niall pulled out his phone and dialled, smiling when Zayn answered.

“Where’d you go, baby?” he nodded and then looked at me. “Why would I be mad? What kind of surprise?” he said. He looked at me again then walked into Zayn’s bedroom, closing the door.

I rubbed Toto’s back and ears while Niall murmured in the bedroom. When he emerged, he tried to subdue the smile on his face.

“What are they up to now?” I asked.

“They’re on their way home. I’ll let Harry tell you,” he said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh, God… what?” I asked.

“II just said I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.”

I fidgeted with my hair and picked at my nails, unable to sit still while I waited for Harry to unveil his latest surprise. A birthday party, a puppy—I couldn’t imagine what could be next.

The loud engine of Zayn’s Charger announced their arrival. The boys laughed as they walked up the stairs.

“They’re in a good mood,” I said, “That’s a good sign.”

Zayn walked in first. “I just didn’t want you to think there was a reason that he got one and I didn’t.”

Niall stood up to greet his boyfriend and threw his arms around him. “You’re so silly, Zayn. If I wanted an insane boyfriend, I’d date Harry.”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with how I feel about you,” Zayn added.

Harry walked through the door with a square gauze bandage on his wrist. He smiled at me and then collapsed on the couch, resting his head on my lap.

I couldn’t look away from the bandage. “Okay… what did you do?”

Harry smiled and pulled me down to kiss him. I could feel the nervousness radiating from him. Outwardly he was smiling but I had the distinct feeling he wasn’t sure how I would react to what he had done.

“I got a few things today.”

“Like what?” I asked, suspicious.

Harry laughed. “Calm down, Pidge. It’s nothing bad.”

“What happened to your wrist?” I said, pulling his hand up by his fingers.

A thunderous diesel motor pulled up outside and Harry hopped up from the couch, opening the door. “It’s about fucking time! I’ve been home for at least five minutes!” he said with a smile.

One man walked in backward, carrying a plastic-covered grey sofa, followed by another man bringing in the rear. Zayn and Harry moved the couch—with me and Toto still on it—forward and then the men sat the new one in its place. Harry pulled off the plastic and then lifted me in his arms, setting me on the soft cushions.

“You got a new one?” I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yep and a couple of other things, too. Thanks guys,” he said as the movers lifted the old couch and left the way they came.

“There goes a lot of memories,” I smirked.

“None that I want to hold on to.” He sat beside me and sighed, watching me for a moment before he pulled off the tape that held the gauze on his arm. “Don’t freak out.”

My mind raced with what could be under the bandage. I imagined a burn or stitches or something equally gruesome.

He pulled the bandage back and I gasped at the simple black script tattooed across the underside of his wrist, the skin around it read and shiny from the antibiotic he had smeared on. I shook my head in disbelief as I read the word.

Pigeon

“Do you like it?” he asked.

“You had my name tattooed on your wrist?” I said the words but It didn’t sound like my voice. My mind stretched in every direction and yet I managed to speak in a calm, even tone.

“Yeah.” He kissed my cheek as I stared in disbelief at the permanent ink on his skin.

“I tried to talk him out of it, Louis. He hasn’t done anything crazy in a while. I think he was having withdrawal,” Zayn said, shaking his head.

“What do you think?” Harry prompted.

“I don’t know what to think,” I said.

“You should have asked him first, Haz,” Niall said, shaking his head and covering his mouth with his fingers.

“Asked him what? If I could get a tattoo?” he frowned, turning to me. “I love you. I want everyone to know I’m yours.”

I shifted nervously. “That’s permanent, Harry.”

“So are we,” he said, touching my cheek.

“Show him the rest,” Zayn said.

“The rest?” I said, looking down to his other wrist.

Harry stood, pulling up his shirt. His impressive six-pack stretched and tightened with the movement. Harry turned and on his side was another fresh tattoo spanning the length of his ribs.

“What is that?” I asked, squinting at the vertical symbols.

“It’s Hebrew,” Harry said with a nervous grin.

“What does it mean?”

“It says, ‘I belong to my beloved and my beloved is mine.’”

My eyes darted to his. “You weren’t happy with just one tattoo, you had to get two?”

“It’s something I always said I would do when I met The One. I met you… I went and got the tats.” His smile faded when he saw my expression. “You’re pissed, aren’t you?” he said, pulling his shirt down.

“I’m not mad. I’m just… it’s a little overwhelming.”

Zayn squeezed Niall to his side with one arm. “Get used to it now, Louis. Harry is impulsive and goes balls to the wall on everything. This’ll tide him over until he can get a ring on your finger.”

Niall’s eyebrows shot up, first to me and then to Zayn. “What? They just started dating!”

“I… think I need a drink,” I said, walking into the kitchen.

Harry chuckled, watching me rifle thorough the cabinets. “He was just kidding, Pidge.”

“I was?” Zayn asked.

“He wasn’t talking about anything soon,” Harry hedged. He turned to Zayn and grumbled, “Thank a lot, asshole.”

“Maybe you’ll quit talking about it, now,” Zayn grinned.

I poured a shot of whiskey into a glass and jerked my head back, swallowing it all at once. My face compressed as the liquid burned down my throat.

Harry gently wrapped his arms around my middle from behind. “I’m not proposing Pidge. They’re tattoos.”

“I know,” I said, nodding my head as I poured another drink.

Harry pulled the bottle from my hand and twisted the cap on, shoving it back into the cabinet. When I didn’t turn around, he pivoted my hips so that I would face him.

“Okay. I should have talked to you about it first but I decided to buy the couch and then one thing led to another. I got excited.”

“This is very fast for me, Harry. You’ve mentioned moving in together, you just branded yourself with my name, you’re telling me you love me… this is all very… fast.”

Harry frowned. “You’re freakin’ out. I told you not to freak out.”

“It’s hard not to! You found out about my dad and everything you felt before had suddenly been amplified!”

“Who’s your dad?” Zayn asked, clearly unhappy about being out of the loop. When I didn’t acknowledge his question, he sighed. “Who’s his dad?” he asked Niall. Niall shook his head dismissively.

Harry’s face twisted with disgust. “My feelings for you have nothing to do with your dad.”

“We’re going to this date party tomorrow. It’s supposed to be this big deal where we’re announcing our relationship or something and now you have my name on your arm and this proverb talking about how we belong to each other! It’s freaky, okay? I’m freaked out!”

Harry grabbed my face and planted his mouth on mine and then lifted me off the floor, setting me on the counter. His tongue begged entrance into my mouth and when I let him in, he moaned.

His fingers dug into my hips, pulling me closer. “You are so fucking hot when you’re mad,” he said against my lips.

“Okay,” I breathed, “I’m calm.”

He smiled, pleased that his plan of distraction had worked. “Everything’s still the same, Pidge. It’s just you and me.”

“You two are nuts,” Zayn said, shaking his head.

Niall playfully smacked Zayn’s shoulder. “Louis brought something for Harry today, too.”

“Niall!” I scolded.

“You found an outfit?” he asked, smiling.

“Yeah,” I wrapped my legs and arms around him. “Tomorrow it’s going to be your turn to be freaked out.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” he said, pulling me off the counter. I waved to Niall as Harry carried me down the hall.

xxxx

Friday after class, Niall and I spent the afternoon downtown, primping and indulging. We had our hair cut and styled before deciding to have a slight tan. When we returned to the apartment, every surface had been covered with bouquets of roses. Reds, pinks, yellows and whites—it looked like a floral shop.

“Oh my God!” Niall squeaked when he walked through the door.

Zayn looked around him, standing proud. “We went to buy you two flowers but neither of us thought just one bouquet would do it.”

I hugged Harry. “You guys are… you’re amazing. Thank you.”

He smacked my backside. “Thirty minutes until the party, Pidge.”

Harry and Zayn dressed in Harry’s room while Niall and I slipped into our outfits in Zayn’s room. Just as I rolled up my last jean leg, there was a knock on the door.

“Time to go,” Zayn said.

Niall walked out and Zayn whistled.

“Where is he?” Harry asked.

“Lou’s having some trouble with his jeans. He’ll be out in just a sec,” Niall explained.

“The suspense is killin’ me, Pigeon!” Harry called.

“Are you ready to be freaked out? Niall asked.

“I won’t freak, he always looks amazing.” Harry answered.

I walked out, fidgeting with my top while Harry stood in front of me, blank-faced.

Niall elbowed him and he blinked. “Holy shit. Okay now I’m freakin’ out,” he said, walking over to me and played with my clothing.

“You don’t like it?” I asked.

“You… It’s just… shirt and um… jeans…tight.” Harry babbled.

“You look amazing, Louis,” Zayn said as an apology for Harry’s behaviour.

Harry expression was pained as he spoke. “You do. You look incredible… but your shirt and those jeans… their so tight. You’re not exactly leaving much to the imagination, Pidge!”

I couldn’t help but smile. “That’s the way their made, Harry.”

“Do you two live to torture each other?” Zayn frowned.

“Do you have any looser clothes?” Harry asked.

I looked down. “It’s actually pretty modest. It’s just the back that shows off my arse.”

“Pigeon,” he winced with his next words, “I don’t want you to be mad, but I don’t want you going out like this. I’ll get in a fight in the first five minutes.”

I leaned up on the balls of my feet and kissed his lips. “I have faith in you.”

“This night is gonna suck,” Harry groaned.

“This night is going to be fantastic,” Niall said, offended.

“Just think of what you can do to me later,” I said, kissing his neck.

“That’s the problem. Every other guy there will be thinking the same thing.”

“But you’re the only one that gets to find out,” I lilted. He didn’t respond and I leaned back to assess his expression. “Do you really want me to change?”

Harry scanned my face, my torso, and my legs and then exhaled. “No matter what you wear, you’re gorgeous. I should just get used to it, now, right?” I shrugged and he shook his head. “All right, we’re already late. Let’s go.”

I huddled next to Harry for warmth as we walked from the car to the Sigma Tau house. The air was smoky but warm. Music boomed from the basement and Harry bobbed his head to the beat. Everyone seemed to turn at once. I wasn’t sure if they were staring because Harry was at a date party or because he was wearing chinos or my attire, but they were all staring.

Niall leaned over to whisper in my ear. “I’m so glad you’re here, Louis.”

Harry and Zayn took our coats and then led us across the room to the kitchen. Zayn took four beers out of the fridge and handed one to Niall and then one to me. We stood in the kitchen, listening to two of Harry’s frat brothers discuss his last fight. The sorority sisters accompanying them happened to be the same busty blondes that followed Harry into the cafeteria the first time we spoke.

Lexie was easy to recognize. I couldn’t forget the look on her face when Harry pushed her from his lap for insulting Niall. She watched me with curiosity, seeming to study my every word. I knew she was curious why Harry Styles apparently found me irresistible and I found myself making an effort to show her. I kept my hands on Harry, inserting clever quips at precise moments of conversation and joked with him about his new tattoos.

“Dude, you got your boy’s name on your wrist? What in the hell possessed you to do that” James said.

Harry proudly turned over his hand to reveal my name. “I’m crazy about him,” he said, looking down at me with soft eyes.

“You barely know him,” Lexie scoffed.

He didn’t take his eyes from mine. “I know him.” He furrowed his brow. “I thought the tat freaked you out. Now you’re bragging about it?”

I leaned up to kiss his cheek and shrugged. “It’s growing on me.”

Zayn and Niall made their way downstairs and we followed hand in hand. Furniture had been pushed along the walls for a makeshift dance floor. Just as we descended the stairs, a slow song began to play.

Harry didn’t hesitate to pull me into the middle, holding me close and pulling my hand to his chest. “I’m glad I’ve never gone to one of these things before. It’s right that I’ve only brought you.”

I smiled and pressed my cheek against his chest. He held his hand against my lower back, warm and soft against my thin shirt.

“Everyone’s staring at you in these jeans,” he said. I looked up, expecting to see a tense expression but he was smiling. “I guess it’s kinda cool… being with the boy a lot of people want.”

I rolled my eyes. “They don’t want me. They’re curious why you want me. And anyway, I feel sorry for anyone that thinks they have a chance. I am hopelessly and completely in love with you.”

A pained look shadowed his face. “You know why I want you? I didn’t know I was lost until you found me. I didn’t know what alone was until the first night I spent without you in my bed. You’re the one thing I’ve got right. You’re what I’ve been waiting for, Pigeon.”

I reached up to take his face between my hands and he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the floor. I pressed my lips against his and he kissed me with the emotion of everything he’d just said. It was in that moment that I realised why he’d gotten the tattoo, why he had chosen me and why I was different. It wasn’t just me and it wasn’t just him, it was what we were together that was the exception.

A faster best vibrated the speakers and Harry lowered me to my feet. “Still wanna dance?”

Niall and Zayn appeared beside us and I raised an eyebrow. “If you think you can keep up with me.”

Harry smirked. “Try me.”

I moved my hips against his and ran my hand up his shirt, unfastening his top two buttons, Harry chuckled and shook his head, and I turned around, moving against him to the beat. He grabbed my hips and I reached around, grabbing his sides. I leaned forward and his fingers dug into my skin. When I stood up, he touched his lips to my ear.

“Keep that up and we’ll be leaving early.”

I turned around and smiled, throwing my arms around his neck. He pressed himself against me and I untucked his shirt, slipping my hands up his back, pressing my fingers into his lean muscles and then smiling at the noise he made when I tasted his neck.

“Jesus, Pigeon, you’re killin’ me,” he said, gripping the waistband of my jeans, pulling it out just enough to cup his hands over my bum.

“I guess we know what the appeal is,” Lexie sneered from behind us.

Niall spun, stomping toward Lexie on the warpath. Zayn grabbed him just in time.

“Say it again!” Niall said. “I dare you, skank!”

Lexie cowered behind her boyfriend, shocked at Niall’s threat.

“Better get a muzzle on your date, James,” Harry warned.

Two songs later, the hair on the back of my neck was damp. Harry kissed the skin just below my ear. “C’mon, Pidge. I need a smoke.”

He led me up the stairs and then grabbed my jacket before leading me up to the second floor. We walked out on to the balcony to find Liam and his date. She was taller than I, her short, dark hair pinned back with a single hair slide. I noticed her pointy stilettos immediately, with her leg hooked around Liam’s hip. She stood with her back against the brick and when Liam noticed us walk out, he pulled his hand from underneath her skirt.

“Louis,” he said, surprised and breathless.

“Hey, Liam,” I said, stifling a laugh.

“How, uh… how have you been?”

I smiled politely. “I’ve been great, you?”

“Uh,” he looked at his date, “Louis this is Olivia Simard. Olivia… Louis.”

“Louis Louis?” she asked.

Liam gave one quick, uncomfortable nod. Olivia shook my hand with a disgusted look on her face and then eyed Harry as if she had just encountered the enemy. “Nice to meet you… I guess.”

“Olivia,” Liam warned.

Harry laughed once and then opened the doors for them to walk though. Liam grabbed Olivia’s hand and retreated into the house.

“That was… awkward,” I said, shaking my head as I folded my arms, leaning against the railing. It was cold and there were only a handful of couples outside.

Harry was all smiles. Not even Liam could dampen his mood. “At least he’s moved on from trying his damndest to get you back.”

“I don’t think he was trying to get me back so much as trying to keep me away from you.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “He took one girl home for me once. Now he acts like he’s made a habit of swooping in and saving every freshman I bagged.”

I gave him a wry look from the corner of my eye. “Did I ever tell you how much I loathe that word?”

“Sorry,” he said, pulling me to his side. He lit his cigarette and took a deep breath. The smoke he blew out was thicker than usual, mixing with the winter air. He turned his hand over and took a long look at his wrist. “How weird is it that this tat isn’t just my new favourite but it makes me feel as ease to know it’s there?”

“Pretty weird.” Harry raised an eyebrow and I laughed. “I’m kidding. I can’t say I understand it but it’s sweet… in a Harry Styles sort of way.”

“If it feels good to have this on my arm, I can’t imagine how it’s going to feel to get a ring on your finger.”

“Harry…”

“In four or maybe five years,” he added.

I took a deep breath. “We need to slow down. Way, way down.”

“Don’t start this, Pidge.”

“If we keep going at this pace, we’re gonna have kids before we even graduate. I’m not ready to move in with you, I’m not ready for a ring and I’m certainly not ready to settle down.”

Harry gripped my shoulders and turned me to face him. “This isn’t the ‘I wanna see other people’ speech is it? Because I’m not sharing you. No fucking way.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” I said, exasperated. He relaxed and released my shoulders, gripping the railing.

“What are you saying then?” he asked, staring across the horizon.

“I’m saying we need to slow down. That’s all I’m saying.” He nodded, clearly unhappy. I touched his arm. “Don’t be mad.”

“It seems like we take one step forward and two steps back, Pidge. Every time I think we’re on the same page, you put up a wall. I don’t get it… most people are hounding their partners to get serous, to talk about their feelings, to take the next step…”

“I thought we established that I’m not like most people?”

He let his head drop, frustrated. “I’m tired of guessing. Where do you see this going, Louis?”

I pressed my lips against his shirt. “When I think about my future, I see you.”

Harry relaxed, pulling me close. We both watched the night clouds move across the sky. The lights of the school dotted the darkened block and partygoers folded their arms against thick coats, scurrying to the warmth of the fraternity house.

I saw the same peace in Harry’s eyes that I had witnessed only a handful of times. And it hit me that just like on the other night; his content expression was a direct result of reassurance from me.

I had experienced insecurity: those living one stroke of bad luck to another, men who were afraid of their own shadow. It was easy to be afraid of the dark side of Vegas, the side the neon and glitter never seemed to touch. But Harry styles wasn’t afraid to fight or to defend someone he cared about or to look into the humiliated and angry eyes of a scorned woman. He could walk into a room and stare down someone twice his size, believing that no one could touch him—that he was invincible to anything that tired make him fall.

He was afraid of nothing. Until he’d met me.

I was the one part of his life that was unknown, the wild card, the variable he couldn’t control. Regardless of the moments of peace I had given him, in every other moment of every other day, the turmoil he felt without me was made ten times worse in my presence. The anger that took hold of him before was only harder for him to manage. Being the exception was no longer a mysterious, special thing. I had become his weakness.

Just as I was to my father.

“Louis! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Niall said, bursting through the door. He held up his mobile. “I just got off the phone with my dad. Mark called them last night.”

“Mark?” My face screwed into disgust. “Why would he call them?”

Niall raised his eyebrows as if I should know the answer. “Your mother kept hanging up on him.”

“What did he want?” I said, feeling sick.

He pressed his lips together. “To know where you were.”

“They didn’t tell him, did they?”

Niall’s face fell. “He’s your father, Lou. Dad felt he had a right to know.”

“He’s going to come here,” I said, feeling my eyes burn. “He’s going to come here, Niall!”

“I know! I’m sorry!” he said, trying to hug me. I pulled away from him and covered my face with my hands.

A familiar pair of strong, protective hands rested on my shoulders. “He won’t hurt you, Pigeon,” Harry said. “I won’t let him.”

“He’ll find a way,” Niall said, watching me with heavy eyes. “He always does.”

“I have to get out of here.” I pulled my jacket around me and pulled at the handles of the French doors. I was too upset to slow down long enough to coordinate pushing down the handles while puling at the doors at the same time. Just as frustrated tears fell down my frozen cheeks, Harry’s hand covered mine. He pressed down, helping me to push the handles and then with his other hand he pulled open the doors. I looked at him, conscious of the ridiculous scene I was making, expecting to see a confused or disapproving look on his face but he looked down at me only with understanding.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry took me under his arm and together we went through the house, down the stairs and through the crowd to the front door. The three of them struggling to keep up with me as I made a beeline for the Charger.

Niall’s hand shot out and grabbed my jacket, stopping me in my tracks. “Louis!” he whispered, pointing to a small group of people.

They were crowded around an older, dishevelled man who pointed frantically to the house, holding up a picture. The couples were nodding, discussing the photo among one another.

I stormed over to the man and pulled the photo from his hands. “What in the hell are you doing here?”

The crowd dispersed, walking into the house and Zayn and Niall stood on each side of me. Harry cupped my shoulders from behind.

Mark looked at my attire and clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Well, well, Cookie. You can take the boy out of Vegas…”

“Shut up. Shut up, Mark. Just turn around,” I pointed behind him, “And go back to where ever you came from. I don’t want you here.”

“I can’t, Cookie. I need your help.”

“What else is new?” Niall sneered.

Mark narrowed his eyes at Niall and then looked to me. “You look awful handsome. You’ve grown up. I wouldn’t have recognised you on the street.”

I sighed, impatient with the small talk. “What do you want?”

He held up his hands and shrugged. “I seemed to have gotten myself in a pickle, kiddo. Old dad needs some money.”

I closed my eyes. “How much?”

“I was doing good, I really was. I just had to borrow a bit to get ahead and… you know.”

“I know,” I snapped. “How much do you need?”

“Twenty-five.”

“Well shit, Mark, twenty-five hundred? If you’ll get the hell outta here… I’ll give that to you now,” Harry said, pulling out his wallet.

“He means twenty-five thousand,” I said glaring at my father.

Mark’s eyes scanned over Harry. “Who’s this clown?”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up from his wallet and I felt his weight lean into my back. “I can see, now, why a smart guy like yourself has been reduced to asking your teenage son for an allowance.”

Before Mark could speak, I pulled out my mobile. “Who do you owe this time, Mark?”

Mark scratched his greasy, greying hair. “Well, it’s a funny story, Cookie—“

“Who?” I shouted.

“Cowell.”

My mouth fell open and I took a step back into Harry. “Cowell? You owe Simon Cowell? What in the hell were you…” I took a breath: there was no point. “I don’t have that kind of money, Mark.”

He smiled. “Something tells me you do.”

“Well I don’t! You’ve really done it, this time, haven’t you? I knew you wouldn’t stop until you got yourself killed!”

He shifted; the smug grin on his face had vanished. “How much ya got?”

I clenched my jaw. “Eleven thousand. I was saving for a car.”

Niall’s eyes darted in my direction. “Where did you get eleven thousand dollars, Louis?”

“Harry’s fights,” I said my eyes boring into Mark’s.

Harry pulled on my shoulders to look into my eyes. “You made eleven thousand off my fights? When were you betting?”

“Ed and I had an understanding,” I said, unconcerned with Harry’s surprise.

Mark’s eyes were suddenly animated. “You can double that in a weekend, Cookie. You could get me the twenty-five by Sunday and Cowell won’t send his thugs for me.”

My throat felt dry and tight. “It’ll clean me out, Mark. I have to pay for school.”

“Oh, you can make it back in no time,” he said, waving his hand dismissively.

“When is your deadline?” I asked.

“Monday Mornin’. Midnight,” he said, unapologetic.

“You don’t have to give him a fucking dime, Pigeon,” Harry said, tugging on my arm.

Mark grabbed my wrist. “It’s the least you could do! I wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for you!”

Niall slapped his hand away and then shoved him. “Don’t you dare start that shit again, Mark! He didn’t make you borrow money from Cowell!”

Mark looked at me with loathing in his eyes. “If it weren’t for him, I would have had my own money. You took everything from me, Louis. I have nothing’!”

I thought time away from Mark would lessen the pain that came with being his son but the tears flowing from my eyes said otherwise. “I’ll get your money to Cowell by Sunday. But when I do, I want you to leave me the hell alone. I won’t do this again, Mark. From now on, you’re on your own, do you hear me? Stay. Away.”

He pressed his lips together and then nodded. “Have it your way, Cookie.”

I turned around and headed for the car with Niall behind me. “Pack your bags, boys. We’re going to Vegas.”

Chapter 18: City of Sin

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.

Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.

I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.

NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Eighteen. I hope you enjoy it!

Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)

Thank you!

Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Harry set down our bags and looked around the room. “This is nice, right?”

I glared at him and he raised his brow. “What?”

The zipper of my suitcase whined as I pulled it around its borders and I shook my head. Different strategies and the lack of time crowded my head. “This isn’t a vacation. You shouldn’t be here, Harry.”

In the next moment he was behind me, crossing his arms around my middle. “I go where you go.”

I leaned my head against his chest and sighed. “I have to get on the floor. You can stay here or check out the strip. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“I’m going with you.”

“I don’t want you there, Haz.” A hurt expression weighted his face and I touched his arm. “If I’m going to win fourteen thousand pound in one weekend, I have to concentrate. I don’t like who I’m going to be while I’m at those tables and I don’t want you see it, okay?”

He brushed my hair from my eyes and kissed my cheek. “Okay, Pidge.”

Harry waved to Niall as he left the room and he approached me in the same clothes he wore to the date party. I changed into a pair of tight chinos and a skin tight white V-neck top.

“You need to do your hair so it’s not so puppy like or their going to toss your ID on sight. Have you forgotten how this game is played?”

I snatched the gel from his hand and spent another ten minutes on my hair. Once i was finished, my eyes began to gloss over. “Dammit, Louis, don’t cry,” I said, looking up and dabbing my eyes with a tissue.

“You don’t have to do this. You don’t owe him anything.” Niall cupped my shoulders as I stood in front of the mirror one last time.

“He owes Cowell money, Niall. If I don’t they’ll kill him.”

His expression was one of pity. I had seen him look at me that way many times before but this time he was desperate. He’d seen him ruin my life more times than either of us could count. “What about the next time? And the next time? You can’t keep doing this.”

“He agreed to stay away. Mark Tomlinson is a lot of things but he’s no liar.”

We walked down the hall and stepped into an empty elevator. “You have everything you need?” I asked, keeping the cameras in mind.

Niall flicked his fake driver’s license in his pocket and smiled. “The name’s Shane. Shane Richards,” he said in his flawless southern accent.

I held out my hand. “Scott Simmons. Nice to meet you, Shane.”

We both slipped on our ray bans and stood stone-faced as the elevator opened, revealing the neon lights and bustling of the casino floor. People moved in all direction from all walks of life. Vegas was heavenly hell, the one place you could find dancers in ostentatious feathers and stage makeup, prostitutes with insufficient yet acceptable attire, businessmen in luxurious suits and wholesome families in the same building. We strutted down an aisle lined with red ropes and handed a man in a red jacket our IDs. He eyed me for a moment and I pulled down my glasses.

“Anytime today would be great,” I said, bored.

He returned our IDs and stood aside, letting us pass. We passed aisle after aisle of slot machines and the blackjack tables and then stopped at the roulette wheel. I scanned the room, watching the various poker tables, settling on the one with middle aged gentleman in the seats.

“That one,” I said, nodding across the way.

“Start off aggressive, Louis. They won’t know what him ‘em.”

“No. They’re playing old Vegas. I have to play it smart this time.”

I walked over to the table, using my most charming smile. Locals could smell a hustler from a mile away but i had something in my favour that covered the scent of any con: youth.

“Good evening, gentleman. Mind if I join you?”

They didn’t look up. “Sure. Grab a seat, just don’t talk.”

“I want in,” I said, handing Niall my sunglasses. “There’s not enough action at the blackjack tables.”

One of the men chewed on is cigar. “This is a poker table lad. Five-card draw. Try your luck on the slot machines.”

I sat in the only empty seat, making a show of crossing my arms. “I’ve always wanted to play poker in Vegas. And I have all these chips,” I said, setting my rack of chips on the table, “and I’m really good online.”

All five men looked at my chips then at me. “There’s a minimum ante, Son,” the dealer said.

“How much?”

“Five hundred. Listen kid…I don’t want to make you cry. Do yourself a favour and pick out a shiny slot machine.”

I pushed forward my chips, shrugging my shoulder in the way a reckless and overly confident teen might before realizing he’s just lost his college fund. The men looked at each other. The dealer shrugged and tossed in his own.

“Dean,” one of the players said, offering his hand. When I took it, he pointed at the other men. “Brandon, Gabe, Finn and that’s Ezra but we just call him winks.” I looked over to the skinny man chewing on a toothpick and as predicted, he winked at me.

I nodded and waited with fake anticipation as the first hand was dealt. I purposely lost the first two but by the fourth hand, I was up. It didn’t take as long for the Vegas veterans to figure me out as it did Olly.

“You said you played online?” Gabe asked.

“And with my dad.”

“You from here?” Dean asked.

“Doncaster,” I said.

“He’s no online player, I’ll tell you that,” Brandon grumbled.

An hour later, I had taken twenty seven hundred from my opponents and they were beginning to sweat.

“Fold,” Dean said, throwing down his cards with a frown.

“If I didn’t see it with my own eyes, I would have never believed,” I heard behind me.

Niall and I turned at the same time and my lips stretched across my face in a wide smile. “Jaymi,” I shook my head. “What are you doing here?”

“This is my place you’re scamming, Cookie. What are you doing here?”

I rolled my eyes and turned to my suspicious new friends. “You know I hate that, J.”

“Excuse us,” Jaymi said, pulling me by the arm to my feet. Niall eyed me warily as I was ushered a few feet away.

Jaymi’s father ran the casino and it was more than just a surprise that he had joined the family business. We used to chase each other down the halls of the hotel upstairs and I always beat him when we raced elevators. He had grown up since I’d seen him last. I remembered him as a chubby prepubescent teenager; the man before me was sharply dressed pit boss, not at all teen and certainly all man. He still had the silky brown hair and large brown eyes I remembered, but the rest of him was a pleasant surprise.

His hazel irises sparkled in the bright lights. “This is surreal. I thought it was you when I walked by but I couldn’t convince myself that you would come back here. When I saw this Leprechaun cleaning up at the blackjack table, I knew it was you.”

“It’s me,” I said.

“You look…different.”

“So do you. How’s your dad?”

“Retired,” he smiled. “How long are you here?”

“Just until Sunday. I have to get back to school.”

“Hey, Jay,” Niall said, taking my arm.

“Niall,” he chuckled, “I should have known. You are each other’s shadow.”

“If his parents ever knew I brought him here, all that would have come to an end a long time ago.”

“It’s good to see you, Lou. Why don’t you let me buy you dinner?” he asked, scanning my body.

“I’d love to catch up but I’m not here for fun, J.”

He held out his hand and smiled. “Neither am I. Hand over your ID.”

My face fell, knowing I had a fight on my hands. Jaymi wouldn’t give in to my charms so easily. I knew I would have to tell him the truth. “I’m here for Mark. He’s in trouble.”

Jaymi shifted. “What kind of trouble?”

“The usual.”

“I wish I could help. We go way back and you know I respect your dad but you know I can’t let you stay.”

I grabbed his arm and squeezed. “He owes Cowell money.”

Jaymi closed his eyes and shook his head. “Jesus.”

“I have until tomorrow. I’m calling in a solid IOU, J. Just give me until then.”

He touched his palm to my cheek. “I’ll tell you what… if you have dinner with me tomorrow, I’ll give you until midnight.”

I looked at Niall and then to Jaymi. “I’m here with someone.”

He shrugged. “Take it or leave it, Louis. You know how things are done here. You can’t have something for nothing.”

I sighed, defeated. “Fine. I’ll meet you tomorrow night at Ferraro’s if you give me until midnight.”

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. “It was good to see you again. See you tomorrow… five o’clock, all right? I’m on the floor at eight.”

I smiled as he walked away but it quickly faded when I saw Harry staring at me from the roulette table.

“Oh shit,” Niall said, tugging on my arm.

Harry glared at Jaymi as he passed and then made his way to me. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced at Jaymi, who was watching us from the corner of his eye.

“Who was that?”

I nodded in Jaymi’s direction. “That was Jaymi Hensley. I’ve known him a long time.”

“How long?”

I looked back at the poker table. “Harry, I don’t have time for this.”

“I guess he chucked the youth minister idea,” Niall said, sending a flirtatious grin in Jaymi’s direction.

“That’s your ex-boyfriend?” Harry asked, instantly angry. “I thought you said he was from Doncaster?”

I shot Niall an impatient glare and then took Harry’s chin in my hand, insisting on his full attention. “He knows I’m not old enough to be here, Haz. He gave me until midnight. I will explain everything later but for now I have to get back to the game, all right?”

Harry’s jaw fluttered under his skin and then he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “All right. I’ll see you at midnight.” He bent down to kiss me but his lips were cold and distant. “Good luck.”

I smiled as he melted into the crowd and then I turned my attention to the men. “Gentlemen?”

“Have a seat, kid,” Dean said. “We’ll be making our money back now. We don’t appreciate being hustled.”

“Do your worst.” I smiled.

“You have ten minutes,” Niall whispered.

“I know,” I said.

I tried to block out the time and Niall’s knee bobbing nervously under the table. The pot was at sixteen thousand pound—the night’s all-time high and it was all or nothing.

“I’ve never seen anything like you, kid. You’ve had almost a perfect game. And he’s got no tell, Ezra. You notice?” Gabe said.

Ezra nodded; his cheerful demeanour had evaporated a bit more with every hand. “I noticed. Not a rub or a smile, even his eyes stay the same. It’s not natural. Everybody’s got a tell.”

“Not everybody,” Niall said, smug.

I felt a familiar pair of hands touch my shoulders. I knew it was Harry but I didn’t dare turn around, not with three thousand pounds sitting in the middle of the table.

“Call,” Dean said.

Those that had crowded around us applauded when I laid down my hand. Dean was the only one close enough to touch me with three of a kind. Nothing my straight couldn’t handle.

“Unbelievable!” Gabe said, throwing his two deuces to the table.

“I’m out,” Finn grumbled, standing up and stomping away from the table.

Dean was a bit more gracious. “I can die tonight and feel I’ve played a truly worthy opponent, kiddo. It’s been a pleasure, Louis.”

I froze. “You knew?”

Dean smiled. The years of cigar and coffee stained his large teeth. “I’ve played you and your father before. Five years ago. I’ve wanted a rematch for a long time.”

Dean extended his hand. “Take care, kid. Tell your dad Dean says hello.”

Niall helped gather my winnings and I turned to Harry, looking at my watch. “I need more time.”

“Wanna try the blackjack tables?”

“I can’t lose money, Haz.”

He smiled. “You can’t lose, Pidge.”

Niall shook his head. “Blackjack’s not his game.”

Harry nodded. “I won a little. I’m up six hundred. You can have it.”

Zayn handed me his chips. “I only made three. It’s yours.”

I sighed. “Thanks guys, but I’m still short five grand.”

I looked at my watch again and then looked up to see Jaymi approaching. “How did you do?” he asked smiling.

“I’m five K short, J. I need more time.”

“I’ve done all I can, Lou.”

I nodded, knowing I had already asked too much. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Maybe I can get my dad to talk to Cowell for you?”

“It’s Mark’s mess. I’m going to ask him for an extension.”

Jaymi shook his head. “You know that’s not going to happen, Cookie, no matter how much you come up with. If it’s less than what he owes, Cowell’s going to send someone. You stay as far away from him as you can.”

I felt my eyes burn. “I have to try.” 

Jaymi took a step forward, leaning in to keep his voice low. “Get on a plane, Louis. You hear me?”

“I hear you,” I snapped.

Jaymi sighed and his eyes grew heavy with sympathy. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. “I’m sorry. If it wasn’t my job at stake, you know I’d try to figure something out.”

I nodded, pulling away from him. “I know. You did what you could.”

He lifted my chin with his finger. “I’ll see you tomorrow at five.” He bent down to kiss the corner of my mouth and then walked past without another word.

I glanced to Niall, who was watched Harry. I didn’t dare meet his eyes; I couldn’t imagine what angry expression was on his face.

“What’s at five?” Harry asked, his voice dripping with subdued anger.

“He agreed to dinner if Jaymi would let him stay. He didn’t have a choice, Haz,” Niall said. I could tell by the cautious tone of his voice that Harry was beyond angry.

I peered up at him and he glowered at me with the same betrayed expressions Mark had on his face the night he realized I’d ‘taken’ his luck.

“You had a choice.”

“Have you ever dealt with the Mob, Harry? I’m sorry if your feelings are hurt but a free meal with an old friend isn’t a high price to pay to keep Mark alive.”

I could see that Harry wanted to lash out at me but there was nothing he could say.

“C’mon you guys, we have to find Cowell,” Niall said, pulling me by the arm.

Harry and Zayn followed in silence as we walked down the strip to Cowell’s building. The traffic—both cars and people on the thoroughfare—were just beginning to concentrate. With each step, I felt a sick, hollow feeling in my stomach, my mind racing to think of a compelling argument to make Cowell see reason. By the time we knocked on the large green door I had seen so many times before I had come up as short as my bankroll.

It wasn’t a surprise to see the enormous doorman—frightening and as wide as he was tall—but I was stunned to see Cowell standing beside him.

“Simon,” I breathed.

“My, my… Lucky Thirteen. Mark didn’t tell me what a handsome young man you’ve grown to be. I’ve been waiting for you, Cookie. I hear you have a payment for me.”

I nodded and Cowell gestured to my friends. I lifted my chin to feign confidence. “They’re with me.”

“I’m afraid your companions will have to wait outside,” the doorman said in an abnormally seep bass tone.

Harry immediately took me by the hand. “He’s not going in there alone. I’m coming in with him.”

Cowell eyed Harry and I swallowed. When Cowell looked up to his doorman and the corners of his mouth turned up, I relaxed a bit.

“Fair enough,” Cowell said. “Mark will be glad to know you have such a good… friend with you.”

I followed him inside, turning to see the worried look on Niall’s face. Harry kept a firm grip on my hand, purposefully standing between me and the doorman. We followed Cowell into an elevator and travelled up four floors in silence and then the doors opened.

A large mahogany desk sat in the middle of a vast room. Cowell hobbled to his plush chair and sat down, gesturing for us to take the two empty seats facing his desk. When I sat down, the leather felt cold beneath me, I wondered how many people had sat in that same chair, moments from their death. I reached over to grab Harry’s hand and he gave me a reassuring squeeze.

“Mark owes me twenty-five thousand. I trust you have the full amount,” Cowell said, scribbling something on a notepad.

“Actually,” I paused, clearing my throat, “I’m five K short, Simon. But I have all day tomorrow to get that. And five thousand is no problem, right? You know I’m good for it.”

“Louis,” Cowell said, frowning. “You disappoint me. You know my rules better than that.”

“P-please, Simon. I’m asking you to take the 19,900 and I’ll have the rest for you tomorrow.”

Cowell’s beady eyes darted from me to Harry and then back again. It was then that I noticed two men taking a step forward from the shadowed corners of the room. Harry’s grip in my hand grew tighter, and I held my breath.

“You know I don’t take anything but the full amount. The fact that you’re trying to hand me less tells me something. You know what It tells me? That you’re not sure if you can get the full amount.”

The men from the corners took another step forward.

“I can get your money, Simon,” I chuckled nervously. “I won eighty-nine hundred in six hours.”

“So are you saying you’ll bring me eighty-nine hundred in six more hours?” Cowell smiled with a devilish grin.

“The deadline isn’t until midnight tomorrow,” Harry said, glancing behind us and then watching the approaching shadow men.

“W-what are you doing, Simon?” I asked, my posture rigid.

“Mark called me tonight. He said you’re taking care of his debt.”

“I’m doing him a favour. I don’t owe you any money.” I said sternly, my survival instincts kicking in.

Cowell leaned both of his elbows on to his desk. “I’m considering teaching Mark a lesson and I’m curious just how lucky you are, kiddo.”

Harry shot out of his chair, pulling me with him. He jerked me behind him, backing up toward the door.

“Paul is outside the door, young man. Where exactly do you think you’re going to escape to?”

I was wrong. When I was thinking about persuading Cowell to see reason, I should have anticipated Mark’s will to survive and Cowell’s penchant for retribution.

“Harry,” I warned, watching Cowell’s henchmen approach us.

Harry pushed me behind him a few feet and stood tall. “I hope you know Cowell. That when I take out your men, I mean no disrespect. But I’m in love with this boy and I can’t let you hurt him.”

Cowell burst into a loud cackle. “I gotta hand it to you, son. You’ve got the biggest balls of anyone that’s come through those doors. I’ll prepare you for what you’re about to get. The rather large fella to your right is Colin and if he can’t take you out with his fists, he’s going to use that knife in his holster. The man to your left is Samuel Drolet, he’s my best fighter. He’s got a fight tomorrow, as a matter of fact and he’s never lost. Mind you don’t hurt your hands, Sam. I’ve got a lot of money riding on you.”

Sam smiled at Harry with wild, amused eyes. “Yes, sir.”

“Simon, stop! I can get you the money!” I cried.

“Oh no… this is going to get interesting very fast,” Cowell chuckled, settling into his seat.

Colin rushed Harry and my hands flew up to my mouth. The man was strong but clumsy and slow. Before Colin would swing or reach for his knife, Harry incapacitated him, shoving Colin’s face straight down into his knee. When Harry threw a punch, he wasted no time, throwing every bit of strength he had into the man’s face. Two punched and an elbow later, Colin was lying on the floor in a bloody heap.

Cowell’s head fell back, laughing hysterically and pounding his desk with the delight of a child watching Saturday morning cartoons. “Well, go on, Sam. He didn’t scare you, did he?”

Sam approached Harry more carefully, with the focus and precision of a professional fighter. His fist flew at Harry’s face with incredible speed but Harry dodged, ramming his shoulder into Sam at full force. They fell against Cowell’s desk and then Sam grabbed Harry with both arms, hurling him to the ground. They shuffled on the floor for a moment and then Sam gained the ground, positioning himself to get in a few punches on Harry while he was trapped beneath him on the floor. I covered my face, unable to watch.

I heard a cry of pain and then I looked up to see Harry hovering over Sam, holing him by his shaggy hair, jabbing punch after punch into the side of his head. Sam’s face rammed into the front of Cowell’s desk with each blow and then he scrambled to his feet, disorientated and bleeding.

Harry watched him for a moment and then attacked again, grunting with every strike, once again using the full force of his strength. Sam dodged once and landed his knuckles to Harry’s jaw.

Harry smiled and held up his finger. “That’s your one.”

I couldn’t believe my ears. Harry had let Cowell’s thug hit him. He was enjoying himself. I had never seen Harry fight without constraint; it was a bit frightening to see him unleash everything he had on these trained killers and have the upper hand. Until that moment, I hadn’t realized just what Harry was capable of.

With Cowell’s disturbing laughter in the background, Harry finished Sam off, landing his elbow in the centre of Sam’s face, knocking him out before he hit the ground. I followed his body as it bounced once on Cowell’s imported rug.

“Amazing, young man! Simply amazing!” Cowell said, clapping with delight.

Harry pulled me behind him as Paul filled the doorway with his massive frame.

“Should I take care of this, sir?”

“No! No, no…,” Cowell said, still giddy with the impromptu performance. “What is your name?”

Harry was still breathing hard. “Harry Styles,” he said, wiping Sam and Colin’s blood off of his hands and onto his jeans.

“Harry Styles, I believe you can help you little boyfriend out.”

“How’s that?” Harry puffed.

“Sam was supposed to fight tomorrow night. I had a lot of cash riding on him and it doesn’t look like Sam will be fit to win a fight anytime soon. I suggest you take his place, make my bankroll for me, and I’ll forgive the remaining fifty-one hundred of Mark’s debt.”

Harry turned to me. “Pigeon?”

“Are you alright?” I asked, wiping the blood from his face. I bit my lip, feeling my face crumple with the combination of fear and relief.

Harry smiled. “It’s not my blood, baby. Don’t cry.”

Cowell stood. “I’m a busy man, son. Play or pass?”

“I’ll do it,” Harry said. “Give me the when and where and I’ll be there.”

“You’ll be fighting Brock McMann. He’s no wallflower. He was barred from the UFC last year.”

Harry was unaffected. “Just tell me where I need to be.”

Cowell’s shark’s gin spread across his face. “I like you, Harry. I think we’ll be good friends.”

“I doubt it,” Harry said, He opened the door for me and sustained a protective stance until we cleared the front door.

“Jesus Christ!” Niall cried upon seeing the splattered blood covering Harry’s clothing. “Are you guys okay?” He grabbed my shoulders and scanned my face.

“I’m okay. Just another day at the office. For both of us,” I said, wiping my eyes.

Harry grabbed my hand and we rushed to the hotel with Zayn and Niall close behind. Not many paid attention to Harry’s appearance. He was covered in blood and only the occasional out-of-towner seemed to notice.

“What in the hell happened in there?” Zayn finally asked.

Harry stripped down to his boxers and disappeared into the bathroom. The shower turned on and Niall handed me a box of tissues.

“I’m fine, Niall.”

He sighed and pushed the box at me once again. “You’re not fine.”

“This is not my first rodeo with Cowell,” I said. My muscles were sore from the twenty-four hours of stress induced tension.

“It’s your first time to watch Harry go apeshit on someone,” Zayn said. “I’ve seen it once before. It’s not pretty.”

“What happened?” Niall insisted.

“Mark called Cowell. Passed accountability on to me.”

“I’m gonna kill him! I’m going to kill that sorry son of a bitch!” Niall shouted.

“He’s not holding me responsible but he was going to teach Mark a lesson for sending his son to pay off his dept. He called two of his damned dogs on us and Harry took them out. Both of them. In under five minutes.”

“So Cowell let you go?” Niall asked.

Harry appeared from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, the only evidence of his scuffle was a small red mark on his cheekbone below his right eye. “One of the guys I knocked out had a fight tomorrow night. I’m taking his place and in return Cowell will forgive the last five K Mark owes.”

Niall stood up. “This is ridiculous! Why are we helping Mark, Lou? He threw you to the wolves! I’m going to kill him!”

“Not if I kill him first,” Harry seethed.

“Get in line,” I said.

“So you’re fighting tomorrow?” Zayn asked.

“At a place called Zero’s. Six o’clock. It’s Brock McMann, Zayn.”

Zayn shook his head. “No way. No fucking way, Haz. The guy’s a maniac!”

“Yeah,” Harry said, “But he’d not fighting for his boy, is he?” Harry cradled me in his arms, kissing the top of my hair. “You okay, Pigeon?”

“This is wrong. This is so wrong on so many levels. I don’t know which one to talk you out of first.”

“Did you not see me tonight? I’m going to be fine. I’ve seen Brock fight before. He’s tough, but not unbeatable.”

“I don’t want you to do this, Haz.”

“Well I don’t want you to go to dinner with you ex-boyfriend tomorrow night. I guess we both have to do something unpleasant to save your good-for-nothing father.”

I had seen it before. Vegas changed people, creating monsters and broken men. It was easy to let the lights and stolen dreams seep into your blood. I had seen the energized, invincible look on Harry’s face many times growing up and the only cure was a plane ride home.

xxxx

Jaymi frowned when I looked at my watch again.

“You have somewhere to be, Cookie?” Jaymi asked.

“Please stop calling me that, J. I hate it.”

“I hated it when you left, too. Didn’t stop you.”

“This is a tired, worn out conversation. Let’s just have dinner, okay?”

“Okay, let’s talk about you new man. What’s his name? Harry?” I nodded. “What are you doing with that tattooed psychopath? He looks like a reject from the Manson family.”

“Be nice J, or I’m walking out of here.”

“I can’t get over how different you look. I can’t get over that you’re sitting in front of me.”

I rolled my eyes. “Get over it.”

“There he is,” Jaymi said. “The boy I remember.”

I looked down at my watch. “Harry’s fight is in twenty minutes. I better go.”

“We still have dessert coming.”

“I can’t, J. I don’t want him worrying if I’m going to show up. It’s important.”

His shoulders fell. “I know. I miss the days when I was important.”

I rested my hand on him. “We were just kids. That was a lifetime ago.”

“When did we grow up? You being here is a sign, Louis. I thought I’d never see you again and here you sit. Stay with me.”

I shook my head slowly, hesitant to hurt my oldest friend. “I love him, Jaymi.”

His disappointment shadowed the small grin on his face. “Then you’d better go.”

I kissed his cheek and fled the restaurant, catching a taxi.

“Where you headed?” The cab driver asked.

“Zero’s”

The cabby turned to look at me, giving me a once over. “You sure?”

“I’m sure! Go!” I said, tossing cash over the seat.

Chapter 19: Home

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.  
Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.  
I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.  
NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Nineteen. I hope you enjoy it!  
Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)  
Thank you!  
Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

I am so sorry for this guys really i am.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Harry finally broke through the crowd with Cowell’s hand on his shoulder, whispering in his ear. Harry nodded and replied. My blood ran cold as I watched him be so friendly to the man that had threatened us less than twenty-four hours before. Harry basked in the applause and congratulations of his triumph as the crowd roared. He walked taller, his smile was wider and when he reached me, he placed a quick kiss on my mouth.  
I could taste the salty sweat mixed with the coppery taste of the blood on his lips. He had won the fight but not without a few battle wounds of his own.  
“What was that about?” I asked, watching Cowell laugh with his cohorts.  
“I’ll tell you later. We have a lot to talk about,” he said with a broad grin.  
A man patted Harry on the back.  
“Thanks,” Harry said, turning to him and shaking his outstretched hand.   
“Looking forward to seeing another match of yours, son,” the man said, handing him a bottle of beer. “That was incredible.”

“C’mon, Pidge.” He took a sip of his beer, swished it around in his mouth and then spit, the amber liquid on the ground tinged with blood. He weaved through the crowd, taking in a deep breath when we made it to the sidewalk outside. He kissed me once and then led me down the strip, his steps quick and purposeful.

In the elevator of our hotel, he pushed me against the mirrored wall, grabbed my leg and pulled it up in a quick motion against his hip. His mouth crashed into mine and I felt the hand under my knee slide up my inner thigh to start palming my crotch.  
“Harry, there’s a camera in here,” I said against his lips.  
“I don’t give a fuck,” he chuckled. “I’m celebrating.”  
I pushed him away. “We can celebrate in the room,” I said, wiping my mouth and looking down at my hand, seeing streaks of crimson.  
“What wrong with you, Pigeon? You won, I won, we paid off Mark’s debt and I just got the offer of a lifetime.”

The elevator opened and I stood in place as Harry stepped out into the hall. “What kind of offer?” I asked.  
Harry reached out his hand but I ignored it. My eyes narrowed, already knowing what he would say.  
He sighed. “I told you, we’ll talk about it later.”  
“Let’s talk about it now.”  
He leaned in and pulled me by the wrist into the hallway and then lifted me off the floor into his arms.  
“I’m going to make enough money to replace what Mark took from you, to pay for the rest if your tuition, pay off my bike and buy you a new car,” he said, sliding the card key in and out of its slot. He pushed open the door and set me on my feet. “And that’s just the beginning!”  
“And how exactly are you going to do that?” My chest tightened and my hands began to tremble.

He took my face in his hands, ecstatic. “Simon is going to let me fight here in Vegas. Six figures a fight, Pidge. Six figures a fight!”  
I closed my eyes and shook my head, blocking out the excitement in his eyes. “What did you say to him?” Harry lifted my chin and I opened my eyes, afraid he had already signed a contract.  
He chuckled. “I told him I’d think about it.”  
I exhaled the breath I’d been holding. “Oh, thank God. Don’t scare me like that, Haz. I thought you were serious.”

Harry grimaced and steadied himself before he spoke. “I am serious, Pigeon. I told him I needed to talk to you first but I thought you’d be happy. He’s scheduling one fight a month. Do you have any idea how much money that is? Cash!”  
“I can add, Harry. I can also keep my senses when I’m in Vegas, which you obviously can’t. I have to get you out of here before you do something stupid.” I walked over to the closet and ripped our clothes from the hangers, furiously stuffing them in our suitcases.  
Harry gently grabbed my arms and spun me around. “I can do this. I can fight for Simon for a year and then we’ll be set for a long, long time.”  
“What are you going to do? Drop out of school and move here?”  
“Simon’s going to fly me out, work around my schedule.”

I laughed once, incredulous. “You can’t be that gullible, Harry. When you’re on Cowell’s payroll, you aren’t just going to fight once a month for him. Did you forget about Sam? You’ll end up being one of his thugs!”  
He shook his head. “We already discussed that, Pidge. He doesn’t want me to do anything but fight.”  
“And you trust him? You know they call him Slick Simon around here!”  
“I wanted to buy you a car, Pigeon. A nice one. Both of our tuitions paid in full.”  
“Oh? The mob is handing out scholarships, now?”

Harry’s jaw clenched. He was irritated at having to convince me. “This is good for us. I can sock it away until it’s time for us to buy a house. I can’t make this kind of money anywhere else.”  
“What about your Criminal Justice degree? You’re going to be seeing your old classmates quite a bit working for Cowell, I promise you.”  
“Baby, I understand your reservations, I do. But I’m being smart about his. I’ll do it for a year and then we’ll get out and do whatever the hell we want.”  
“You don’t just quit Cowell, Haz. He’s the only one that can tell you when you’re done. You have no idea what you’re dealing with! I can’t believe you’re even considering this! Working for a man that would have beat the hell out of both of us last night if you hadn’t stopping him?”  
“Exactly. I stopped him.”  
“You stopped two of his lightweight goons, Harry. What are you going to do if they come after me during one of your fights?”  
“It wouldn’t make any sense for him to do that. I’ll be making him lots of money,”  
“The moment you decide you’re not going to do that anymore, you’re expendable. That’s how these people work.”

Harry walked away from me and looked out the window, the blinking lights colouring his conflicted features. He had made his decision before he’d even come to me about it.   
“It’s going to be all right, Pigeon. I’ll make sure it is and then we’ll be set.”  
I shook my head and turned around, shoving our clothes into our suitcases. When we set down on the tarmac at home, he would be his old self again. Vegas did strange things to people and I couldn’t reason with him while he was intoxicated with the flow of cash and whiskey.

I refused to discuss it further until we were on the plane, afraid Harry would let me leave without him. I buckled my seat belt and clenched my teeth, watching him stare longingly out the window as we climbed into the night sky. He was already missing the wickedness and limitless temptations Vegas had to offer.  
“That’s a lot of money, Pidge.”  
“No.”  
His head jerked in my direction. “This is my decision. I don’t think you’re looking at the big picture.”  
“I think you’ve lost your damn mind.”  
“You’re not even going to consider it?”  
“No and neither are you. You’re not going to work for a murderous criminal in Las Vegas, Harry. It’s completely ridiculous for you to think I could consider it.”  
Harry signed and looked out the window. “My first fight is in three weeks.”  
My mouth dropped open. “You already agreed to it?”  
He winked. “Not yet.”  
“But you’re going to?”  
He smiled. “You’ll quit being mad when I buy you a Lexus.”  
“I don’t want a Lexus,” I seethed.  
“You can have anything you want, baby. Imagine how it’s going to feel driving into any dealership you want and all you have to do is pick your favourite colour.”  
“You’re not doing this for me. Stop pretending that you are.”  
He leaned over, kissing my hair. “No, I’m doing it for us. You just can’t see how great it’s going to be.”

A cold shiver radiated from my chest, traveling down my spine into my legs. He wouldn’t see reason until we were in the apartment and I was terrified that Cowell had made him an offer he couldn’t refuse. I shook off my fears; I had to believe Harry loved me enough to forget the pound signs and false promises Cowell had made.

“Pidge? Do you know how to cook a turkey?”  
“A turkey?” I said, taken off guard by the sudden change of conversation.  
He squeezed my hand. “Well, my dad likes to celebrate Thanksgiving even though it’s an American thing and it’s coming up soon. My dad loves you and he wants you to come along but we always end up ordering pizza and watching the game. I thought maybe me and you could try cooking a bird together. You know, have a real turkey dinner for once in the Styles house.”  
I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh. “You just thaw the turkey and put it in a pan and cook it in the oven all day. There’s not much to it.”  
“So you’ll come? You’ll help me?”  
I shrugged. “Sure.”  
His attention was diverted from the intoxicating lights below and I allowed myself to hope that he would see how wrong he was about Cowell after all.

xxxx

Harry set our suitcases on the bed and collapsed beside them. He hadn’t pushed the Cowell issue and I was hopeful that Vegas had begun to filter out of his system. I bathed Toto, disgusted that he reeked of smoke and dirty socks from being in JJ’s apartment all weekend and then towel-dried him in the bedroom.

“Oh! You smell so much better!” I giggled as he shook, spraying me with tiny droplets of water. He stood on his hind legs, covering my face with tiny puppy kisses. “I missed you too, little man.”  
“Pigeon?” Harry asked, nervously knotting his fingers together.  
“Yeah?” I said, rubbing Toto with the fluffy yellow towel in my hands.  
“I wanna do this. I want to fight in Vegas.”  
“No,” I said, smiling at Toto’s happy face.  
He sighed. “You’re not listening. I’m gonna do it. You’ll see in a few months that it was the right decision.”  
I looked up at him. “You’re going to work for Cowell.”  
He nodded nervously and then smiled. “I just wanna take care of you, Pidge.”

Tears glossed my eyes, knowing he was resolved. “I don’t want anything brought with that money, Harry. I don’t want anything to do with Cowell or Vegas or anything that goes along with it.”  
“You didn’t have a problem with the thought of buying a car with the money from my fights here.”  
“That’s different and you know it.”  
He frowned. “It’s gonna be okay, Pidge. You’ll see.”

I watched him for a moment, hoping for a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, waiting for him to tell me that he was joking. But all I could see was uncertainty and greed.  
“Why did you even ask me, Harry? You were going to work for Cowell no matter what I said.”  
“I want your support on this but it’s too much money to turn down. I would be crazy to say no.”  
I sat for a moment, stunned. Once it had all sunk in, I nodded. “Okay, then. You’ve made your decision.”  
Harry beamed. “You’ll see, Pigeon. It’s going to be great.” He pushed off the bed, walked over to me and kissed my fingers. “I’m starved. You hungry?”

I shook my head and he kissed my forehead before making his way to the kitchen. Once his footsteps left the hall, I pulled my clothes from their hangers, grateful that I had room in my suitcase for most of my belongings. Angry tears fell down my cheeks. I knew better than to take Harry to that place. I had fought tooth and nail to keep him from the dark edges of my life and the moment the opportunity presented itself, I dragged him to the core of everything I hated without a second thought.  
Harry was going to be a part of that and if he wouldn’t let me save him, I had to save myself.

The suitcase was filled to its limit and I stretched the zipper over the bulging contents. I yanked it off the bed and down the hall, passing the kitchen without glancing in its direction. I hurried down the steps, relieved that Niall and Zayn were still kissing and laughing in the parking lot, transferring Niall’s things from the Charger to the Honda.  
“Pigeon?” Harry called from the doorway of the apartment.  
I touched Niall’s wrist. “I need you to take me to Morgan, Niall.”  
“What’s going on?” he said, noting the seriousness of the situation by my expression.

I glanced behind me to see Harry jogging down the stairs and across the grass to where we stood.  
“What are you doing?” he said, gesturing to my suitcase.  
If I’d told him in that moment, all hope of separating myself from Mark, Vegas, Cowell and everything I didn’t want would be lost. Harry wouldn’t let me leave and by morning I would have convinced myself to accept his decision.   
I scratched my head and smiled, trying to buy some time to think of an excuse.

“Pidge?”  
“I’m taking my stuff to Morgan. They have all those washers and dryers and I have a ridiculous amount of laundry to do.”  
He frowned. “You were going to leave without telling me?”  
I glanced to Niall and then to Harry, struggling for the most believable lie.  
“He was coming back in, Haz. You’re so freakin’ paranoid,” Niall said with a dismissive smile he had used to deceive his parent so many times.  
“Oh,” he said, still unsure. “You staying here tonight?” he asked me, pinching the fabric of my coat.  
“I don’t know. I guess it depends on when my laundry gets done.”

Harry smiled, pulling me against him. “In three weeks, I’ll pay someone to do your laundry. Or you can just throw away you dirty clothes and buy new ones.”  
“You’re fighting for Cowell again?” Niall said, shocked.  
“He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”  
“Harry,” Zayn began.  
“Don’t you guys start on me, too. If I’m not changing my mind for Pidge, I’m not changing my mind for you.”

Niall met my eyes with understanding, “Well, we better get you back, Louis. That pile of clothes is gonna take you forever.”   
I nodded and Harry leaned down to kiss me. I pulled him closer, knowing it would be the last time I felt his lips on mine. “See you later,” he said. “Love you.”

Zayn lifted my suitcase into the boot of the Honda and Niall slid into his seat beside me. Harry folded his arms across his chest, chatting with Zayn as Niall switched on the ignition.  
“You can’t say in your room tonight, Lou. He’s going to come straight there when he figures it out,” Niall said as he slowly backed away from the parking bay.   
Tears filled my eyes and spilled over, falling down my cheeks. “I know.”  
Harry’s cheerful expression changed when he saw the look on my face. He wasted no time jogging to my window. “What’s wrong, Pigeon?” he said, tapping the glass.  
“Go, Niall,” I said, wiping my eyes.

I focused on the road ahead as Harry jogged alongside the car.   
“Pigeon? Niall! Stop the fucking car!” he yelled, slamming his palm against the glass. “Louis, don’t do this!” he said, realisation and fear distorting his expression.   
Niall turned onto the main road and pressed in the gas. “I’m never going to hear the end of this—just so you know.”  
“I’m so, so sorry Niall.”

He glanced into the rear-view mirror and pushed his foot to the floor. “Jesus Christ, Harry.” He muttered under his breath.  
I turned to see him running full speed behind us, vanishing and reappearing between the lights and shadows of the street lamps. After he reached the end of the block, he turned in the opposite direction, sprinting to the apartment.  
“He’s going back to get his bike. He’s gonna follow us to Morgan and cause a huge scene.”

I closed my eyes. “Just… hurry. I’ll sleep in your room tonight. Think Josh will mind?”  
“He’s never there. He’s really going to work for Cowell?”  
The word was stuck in my throat, so I simply nodded.  
Niall grabbed my hand and squeezed. “You’re making the right decision, Louis. You can’t go through that again. If he won’t listen to you, he’s not going to listen to anyone.”

My mobile phone rang. I looked down to see Harry’s silly face and then pressed ignore. Less than five seconds later, it rang again. I turned it off and shoved it into my pocket.   
“This is going to be a god-awful fucking mess,” I said, shaking my head and wiping my eyes.  
“I don’t envy your life for the next week or so. I can’t imagine breaking up with someone that refuses to stay away. You know that’s how it’s going to be, right?”

We pulled into the parking lot at Morgan and Niall held open the door as I lugged my suitcase in. We rushed to his room and I puffed, waiting for him to unlock his door. He held it open and then tossed me the key.  
“He’s going to end up getting arrested or something,” he said.

He ran down the hall and I watched him rush across the parking lot from the window, getting in his car just as Harry pulled up on his bike beside him. Harry ran around to the passenger side and yanked open the door, looking to Morgan’s doors when he realised I wasn’t in the car. Niall backed out while Harry ran into the building and I turned and watched the door.  
Down the hall, Harry pounded on my door, calling my name. I had no idea if Stan was there but if he was, I felt bad for what he would have to endure for the next few minutes until Harry accepted I wasn’t in my room.

“Pidge? Open the fucking door, dammit! I’m not leaving until you talk to me! Pigeon!” he yelled, banging on the door so loudly the entire building could have heard.  
I cringed when I heard Stan’s voice.  
“What?” he growled.  
I pressed my ear against the door, struggling to hear Harry’s low murmurs. I didn’t have to strain for long.  
“I know he’s here!” Harry yelled. “Pigeon?”  
“He’s not… Hey!” Stan squealed.

The door cracked against the cement block wall of our room and I knew that Harry has forced his way in. After a full minute of silence, I heard Harry yell down the hall. “Pigeon! Where is he?”  
“I haven’t seen him!” Stan shouted, angrier than I’d ever heard him.  
The door slammed shut and sudden nausea overwhelmed me as I waited for what Harry would so next.

After several minutes of quiet, I cracked open the door, peering down the wide hallway. Harry sat with his back against the wall with his hands covering his face. I shut the door as quietly as I could, worrying that the campus police had been called. After an hour, I glanced down the hall again. Harry hadn’t moved.

I checked twice more during the night, finally falling sleep around four. I purposefully overslept, knowing I would skip classes that day; I turned on my phone to check my messages, seeing that Harry had flooded my inbox. The endless texts he’s sent me through the night varied from rants to apologies.

I called Niall in the afternoon, hoping Harry hadn’t confiscated his mobile. When Niall answered, I sighed.   
“Hey.”  
Niall kept his voice low. “I haven’t told Zayn were you are. I don’t want him in the middle of this. Harry is crazy pissed at me right now. I’m probably staying at Morgan tonight.”   
“If Harry hasn’t calmed down… good luck getting any sleep here. He made an Oscar-worthy performance in the hall last night. I’m surprised no one called security.”  
“He was kicked out of history today, When you didn’t show, he kicked over both of your desks. Zayn heard that he waited for you after all your classes. He’s losin’ it Louis. I told him you were done the second he made the decision to work for Cowell, I can’t believe he thought for a second you would be okay with that.”  
“I guess I’ll see you when you get here. I don’t think I can go to my room, yet.”

Niall and I were roommates over the next week and he made sure to keep Zayn away so he wouldn’t be tempted to tell Harry of my whereabouts. It was a fulltime job avoiding a run-in with him. I avoided the cafeteria at all costs, as well as History class, and I played it safe by leaving my classes early. I knew that I would have to talk to Harry sometime but I couldn’t until he had calmed down enough to accept my decision.

I sat alone Friday night, lying in bed, holding the phone to my ear. I rolled my eyes when my stomach growled.  
“I can come pick you up and take you somewhere for dinner,” Niall said.  
I flipped through my History book, skipping over where Harry had doodled and scribbled love notes in the margins. “No, it’s your first night with Zayn in almost a week, Niall. I’m just going to pop over to the cafeteria.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. Tell Zayn I said hi.”

I walked slowly to the cafeteria, in no hurry to suffer the stares of those at the tables. The entire school was abuzz with the breakup, and Harry’s volatile behaviour didn’t help. Just when the light of the cafeteria came into view, I saw a dark figure approach.  
“Pigeon?”  
Startled, I jerked to a stop. Harry walked into the light, unshaven and pale. “Jesus, Harry! You scared the hell out of me!”  
“If you would answer your phone when I call I wouldn’t have to sneak around in the dark.”  
“You look like hell,” I said.  
“I’ve been through there once or twice this week.”

I tightened my arms around myself. “I’m actually on my way to grab something to eat. I’ll call you later, okay?”  
“No. We have to talk.”  
“Haz…”  
“I turned Simon down. I called him Wednesday and told him no.” There was a hopeful glimmer in his eyes but it disappeared when he registered my expression.  
“I don’t know what you want me to say, Harry.”  
“Say you forgive me. Say you’ll take me back.”  
I clenched my teeth together, forbidding myself to cry. “I can’t.”

Harry’s face crumpled. I took the opportunity to walk around him but he side stepped to stand in my way. “I haven’t slept or ate… I can’t concentrate. I know you love me. Everything will be the way it used to be if you’d just take me back.”  
I closed my eyes. “We are dysfunctional, Harry. I think you’re just obsessed with the thought of owning me more than anything else.”  
“That’s not true. I love you more than life, Pigeon,” he said, hurt.  
“That’s exactly what I mean. That’s crazy talk.”  
“It’s not crazy. It’s the truth.”  
“Okay… so what exactly is the order for you? Is it money, me, your life… or is there something that comes before money?”  
“I realise what I’ve done, okay? I see where you’d think that but if I’d known that you were gonna leave me, I would have never… I just wanted to take care of you.”  
“You’ve said that.”  
“Please don’t do this. I can’t stand feeling like this… it’s…it’s killing me,” he said, exhaling as if the air had been knocked out of him.  
“I’m done, Harry.”  
He winced, “Don’t say that.”  
“It’s over. Go home.”  
His eyebrows pulled in. “You’re my home.”

His words cut me and my chest tightened so much that it was hard to breathe. “You made your choice, Haz. I’ve made mine,” I said, inwardly cursing the quivering in my voice.  
“I’m going to stay the hell out of Vegas and away from Cowell… I’m going to finish school. But I need you. I need you. You’re my best friend,” His voice was desperate and broken, matching his expression.

In the dim light I could see a tear fall from his eye and in the next moment he reached out for me and I was in his arm, his lips on mine. He squeezed me tight against his chest as he kissed me and then cradled my face in his hands, pressing his lips harder against my mouth, desperate to get a reaction.   
“Kiss me,” he whispered, sealing his mouth on mine. I kept my eyes and mouth closed, relaxing in his arms. It took everything I had not to move my mouth with his, having longed for his lips all week. “Kiss me!” he begged. “Please, Pigeon! I told him no!”  
When I felt hot tears searing down my cold face, I shoved him away. “Leave me alone, Harry!”

I had only made it a few feet when he grabbed my wrist. My arm was straight, outstretched behind me. I didn’t turn around.  
“I am begging you.” My arm lowered and tugged as he fell to his knees. “I’m begging you, Louis. Don’t do this.”

I turned to see his agonized expression and then my eyes drifted down my arm to his, seeing my name in thick black letters on his flexed wrist. I looked away, towards the cafeteria. He had proven to me what I had been afraid of all along. As much as he loved me, when money was involved, I would always be second best. Just like I was with Mark.

If I gave in, either he would change his mind about Cowell or he would resent me every time money could have made his life easier. I imagined him in a blue-collar job, coming home with the same look in his eyes that Mark had when he returned after a night of bad luck. It would be my fault that his life wasn’t what he wanted it to be and I couldn’t let my future be plagued with the bitterness and regret that I left behind.

“Let me go, Harry.”

After several moments he finally released my arm. I ran to the glass door, yanking it open without looking back. Everyone in the room stared at me as I walked toward the buffet and just as I reached my destination, heads angled to see outside the windows where Harry was on his knees, palms flat on the pavement.

The sight of him on the ground made the tears I’d been holding back rush down my face. I passed the stacks of plates and trays, dashing down the hall to the bathrooms. It was bad enough that everyone had witnessed the scene between me and Harry. I couldn’t let them see me cry.

I cowered in the stall for an hour, bawling uncontrollably until I heard a tiny knock on the door.  
“Louis?”  
I sniffled. “What are you doing here, Eleanor? You’re in the boy’s bathroom.”  
“Stan saw you come in and came to the dorms to get me. Let me in,” she said in a soft voice.

I shook my head. I knew she couldn’t see me but I couldn’t speak another word. I heard her sigh and then her palms slapped on the floor as she crawled under the stall.  
“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” she said, pulling herself under with her hands. “You’re going to be sorry you didn’t open the door, because I just crawled along that piss-covered floor and now I’m going to hug you.”  
I laughed once and then my face compressed around my smile as El pulled me into her arms. My knees went out from under me and El carefully lowered me to the floor, pulling me into her lap.  
“Ssshh,” she said, rocking me in her arms. She sighed and shook her head. “Damn, Lou. What am I gonna do with you?”

Notes:

Chapter 20: No Thanks

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.  
Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.  
I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.  
NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Twenty. I hope you enjoy it!  
Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)  
Thank you!  
Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

I doodled on the front of my notebook, making squares in squares, connecting them to each other to form rudimentary 3-D boxes. Ten minutes before class was to begin the classroom was still empty. Life was in the beginning stages of normal but it still took me a few minutes to psych myself up to be around anyone other than El and Niall.  
“Just because we’re not dating anymore doesn’t mean you can’t wear the bracelet I brought you,” Liam said as he slid into the desk beside me.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask if you wanted it back.”  
He smiled, leaning over to add a bow to the top of one of the boxes on the paper. “It was a gift, Lou Lou. I don’t give gifts with conditions.”

Dr. O’Leary flipped on his overhead as he took his seat at the head of the class and then rummaged through papers on his cluttered desk. The room was suddenly abuzz with chatter echoing against the large rain-splattered windows.  
“I heard that you and Harry broke up a couple of weeks ago.” Liam held up a hand seeing my impatient expression. “It’s none of my business. You’ve just looked so sad and I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry.”  
“Thanks,” I muttered, turning to a fresh page in my notebook.

“And I also wanted to apologise for my behaviour before. What I said was… unkind. I was just angry and I lashed out at you. It wasn’t fair and I’m sorry.”  
“I’m not interested in dating, Liam,” I warned.  
He chuckled. “I’m not trying to take advantage. We’re still friends and I want to make sure that you’re okay.”  
“I’m okay.”  
“Are you going home for the half term break?”  
“I’m going home with Niall. I usually spend half term at his house.”

Liam began to speak but Dr. O’Leary began his lecture. The subject of half term made me think of my previous plans to help Harry with his Thanksgiving turkey. I thought about what that would have been like and found myself worrying that they would be ordering pizza yet again. A sinking feeling came over me. I instantly pushed it from my mind, trying my best to concentrate on Dr. O’Leary’s every word.

After class, my face flushed when I saw Harry jogging toward me from the parking lot. He was clean-shaven again, wearing an open plaid shirt and his favourite red baseball cap, ducking his head away from the rain.  
“I’ll see you after break, Lou Lou” Liam said, touching my back.  
I expected an angry glare form Harry but he didn’t seem to notice Liam as he approached. “Hey, Pidge.”  
I offered an awkward smile and he shoved his hands in to the front pockets of his black skinny jeans. “Zayn said you’re going with him and Niall to Doncaster tomorrow.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re spending the whole break at Niall’s?”  
I shrugged, trying to seem casual. “I’m really close to his parents.”  
“What about your mum?”  
“She’s a drunk, Harry. She won’t know its half term.”

He was suddenly nervous and my stomach wrenched with the possibility of a second public breakup. Thunder rolled above us and Harry looked up, squinting as the large drops fell against his face.  
“I need to ask you for favour,” he said. “C’mere.” He pulled me under the closest awning and I complied, trying to avoid another scene.  
“What kind of favour?” I asked, suspicious.  
“My uh…” He shifted his weight. “Dad and the guys are still expecting you on Thursday.”  
“Harry!” I whined.

He looked at his feet. “You said you would come.”  
“I know, but… it’s a little inappropriate now, don’t you think?”  
He seemed unaffected. “You said you would come.”  
“We were still together when I agreed to go home with you. You knew I wasn’t going to come.”  
“I didn’t know and it’s too late, anyway. Olly is flying in and Matt took off work. Everyone’s looking forward to seeing you.”

I cringed, twisting the hem of my shirt around my fingers. “They were going to come, anyway, weren’t they?”  
“Not everyone. We haven’t had all of us there for Thanksgiving in years. They all made the effort to be there since I promised them a real meal. We haven’t had a proper home cooked meal since mum died and…”  
“So you only want me for my cooking?”  
He tilted his head. “That’s not what I meant, Pidge, c’mon. We all want you there. That’s all I’m sayin’.”  
“You haven’t told them about us, have you?” I said the words in the most accusatory tone I could manage.

He fidgeted for a moment and then shook his head. “Dad would ask why and I’m not really ready to talk to him about it. I’d never hear the end of how stupid I am. Please come, Pidge.”  
“I have to put the turkey in at six in the morning. We’d have to leave here by five…”  
“Or we could stay there.”

My eyebrows shot up. “No way! It’s bad enough I’m going to have to lie to your family and pretend we’re still together.”  
“You act like I’m asking you to light yourself on fire.”  
“You should have told them!”  
“I will. After thanksgiving… I’ll tell them.”  
I sighed, looking away. “If you promise me that this isn’t some stunt to try and get back together, I’ll do it.”  
He nodded. “I promise,”  
Although he was trying to hide it, I could see a spark in his eyes. I pressed my lips together, trying not to smile. “I’ll see you at five.”  
Harry leaned down to kiss my cheek, his lips lingering on my skin. “Thanks, Pigeon.”

Niall and Zayn met me at the door of the cafeteria and we walked in together. I yanked the silverware from its holder and then dropped my plate onto the tray.  
“What’s with you, Louis?” Niall asked.  
“I’m not coming with you guys tomorrow.”  
Zayn’s mouth fell open. “You’re going to Harrys?”  
Niall’s eyes darted to mine. “You’re what?”

I sighed and shoved my campus ID at the cashier. “I promised Haz I’d go when we were on the plane and he told them all I’d be there.”  
“In his defence,” Zayn began, “he really didn’t think you guys were gonna break up. He thought you’d come around. It was too late by the time he figured out that you were serious.”  
“That’s bullshit, Zayn and you know it,” Niall seethed. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, Lou.”

He was right. It wasn’t as if I didn’t have a choice. But I couldn’t do that to Harry. Not even if I hated him. And I didn’t.  
“If I don’t go, he’ll have to explain to them why I didn’t show and I don’t want to ruin his Thanksgiving. They’re all coming home thinking I’m going to be there.”  
Zayn smiled. “They all really like you, Louis. Des will spend the day bitching at Haz. There’s no sense in ruining their day.”  
Niall put his arm around my shoulders. “You can still come with us. You’re not with him anymore. You don’t have to keep saving him.”  
“I know, Ni. But it’s the right thing to do.”

xxxx

The sun melted into the buildings outside the window and I stood in front of my mirror, brushing my hair while trying to decide how I was going to go about pretending with Harry. “It’s just one day, Louis. You can handle one day,” I said in to the mirror.  
Pretending had never been a problem for me; it was what was going to happen while we were pretending that I was worried about. When Harry dropped me off after dinner, I was going to have to make a decision. A decision that would be skewed by a false sense of happiness we would portray for his family.

Knock Knock.

I turned, looking at the door. Stan hadn’t been back to our room all evening and I knew that Niall and Zayn were already on the road. I couldn’t imagine who it could be. I set my brush on the table and pulled open the door.  
“Harry,” I breathed.  
“Are you ready?”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Ready for what?”  
“You said to pick you up at five.”

I folded my arms across my chest. “I meant five in the morning!”  
“Oh. I guess I should call dad and let him know we won’t be staying after all.”  
“Harry!” I wailed.  
“I brought Zayn’s car so we didn’t have to deal with our bags on the bike. There’s a spare bedroom you can crash in. We can watch a movie or—“  
“I’m not staying at your dad’s!”  
His face fell. “Okay. I’ll uh… I’ll see you in the morning.”

He took a step back and I shut the door, leaning against it. Every emotion I had weaved in and out of my insides and I heaved an exasperated sigh. With Harry’s disappointed expression fresh on my mind, I pulled open the door and stepped out, seeing that he was slowly walking down the hall, dialling his phone.

“Harry, wait.” He flipped around and the hopeful look in his eyes made my chest ache. “Give me a minute to pack a few things.”  
A relieved, appreciative smile spread across his face and he followed me to my room, watching me shove a few things in a bag from the doorway.  
“I still love you, Louis.”  
I didn’t look up. “Don’t. I’m not doing this for you.”  
He sucked in a breath. “I know.”

xxxx

We rode in silence to his dad’s house. The car felt charged with nervous energy and it was hard to sit still against the cold leather seats. Once we arrived, George and Des walked out onto the porch, all smiles. Harry carried our bags from the car and Des patted his back.  
“Good to see ya, son.” His smiled broadened when he looked at me. “Louis Tomlinson. We’re looking forward to dinner tomorrow. It’s been a long time since…Well. It’s been a long time.”

I nodded and followed Harry into the house. Des rested his hand on his protruding belly and grinned. “I set you two up in the guest bedroom, Haz. I didn’t figure you would wanna fight with the twins in your room.”  
I looked at Harry. It was difficult watching him struggle to speak. “Louis’ uh… he’s going to uh… going to take the guest room. I’m going to crash in mine.”  
George made a face. “Why? He’s been staying at your apartment, hasn’t he?”  
“Not lately,” he said, desperately trying to avoid the truth.

Des and George traded glances. “Olly’s room has been storage for years now, so I was going to let him take your room. I guess he can sleep on the couch,” Des said, looking to the ratty, discoloured cushions in the living room.   
“Don’t worry about it, Des. We were just trying to be respectful,” I said, touching his arm.  
His laughter bellowed throughout the house and he patted my hand. “You’ve met my sons, Louis. You should know its damn near impossible to offend me.”

Harry nodded toward the stairs and I followed him. He pushed open the door with his foot and sat our bags on the floor, looking at the bed and then turning to me. The room was lined in brown panelling, the paint peeling in places. I saw only one frame on the wall; enclosed was a picture of Des and Harry’s mother. The background was a generic portrait-studio blue; the couple sported feathered hair and young, smiling faces. It must have been taken before they had the boys; neither of them could have been older than twenty.  
“I’m sorry, Pidge. I’ll sleep on the floor.”  
“Damn straight you will,” I said, pulling my hair between my fingers. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

He sat on the bed and rubbed his face in frustration. “This is going to be a fucking mess. I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
“I know exactly what you were thinking. I’m not stupid, Harry.”  
He looked up at me and smiled. “But you still came.”  
“I have to get everything for tomorrow.” I said, opening the door.  
Harry stood up. “I’ll help you.”

We peeled a mountain of potatoes, cut up vegetables, set out the turkey to thaw and started the piecrusts. The first hour was more than uncomfortable but when the twins arrived, everyone seemed to congregate in the kitchen. Des told stories about each of his boys and we laughed about tales of earlier disastrous Thanksgivings when they attempted to do something other than order pizza.

“Anne was a hell of a cook,” Des mused. “Haz doesn’t remember but there was no sense trying after she passed.”  
“No pressure, Louis,” George said. He chuckled and then grabbed a beer from the fridge. “Let’s get out the cards. I want to try to make back some of my money that Louis took.”  
Des waved his finger at his son. “No poker this weekend, George. I brought down the dominoes; go set those up. No betting, dammit. I mean it.”  
George shook his head. “All right, old man, all right.” Harry’s brothers meandered from the kitchen and George followed, stopping to look back. “C’mon, Haz.”  
“I’m helping Pidge.”  
“There’s not much more to do, baby,” I said. “Go ahead.”  
His eyes softened at my words, and he touched my hip. “You sure?”  
I nodded and he leaned over to kiss my cheek, squeezing my hip with his fingers before following George into the game room.

Des watched his sons file out of the doorway, shaking his head and smiling. “This is incredible what you’re doing, Louis. I don’t think you realise how much we all appreciate it.”  
“It was Harry’s idea. I’m glad I could help.”  
His large frame settled against the counter, taking a swig of his beer while he pondered his next words. “You and Harry haven’t talked much. You having problems?”

I squeezed the dish soap into the sink as it filled with hot water, trying to think of something to say that wasn’t a bald-faced lie. “Things are a little different, I guess.”  
“That’s what I thought. You have to be patient with him. Harry doesn’t remember much about it but he was close to his mum and after we lost her, he was never the same. I thought he’d grow out of it, you know, with him being so young. It was hard on all of us but Haz… he quit trying to love people after that. I was surprised that he brought you here. The way he acts around you, the way he looks at you… I knew you were somethin’ special.”

I smiled but kept my eyes on the dishes I was scrubbing.

“Harry’ll have a hard time. He’s going to make a lot of mistakes. He grew up around a bunch of motherless boys and lonely, grouchy old man for a father. We were all a little lost after Anne died and I guess I didn’t help the boys cope the way I should have. I know it’s hard to not blame him but you have to love him, anyway, Louis. You’re the only person he’s ever loved. I don’t know what it’ll do to him if you leave him, too.”

I swallowed back the tears and nodded, unable to reply. Des rested his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. “I’ve never seen him smile the way he does when he’s with you. I hope all my boys have a Louis one day.”

His footsteps faded down the hallway and I gripped the edge of the sink, trying to catch my breath. I knew spending the holiday with Harry and his family would be difficult but I didn’t think my heart would be broken all over again. The others joked and laughed in the next room as I washed and dried the dishes, putting them away. I cleaned the kitchen and then washed my hands, making my way to the stairs for the night.  
Harry grabbed my hand. “It’s early, Pidge. You’re not going to bed, are ya?”  
“It’s been a long day. I’m tired.”  
“We were getting ready to watch a movie. Why don’t you come back down and hang out?”  
I looked up the stairs and then down at his hopeful smile. “Okay.”  
He led me by the hand to the couch and we sat together as the opening credits rolled.  
“Shut off that light, Matt,” Des ordered.

Harry reached his arm behind me, resting his arm on the back of the couch. He was trying to keep up pretences while appeasing me. He had been careful not to take advantage of the situation and I found myself conflicted, both grateful and disappointed. Sitting so close to him, smelling the mixture of tobacco and his cologne, it was very difficult for me to keep my distance, both physical and emotionally. Just as I feared, my resolve was wavering. I struggled to block out everything Des had said in the kitchen.

Halfway through the movie, the front door flew open and Olly rounded the corner, bags in hand.  
“Happy Thanksgiving!” he said, setting his luggage on the floor.   
Des stood up and hugged his oldest son and everyone but Harry stood to greet him.  
“You’re not going to say hi to Olly?” I whispered.  
He didn’t look at me when he spoke, watching his family hug and laugh. “I got one night with you. I’m not going to waste one second of it.”

“Hi, there, Louis. It’s good to see you again,” Olly smiled.  
Harry touched my knee with his hand and I looked down and then to Harry. Noticing my expression, Harry took his hand off my leg and interlocked his fingers in his lap.   
“Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise?” Olly asked.  
“Shut up, Olly,” Harry grumbled.

The mood in the room shifted and I felt all eyes on me, waiting for an explanation. I smiled nervously and took Harry’s hand into both of mine.  
“We’re just tired. We’ve been working all evening on the food,” I said, leaning my head against Harry’s shoulder.  
He looked down at our hands and then squeezed, his eyebrows pulling in a bit.  
“Speaking of tired, I’m exhausted,” I breathed. “I’m gonna head to bed, baby.” I looked to everyone else. “Good night, guys.”  
“Night, Bro,” George said.

Harry’s family all bade me goodnight and I headed up the stairs.   
“I’m gonna turn in, too,” I heard Harry say.  
“I bet you are,” George teased.  
“Lucky bastard,” Aiden grumbled.  
“Hey. We’re not going to talk about your new brother like that,” Des warned.

My stomach sank. The only real family I’d had in years was Niall’s parents and although Bobby and Maura had always looked out for me with true kindness, they were borrowed. The six unruly, foulmouthed, loveable men downstairs had welcomed me with open arms and tomorrow I would tell them goodbye for the last time.  
Harry caught the bedroom door before it closed and then froze. “Did you want me to wait in the hall while you dressed for bed?”  
“I’m going to hop in the shower. I’ll just get dressed in the bathroom.”  
He rubbed the back of his neck. “All right. I’ll make a pallet, then.”

I nodded, making my way to the bathroom. I scrubbed myself raw in the dilapidated shower, focusing on the water stains and soap scum to fight the overwhelming dread I felt for both the night and the morning. When I returned to the bedroom, Harry dropped a pillow on the floor on his make shift bed. He offered a weak smile before leaving me to take a turn in the shower.   
I crawled into bed, pulling the covers to my chest, trying to ignore the blankets on the floor. When Harry returned, he stared at the pallet with the same sadness that I did and then turned off the light, situation himself on his pillow.

It was quiet for a few minutes and then I heard Harry heave a miserable sigh. “This is our last night together, isn’t it?”  
I waited a moment, trying to think of the right thing to say. “I don’t wanna fight, Haz. Just go to sleep.”  
Hearing him shift, I turned onto my side to look down at him, pressing my cheek into the pillow. He supported his head with his hand and stared into my eyes.  
“I love you.”  
I watched him for a moment. “You promised.”

“I promised this wasn’t a stunt to get back together, it wasn’t.“ He reached up his hand to touch mine. “But if it meant being with you again, I can’t say I wouldn’t consider it.”  
“I care about you. I don’t want you to hurt but I should have followed my gut in the first place. It would’ve never worked.”  
“You did love me, though, right?”  
I pressed my lips together. “I still do.”

His eyes glossed over and he squeezed my hand. “Can I ask you for a favour?”  
“I’m sort of in the middle of the last think you asked me to do,” I said with a smirk.  
His features were taught, unaffected by my expression. “If this is really it… if you’re really done with me… will you let me hold you tonight?”  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Haz.”  
His hand gripped tight over mine. “Please? I can’t sleep knowing you’re just a foot away and I’m never gonna get the chance again.”  
I stared into his desperate eyes for a moment and then frowned. “I’m not having sex with you.”  
He shook his head. “That’s not what I’m asking.”

I searched the dimly lit room with my eyes, thinking about the consequences, wondering if I could tell Harry no if he changed his mind. I shut my eyes tight and then pushed away from the edge of the bed, turning down the blanket. He crawled into bed beside me, hastily pulling me tight into his arms. His bare chest rose and fell with uneven breaths and I cursed myself for feeling so peaceful against his skin.  
“I’m going to miss this,” I said.

He kissed my hair and pulled me to him. He seemed unable to get close enough to me. He buried his face in my neck and I rested my hand on his back in comfort, although I was just as heartbroken as he was. He sucked in a breath and pressed his forehead against my neck, pressing his fingers into the skin of my back. As miserable as we were the last night of the bet, this was much, much worse.  
“I…I don’t think I can do this, Harry.”   
He pulled me tighter and I felt the first tear fall from my eye down my temple. “I can’t do this,” I said, clenching my eyes shut.  
“Then don’t,” he said against my skin. “Give me another chance.”

I tried to push myself out from under him, but his grip was too solid for any possibility of escape. I covered my face with both hands as my quiet sobs shook us both. Harry looked up at me, his eyes heavy and wet.  
With his large, gentle finger, he pulled my hand away from my eyes and kissed my palm. I took a staggered breath as he looked at my lips and then back to my eyes. “I’ll never love anyone the way I love you, Pigeon.”  
I sniffed and touched his face. “I can’t.”  
“I know,” he said, his voice broken. “I never once convinced myself that I was good enough for you.”  
My face crumpled and I shook my head. “It’s not you, Haz. We’re not good for each other.”

He shook his head, wanted to say something but thinking better of it. After a long, deep breath, he rested his head against my chest. When the green numbers on the clock across the room read eleven o’clock, Harry’s breaths finally slowed and evened out. My eyes grew heavy and I blinked a few times before slipping out of consciousness.

xxxx

“Ow!” I yelped, pulling my hand from the stove and automatically nursing the burn with my mouth.  
“You okay, Pidge?” Harry asked, shuffling across the floor and slipping a T-shirt over his head. “Shit! The floor’s fucking freezing!” I stifled a chuckled as I watched him hop on one foot and then the other until the soles of his feel acclimated to the frigid tile.

The sun had barely peeked through the blinds and all but one of the Styles’ were sleeping soundly in their beds. I pushed the antique tin pan further into the oven and then closed the door, turning to cool my fingers under the sink.  
“You can go back to bed. I just had to put the turkey in.”  
“Are you coming?” he asked, wrapping his arms around his chest to ward off the chill in the air.  
“Yeah.”  
“Lead the way,” he said, sweeping his hand toward the stairs.

Harry yanked his shirt off as we both shoved our legs under the covers, pulling the blanket up to our necks. He tightened his arms around me as we shivered, waiting for our body heat to warm the small space between our skin and the covers.  
I felt his lips against my hair and then his throat moved when he spoke. “Look, Pidge. It’s snowing.”  
I turned to face the window. The white flakes were only visible in the glow of the street lamp. “It kind of feels like Christmas,” I said, my skin finally warming up against his. He sighed and I turned to see his expression. “What?”  
“You won’t be here for Christmas.”  
“I’m here now.”

He pulled his mouth up on one side and leaned down to kiss my lips. I leaned back and shook my head. “Haz…”  
His grip tightened and he lowered his chin, his emerald eyes determined. “I’ve got less than twenty-four hours with you, Pidge. I’m going to kiss you. I’m going to kiss you a lot today. All day. Every chance I get. If you want me to stop, just say the word, but until you do, I’m going to make every second of my last day with you count.”  
“Harry—“ I thought about it for a moment and I reasoned that he was under no illusions about what would happen when he took me home. I had come there to pretend and as hard as it would be for us both later, I didn’t want to tell him no.

When he noticed me staring at his lips, the corner of his moth turned up again and he leaned down to press his soft mouth against mine. It began sweet and innocent, but the moment his lips parted, I caressed his tongue with mine. His body instant tensed and he took a deep breath in through his nose, pressing his body against me. I let my knee fall to the side and he moved above me, never taking his mouth from mine.  
He wasted no time undressing me and when there was no more fabric between us, he jumped up and ran over to his bags in the corner of the room. In no time at all, he was back above me with a small bottle of lube in his fist. His lips returned to mine and as he started to kiss down my neck, I felt his first finger push inside me.   
He slowly made his way down my body, sucking on my hardened nipples as he pushed in a second finger beside the first, which combined had me stifling my moans to keep his family from hearing.

After removing his fingers, he gripped the iron vines of the headboard with both hands, and in one quick movement, he was inside me. I bit my lip hard, stifling the cry that was clawing its way up my throat. Harry moaned against my mouth, and I pressed my feet against the mattress, anchoring myself so I could raise my hips to meet his.  
One hand on the iron and the other on the nape of my neck, he rocked against me over and over, and my legs quivered with his firm, determined movements. His tongue searched my mouth, and I could feel the vibration of his deep groans against my chest as he kept to his promise to make out last day together memorable. I could spend a thousand years trying to block that moment from my memory, and it would still be burned into my mind.

Half an hour has passed when I clenched my eyes shut, my every nerve focused on my shuddering orgasmic body. Harry held his breath as he thrust inside my clenching hole one last time. I collapsed against the mattress, completely spent. Harry heaved with deep breaths, speechless and dripping with sweat.

I could hear voices downstairs and I covered my mouth, giggling at out behaviour. Harry reached down the side of the bed to pick up a used pair of boxers to wipe my stomach down, before turning onto his side, scanning my face with his soft, green eyes.  
“You said you were just going to kiss me.” I grinned.

As I lay next to his bare skin, seeing the unconditional love in his eyes, I let go my disappointment and my anger and my stubborn resolve. I loved him, and no matter what my reasons were to live without him, I knew it wasn’t what I wanted. Even if I hadn’t changed my mind, it was impossible for us to stay away from each other.  
“Why don’t we just stay in bed all day?” he smiled.  
“I came here to cook, remember?”  
“No, you came here to help me cook, and I don’t report for duty for another eight hours.”

I touched his face; the urge to end our suffering had become unbearable. When I told him I had changed my mind and that things were back to normal, we wouldn’t have to spend the day pretending. We could spend it celebrating instead.  
“Harry, I think we…”  
“Don’t say it okay? I don’t want to think about it until I have to.” He stood up and pulled on his boxers, walking over to my bag. He tossed my clothes on the bed and then yanked his shirt over his head. “I want to remember this as a good day.”

I made eggs for breakfast and sandwiches for lunch, and when the game began, I started dinner. Harry stood behind me at every opportunity, his arms wrapped around my waist, his lips on my neck. I caught myself glancing at the clock, eager to find a moment alone with him to tell him my decision. I was anxious to see the look on his face and to get back to where we were.

The day was filled with laughter, conversation and a steady stream of complaint from Aiden about Harry’s constant display of affection.  
“Get a room, Harry! Jesus!” Aiden groaned.  
“You are turning a hideous shade of green,” Olly teased.  
“It’s because they’re making me sick. I’m not jealous, douchebag,” Aiden sneered.   
“Leave ‘em alone, Aid,” Des warned.

When we sat down for dinner, Des insisted Harry cared the turkey, and I smiled as he proudly stood up to comply. I was a bit nervous until the compliments washed in. By the time I served the pie, there wasn’t a morsel of food left on the table.  
“Did I make enough?” I laughed.  
Des smiled, pulling his fork through his lips to get ready for desert. “You made plenty, Louis. We just wanted to tide ourselves over until next year… unless you’d like to do this all over again at Christmas. You’re a part of this family now. I expect you at every holiday, and not to cook.”  
I glanced over at Harry whose smile had faded, and my heart sank. I had to tell him soon. “Thanks, Des.”  
“Don’t tell him that, Dad,” George said. “He’s gotta cook. I haven’t had a meal like this since I was five!” He shoved half a slice of pecan pie into his mouth, humming with satisfaction.

I felt at home, sitting at a table full of men that were leaning back in their chairs, rubbing their full bellies. Emotion overwhelmed me when I fantasized about Christmas and Easter and every other holiday I would spend at that table. I wanted nothing more than to be a part of this broken, loud family that I adored.

When the pies were gone, Harry’s brothers began to clear the table and the twins manned the sink.  
“I’ll do that,” I said, standing.  
Des shook his head. “No you don’t. The boys can take care of it. You just take Harry to the couch and relax. You’ve worked hard, Lou.”  
The twins splashed each other with dishwater and George cussed when he slipped on a puddle and dropped a plate. Olly chastised his brothers, getting the broom and dustpan to sweep up the glass. Des patted his sons on the shoulders and then hugged me before retreating to his room for the night.

Harry pulled my legs onto his lap and slipped off my shoes, massaging the soles of my feet with his thumbs. I leaned my head back and sighed.  
“This was the best Thanksgiving we’ve had since Mum died.”  
I pulled my head up to see his expression. He was smiling, but it was tinged with sadness.  
“I’m glad I was here to see it.”

Harry expression changed and I braced myself for what he was about to say. My heart pounded against my chest, hoping he would ask me back so I could say yes. Las Vegas seemed like a lifetime ago, sitting in the home of my new family.  
“I’m different. I don’t know what happened to me in Vegas. That wasn’t me. I was thinking about everything we could buy with that money, and that was all I was thinking about. I didn’t see how much it hurt you for me to want to take you back there, but deep down, I think I knew. I deserved for you to leave me. I deserved all the sleep I lost and the pain I’ve felt. I needed all that to realise how much I need you and what I’m willing to do to keep you in my life.”

I chewed on my lip, impatient to get to the part where I said yes. I wanted him to take me back to the apartment and spend the rest of the night celebrating. I couldn’t wait to relax on the new couch with Toto, watching movies and laughing like we used to.

“You said you’re done with me, and I accept that. I’m a different person since I met you. I’ve changed… for the better. But no matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to do right by you. We were friends first and I can’t lose you, Pigeon. I will always love you, but if I can’t make you happy, it doesn’t make much sense for me to try to get you back. I can’t imagine being with anyone else, but I’ll be happy as long as we’re friends.”  
“You want to be friends?” I asked, the words burning in my mouth.  
“I want you to be happy. Whatever that takes.”

My insides wrenched at his words, and I was surprised at the overpowering pain I felt. He was giving me an out, and it was exactly when I didn’t want it. I could have told him that i changed my mind and he would take back everything he’d just said, but I knew that it wasn’t fair to either of us to hold on just when he had let go.  
I smiled to fight the tears. “Fifty quid says you’ll be thanking me for this when you meet your future partner.”  
Harry’s eyebrows pulled together as his face fell. “That’s an easy bet. The only person I’d ever wanna marry just broke my heart.”  
I couldn’t fake a smile after that. I wiped my eyes and then stood up. “I think it’s time you took me home.”  
“C’mon, Pigeon. I’m sorry, that wasn’t funny.”  
“It’s not that, Haz. I’m just tired, and I’m ready to go home.”

He sucked in a breath and nodded, standing up. I hugged his brothers goodbye, and asked George to say goodbye to Des for me. Harry stood at the door with our bags as they all agreed to come home for Christmas, and I held my smile long enough to get out the door.

When Harry walked me to Morgan, his face was still sad, but the torment was gone. The weekend wasn’t a stunt to get me back after all. It was closure.  
He leaned over to kiss my cheek and held the door open for me, watching as I walked inside. “Thanks for today. You don’t know how happy you made my family.”  
I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “You’re going to tell them tomorrow, aren’t you?”  
He looked out to the parking lot and then at me. “I’m pretty sure they already know. You’re not the only one with a poker face, Pidge.”

I stared at him, stunned, and for the first time since I’d met him, he walked away from me without looking back.

Chapter 21: The Box

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.  
Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.  
I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.  
NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Twenty-One. I hope you enjoy it!  
Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)  
Thank you!  
Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Finals were a curse for everyone but me. I kept busy, studying with Stan and Niall in my room and at the library. When the schedules changed for tests, I only saw Harry in passing. I went home with Niall for winter break, thankful that Zayn had stayed with Harry so I wouldn’t suffer their constant displays of affection.

The last four days of break I caught a cold, giving me a good reason to stay in bed. Harry said he wanted to be friends, but he hadn’t called. It was a relief to have a few days to wallow in self-pity. I wanted to get it out of my system before returning to school.

The return trip to Cheshire seemed to take years. I was eager to start the spring semester, but I was far more eager to see Harry again. Although I noticed in the few times I’d seen him that he was impervious to the hordes of people that approached him after news of our break up, he seemed content with our new friendship. We had spent almost a month apart, leaving me nervous and unsure about how to act around him.

The first day back, a fresh energy had swept over the campus along with a blanket of snow. New classes and new classmates meant new friends and a new beginning. I didn’t have a single class with Harry, Liam, Zayn or Niall, but Eleanor was in all but one of mine.

I anxiously waited for Harry at lunch, but when he came in he simply winked at me and then sat at the end of the table with the rest of his frat brothers. I tried to concentrate on Niall and Eleanor’s conversation about the last football game of the season, but Harry’s voice kept catching my attention. He was regaling tales of his adventures and brushes with the law he’d had over break, and news of George’s new girlfriend they’d met one night while they were at The Black Door. I braced myself for mention of anybody he’d brought home or met, but if he had, he wasn’t sharing it with his friends.

Red and gold metallic balls still hung from the ceiling of the cafeteria, blowing with the current of the heaters. I pulled my jacket around me, and El noticed, hugging me to her and rubbing my arm. I knew that I was paying far too much attention to Harry’s general direction, waiting for him to look up at me, but he seemed to have forgotten that I was sitting at the table.

Once he finished his lunch, my heart fluttered when he walked up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders.  
“How’s your classes, Zayn?” he asked.   
Zayn’s face pinched. “First day sucks. Hours of syllabi and class rules. I don’t even know why I show up the first week. How about you?”  
“Eh…it’s all part of the game. How ‘bout you, Pidge?” he asked.  
“The same,” I said, trying to keep my voice casual.  
“Did you have a good break?” he asked, playfully swaying me from side to side.  
“Pretty good,” I smiled.  
“Sweet. I’ve got another class. Later.”

I watched him make a bee-line for the doors, shoving them both open, and then lighting a cigarette as he walked.  
“Huh,” Niall said in a deep tone. He watched Harry cut across the greens through the snow, and then shook his head.  
“What, Baby?” Zayn asked.  
Niall rested his chin on the heel of his hand, seeming vexed. “That was kind of weird, wasn’t it?”  
“How so?” Zayn asked, stroking Niall’s cheek before brushing his lips across his neck.

Niall smiled and leaned into his kiss. “He’s almost normal…as normal as Haz can be. What’s up with him?”  
Zayn shook his head and shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s been that way for a while.”  
“How backwards is that, Louis? He’s fine and you’re miserable,” Niall said, unconcerned with listening ears.  
“You’re miserable?” Zayn asked with a surprised expression.

My mouth fell open and my face flamed with instant embarrassment. “I am not!”  
Niall pushed his salad around in the bowl. “Well, he’s damn near ecstatic.”  
“Drop it, Niall,” I warned.  
He shrugged and took another bite. “I think he’s faking it.”

Zayn nudged him. “Niall? You goin’ to the Valentine’s Day date party with me or what?”  
“Can’t you ask me like a normal boyfriend? Nicely?”  
“I have asked you…repeatedly. You keep telling me to ask you later.”  
He slumped in his chair, pouting. “I don’t wanna go without Louis.”  
Zayn’s face screwed with frustration. “He was with Haz the whole time last time. You barely saw him.”  
“Quit being a baby, Ni,” I said, throwing a stick of celery at him.

El elbowed me. “I’d take you, Cupcake, but I’m not into the frat boy thing, sorry.”  
“That’s actually a damn good idea,” Zayn said, his eyes bright.  
El grimaced at the thought. “We’re not Sig Tau, Zayn. I’m not anything. Fraternities are against my religion.”  
“Please, El?” Niall asked.  
“Déjà vu,” I grumbled.

El looked at me from the corner of her eye and then sighed. “It’s nothing personal, Lou. I can’t say I’ve ever been on a date…with a gay guy.”  
“I know.” I shook my head dismissively, waving away my deep embarrassment. “It’s fine. Really.”  
“I need you there,” Niall said. “We made a pact, remember? No parties alone.”  
“You’ll hardly be alone, Ni. Quit being so dramatic,” I said, already annoyed with the conversation.  
“You want dramatic? I pulled a trash can beside your bed, held a box of Kleenex for you all night, and got up to get you cough medicine twice when you were sick over break! You owe me!”

I wrinkled my nose. “I have done that for you so many times as well, Niall Horan!”  
“You sneezed in my face!” he said, pointing to his nose.  
I blew my fringe from my eyes. I could never argue with Niall when he was determined to get his way. “Fine,” I said through my teeth.

“El?” I asked her with my best fake smile. “Will you go to the stupid Sig Tau Valentine’s Date Party with me?”  
El hugged me to her side. “Yes. But only because you called it stupid.”

xxxx

I walked with El to class after lunch, discussing the date party and how much we were both dreading it. We picked out a pair of desks in our Physiology class, and I shook my head when the professor began my fourth syllabi of the day. The snow began to fall again, drifting against the windows, politely begging entrance and then falling with disappointment to the ground.

After class dismissed, a boy I’d met only once at the Sig Tau house knocked on my desk as he walked by, winking. I offered a polite smile and then glanced over to El. She shot me a wry grin, and I gathered my book and laptop, shoving them into my backpack with little effort. I lugged my bag over my shoulders, and trudged to Morgan along the salted sidewalk.

A small group of students had started a snowball fight on the greens, and El shuddered at the sight of them, covered in colourless powder. I wobbled my knee, keeping El company as she finished her cigarette. Niall scurried beside us, rubbing his bright green mittens together.  
“Where’s Zayn?” I asked.  
“He went home. Harry needed help with something, I guess.”  
“You didn’t go with him?”  
“I don’t live there, Louis.”  
“Only in theory,” El winked at him.  
Niall rolled his eyes. “I enjoy spending time with my boyfriend, so sue me.”

El flicked her cigarette into the snow. “I’m heading out, lads. I’ll see you at dinner?”  
Niall and I nodded, smiling when El first kissed my cheek and then Niall’s.  
She stayed on the wet sidewalk, careful to stay in the middle so that she wouldn’t miss and step into the snow.  
Niall shook his head at her efforts. “She is ridiculous.”  
“She’s a Londoner, Niall. She’s not used to this much snow.”  
He chuckled and pulled me toward the door.

“Louis!” I turned to see Liam jogging past El. He stopped, catching his breath a moment before he spoke. His puffy grey coat heaved with each breath, and I chuckled at Niall’s curious stare as he watched him.  
“I was…whew! I was going to ask you if you wanted to grab a bite to eat tonight.”  
“Oh. I uh…I already told El I’d eat with her.”  
“All right, it’s no big deal. I was just going to try that new burger place downtown. Everyone’s saying it’s really good.”  
“Maybe next time,” I said, realizing my mistake. I hoped that he wouldn’t take my flippant reply as a postponement. He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, quickly walking back the way he came.


	8. Chapter 8

Stan was reading ahead in his brand-new books, grimacing at Niall and I when we walked in. His demeanour hadn’t improved since we’d returned from break. Before, I had spent so much time at Harry’s that Stan’s insufferable comments and attitude were tolerable. Spending every evening and night with him during the two weeks before the semester ended, I was beginning to regret my decision not to room with Niall.

“Oh, Stan. How I’ve missed you,” Niall said.  
“The feeling is mutual,” Stan grumbled, keeping his eyes on his book.  
Niall chatted about his day and plans with Zayn for the weekend. We scoured the internet for funny videos, laughing so hard we were wiping away tears. Stan huffed a few times at our disruption, but we ignored him.

I was grateful for Niall’s visit. The hours passed so quickly that I didn’t spend a moment wondering if Harry had called until he decided to call it a night.  
Niall yawned and looked at his watch. “I’m going to bed, Lo…aw, shit!” he said, snapping his fingers. “I left my bag at Zayn’s.”  
“That’s not a tragedy, Ni,” I said, still giggling from the latest video we’d watched.  
“It wouldn’t be if it didn’t have my retainer in there. C’mon. I have to go get it.”  
“Can’t you just get Zayn to bring it?”  
“Harry has his car. He’s at the club with George.”  
I felt sick. “Again? Why is he hanging out with George so much, anyway?”  
Niall shrugged. “Does it matter? C’mon!”  
“I don’t want to run into Harry. It’ll be weird.”  
“Do you ever listen to me? He’s not there, he’s at the club. Come on!” he whined, tugging on my arm.  
I stood up with mild resistance as he pulled me from the room.  
“Finally,” Stan said.

We pulled up to Harry’s apartment, and I noted that the Harley was parked under the stairs, and that Zayn’s Charger was missing. I breathed a sigh of relief, and followed Niall up the icy steps.  
“Careful,” he warned.

If I’d known how unsettling it would be to step foot in the apartment again, I wouldn’t have let Niall talk me into going there. Toto scampered around the corner at full speed, crashing into my legs when his tiny paws failed to get traction on the entryway tile. I picked him up, letting him greet me with his baby kisses. At least he hadn’t forgotten me. I carried him around the apartment, waiting while Niall searched for his bag.

“I know I left it here!” he said from the bathroom, stomping down the hall to Zayn’s room.  
“Did you look in the cabinet under the sink?” Zayn asked.  
I looked at my watch. “Hurry, Niall. We need to get going.”

Niall sighed in frustration from the bedroom. I looked down at my watch again, and then jumped when the front door burst open behind me. Harry stumbled in, his arms wrapped around Nick, who was chuckling against his mouth. A box in his hand caught my eye, and I felt sick when I realized what it was: condoms. His other hand was on the back of Harry’s neck, and I couldn’t tell whose arms were tangled around whom.

Harry did a double take when he saw me standing alone in the middle of the living room, and when he froze; Nick looked up with a residual smile still on his face.  
“Pigeon,” Harry said, stunned.  
“Found it!” Niall said, jogging out of Zayn’s room.  
“What are you doing here?” Harry asked. The stench of whiskey blew in with the flurry of snowflakes, and my uncontrollable anger overcame any need to feign indifference.  
“It’s good to see you’re feeling like your old self, Haz,” I said. The heat that radiated from my face burned my eyes and blurred my vision.  
“We were just leaving,” Niall snarled, grabbing my hand as we slid passed Harry.

We flew down the steps toward his car, and I was thankful that it was just a few steps further, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I almost fell backward when my coat snagged on something mid-step. Niall’s hand slipped from mine and he flipped around the same time I did.

Harry’s fist gripping my coat, and my ears caught fire, stinging in the cold night air. His lips and collar were a ridiculous shade of deep red.  
“Where are you going?” he said, a half-drunk, half-confused look in his eyes.  
“Home,” I snapped, straightening my coat when he released me.  
“What are you doing here?”

I could hear the packed snow crunch under Niall’s feet as he walked up behind me, and Zayn flew down the stairs to stand behind Harry, his wary eyes fixed on his boyfriend.  
“I’m sorry. If I’d know you were going to be here, I wouldn’t have come.”

He shoved his hands in his coat pockets. “You can come here anytime you want, Pidge. I never wanted you to stay away.”   
I couldn’t manage the acidity in my voice. “I don’t want to interrupt.” I looked to the top of the stairs where Nick stood with a smug expression. “Enjoy your evening,” I said, turning away.

He grabbed my arm. “Wait. You’re mad?”  
I yanked my coat from his grip. “You know…I don’t even know why I’m surprised.”  
His eyebrows pulled in. “I can’t win with you. I can’t win with you! You say you’re done…I’m fucking miserable over here! I had to break my phone into a million pieces to keep from calling you every minute of the damn day—I’ve had to play it off like everything is just fine at school so you can be happy…and you’re fucking mad at me? You broke my fuckin’ heart!” His last words echoed into the night.  
“Harry, you’re drunk. Let Louis go home,” Zayn said.

Harry grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. “Do you want me, or not? You can’t keep doing this to me, Pidge!”  
“I didn’t come here to see you.” I said, glaring up at him.  
“I don’t want Nick,” he said, staring at my lips. “I’m just so fucking unhappy, Pigeon.”

His eyes glossed over and he leaned in, tilting his head to kiss me. I grabbed him by the chin, holding him back. “You’ve still got his saliva on your mouth, Harry,” I said, disgusted.   
He took a step back and lifted his shirt, wiping his mouth. He stared at the wet streaks on the white fabric and shook his head. “I just wanted to forget. Just for one fuckin’ night.”  
I wiped an escaped tear. “Then don’t let me stop you.”

I tried to retreat to the Honda, but Harry grabbed my arm again. In the next moment, Niall was wildly hitting Harry’s arm with his fists. He looked at him, blinking for a moment in stunned disbelief. Niall balled up his fists and pounded them against Harry’s chest until he released me.  
“Leave him alone, you bastard!”

Zayn grabbed Niall and he pushed him away, turning to slap Harry’s face. The sound of Niall’s hand against his cheek was quick and loud, and I flinched with the noise. Everyone froze for a moment, shocked at Niall’s sudden rage. Harry frowned, but he didn’t defend himself. Zayn grabbed Niall again, holding his wrists and pulled him to his car while he thrashed about.  
He fought him, his blonde hair whipping around with his attempts to get away. I was amazed at his determination to get at Harry. Pure hate glowed in his usually sweet, carefree eyes.

“How could you? He deserved better from you, Harry!”  
“Niall, STOP!” Zayn yelled, louder than I’d ever heard him.  
His arms fell to his side as he glared at Zayn with incredulity. “You’re defending him?”  
Although he seemed nervous, he stood his ground. “Louis broke up with him. He’s just trying to move on.”

Niall’s eyes narrowed and he pulled his arm from Zayn’s grip. “Well then why don’t you go find a random WHORE—,” he looked at Nick, “—from the club and bring him home to fuck, and then let me know if it helps you get over me.”  
“Niall,” Zayn grabbed for him but he evaded him, slamming the door as he sat behind the wheel. I sat beside him, trying not to look at Harry.  
“Baby, don’t leave,” Zayn begged, leaning down into the window.  
Niall started the car. “There is a right side and a wrong side here, Zayn. And you are on the wrong side.”  
“I’m on your side,” he said, his eyes desperate.  
“Not anymore, you’re not,” he said, backing out.

“Niall? Niall!” Zayn called after him as he raced to the road, leaving Zayn behind.  
I sighed. “Ni, you can’t break up with him over this. He’s right.”  
Niall put his hand on mine and squeezed. “No he’s not. Nothing about what just happened was right.”

When we pulled into the parking lot beside Morgan, Niall’s phone rang. He rolled his eyes as he answered. “I don’t want you calling me anymore. I mean it, Zayn,” he said. “No you’re not…because I don’t want you to, that’s why. You can’t defend what he’s done; you can’t condone him hurting Louis like that and be with me…that’s exactly what I mean, Zayn! It doesn’t matter! You don’t see Louis screwing the first guy he sees! It’s not Harry that’s the problem, Zayn. He didn’t ask you to defend him! Ugh… I’m done talking about this. Don’t call me again. Goodbye.”

He shoved his way out of the car and stomped across the road and up the steps. I tried to keep in step with him, waiting to hear the other side of the conversation. When his phone rang again, he turned it off. “Harry made Zayn take Nick home. He wanted to come by on his way back.”  
“You should let him, Ni.”  
“No. You’re my best friend. I can’t stomach what I saw tonight, and I can’t be with someone that will defend it. End of conversation, Louis, I mean it.”

I nodded and he hugged my shoulders, pulling me against his side as we walked up the stairs to our rooms. Stan was already asleep, and I skipped the shower, crawling into bed fully dressed, coat and all. I couldn’t stop thinking about Harry stumbling in the door with Nick, or the wet spit smeared across his face. I tried to block out the sickening images of what would have happened had I not been there, and I crossed over several emotions, settling on despair. Zayn was right. I had no right to be angry, but it didn’t help to ignore the pain.

xxxx

El shook her head when I sat in the desk beside her. I knew that I looked awful; I barely had the energy to change clothes and brush my teeth. I had only slept an hour the night before, unable to shake the sight of Harry and Nick or the guilt over Zayn and Niall’s break up.

Niall chose to stay in bed, knowing once the anger subsided, depression would set in. He loved Zayn, and although he was determined to end things because he had picked the wrong side, he was prepared to suffer the backlash of his decision.

After class, El walked with me to the cafeteria. As I had feared, Zayn was waiting at the door for Niall. When he saw me, he didn’t hesitate.“Where’s Niall?”  
“He didn’t go to class this morning.”  
“He’s in his room?” he said, turning for Morgan.  
“I’m sorry, Zayn,” I called after him.

He froze and wheeled around, with the face of a man that had reached his limit. “I wish you and Harry would just get your shit together! You’re a goddamn tornado! When you’re happy, it’s love and peace and butterflies. When you’re pissed, you take the whole fucking world down with you!”  
He stomped away and I exhaled the breath I was holding. “That went well.”  
El pulled me into the cafeteria. “The whole world. Wow. Think you could work your voodoo before the test on Friday?”  
“I’ll see what I can do.”

El chose a different table, and I was more than happy to follow her there. Harry sat with his frat brothers, but he didn’t get a tray and he didn’t stay long. He noticed me just as he was leaving, but he didn’t stop.  
“So Niall and Zayn broke up, too, huh?” El asked while she chewed.  
“We were at Zayn’s last night and Harry came home with Nick and…it was a mess. They took sides.”  
“Ouch.”  
“Exactly. I feel terrible.”

El patted my back. “You can’t control the decisions they make, Lou. So I guess this means we get to skip the Valentines thing at Sig Tau?”  
“Looks that way.”  
El smiled. “I’ll still take you out. I’ll take you and Niall both out. It’ll be fun.”  
I leaned on her shoulder. “You’re the best, El.”

I hadn’t thought about Valentine’s, but I was glad I had plans. I couldn’t imagine how miserable I would feel spending it with Niall alone, hearing him rant about Zayn and Harry all night. He would still do that—he wouldn’t be Niall if he didn’t—but at least it would be a limited tirade if we were in public.

xxxx

The weeks of January passed, and after a commendable but failed attempt by Zayn to get Niall back, I saw less and less of both him and Harry. By February, they stopped coming to the cafeteria all together, and I only saw Harry a handful of times on my way to class.

The weekend before Valentine’s Day, Niall and El talked me into going to the club, and the entire drive there, I dreaded seeing Harry`. We walked in, and I sighed with relief to see no sign of him.  
“First rounds on me,” El said, pointing out a table and sliding through the crowd to the bar.

We sat down and watched as the dance floor went from being empty to overflowing with drunken college students. After our fifth round, El pulled us to the dance floor, and I finally felt relaxed enough to have a good time. We giggled and bumped against each other, laughing hysterically when a man swung his dance partner around and she missed his hand, sliding across the floor on her side.

Niall raised his hands above his head, shaking his ass to the music. I laughed at his signature dance face and then stopped abruptly when I saw Zayn walk up behind him. He whispered something in Niall’s ear and he flipped around. They traded words and then Niall grabbed my hand, leading me to our table.  
“Of course. The one night we go out, and he shows up,” he grumbled.

El brought us two more drinks, including a shot each. “I thought you might need them.”  
“You thought right.” Niall tilted his head back before we could toast and I shook my head, clinking my glass to El’s. I tried to keep my eyes on my friends’ faces, worried that with Zayn being there, Harry wouldn’t be far behind.

Another song came over the speakers and Niall stood up. “Fuck it. I’m not sitting at this table the rest of the night.”  
“Atta boy!” El smiled, following him to the dance floor.  
I followed them, glancing around for Zayn. He had disappeared, and I relaxed again, trying to shake off the feeling that Harry would show up on the dance floor with Nick.

A boy I’d seen around campus danced behind Niall, and he smiled, welcoming the distraction. I had a suspicion that he was making a show of enjoying himself, in hopes that Zayn would see. I looked away for a second, and when I looked back to Niall, his dance partner was gone. He shrugged, continuing to shake his hips to the beat.

The next song began to play and a different boy appeared behind Niall, his friend dancing next to me. After a few moments, my new dance partner maneuvered behind me, and I felt a bit unsure when I felt his hands on my hips. As if he’d read my mind, his hands left my waist. I looked behind me, and he was gone. I looked up to Niall, and the man behind him was gone as well.  
El seemed a bit nervous, but when Niall raised an eyebrow at her expression, she shook her head and continued dancing.

By the third song, I was sweaty and tired. I retreated to our table, resting my heavy head on my hand, and laughed as I watched yet another hopeful ask Niall to dance. He winked at me from the dance floor, and then I stiffened when I saw him yanked backwards, disappearing through the crowd. I stood up and walked around the dance floor, keeping my eye on the hole he was pulled through, and felt the adrenaline burn through the alcohol in my veins when I saw Zayn holding the surprised man by his collar. Harry was beside him, laughing hysterically until he looked up and saw me watching them. He hit Zayn’s arm, and when Zayn looked in my direction, he shoved his victim backward onto the floor.

It didn’t take me long to figure out what was going on: they had been yanking the guys that were dancing with us off the dance floor and threatening them to stay away from us. I narrowed my eyes at them both and then made my way to Niall. The crowd was thick, and I had to shove a few people out of my way. Zayn grabbed my hand before I made it to the dance floor.

“Don’t tell him!” he said, trying to subdue his smile.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Zayn?”  
He shrugged, still proud of himself. “I love him. I can’t let other guys dance with him.”  
“Then what’s your excuse for yanking the guy that was dancing with me?” I said, crossing my arms.  
“That wasn’t me,” Zayn said, quickly glancing at Harry. “Sorry, Louis. We were just having fun.”  
“Not funny.”  
“What’s not funny?” Niall said, glaring at Zayn.  
He swallowed, shooting a pleading look in my direction. I owed him a favour, so I kept my mouth shut.

He sighed in relief when he realized I wouldn’t rat him out, and then he looked at Niall with sweet adoration. “Wanna dance?”  
“No, I don’t wanna dance,” he said, walking back to the table. Zayn followed him, leaving Harry and I standing together.  
Harry shrugged. “Wanna dance?”  
“What? Nick’s not here?”  
He shook his head. “You used to be a sweet drunk.”  
“Happy to disappoint you,” I said, turning toward the bar.  
He followed, pulling two guys from their seats. I glared at him for a moment, but he ignored me, sitting down and then watching me with an expectant expression.

“Are you gonna sit? I’ll buy you a beer.”  
“I thought you didn’t buy drinks for people at the bar.”  
He tilted his head in my direction with an impatient frown. “You’re different.”  
“That’s what you keep telling me.”  
“C’mon, Pidge. What happened to us being friends?”  
“We can’t be friends, Harry. Obviously.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I don’t want to watch you maul a different person every night, and you won’t let anyone dance with me.”

He smiled. “I love you. I can’t let other guys dance with you.”  
“Oh yeah? How much did you love me when you were buying that box of condoms?”  
Harry winced and I stood up, making my way to the table. Zayn and Niall were in a tight embrace, and making a scene while they kissed passionately.  
“I think we’re going to the Sig Tau date Valentine’s party again,” El said with a frown.  
I sighed.

“Shit.”

Chapter 22: Hellerton

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.  
Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.  
I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.  
NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Twenty-Two. I hope you enjoy it!  
Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)  
Thank you!  
Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Niall hadn’t been back to Morgan since his reunion with Zayn. He was consistently absent at lunch, and his phone calls were few and far between. I didn’t begrudge them the time to make-up for the time they’d spent apart. Truthfully, I was happy that Niall was too busy to call me from Zayn and Harry’s apartment. It was awkward hearing Harry in the background, and I felt a little jealous that he was spending time with him and I wasn’t.

El and I were seeing more of each other, and I was selfishly thankful that she was just as alone as I was. We went to class, ate together, studied together, and even Stan grew accustomed to having her around.

My fingers were beginning to numb from the frigid air as I stood outside Morgan while she smoked. “Would you consider quitting before I get hypothermia from standing here for moral support?” I asked.  
El laughed. “I love you, Louis. I really do, but no. Not quitting.”

“Louis?” I turned to see Liam walking down the sidewalk with his hands shoved in his pockets. His full lips were dry under his red nose, and I laughed when he put an imaginary cigarette to his mouth and blew out a puff of misty air. “You could save a lot of money this way, El,” he smiled.  
“Why is everyone trashing on my smoking habit today?” she asked, annoyed.

“What’s up, Liam?” I asked.  
He fished two tickets from his pocket. “That new Vietnam movie is out. You said you wanted to see it the other day, so I thought I would grab us some tickets for tonight.”  
“No pressure,” El said.  
“I can go with James if you have plans,” he said with a shrug.  
“So it’s not a date?” I asked.  
“Nope, just friends.”  
“And we’ve seen how that works out for you,” El teased.  
“Shut up!” I chuckled. “That sounds fun, Liam, thanks.”

His eyes brightened. “Would you like to get some pizza or something before? I’m not a big fan of theatre food, myself.”  
“Pizza’s great,” I nodded.  
“That’s uh…that’s good, then. The movie’s at nine, so I’ll pick you up at six thirty or so?”  
I nodded again and Liam waved goodbye.

“Oh, Jesus,” El said. “You’re a glutton, Lou. You know that’s not going to fly with Harry when he gets wind of it.”  
“You heard him. It’s not a date. And I can’t make plans based on what Harry is okay with. He didn’t clear it with me before he brought Nick home.”  
“You’re never going to let that go, are you?”  
“Probably not, no.”

xxxx

We sat in a corner booth, and I rubbed my mittens together, trying to get warm. I couldn’t help but notice we were in the same booth Harry and I sat in when we first met, and I smiled at the memory of that day.

“What’s funny?” Liam asked.  
“I just like this place. Good times.”  
“I noticed the bracelet,” he said.  
I looked down at the sparkling diamonds on my wrist. “I told you I liked it.”

The waitress handed us menus and took our drink orders. Liam updated me on his spring schedule, and talked about the progress in his studies for the MCAT. By the time the waitress served our beers, Liam had barely taken a breath. He seemed nervous, and I wondered if he wasn’t under the impression that we were on a date, regardless of what he’d said.  
He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. I think I’ve monopolized the conversation long enough.” He tipped his beer bottle and shook his head. “I just haven’t talked to you for any length of time in so long, that I suppose I had a lot to say.”  
“It’s fine. It has been a long time.”

Just then, the door chimed. I turned to see Harry and Zayn walk in. It took Harry less than a second to meet my stare, but he didn’t look surprised.  
“Jesus,” I muttered under my breath.  
“What?” Liam asked, turning to see them sit in a booth across the room.  
“There’s burger place down the street we can go to,” Liam said in a hushed voice. As nervous as he was before, it had been taken to a whole new level.  
“I think it would be more awkward to leave at this point,” I grumbled.  
His face fell, defeated. “You’re probably right.”

We tried to continue our conversation, but it was noticeably forced and uncomfortable. The waitress spent an extended period of time at Harry’s table, raking her fingers through her hair and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She finally remembered to take our order when Harry answered his cell phone.  
“I’ll have the tortellini,” Liam said, looking to me.  
“And I’ll have….” I trailed off. I was distracted when Harry and Zayn stood up.

Harry followed Zayn to the door, but he hesitated, stopped, and turned around. When he saw me watching him, he walked straight across the room. The waitress had an expectant smile, as if she thought he had come to say goodbye. She was quickly disappointed when he stood beside me without so much as blinking in her direction.  
“I’ve got a fight in forty-five minutes, Pidge. I want you there,”  
“Haz….”

His face was stoic, but I could see the tension around his eyes. I wasn’t sure if he didn’t want to leave my dinner with Liam to fate, or if he truly wanted me there with him, but I had made my decision the second he’d asked.  
“I need you there. It’s a rematch with Nathan Sykes, the guy from State. It’s a big crowd, lots of money floating around…and Ed says Nathan’s been training.”  
“You’ve fought him before, Harry; you know it’s an easy win.”

“Louis,” Liam said quietly.  
“I need you there,” Harry said, his confidence fading.  
I looked at Liam with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry.”  
“Are you serious?” he said, his eyebrows shooting up. “You’re just going to leave in the middle of dinner?”  
“You can still call James, right?” I asked, standing up.  
The corners of Harry’s mouth turned up infinitesimally as he tossed a twenty on the table. “That should cover it.”  
“I don’t care about the money…Louis….”  
I shrugged. “He’s my best friend, Liam. If he needs me there, I have to go.”

I felt Harry’s hand encapsulate mine as he led me away. Liam watched with a stunned look on his face. Zayn was already on the phone in the Charger, spreading the word.  
Harry sat in the back with me, keeping my hand firmly in his.  
“I just got off the phone with Ed, Haz. He said the State guys all showed up drunk and padded with cash. They’re already riled up, so you might wanna keep Louis out of the way.”  
Harry nodded. “You can keep an eye on him.”  
“Where’s Niall?” I asked.  
“Studying for his Physics test.”  
“That’s a nice lab,” Harry said. I laughed once and then looked to Harry who had a small grin on his face.  
“When did you see the lab? You haven’t had Physics,” Zayn said.

Harry chuckled and I elbowed him. He pressed his lips together until the urge to laugh subsided and then he winked at me, squeezing my hand once again. His fingers intertwined in mine, and I heard a small sigh escape his lips. I knew what he was thinking because I felt the same. In that sliver of time, it was as if nothing had changed.

We pulled into a dark patch of the parking lot, and Harry refused to let go of my hand until we crawled into the window of the basement of the Hellerton Science Building. It had just been built the year before, so it didn’t suffer from stagnate air and dust like the other basements we’d snuck into.

Just as we entered the hallway, the roar of the crowd reached our ears. I poked my head out to see an ocean of faces, many of them unfamiliar. Everyone had bottles of beer in their hands, but the State College students were easy to pick out of the crowd. They were the ones that swayed with their eyes half-closed.  
“Stay close to Zayn, Pigeon. It’s going to get crazy in here,” he said from behind me. He scanned the crowd, shaking his head at the sheer numbers.

Hellerton’s basement was the most spacious on campus, so Ed liked to schedule fights there when he expected a larger crowd. Even with the addition of space, people were being rubbed against the walls and shoving one another to get a good spot.

Ed rounded the corner and didn’t try to hide his dissatisfaction of my presence. “I thought I told you that you couldn’t bring your boy to the fights, anymore, Harry.”  
Harry shrugged. “He’s not my boy, anymore.”  
I kept my features smooth, but he had said the words so matter-of-factly, it caused a stabbing sensation in my chest.

Ed looked down at our intertwined fingers and then up at Harry. “I’m never gonna figure you two out.” He shook his head and then glanced to the mob. People were still streaming in from the stairs, and those on the floor were already packed together. “We’ve got an insane pot tonight, Harry, so no fuckin’ off, okay?”  
“I’ll make sure it’s entertaining, Ed.”  
“That’s not what I’m worried about. Nathan’s been training.”  
“So have I.”  
“Bullshit,” Zayn laughed.  
Harry shrugged. “I got in a fight with George last weekend. That little shit is fast.”

I chuckled and Ed glared at me. “You better take this seriously, Harry,” he said, staring into his eyes. “I have a lot of money riding on this fight.”  
“And I don’t?” Harry said, irritated with Ed’s lecture.  
Ed turned, holding the bull horn to his lips as he stood up on a chair above the multitude of drunken spectators. Harry pulled me against his side as Ed greeted the crowd and then went over the rules.

“Good luck,” I said, touching his chest. I hadn’t felt nervous to watch him fight since the one he’d had with Nathan, but I couldn’t shake the ominous feeling I’d had since we stepped foot in Hellerton. Something was off, and Harry felt it, too.  
Harry grabbed my shoulders and planted a kiss on my lips. He pulled away quickly, nodding once. “That’s all the luck I need.”

I was still stunned from the warmth of Harry’s lips when Zayn pulled my arm to the wall beside Ed. I was bumped and elbowed, reminding me of the first night I watched Harry fight, but the crowd was less focused, and some of the State students were getting hostile. Cheshire students cheered and whistled for Harry when he broke into The Circle, and State’s crowd alternated between booing Harry and cheering for Nathan.

I was in prime position to see Nathan stare at Harry, twitching impatiently for the bullhorn to sound. As usual, Harry had a slight grin on his face, unaffected by the madness around him. When Ed began the fight, Harry intentionally let Nathan get in the first punch. I was surprised when his face jerked hard to the side with the blow. Nathan had been training.

Harry smiled, his teeth a bright red, and then he focused matching every punch Nathan dealt.  
“Why is he letting him hit him so much?” I asked Zayn.  
“I don’t think he’s letting him, anymore,” Zayn said, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, Louis. He’s getting ready to take it up a notch.

After ten minutes Nathan was winded, but he was still landing solid blows into Harry’s sides and jaw. Harry caught Nathan’s shoe when he tried to kick him, and held his leg high with one hand, punching him in the nose with incredible force and then lifting Nathan’s leg higher, causing him to lose his balance. The crowd exploded when Nathan fell, but he wasn’t on the floor long. He stood, but with the addition of two lines of dark red streaming from his nose. In the next moment, he landed two more punches to Harry’s face. Blood rose from a cut on Harry’s eyebrow and dripped down his cheek.

I closed my eyes and turned away hoping Harry would end the fight soon. The small shift of my body caught me in the current of onlookers, and before I could right myself, I was several feet from a preoccupied Zayn. I fought against the crowd futility, until I could feel the back wall behind me.

The nearest door was on the other side of the room, an equal distance to the door we’d come in. My back slammed against the concrete wall, knocking the wind out of me.  
“Zayn!” I yelled, waving my hand above me to get his attention. The fight was at its peak. No one could hear me.

A man lost his footing and used my shirt to right himself, spilling his beer down my front. I was soaked from neck to waist, reeking with the bitter stench of cheap beer. The man still had my shirt bunched in his fist as he tried to pull himself from the floor, and I ripped his fingers open two at time until he released me. He didn’t look twice at me, pushing his way forward through the crowd.

“Hey! I know you!” A man yelled into my ear. I leaned away, recognizing him right away. It was Greg, the man Harry threatened at the bar—the man that had somehow escaped sexual assault charges.  
“Yeah,” I said, looking for a hole in the crowd as I straightened my shirt.  
“That’s a nice bracelet,” he said, running his hand down my arm and grabbing my wrist.  
“Hey,” I warned, pulling my hand away.  
He rubbed my arm, swaying and grinning. “We were rudely interrupted last time I tried to talk to you.”

I stood on my tip toes, seeing Harry land two blows into Nathan’s face, and scanning the crowd between each one. He was looking for me instead of focusing on the fight. I had to get back to my spot before he was too distracted. I had barely made headway into the crowd when Greg’s fingers dug into the back of my jeans. My back slammed into the wall once more.

“I wasn’t finished talking to you,” Greg said, scanning my wet shirt with lewd intent.  
I pulled his hand from the back of my jeans, digging in my nails. “Let go!” I yelled when he resisted.  
He laughed, and I scanned the crowd for a familiar face when he pulled me against him. “I don’t wanna let go.”

I tried to push Greg away, but his arms were heavy and his grip tight. In a panic, I couldn’t distinguish State students from Cheshire’s. No one seemed to notice my scuffle with Greg, and it was so loud, no one could hear me protest, either. He leaned in, reaching his hand around to my backside and squeezing.  
“I always thought you’d be a nice piece of ass,” he said, breathing stale beer in my face.  
“Get OFF!” I screamed, pushing him.

I looked for Zayn, and saw that Harry had finally picked me out of the crowd. He instantly pushed against the packed bodies surrounding him.  
“Harry!” I screamed, but it was muffled against the cheering. I pushed Greg with one hand and reached for Harry with the other.

Harry made little progress before being shoved back into the Circle. Nathan took advantage of Harry’s distraction and rammed an elbow in the side of his head.  
The crowd quieted down a bit when Harry punched someone in the crowd, trying once again to get to me.  
“Get the fuck off him!” Harry yelled.

In a line between where I stood and Harry’s desperate attempt to reach me, heads turned in my direction. Greg was oblivious, trying to keep me still long enough to kiss me. He ran his nose across my cheek bone and then down my neck. “You smell really good,” he slurred.  
I pushed his face away, but he grabbed my wrist, unfazed.  
Wide-eyed, I searched for Harry again. He desperately pointed me out to Zayn.  
“Get him! Zayn! Get Louis!” he said, still trying to push through the crowd. Nathan pulled him back into the circle and punched him again.

“You’re fucking hot, you know that?” Greg said.  
I closed my eyes when I felt his mouth on my neck. Anger welled up within me and I pushed him again. “I said get OFF!” I yelled, ramming my knee into his groin. He doubled over, one hand automatically flying to the source of the pain, the other still gripping my shirt, refusing to let go.  
“You bastard!” he cried.

In the next moment, I was free. Zayn’s eyes were wild, staring into Greg’s as he gripped him by the collar of his shirt. He held Greg against the wall while he nailed him with his fist repeatedly in the face, stopping only when the blood poured from Greg’s mouth and nose. Zayn pulled me to the stairs, shoving anyone who stood in his path. He helped me through an open window, and then down a fire escape, catching me when I leaped the few feet to the ground.

“You okay, Louis? Did he hurt you?” Zayn asked. One sleeve of my white sweater was hanging by threads, otherwise I had escaped unscathed. I shook my head, still stunned. Zayn gently took my cheeks in his hands, looking into my eyes. “Louis, answer me. Are you all right?”  
I nodded. As the adrenaline absorbed into my blood stream, the tears began to flow. “I’m okay.”

He hugged me, pressing his cheek against my forehead, and then stiffened. “Over here, Haz!”  
Harry ran at us full speed, slowing only when had me in his arms. He was covered in blood, his eye dripping and his mouth spattered with red.  
“Jesus Christ…is he hurt?” Harry asked.  
Zayn’s hand was still on my back. “He said he’s okay.”

Harry held me at arm’s length by my shoulders and frowned. “Are you hurt, Pidge?”  
Just as I shook my head, I saw the first of the mob from the basement trickling down from the fire escape. Harry kept me tight in his arms, silently scanning the faces. A short, squat man hopped down from the ladder and froze when he noticed us standing on the sidewalk.  
“You,” Harry snarled. He let me go, running across the grass, tackling the man to the ground. I looked to Zayn, confused and horrified.  
“That’s the guy that kept shoving Harry back in the circle,” Zayn said.

A small crowd gathered around them as they scuffled on the ground. Harry pounded his fist into the man’s face over and over. Zayn pulled me into his chest, still panting.  
The man stopped fighting back, and Harry left him on the ground in a bloody heap. Those gathered around him fanned out, giving Harry a wide birth, seeing the rage in his eyes.

“Harry!” Zayn yelled, pointing to the other side of the building. Greg hobbled in the shadows, using the brick wall of Hellerton to hold himself up. When he heard Zayn yell for Harry, he turned just in time to see his assailant charge. Greg limped across the lawn, throwing down the beer bottle in his hands and moving as fast as his legs could carry him to the street. Just as he reached his car, Harry grabbed him and slammed him against it.

Greg pleaded with Harry, even as Harry gripped his shirt and rammed his head into the car door. The begging was cut off with the loud thud of his skull against the windshield, and then Harry pulled him to the front of the car and shattered the headlight with Greg’s face. Harry launched him onto the hood, pressing his face into the metal while shouting obscenities.

“Shit,” Zayn said. I turned to see Hellerton glow blue and red from the lights of a quickly approaching police cruiser. Droves of people jumped from the landing, forming a human waterfall down the fire escape, and a flurry of running students burst into every direction.

“Harry!” I screamed. Harry left Greg’s limp body on the hood of the car to sprint towards us. Zayn pulled me to the parking lot, ripping open his door. I jumped into the back seat, anxiously waiting for them both to get in. Cars were flying from their spots and out of the drive way, screeching to a halt when a second police car blocked the drive.

Harry and Zayn jumped into their seats, and Zayn cursed when he saw the trapped cars backing from the only exit. He slammed the car into drive, and the Charger bounced as it jumped the curb. He spun out over the grass, and we flew between two buildings, bouncing again when he hit the road behind the school. The tires squealed and the engine snarled when Zayn slammed his foot on the accelerator. I slid across the seat into the wall of the cab when we took a turn, bumping my already sore elbow. The street lights were streaks across the window as we raced to the apartment, but it seemed like an hour had passed by the time we pulled into the parking lot.

Zayn threw the Charger into park and turned off the ignition. The boys opened their doors in silence, and Harry reached into the back seat, lifting me into his arms.  
“What happened? Holy shit, Haz, what happened to your face?” Niall said, running down the stairs.  
“I’ll tell you inside,” Zayn said, guiding him to the door.

Harry carried me up the stairs, through the living and down the hall without a word, setting me on his bed. Toto pawed at my legs, jumping onto the bed to lick my face.  
“Not now, buddy,” Harry said in a hushed voice, taking the puppy to the hall and shutting the door.

He kneeled in front of me, touching the frayed edges of my sleeve. His eye was in the beginning stages of a bruise, red and swollen. The angry skin above it was cut and wet with blood. His lips were smeared with scarlet, and the hide was ripped away from some of his knuckles. His once white t-shirt was now soiled with a combination of blood, grass and dirt.

I touched his eye and he winced, pulling away from my hand. “I’m so sorry, Pigeon. I tried to get to you. I tried….” He cleared his throat of the anger and worry that choked him. “I couldn’t get to you.”  
“Will you ask Niall to take me back to Morgan?” I said.  
“You can’t go back there tonight. The place is crawling with cops. Just stay here. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

I sucked in a faltering breath, trying to ward off any more tears. He felt bad enough. Harry stood up and opened the door.  
“Where are you going?” I asked.  
“I’ve gotta get a shower. I’ll be right back.”  
Niall shoved past him, sitting beside me on the bed, pulling me into his chest. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there!” he cried.  
“I’m fine,” I said, wiping my tear stained face.

Zayn knocked on the door as he entered, bringing me a short glass half-full of whiskey.  
“Here,” he said, handing it to Niall. He cupped my hands around it and nudged me.  
I tipped back my head, letting the liquid flow down my throat. My face compressed as the whiskey burned its way to my stomach. “Thanks,” I said, handing the glass back to Zayn.

“I should have gotten to him sooner. I didn’t even realize he was gone. I’m sorry, Louis. I should’ve….”  
“It’s not your fault, Zayn. It’s not anyone’s fault.”  
“It’s Greg’s fault,” he seethed. “That sick bastard was dry fucking you against the wall.”  
“Baby!” Niall said, pulling me to his side.  
“I need another drink,” I said, shoving my empty glass at Zayn.  
“Me, too,” Zayn said, returning to the kitchen.

Harry walked in with a towel around his waist, holding a cold can of beer against his eye. Niall left the room without a word as Harry slipped on his boxers, and then he grabbed his pillow. Zayn brought four glasses this time, all full to the brim with amber liquor. We all knocked back the whiskey without hesitation.  
“I’ll see you in the morning,” Niall said, kissing my cheek.

Harry took my glass, sitting it on the night stand. He watched me for a moment and then walked over to his closet, pulling a t-shirt off the hanger and tossing it to the bed.  
“I’m sorry I’m such a fuck up,” he said, holding the beer to his eye.  
“You look awful. You’re going to feel like shit tomorrow.”  
He shook his head, disgusted. “Louis, you were attacked tonight. Don’t worry about me.”  
“It’s hard not to when your eye is swelling shut,” I said, situating his shirt on my lap.  
His jaw tensed. “It wouldn’t’ve happened if I’d just let you stay with Liam. But I knew if I asked you, you’d come. I wanted to show him that you were still mine, and then you get hurt.”  
The words took me off-guard, as if I hadn’t heard him right. “That’s why you asked me to come tonight? To prove a point to Liam?”  
“It was part of it,” he said, ashamed.

The blood drained from my face. For the first time since we’d met, Harry had fooled me. I had gone to Hellerton with him thinking he needed me, thinking that despite everything, we were back to where we were before. I was nothing more than a water hydrant; he had marked his territory, and I had allowed him to do it. My eyes filled with tears. “Get out.”  
“Pigeon,” he said, taking a step toward me.  
“Get OUT!” I said, grabbing the glass from the night stand and throwing it at him. He ducked, and it shattered against the wall in hundreds of tiny, glistening shards. “I hate you!”  
Harry heaved as if the air had been knocked out of him, and with a pained expression, he left me alone.

I yanked off my clothes and pulled the t-shirt on. The noise that burst from my throat surprised me. It had been a long time since I had sobbed uncontrollably. Within moments, Niall rushed into the room. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He didn’t ask me questions or try to console me, he only held me as I let the tears drench the pillow case.

Chapter 23: Last Dance

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.  
Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.  
I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.  
NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Twenty-Three. I hope you enjoy it!  
Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)  
Thank you!  
Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Just before the sun breached the horizon, Niall and I quietly left the apartment behind. We didn’t speak on the way to Morgan, and I was glad for the silence. I didn’t want to talk, I didn’t want to think, I just wanted to block out the last twelve hours. My body felt heavy and sore, as if I’d been in a car accident. When we walked into my room, I saw that Stan’s bed was made.

“Can I borrow your iron?” Niall asked.  
“Niall, I’m fine. Go to class.”  
“You’re not fine. I don’t want to leave you alone right now.”  
“That’s all I want to be at the moment.”  
He opened his mouth to argue, but sighed. There would be no changing my mind.  
“I’m coming back to check on you after class. Get some rest.”

I nodded, locking the door behind him. The bed squeaked beneath me as I fell onto it with a huff. . All along I  
believed that I was important to Harry; that he needed me. But in that moment, I felt like the shiny new toy Liam said I was. He wanted to prove to Liam that I was still his. His.  
“I’m nobody’s,” I said to the empty room.

As the words sunk in, I was overwhelmed with the grief I’d felt from the night before. I belonged to no one.  
I’d never felt so alone in my life.

xxxx

El sat a brown bottle in front of me. Neither of us felt like celebrating, but I was at least comforted by the fact that, according to Niall, Harry would avoid the date party at all costs. Red and pink craft paper covered empty beer cans hanging from the ceiling, and red dresses in every style walked past. The tables were covered with tiny foil hearts, and El rolled her eyes at the ridiculous decorations.

“Valentine’s Day at a frat house. Romantic,” she said, watching the couples walk by. Zayn and Niall had been downstairs dancing from the moment we arrived, and El and I protested our presence by pouting in the kitchen. I drank the contents of the bottle quickly, determined to blur the memories of the last date party I’d attended.

El popped open another cap and handed me another, aware of my desperation to forget. “I’ll get more,” she said, returning to the fridge.  
“The keg is for guests, the bottles are for Sig Tau,” a girl sneered beside me.  
I looked down at the red cup in her hand. “Or maybe your boyfriend just told you that because he was counting on a cheap date.”  
She narrowed her eyes and pushed away from the counter, taking her cup elsewhere.  
“Who was that?” El asked, setting down four more bottles.  
“Random sorority bitch,” I said, watching her walk away.

By the time Zayn and Niall re-joined us, there were six empty bottles on the table beside me. My teeth were numb, and it felt a bit easier to smile. I was more comfortable, leaning against my spot on the counter. Harry had proven to be a no-show, and I could survive the remainder of the party in peace.

“Are you guys going to dance or what?” Niall asked.  
I looked to El. “Are you going to dance with me, Eleanor?”  
“Are you going to be able to dance?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“There’s only one way to find out,” I said, pulling her downstairs.

We bounced and shook until a thin sheen of sweat began to form under my shirt. Just when I thought my lungs would burst, a slow song came over the speakers. El peered uncomfortably around us, glancing to the people pairing off and getting close.  
“You’re going to make me dance to this, aren’t you?” she asked.  
“It’s Valentine’s Day, El. Pretend I’m a fit lad who’s just caught your eye across a crowded room. You know the romantic shit.”  
She laughed, pulling me into her arms. “It’s hard to do that when you’re wearing a pink shirt.”  
“Whatever. Like you’ve never seen a boy wearing pink.”  
El shrugged. “True.”

I chuckled, resting my head on top of hers. The alcohol made my body feel heavy and sluggish as I tried to move to the slow tempo.

“Mind if I cut in, Eleanor?”

Harry stood beside us, half amused, half prepared for my reaction. The blood under my cheeks immediately burst into flames.  
El looked at me, and then at Harry. “Sure.”

“Eleanor,” I hissed as she walked away. Harry pulled me against him and I tried to keep as much between space between us as possible. “I thought you weren’t coming.”  
“I wasn’t, but I knew you were here. I had to come.”

I looked around the room, avoiding his eyes. Every movement he made, I was acutely aware of. The pressure changes of his fingers at the points where he touched me, his feet shuffling beside mine, his arms shifting, brushing against my shirt. I felt ridiculous pretending not to notice. His eye was healing, the bruise had almost vanished, and the red blotches on his face were absent as if I had imagined them. All evidence of that horrible night had disappeared, leaving only the stinging memories.

He watched my every breath, and when the song was half-over, he sighed. “You look beautiful, Pidge.”  
“Don’t.”  
“Don’t what? Tell you you’re beautiful?”  
“Just…don’t.”  
“I didn’t mean it.”  
I huffed in frustration. “Thanks.”  
“No…you look beautiful. I meant that. I was talking about what I said in my room. I’m not going to lie. I enjoyed pulling you from your date with Liam….”  
“It wasn’t a date, Harry. We were just eating. He won’t speak to me now, thanks to you.”  
“I heard. I’m sorry.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“Y…You’re right,” he said, stuttering when he saw my impatient expression. “But I… that wasn’t the only reason I took you to the fight. I wanted you there with me, Pidge. You’re my good luck charm.”  
“I’m not your anything,” I snapped, glaring up at him.

His eyebrows pulled in and he stopped dancing. “You’re my everything.”  
I pressed my lips together, trying to keep the anger at the surface, but it was impossible to stay mad at him when he looked at me that way.  
“You don’t really hate me…do you?” he asked.  
I turned away from him, putting more distance in between us. “Sometimes I wish that I did. It would make everything a whole hell of a lot easier.”  
A cautious smile spread across his lips in a thin, subtle line. “So what pisses you off more? What I did to make you wanna hate me? Or knowing that you can’t?”

The anger returned. I shoved past him, running up the stairs to the kitchen. My eyes were beginning to gloss over but I refused to be a sobbing mess at the date party. El stood beside the table and I sighed with relief when she handed me another beer.

For the next hour, I watched Harry fend off girls and boys alike and suck down shots of whiskey in the living room. Each time he caught my eye, I looked away from him, determined to get through the night without a scene.  
“You two look miserable,” Zayn said.  
“They couldn’t look more bored if they were doing it on purpose,” Niall grumbled.  
“Don’t forget…we didn’t want to come,” El reminded them.  
Niall made his famous face that I was just as famous for giving in to. “You could pretend, Louis. For me.”  
Just when I opened my mouth for a sharp retort, El touched my arm. “I think we’ve done our duty. You ready to go, Louis?”

I drank the remainder of my beer in a quick swig and then took El’s hand. As anxious as I was to leave, my legs froze when the same song that Harry and I danced to at my birthday party floated up the stairs. I grabbed El’s bottle and took another swig, trying to block out the memories that came with the music.

Max leaned against the counter beside me. “Wanna dance?”  
I smiled at him, shaking my head. He began to say something else, but he was interrupted.  
“Dance with me.” Harry stood a few feet from me, his hand outstretched to mine.  
Niall, Zayn and El were all staring at me, waiting for my answer as anxiously as Harry.  
“Leave me alone, Harry,” I said, crossing my arms.  
“This is our song, Pidge.”  
“We don’t have a song.”  
“Pigeon….”  
“No.”

I looked to Max and forced a smile. “I would love to dance, Max.”  
Max’s freckles stretched across his cheeks as he smiled, gesturing for me to lead the way to the stairs.  
Harry staggered backward, the hurt plainly displayed in his eyes. “A toast!” he yelled.

I flinched, turning just in time to see him climbing onto a chair, stealing a beer from the shocked Sig Tau brother closest to him. I glanced to Niall, who was watching Harry with a pained expression.  
“To douchebags!” he said, gesturing to Max. “And to lads that break your heart,” he bowed his head to me. His eyes lost focus. “And to the absolute fucking horror of losing your best friend because you were stupid enough to fall in love with him.”

He tilted back the beer, finishing what was left, and then tossed it to the floor. The room was silent except for the music playing in the lower level, and everyone stared at Harry in mass confusion. Mortified, I grabbed Max’s hand and led him downstairs to the dance floor. A few couples followed behind us, watching me closely for tears or some other response to Harry’s tirade. I smoothed my features, refusing to give them what they wanted.

We danced a few stiff steps and Max sighed. “That was kind of…weird.”  
“Welcome to my life.”

Harry pushed his way through the couples on the dance floor, stopping beside me. It took him a moment to steady his feet. “I’m cutting in.”  
“No, you’re not. Jesus!” I said, refusing to look at him.  
After a few tense moments I glanced up, seeing Harry’s eyes boring into Max’s. “If you don’t back away from my boy, I’ll rip out your fucking throat. Right here on the dance floor.”

Max seemed conflicted, his eyes nervously darting from me to Harry. “Sorry, Louis,” he said, slowly pulling his arms away. He retreated to the stairs and I stood alone, humiliated.  
“How I feel about you right now, Harry… it very closely resembles hate.”  
“Dance with me,” he pleaded, swaying to keep his balance.  
The song ended and I sighed with relief. “Go drink another bottle of whiskey, Haz.” I turned to dance with the only single guy on the dance floor.

The tempo was faster, and I smiled at my new, surprised dance partner, trying to ignore the fact that Harry was just a few feet behind me. Another Sig Tau brother danced behind me, grabbing my hips. I reached back, pulling him closer. It reminded me of the way Harry and Nick danced that night at the club, and I did my best to recreate the scene I had wished on many occasions that I could forget. Two pairs of hands were on nearly every part of my body, and it was easy to ignore my more reserved side with the amount of alcohol in my system.

Suddenly, I was airborne. Harry threw me over his shoulder, at the same time shoving one of his frat brothers hard, knocking him to the floor.  
“Put me down!” I said, pounding my fists into his back.  
“I’m not going to let you embarrass yourself over me,” he growled, taking the stairs two at a time.

Every pair of eyes we passed watched me kick and scream as Harry carried me across the room. “You don’t think,” I said as I struggled, “this is embarrassing? Harry!”  
“Zayn! Is Alicia outside?” Harry said, ducking from my flailing limbs.  
“Uh…yeah?” he said.  
“Put him down!” Niall said, taking a step toward us.  
“Niall,” I squirmed, “don’t just stand there! Help me!”

His mouth turned up and he laughed once. “You two look ridiculous.”  
My eyebrows turned in at his words, both shocked and angry that he found any part of the situation funny.  
Harry headed for the door and I glared at him. “Thanks a lot, friend!”

The cold air struck the bare parts of my skin, and I protested louder. “Put me down, dammit!”  
Harry opened a car door and tossed me into the backseat, sliding in beside me.  
“Alicia, you’re the DD tonight?”  
“Yeah,” she said, nervously watching me struggle to escape.  
“I need you take us to my apartment.”  
“Harry…I don’t think….”

Harry’s voice was controlled, but frightening. “Do it, Alicia, or I’ll shove my fist through the back of your boyfriends head, I swear to God.”  
Alicia pulled away from the curb and I lunged for the door handle. “I’m not going to your apartment!”

Harry grabbed one of my wrists and then the other. I leaned down to bite his arm. He closed his eyes, and then a low grunt escaped through his clenched jaw as my teeth sunk into his flesh.  
“Do your worst, Pidge. I’m tired of your shit.”  
I released his skin and jerked my arms, struggling against his grip. “My shit? Let me out of this fucking car!”  
He pulled my wrists close to his face. “I love you, dammit! You’re not going anywhere until you sober up and we figure this out!”  
“You’re the only one that hasn’t figured it out, Harry!” I said. He released my wrists and I crossed my arms, pouting the rest of the way to the apartment.

When the car slowed to a stop, I leaned forward. “Can you take me home, Alicia?”  
Harry pulled me out of the car by the arm and then he swung me over his shoulder again, carrying me up the stairs. “Night, Alicia.”  
“I’m calling your dad!” I cried.  
Harry laughed out loud. “And he’d probably pat me on the shoulder and tell me that it’s about damn time!”

He struggled to unlock the door as I kicked and waved my arms, trying to get away.  
“Knock it off, Pidge, or we’re going to fall down the stairs!” Once he opened the door, he stomped into Zayn’s room.  
“Put. Me. Down!” I screamed.  
“Fine,” he said, dropping me onto Zayn’s bed. “Sleep it off. We’ll talk in the morning.”

The room was dark; the only light a rectangular beam shooting into the doorway from the hall. I fought to focus through the darkness, beer, and anger, and when he turned into the light, it illuminated his smug smile.  
I pounded the mattress with my fists. “You can’t tell me what to do anymore, Harry! I don’t belong to you!”

In the second it took him to turn and face me, his expression had contorted into anger. He stomped toward me, planting his hands on the bed and leaning into my face.  
“WELL I BELONG TO YOU!” The veins in his neck bulged as he shouted, and I met his glare, refusing to even flinch. He looked at my lips, panting. “I belong to you,” he whispered, his anger melting as he realized how close we were.

Before I could think of a reason not to, I grabbed his face, slamming my lips against his. Without hesitation, Harry lifted me into his arms. In a few long strides, he carried me into his bedroom, both of us crashing to the bed.  
I yanked his shirt over his head, fumbling in the dark with his belt buckle. He jerked it open, ripping it off and throwing it to the floor. He lifted me from the mattress with one hand, and unbuttoned my shirt with the other. I pulled it over my head, tossing it somewhere in the dark, and then Harry kissed me, moaning against my mouth.

With just a few quick movements, all our clothes were off and he pressed his chest against mine. I grabbed his backside, but he resisted when I tried to pull him straight into me.  
“It’ll hurt and we’re both drunk,” he said, breathing hard.  
“Please.” I pressed my legs against his hips, desperate to relieve the burning between my thighs. Harry was set on us getting back together, and I had no intentions of fighting the inevitable, so I was more than ready to spend the night tangled up in his sheets.  
“This isn’t right,” he said.

He was just above me, pressing his forehead against mine. I hoped that it was just half hearted protesting, and that I could persuade him somehow that he was wrong. The way we couldn’t seem to stay away from each other was unexplainable, but I didn’t need an explanation, anymore. I didn’t even need an excuse. In that moment, I only needed him.

“I want you.”  
“I need you to say it,” he said.  
My insides were screaming for him, and I couldn’t stand it a second longer. “I’ll say whatever you want.”  
“Then say that you belong to me. Say that you’ll take me back. I won’t do this unless we’re together.”  
“We’ve never really been apart, have we?” I asked, hoping it was enough.  
He shook his head, his lips sweeping across mine. “I need to hear you say it. I need to know you’re mine.”  
“I’ve been yours since the second we met.”

My voice took the tone of begging. Any other time I would have been embarrassed, but I was beyond regret. I had fought my feelings, guarded them, and bottled them up. I had experienced the happiest moments of my life while at Cheshire, all of them with Harry.  
Fighting, laughing, loving or crying, if it was with him, I was where I wanted to be.

One side of his mouth turned up as he touched my face, and then his lips touched mine in a tender kiss. When I pulled him against me, he didn’t resist. His muscles tensed, and he held his breath as he slowly and painfully slid inside me.  
“Say it again,” he said.  
“I’m yours,” I breathed. Every nerve, inside and out ached for more. “I don’t ever want to be apart from you again.”  
“Promise me,” he said, groaning with another thrust.  
“I love you. I’ll love you forever.” The words were more of a sigh, but I met his eyes when I said them. I could see the uncertainty in his eyes vanish, and even in the dim light, his face brightened.  
Finally satisfied, he sealed his mouth over mine.

xxxx

Harry woke me with kisses. My head was heavy and fogged from the multiple drinks I’d had the night before, but the hour before I fell asleep replayed in my mind in vivid detail. Soft lips showered every inch of my hand, arm and neck, and when he reached my lips, I smiled.

“Good morning,” I said against his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

He didn’t speak; his lips continued working against mine. His solid arms enveloped me, and then he buried his face in my neck.  
“You’re quiet this morning,” I said, running my hands over the bare skin of his back. I let them continue down his backside, and then I hooked my leg over his hip, kissing his cheek.

He shook his head. “I just want to be like this,” he whispered.  
I frowned. “Did I miss something?”  
“I didn’t mean to wake you up. Why don’t you just go back to sleep?”

I leaned back against the pillow, pulling up his chin. His eyes were bloodshot, the skin around them blotchy and red. “What in the hell is wrong with you?” I asked, alarmed.  
He put one of my hands in his and kissed it, pressing his forehead against my neck. “Just go back to sleep, Pigeon. Please?”  
“Did something happen? Is it Niall?” With the last question, I sat up.

Even seeing the fear in my eyes, his expression didn’t change. He simply sighed and sat up with me, looking at my hand in his. “No…Niall’s fine. They got home around four this morning. They’re still in bed. It’s early, let’s just go back to sleep.”

Feeling my heart pounding against my chest, I knew there was no chance of falling back asleep. Harry put both hands on each side of my face and kissed me. His mouth moved differently, as if he were kissing me for the last time. He lowered me to the pillow, kissed me once more, and then rested his head on my chest, wrapping both arms tightly around me.

Every possible reason for Harry’s behavior flipped through my mind like television channels. I hugged him to me, afraid to ask. “Have you slept?”  
“I…couldn’t. I didn’t wanna…,” his voice trailed off.  
I kissed his forehead. “Whatever it is, we’ll get through it, okay? Why don’t you get some sleep? We’ll figure it out when you wake up.”

His head popped up and he scanned my face. I saw both mistrust and hope in his eyes. “What do you mean? That we’ll get through it?”  
My eyebrows pulled in, confused. I couldn’t imagine what had happened while I was sleeping that would cause him so much anguish. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m here.”  
“You’re here? As in you’re staying? With me?”  
I knew that my expression must have been ridiculous, but my head was spinning, from both the alcohol and Harry’s bizarre questions. “Yes. I thought we discussed this last night?”  
“We did,” he nodded, encouraged.

I searched the room with my eyes, thinking. His walls were no longer bare as they were when we had first met. They were now peppered with trinkets from places that we’d spent time together, and the white paint was interrupted by black frames holding pictures of me, us, Toto, and our group of friends. A larger frame of the two of us at my birthday party replaced the sombrero that once hung by a nail above his headboard.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “You thought I was going to wake up pissed at you, didn’t you? You thought I was going to leave?”  
He shrugged, making a poor attempt at the indifference that used to come so easily to him. “That is what you’re famous for.”  
“Is that what you’re so upset about? You stayed up all night worrying about what would happen when I woke up?”

He shifted as if his next words would be difficult. “I didn’t mean for last night to happen like that. I was a little drunk, and I followed you around the party like some fucking stalker, and then I dragged you out of there, against your will…and then we….,” he shook his head, clearly disgusted with the memories playing in his mind.  
“Had the best sex of my life?” I smiled, squeezing his hand.

Harry laughed once, the tension around his eyes slowly melting away. “So we’re okay?”  
I kissed him, touching the sides of his face with tenderness. “Yes, dummy. I promised, didn’t I? I told you everything you wanted to hear, we’re back together, and you’re still not happy?”  
His face compressed around his smile.  
“Baby, stop. I love you,” I said, smoothing the worried lines around his eyes. “This absurd stand-off could have been over at Thanksgiving, but…,”  
“Wait…what?” he interrupted, leaning back.  
“I was fully prepared to give in on Thanksgiving, but you said you were done trying to make me happy, and I was too proud to tell you that I wanted you back.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me? I was just trying to make it easier on you! Do you know how miserable I’ve been?”

I frowned. “You looked just fine after break.”  
“That was for you! I was afraid I’d lose you if I didn’t pretend to be okay with being friends. I could have been with you this whole time? What the fuck, Pigeon?”  
“I….” I couldn’t argue; he was right. I had made us both suffer, and I had no excuse. “I’m sorry.”  
“You’re sorry? I damn near drank myself to death, I could barely get out of bed, I shattered my phone into a million pieces on New Year’s Eve to keep from calling you… and you’re sorry?”

I bit my lip and nodded, ashamed. I had no idea what he’d been through, and hearing him say the words made a sharp pain twist inside my chest. “I’m so…so sorry.”  
“You’re forgiven,” he said with a grin. “Don’t ever do it again.”  
“I won’t. I promise.”  
He flashed his dimple and shook his head. “I fucking love you.”

Chapter 24: Smoke

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.  
Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.  
I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.  
NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Twenty-Four. I hope you enjoy it!  
Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)  
Thank you!  
Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

The weeks passed, and it was a surprise to me how quickly Easter was upon us. The expected stream of gossip and stares had vanished, and life had returned to normal. The basements of Cheshire University hadn’t held a fight in weeks. Ed made a point of keeping a low profile after the arrests had led to questions about what exactly had gone on that night, and Harry grew irritable waiting for a phone call to summon him to his last fight of the year; the fight that paid most of his bills for the summer, and well into the fall.

The snow was still thick on the ground, and on the Friday before break, one last snowball fight broke out on the crystalline lawn. Harry and I weaved through the flying ice to the cafeteria, and I held tight to his arm, trying to avoid both the snowballs and falling to the ground.

“They’re not going to hit you, Pidge. They know better,” Harry said, holding his red, cold nose to my cheek.  
“Their aim isn’t synonymous with their fear of your temper, Haz.”

He held me against his side, rubbing my coat sleeve with his hand as he guided me through the chaos. We came to an abrupt halt when a handful of girls screamed past as they were pelted by the merciless aim of the baseball team. Once they cleared the path, Harry led me safely to the door.

“See? I told you we’d make it,” he said with a smile. His amusement faded when a tightly packed snowball exploded against the door, just between our faces. Harry’s glare scanned the lawn, but the sheer numbers of students darting in every direction doused his urge to retaliate.

He pulled open the door, watching the melting snow slide down the painted metal to the ground. “Let’s get inside.”  
“Good idea,” I nodded. He led me by the hand down the buffet line, piling different steaming dishes on one tray. The cashier had given up her predictable baffled expression weeks before, used to our routine.

“Louis.” JJ nodded to me and then winked at Harry. “You guys have plans next week?”  
“We’re staying here. My brothers are coming in,” Harry said, distracted as he organized our lunches, dividing the small Styrofoam plates in front of us on the table.  
“I’m going to kill Max George!” Niall announced, shaking snow out of his hair as he approached.  
“Direct hit!” Zayn laughed. Niall shot him a warning glare and his laugh turned into a nervous chuckle. “I mean…what an asshole.”  
We laughed at his regretful expression as he watched Niall stomp to the buffet line, following quickly after.

“Zayn’s so whipped,” JJ said with a disgusted look on his face.  
“Niall’s a little uptight,” Harry explained. “He’s meeting Zayn’s parents this week.”  
JJ nodded, his eyebrows shooting up. “So they’re….”  
“There,” I said, nodding with him. “It’s permanent.”  
“Whoa,” JJ said. The shock didn’t leave his face as he picked at his food, and I could see the confusion swirl around him. We were all young, and JJ couldn’t wrap his head around Zayn’s commitment.  
“When you have it, JJ…you’ll get it,” Harry said, smiling at me.

The room was abuzz with excitement, from both the spectacle outside and the quickly approaching last hours before break. As the seats filled, the steady stream of chatter grew to a loud echo, the volume rising as everyone began talking over the noise.

By the time Zayn and Niall returned with their trays, they had made up. Niall happily sat in the empty seat next to me, prattling on about his impending meet-the parent’s moment. They would leave that evening for Zayn’s parents’, the perfect excuse for one of Niall’s infamous meltdowns.

I watched him pick at his bread as he fretted about what to pack and how much luggage he could take without appearing pretentious, but he seemed to be holding it together.  
“I told you, Baby. They’re gonna love you. Love you like I love you, love you,”  
Zayn said, kissing him just behind his ear. Niall took a breath and the corners of his mouth turned up in the way they always did when Zayn made him feel more at ease.

Harry’s phone shivered, causing it to glide a few inches across the table. He ignored it, regaling JJ with our first game of poker with his brothers. I glanced at the display, tapping Harry on the shoulder when I read the name.  
“Baby?”  
Without apology, he turned away from JJ and gave me his undivided attention. “Yeah, Pigeon?”  
“You might want to get that.”  
He looked down at his cell phone and sighed, “Or not.”  
“It could be important.”

He pursed his lips before holding the receiver to his ear. “What’s up, Ed?” His eyes searched the room as he listened, nodding occasionally. “This is my last fight, Ed. I’m not sure, yet. I won’t go without Pidge and Zayn’s leaving town. I know…I heard you. Hmmm…that’s not a bad idea, actually.”

My eyebrows pulled in, seeing his eyes brighten with whatever idea Ed had enlightened him with. When Harry hung up the phone, I stared at him expectantly. “It’s enough to pay rent for the next eight months. Ed got Jake Bugg. He’s trying to go pro.”  
“I haven’t seen him fight, have you?” Zayn asked, leaning forward.  
Harry nodded. “Just once in Glasgow. He’s good.”  
“Not good enough,” I said. Harry leaned in and kissed my forehead with soft appreciation. “I can stay home, Haz.”  
“No,” he said, shaking his head.  
“I don’t want you to get hit like you did last time because you’re worried about me.”  
“No, Pidge.”  
“I’ll wait up for you,” I smiled, trying to seem happier with the idea than I felt.  
“I’m going to ask George to come. He’s the only one I’d trust so I can concentrate on the fight.”  
“Thanks a lot, asshole,” Zayn grumbled.  
“Hey, you had your chance,” Harry said, only half-teasing.

Zayn’s mouth pulled to the side with chagrin. He still felt at fault for the night at Hellerton. He apologized to me daily for weeks, but his guilt finally became manageable enough for him to suffer in silence. Niall and I tried to convince him that he wasn’t to blame, but Harry would always hold him accountable.

“Zayn, it wasn’t your fault. You pulled him off of me, remember?” I said, reaching around Niall to pat his arm. I turned to Harry, “When is the fight?”  
“Next week sometime,” he shrugged. “I want you there. I need you there.”  
I smiled, resting my chin on his shoulder. “Then I’ll be there.”

Harry walked me to class, his grip tensing a few times when my feet slipped on the ice. “You should be more careful,” he teased.  
“I’m doing it on purpose. You’re such a sucker.”  
“If you want my arms around you, all you have to do is ask,” he said, pulling me into his chest.

We were oblivious to the students passing and the snowballs flying overhead as he pressed his lips against mine. My feet left the ground and he continued to kiss me, carrying me with ease across campus. When he finally set me on my feet in front of the door of my classroom, he shook his head.  
“When we make our schedules for next semester, it would be more convenient if we had more classes together.”  
“I’ll work on that,” I said, giving him one last kiss before making my way to my seat.

I looked up, and Harry gave me one last smile before making his way to his class in the next building. The students around me were as used to our shameless displays of affection as his class was used to him being a few minutes late.

I was surprised that the time ticked by so quickly. I turned in my last test of the day and made my way to Morgan Hall. Stan was sitting in his usual spot on the bed, reading, as I rifled through my drawers for a few needed items.  
“You going out of town?” Stan asked.  
“No, I just needed a few things. I’m headed over to the Science building to pick up Haz, and then I’ll be at the apartment all week.”  
“I figured,” he said, keeping his eyes on the pages of his book.  
“Have a good break, Stan.”  
“Mmmhmm.”

The campus was nearly empty, with only a few stragglers left. When I turned the corner, I saw Harry standing outside, finishing a cigarette. He wore a knit cap over his curls and one hand was shoved in the pocket of his worn, dark brown leather jacket. Smoke drifted from his nostrils as he looked down to the ground, deep in thought.

It wasn’t until I was just a few feet from him that I noticed how distracted he was. “What’s on your mind, Baby?” I asked. He didn’t look up. “Harry?”  
His lashes fluttered when my voice registered and the troubled expression was replaced with a contrived smile. “Hey, Pigeon.”  
“Everything okay?”  
“It is now,” he said, pulling me against him.

“Okay. What’s up?” I said with a raised eyebrow and a frown, making a show of my scepticism.  
“Just have a lot on my mind,” he sighed. When I waited expectantly, he continued. “This week, the fight, you being there….”  
“I told you I would stay home.”  
“I need you there, Pidge,” he said, flicking his cigarette to the ground. He watched it disappear into a deep footprint in the snow and then cupped his hand around mine, pulling me toward the parking lot.  
“Have you talked to George?” I asked.  
He shook his head. “I’m waiting for him to call me back.”  
Niall rolled down the window and poked his head out of Zayn’s Charger. “Hurry up! It’s freaking freezing!”

Harry smiled and picked up the pace, opening the door for me to slide in. Zayn and Niall repeated the same conversation they’d had since he learned he would be meeting Zayn’s parents while I watched Harry stare out of the window. Just as we pulled into the parking lot of the apartment, Harry’s phone rang.

“What the fuck, George?” he answered. “I called you four hours ago, it’s not like you’re productive at work or anything. Whatever. Listen, I need a favour. I’ve got a fight next week. I need you to go. I don’t know when it is, but when I call you, I need you there within an hour. Can you do that for me? Can you do it or not, douche bag? Because I need you to keep an eye on Pigeon. Some asshole put his hands on him last time and… yeah.” His voice lowered to a frightening tone. “I took care of it. So if I call…? Thanks, G.”

Harry clicked his phone shut and leaned his head against the back of the seat.  
“Relieved?” Zayn asked, watching Harry in the rear view mirror.  
“Yeah. I wasn’t sure how I was going to do it without him there.”  
“I told you,” I began.  
“Pidge, how many times do I have to say it?” he frowned.  
I shook my head at his impatient tone. “I don’t understand it, though. You didn’t need me there before.”

His fingers lightly grazed my cheek. “I didn’t know you before. When you’re not there, I can’t concentrate. I’m wondering where you are, what you’re doing…if you’re there and I can see you, I can focus. I know it’s crazy, but that’s how it is.”  
“And crazy is exactly the way I like it,” I smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips.  
“Obviously,” Niall muttered under his breath.

xxxx

In the shadows of Keaton Hall, Harry held me tight against his side. The steam from my breath entangled with his in the cold night air, and I could hear the low conversations of those filtering in a side door a few feet away, oblivious to our presence.

Keaton was the oldest building at Eastern, and although The Circle had been held there before, I was uneasy about the venue. Ed expected a full house, and Keaton wasn’t the most spacious of basements on campus. Beams formed a grid along the aging brick walls, just one sign of the renovations taking place inside.

“This is one of the worst ideas Ed has had yet,” Harry grumbled.  
“It’s too late to change it, now,” I said, looking up at the scaffolds.

Harry’s cell phone lit up and he popped it open. His face was tinged with blue against the display, and I could finally see the two worry lines between his eyebrows I already knew were there. He clicked buttons and then snapped the phone shut, gripping me tighter.

“You seem nervous tonight,” I whispered.  
“I’ll feel better when George gets his punk ass here.”  
“I’m here, you whiny little girl,” George said in a hushed voice. I could barely see his outline in the darkness, but his smile gleamed in the moonlight.  
“How ya been, bro?” he said. He hugged me with one arm, and then playfully shoved Harry with the other.  
“I’m good, George.”

Harry immediately relaxed, and then he led me by the hand to the back of the building.  
“If the cops show and we get separated, meet me at Morgan Hall, okay?” Harry said to his brother. We stopped at an open window low to the ground, the signal that Ed was inside and waiting.

“You’re fuckin’ with me,” George said, staring down at the window. “Louis’s barely gonna fit through there.”  
“You’ll fit,” Harry assured him, crawling down into the blackness inside. Like so many times before, I leaned down and pushed myself backwards, knowing Harry would catch me.

We waited for a few moments, and then George grunted as he pushed off the ledge and landed on the floor, nearly losing his balance as his feet hit the concrete.  
“You’re lucky I love Louis. I wouldn’t do this shit for just anyone,” George grumbled, brushing off his shirt.  
Harry jumped up, pulling the window closed with one quick movement. “This way,” he said, leading us through the dark.

Hallway after hallway, I gripped Harry’s hand in mine, feeling George pinching the fabric of my shirt. I could hear small pieces of gravel scrape the concrete and I shuffled along the floor. I felt my eyes widen, trying to adjust to the blackness of the basement, but there was no light to help them focus.

George sighed after the third turn. “We’re never gonna find our way out of here.”  
“Just follow me out. It’ll be fine,” Harry said, irritated with George’s complaining.

When the hallway grew lighter, I knew we were close. When the low roar of the crowd came to a feverish pitch of numbers and names, I knew we had arrived. The room where Harry waited to be called usually had only one lantern and one chair, but with the renovations, it was full of desks and chairs and random equipment covered in white sheets.

Harry and George discussed strategy for the fight as I peeked outside. It was as packed and chaotic as the last fight, but with less room. Furniture covered in dusty sheets lined the edges of the walls, pushed aside to make room for the spectators. The room was darker than usual, and I guessed that Ed wanted to be careful not to draw attention to our whereabouts. Lanterns hung from the ceilings, creating a dingy glow on the cash being held high as bets were still being called.

“Pigeon, did you hear me?” Harry said, touching my arm.  
“What?” I said, blinking.  
“I want you to stand by this doorway, okay? Keep hold of George’s arm at all times.”  
“I won’t move. I promise.”

Harry smiled, his perfect dimple sinking into his cheek. “Now you look nervous.”  
I glanced to the doorway and then back to him. “I don’t have a good feeling about this, Haz. Not about the fight, but…something. This place gives me the creeps.”  
“We won’t be here long,” Harry assured me. Ed’s voice came over the horn, and then a pair of warm, familiar hands were on each side of my face. “I love you,” he said, as he lifted me off the floor, squeezing me to him as he kissed me. He lowered me to the ground and hooked my arm around George. “Don’t take your eyes off of him,” he said to his brother. “Even for a second, this place will get crazy once the fight starts.”

“…so let’s welcome tonight’s contender…JAKE BUGG!”  
“I’ll guard him with my life, little brother,” George said, tugging on my arm. “Now go kick this guy’s ass and let’s get out of here.”  
“…HARRY MAD DOG STYLES!” Ed yelled through the horn.

The volume was deafening as Harry made his way through the crowd. I looked up to George, who had the tiniest crook of a smile on his face. Anyone else might not have noticed, but I could see the pride in his eyes.

When Harry reached the centre of The Circle, I swallowed. Jake wasn’t much bigger, but he looked different than anyone Harry had fought before, including the man he fought in Vegas. He wasn’t trying to intimidate Harry with a severe stare like the others; he was studying him, preparing the fight in his mind. As analytical as his eyes were, they were also absence of reason. I knew before the fight began that Harry had more than a fight on his hands, he was standing in front of a demon.

Harry seemed to notice the difference as well. His usual smirk was gone, in its place an intense stare. When the horn sounded, Jake attacked.  
“Jesus,” I said, gripping George’s arm.

George moved as Harry did, as if they were one. I tensed with each swing Jake threw, fighting the urge to shut my eyes. There were no wasted movements; Jake was cunning and precise. All of Harry’s other fights seemed sloppy in comparison. The raw strength behind the punches alone were awe-inspiring, as if the whole thing had been choreographed and practiced to perfection.

The air in the room was heavy and stagnate; the dust from the sheets had been disturbed and caught in my throat each time I gasped. The longer the fight lasted, the worse the ominous feeling became. I couldn’t shake it, and yet I forced myself to stay in place so Harry could concentrate.

In one moment, I was hypnotized by the spectacle in the middle of the basement, in the next, I was shoved from behind. My head jerked back with the blow, but I tightened my grip, refusing to budge from my promised spot. George turned and grabbed the shirts of two men behind us and tossed them to the ground as though they were rag dolls.  
“Back the fuck up or I’ll kill you!” he yelled to those staring at the fallen men. I gripped his arm tighter and he patted my hand. “I got ya, Louis. Just watch the fight.”

Harry was doing well, and I sighed when he drew first blood. The crowd grew louder, but George’s warning kept those around us at a safe distance. Harry landed a solid punch and then glanced at me, quickly returning his attention to Jake. His movements were lithe, almost calculating, seeming to predict Jake’s attacks before he made them.

Noticeably impatient, Jake wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him to the ground. As one unit, the crowd surrounding the make-shift ring tightened around them, leaning in as the action fell to the floor.  
“I can’t see him, George!” I cried as I bounced on my tip toes.

George looked around, finding Ed’s wooden chair. In a dance-like motion, he passed me from one arm to the other, helping me as I climbed above the mob. “Can you see him?”  
“Yeah!” I said, holding George’s arm for balance. “He’s on top, but Jake’s legs are around his neck!”  
George leaned forward on his toes, cupping his free hand around his mouth, “SLAM HIS ASS, HARRY!”

I glanced down to George and then leaned forward to get a better look at the men on the floor. Suddenly Harry was on his feet, Jake holding tight around Harry’s neck with his legs. Harry fell on his knees, slamming Jake’s back and head against the concrete in a devastating blow. Jake’s legs went limp, releasing Harry’ neck, and then Harry reared back his elbow, pummelling Jake over and over with his clenched fist until Ed pulled him away, throwing the red square on Jake’s flaccid body.

The room erupted, cheering as Ed lifted Harry’s hand into the air. George hugged my legs, calling out victory to his brother. Harry looked up at me with a broad, bloody smile; his right eye had already begun to swell.

As the money passed hands and the crowd began to meander about, preparing to leave, my eyes drifted to a wildly flickering lantern swaying back and forth in the corner of the room behind Harry. Liquid was dripping from its base, soaking the sheet below it. My stomach sank.  
“George?”

Catching his attention, I pointed to the corner. In that moment, the lantern fell from its clip, crashing into the sheet below, immediately bursting into flames.  
“Holy shit!” George said, gripping my legs.

A few men around the fire jumped back, watching in awe as the flames crawled to the adjacent sheet. Black smoke bellowed from the corner, and in unison, every person in the room flew into a panic, pushing their way to the exits. My eyes met Harry’s, and a look of terror distorted his face. “Louis!” he screamed, pushing at the sea of people between us.  
“C’mon!” George yelled, pulling me from the chair to his side.

The room darkened, and a loud popping noise sounded from another side of the room. The other lanterns were igniting and adding to the fire in small explosions. George grabbed my arm, pulling me behind him as he tried to force his way through the crowd. “We can’t get out that way! We’ll have to go back the way we came!” I cried, resisting.

George looked around, forming a plan of escape in the centre of the confusion. I looked to Harry again, watching as he tried to make his way across the room. As the crowd surged, Harry was pressed farther and farther away. The excited cheering from before was now horrified shrieks of fear and desperation as everyone fought to reach the exits.

George pulled me to the doorway, and I looked back. “Harry!” I yelled, reaching out for him. He was coughing, waving the smoke away.  
“This way, Haz!” George called to him.  
“Just get him out of here, George! Get Pigeon out!” he said, coughing.  
Conflicted, George looked down to me. I could see the fear in his eyes. “I don’t know the way out.”

I looked to Harry once more, his form flickering behind the flames that had spread between us. “Harry!”  
“Just go! I’ll catch up to you outside!” His voice was drowned out by the chaos around us, and I gripped George’s sleeve.  
“This way, George!” I said, feeling the tears and smoke burn my eyes. Dozens of panicked people were between Harry and his only escape.

I tugged on George’s hand, shoving anyone in my path. We reached the doorway, and then I looked back and forth. Two dark hallways were dimly lit by the fire behind us. “This way!” I said, pulling on his hand again.  
“You sure?” George asked, his voice thick with doubt and fear.  
“C’mon!” I said, tugging on him again.

The farther we ran, the darker the rooms became. After a few moments, my breaths were easier as we left the smoke behind, but the screams didn’t subside, louder and more frantic than before. The horrific sounds behind us fuelled my determination, keeping my steps quick and purposeful. By the second turn, we were walking blindly through the darkness. I held my hand in front of me, feeling along the wall with my free hand, gripping George’s hand with the other.

“Do you think he got out?” George asked. His question undermined my focus, and I tried to push the answer from my mind.  
“Keep moving,” I choked out.

George resisted for a moment, but when I tugged on him again, a light flickered. He held up a lighter, squinting into the small space for the way out. I followed the light as he waved it around the room, and gasped when a doorway came into view. “This way!” I said, tugging on him again.

As I rushed through to the next room, a wall of people crashed into me, throwing me to the ground. Three women and two men, all with dirty faces and wide, frightened eyes looked down at me. One of the boys reached down to help me up. “There’s some windows down here we can get out of!” he said.  
“We just came from that way, there’s nothing down there,” I said, shaking my head.  
“You must have missed it. I know they’re this way!”

George tugged on my hand. “C’mon, Louis, they know the way out!”  
I shook my head. “We came in this way with Harry. I know it.”  
He tightened his grip. “I told Harry I wouldn’t let you out of my sight. We’re going with them.”  
“George, we’ve been down that way…there were no windows!”  
“Let’s go, Jason!” a girl cried.  
“We’re going,” Jason said, looking to George.

George tugged on my hand again and I pulled away. “George, please! It’s this way, I promise!”  
“I’m going with them,” he said, “Please come with me.”  
I shook my head, tears flowing down my cheeks. “I’ve been here before. That’s not the way out!”  
“You’re coming with me!” he yelled, pulling on my arm.  
“George, stop! We’re going the wrong way!” I cried.

My feet slid across the concrete as he pulled me along, and when the smell of smoke grew stronger, I yanked away, running in the opposite direction. “LOUIS! LOUIS!” George called.  
I kept running, holding my hands out in front of me, anticipating a wall.  
“Come on! he’s gonna get you killed!” a girl said.

My shoulder crashed into a corner and I spun around, falling to the ground. I crawled along the floor, holding my trembling hand in front of me. When my fingers touched sheet rock, I followed it up, rising to my feet. The corner of a doorway materialized under my touch and I followed it into the next room. The darkness was endless, but I willed away the panic, carefully keeping my footsteps straight, reaching out for the next wall.

Several minutes passed by, and I felt the fear well up inside me as the wails from behind rung in my ears. “Please,” I whispered in the blackness, “let this be the way out.” I felt another corner of a doorway, and when I made my way through, a silver stream of light glowed before me. Moonlight filtered through the glass of the window, and a sob forced its way from my throat.

“G-GEORGE! It’s here!” I called behind me. “GEORGE!” I squinted my eyes, seeing a tiny bit of movement in the distance. “George?” I called out, my heart beat fluttering wildly in my chest. Within moments, shadows danced against the walls, and my eyes widened with horror when I realized what I thought were people, was actually the flickering light of flames. “Oh my God,” I said, looking up at the window. Harry had closed it behind us, and it was too high for me to reach.

I looked around for something to stand on. The room was lined with wooden furniture covered in white sheets. The same sheets that would feed the fire until the room turned into an inferno. I grabbed a piece of white cloth, yanking it from a desk. Dust clouded around me as threw the sheet to the ground and lugged the bulky wood across the room to the space beneath the window. I shoved it next to the wall and climbed up, coughing with the smoke that was slowly seeping into the room. The window was still a few feet above me.

I grunted as I tried to shove it open, clumsily twisting the lock back and forth between each push. It wouldn’t budge. “Come on, dammit!” I yelled, leaning into my arms. I leaned back, using my body weight with the little momentum I could manage to force it open. When that didn’t work, I slid my nails under the edges, pulling until I thought my nails had pulled away from the skin. Light flashed from the corner of my eye, and I cried out when I saw the fire barrelling down the white sheets lining the hallway I had travelled just moments before.

I looked up at the window, once again digging my nails into the edges. Blood dripped from my fingertips, the metal edges sinking into my flesh. Instinct overcame all other senses, and my hands balled into fists, ramming into the glass. A small crack splintered across the pane, along with my blood smearing and spattering with each blow. I hammered the glass once more with my fist, and then pulled off my shoe, slamming it with full force.

Sirens wailed in the distance and I sobbed, beating my palms against the window. The rest of my life was just a few inches away, on the other side of the glass. I clawed at the edges once more, and then began slapping the glass with both palms.

“HELP ME!” I screamed, seeing the flames draw nearer. “SOMEBODY HELP ME!”  
A faint cough sputtered behind me. “Pigeon?”  
I flipped around to the familiar voice. Harry appeared in a doorway behind me, his face and clothes covered in soot.  
“HARRY!” I cried. I scrambled off the desk and ran across the floor to where he stood, exhausted and filthy.

I slammed into him, and he wrapped his arms around me, coughing as he gasped for air. His hands grabbed my cheeks. “Where’s George?” he said, his voice raspy and weak.  
“He followed them!” I bawled, tears streaming down my face. “I tried to get him to come with me, but he wouldn’t come!”

Harry looked down at the approaching fire and his eyebrows pulled in. I sucked in a breath, coughing when smoke filled my lungs. He looked down at me, his eyes filling with tears. “I’m gonna get us outta here, Pidge.” His lips pressed against mine in one quick, firm movement, and then he climbed on top of my make-shift ladder.

He pushed at the window, and then twisted the lock, the muscles of his arms quivering as he used all of his strength against the glass. “Get back, Louis! I’m gonna break the glass!”  
Afraid to move, I could only manage one step away from our only way out. Harry’s elbow bent as he reared back his fist, yelling as he rammed it into the window. I turned away, shielding my face with my bloody hands as the glass shattered above me.

“Come on!” he yelled, holding his hand out to me. The heat from the fire took over the room, and I soared into the air as he lifted me from the ground and pushed me outside. I waited on my knees as Harry climbed out, and then helped him to his feet. The sirens were blaring from the other side of the building, and red and blue lights from fire engines and police cruisers danced across the brick on the adjacent buildings.

We ran to the crowd of people standing in front of the building, scanning the dirty faces for George. Harry yelled his brother’s name, his voice becoming more and more hopeless with each call. He pulled out his cell phone to check for a missed call and then slammed it shut, covering his mouth with his blackened hand.

“GEORGE!” Harry screamed, stretching his neck as he searched the crowd. Those that had escaped were hugging and whimpering behind the emergency vehicles, watching in horror as the pumper truck shot water through the windows and fire-fighters ran inside, pulling hoses behind them.

Harry ran his hand over the stubble on his scalp, shaking his head. “He didn’t get out,” he whispered. “He didn’t get out, Pidge.” My breath caught as I watched the soot on his cheeks streak with his tears. He fell to his knees and I fell with him.  
“George’s smart, Haz. He got out. He had to have found a different way,” I said, trying to convince myself as well. Harry collapsed into my lap, gripping my shirt with both fists. I held him. I didn’t know what else to do.

An hour had passed. We watched with waning hope as the fire-fighters brought out two people, and then continuously came out empty handed. As the paramedics tended to the injured and ambulances tore into the night with burn victims, we waited. Half an hour later, the bodies they were returning with were beyond saving. The ground was lined with casualties, far outnumbering those of us that had escaped. Harry’s eyes didn’t leave the door, waiting for them to pull his brother from the ashes.

“Harry?”

We turned at the same time to see Ed standing beside us. Harry stood up, pulling me along with him.  
“I’m glad to see you guys made it out,” Ed said, looking stunned and bewildered. “Where’s George?”

Harry didn’t answer.

Our eyes returned to the charred remains of Keaton Hall, the thick black smoke still billowing from the windows. I buried my face into Harry’s chest, shutting my eyes tight, hoping at any moment I would wake up.

“I have to uh…I have to call my dad,” Harry said, his eyebrows pulling together as he opened his cell phone.  
I took a breath, hoping my voice would sound stronger than I felt. “Maybe you should wait, Harry. We don’t know anything, yet.”

His eyes didn’t leave the number pad, and his lip quivered. “This ain’t fucking right. He shoulda never been there.”  
“It was an accident, Harry. You couldn’t have known something like this was going to happen,” I said, touching his cheek.

His face compressed, his eyes shutting tight. He took in a deep breath and began to dial his father’s number.

Chapter 25: Jet Plane

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.  
Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.  
I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.  
NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Twenty-Five. I hope you enjoy it!  
Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)  
Thank you!  
Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

The numbers on the screen were replaced with a name as the phone began to ring, and Harry’s eyes widened when he read the display. The phone was at his ear with a blurring movement.

“George?” A surprised laugh escaped his lips, and a smile broke out on his face as he looked at me, “It’s George!” I gasped and squeezed his arm as he spoke. “Where are you? What do you mean you’re at Morgan? I’ll be there in a second, don’t you fucking move!”

I surged forward, my feet struggling to keep up with Harry as he sprinted across the campus, dragging me behind him. When we reached Morgan, my lungs were screaming for air. George ran down the steps, crashing into both of us.

“Jesus H. Christ, brother! I thought you were toast!” George said, squeezing us so tightly I couldn’t breathe.  
“You ASSHOLE!” Harry screamed, shoving his brother away. “I thought you were fucking dead! I’ve been waiting for the fire fighters to carry your charred body from Keaton!”

Harry frowned at George for a moment, and then pulled him into a hug. His arm shot out, fumbling around until he felt my shirt, and then pulled me into a hug as well. After several moments, Harry released George, keeping me close beside him.  
George looked at me with an apologetic frown. “I’m sorry, Louis. I panicked.”  
I shook my head. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”  
“Me? I would have been better off dead if Harry had seen me come out of that building without you. I tried to find you after you ran off, but then I got lost and had to find another way. I walked along the building looking for that window, but I ran into some cops and they made me leave. I’ve been flippin’ the fuck OUT over here!” he said, running his hand over his equally as curly hair.

Harry wiped my cheeks with his thumbs, and then pulled up his shirt, using it to wipe the soot from his face. “Let’s get out of here. The cops are going to be crawling all over the place soon.”

After hugging his brother once more, we walked to Niall’s Honda. Harry watched me buckle my seat belt and then frowned when I coughed. “Maybe I should take you to the hospital. Get you checked out.”  
“I’m fine,” I said, interlacing my fingers in his. I looked down, seeing a deep cut across his knuckles. “Is that from the fight or the window?”  
“The window,” he answered, frowning at my bloodied nails.  
“You saved my life, you know.”  
His eyebrows pulled together. “I wasn’t leaving without you.”  
“I knew you’d come,” I smiled, squeezing his fingers between mine.

We held hands until we arrived at the apartment. I couldn’t tell whose blood was whose as I washed the crimson and ash from my skin in the shower. Falling into Harry’s bed, I could still smell the stench of smoke and smouldering skin.  
“Here,” he said, handing me a short glass filled with amber liquid, “It’ll help you relax.”  
“I’m not tired.”

He held out the glass again. His eyes were exhausted, blood shot and heavy. “Just try to get some rest, Pidge.”  
“I’m almost afraid to close my eyes,” I said, taking the glass and gulping the liquid down.

He took the glass and set it on the night stand, sitting beside me. We sat in silence, letting the last hours sink in. I shut my eyes tight when the memories of the terrified cries of those trapped in the basement filled my mind. I wasn’t sure how long it would take me to forget, or if I ever would.

Harry’s warm hand on my knee pulled me from my conscious nightmare. “A lot of people died tonight.”  
“I know.”  
“We won’t find out until tomorrow just how many.”  
“George and I passed a group of kids on the way out. I wonder if they made it. They looked so scared….”

I felt the tears fill my eyes, but before they touched my cheeks, Harry’s solid arms were surrounding me. Immediately I felt protected, flush against his skin. Feeling so at home in his arms had once terrified me, but in that moment, I was grateful that I could feel so safe after experiencing something so horrific. There was only one reason I could ever feel that way with anyone.

I belonged to him.

It was then that I knew. Without a doubt in my mind, without worry of what others would think, and having no fear of mistakes or consequences, I smiled at the words I would say.

“Harry?” I said against his chest.  
“What, Baby?” he whispered into my hair.

Our phones rang in unison, and I handed his to him as I answered mine.  
“Hello?”  
“LOUIS?” Niall shrieked.  
“I’m okay, Niall. We’re all okay.”  
“We just heard! It’s all over the news!”

I could hear Harry explaining to Zayn next to me, and I tried my best to reassure Niall. Fielding dozens of his questions, trying to keep my voice steady while recounting the scariest moments of my life, I relaxed the second Harry covered my hand with his.

It seemed I was telling someone else’s story, sitting in the comfort of Harry’s apartment, a million miles away from the nightmare that could have killed us. Niall wept when I finished, realizing how close we came to losing our lives.

“I’m going to start packing now. We’ll be home first thing in the morning,” Niall sniffed.  
“Niall, don’t leave early. We’re fine.”  
“I have to see you. I have to hug you so I’ll know you’re all right,” he cried.  
“We’re fine. You can hug me on Friday.”  
He sniffed again. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Have a good time.”

Harry looked at me and then pressed the phone tight against his ear, “Better hug your boy, Zayn. He sounds upset. I know man…me too. See you soon.”

I hung up seconds before Harry did, and we sat in silence for a moment, still processing what had happened. After several moments, Harry leaned back against his pillow, and then pulled me against his chest.  
“Niall all right?” he asked, staring up at the ceiling.  
“He’s upset. He’ll be okay.”  
“I’m glad they weren’t there.”

I clenched my teeth. I hadn’t even thought about what might have happened had they not stayed with Zayn’s parents. My mind flashed to the terrified expressions of the girls in the basement, fighting against the men to escape. Niall’s frightened eyes replaced the nameless ones in that room. I felt nauseous thinking about his beautiful blonde hair soiled and singed along with the rest of the bodies laid out on the lawn.

“Me too,” I said with a shiver.  
“I’m sorry. You’ve been through a lot tonight. I don’t need to add anything else to your plate.”  
“You were there, too, Haz.”

He was quiet for several moments, and just when I opened my mouth to speak again, he took a deep breath.  
“I don’t get scared very often,” he said finally. “I was scared the first morning I woke up and you weren’t here. I was scared when you left me after Vegas. I was scared when I thought I was going to have to tell my dad that George had died in that building. But when I saw you across the flames in that basement…I was terrified. I made it to the door, was a few feet from the exit, and I couldn’t leave.”  
“What do you mean? Are you crazy?” I said, my head jerking up to look into his eyes.  
“I’ve never been so clear about anything in my life. I turned around, made my way to that room you were in, and there you were. Nothing else mattered. I didn’t even know if we would make it out or not, I just wanted to be where you were, whatever that meant. The only thing I’m afraid of is a life without you, Pigeon.”

I leaned up, kissing his lips tenderly. When our mouths parted, I smiled. “Then you have nothing to be afraid of. We’re forever.”  
He sighed. “I’d do it all over again, you know. I wouldn’t trade one second if it meant we were right here, in this moment.”

My eyes felt heavy, and I took in a deep breath. My lungs protested, still burning from the smoke. I coughed a bit, and then relaxed, feeling Harry’s warm lips against my forehead. His hand glided over my damp hair, and I could hear his heart beating steady in his chest.

“This is it,” he said with a sigh.  
“What?”  
“The moment. When I watch you sleeping…that peace on your face? This is it. I haven’t had it since before my mom died, but I can feel it again.” He took another deep breath and pulled me closer. “I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn’t something about you at all. It was just you.”

The corner of my mouth turned up as I buried my face into his chest. “It’s us, Haz. Nothing makes sense unless we’re together. Have you noticed that?”  
“Noticed? I’ve been telling you that all year!” he teased. “It’s official. Bimbos, fights, leaving, Liam, Vegas…even fires…our relationship can withstand anything.”

I lifted my head up once more, noticing the contentment in his eyes as he looked at me. It was similar to the peace I had seen on his face after I lost the bet to stay with him in the apartment, after I told him I loved him for the first time, and the morning after the Valentine’s dance. It was similar, but different. This was absolute—permanent. The cautious hope had vanished from his eyes, unqualified trust taking its place.

I recognized it only because his eyes mirrored what I was feeling. “Vegas?” I asked.  
His brow furrowed, unsure of where I was headed. “Yeah?”  
“Have you thought about going back?”  
His eyebrows shot up. “I don’t think that’s a good idea for me.”  
“What if we just went for a night?”

He looked around the dark room, confused. “A night?”  
“Marry me,” I said without hesitation. I was surprised at how quickly and easily the words came.  
His mouth spread into a broad smile. “When?”  
I shrugged. “We can book a flight tomorrow. It’s Spring Break. I don’t have anything going on tomorrow, do you?”

“I’m callin’ your bluff,” he said, reaching for his phone. “Thomas Cook?,” he said, watching my reaction closely as he was connected. “I need two tickets to Vegas, please. Tomorrow. Hmmmm…,” he looked at me, waiting for me to change my mind. “Two days, round trip. Whatever you have.”

I rested my chin on his chest, waiting for him to book the tickets. The longer I let him stay on the phone, the wider his smile became. “Yeah…uh, hold on a minute,” he said, pointing to his wallet. “Grab my card, would ya, Pidge?” He waited again for my reaction. I happily leaned over, pulled his credit card from his wallet and handed it to him.

Harry called out the numbers to the agent, glancing up at me after each set. When he gave the expiration date and saw my lack of protesting, he pressed his lips together. “Er, yes ma’m. We’ll just pick them up at the desk. Thank you.”

He handed me his phone and I sat it on the night table, waiting for him to speak. “You just asked me to marry you,” he said, still waiting for me to admit some kind of trickery.  
“I know.”  
“That was the real deal, you know. I just booked two tickets to Vegas for noon tomorrow. So that means we’re getting married in two days.”  
“Thank you.”

His eyes narrowed. “You’re going to be Mr. Styles when you start classes on Monday.”  
“Oh,” I said, looking around.  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “Second thoughts?”  
“I’m going to have some serious paperwork to change next week.”

He nodded slowly, cautiously hopeful. “You’re going to marry me the day after tomorrow?”  
I smiled. “Uh huh.”  
“You’re serious?”  
“Yep.”  
“I fucking love you!” He grabbed each side of my face, slamming his lips against mine. “I love you so much, Pigeon,” he said, kissing me over and over.  
“Just remember that in fifty years when I’m still kicking your ass in poker,” I giggled.

He smiled, triumphant. “If it means sixty or seventy years with you, Baby…you have my full permission to do your worst.”  
I raised one eyebrow, “You’re gonna regret that.”  
“You wanna bet?”  
I smiled with as much deviance as I could muster. “Are you confident enough to bet that shiny bike outside?”  
He shook his head, a serious expression replacing the teasing smile he had just seconds before. “I’ll put in everything I have. I don’t regret a single second with you, Pidge, and I never will.”

I held out my hand and he took it without hesitation, shaking it once, and then bringing it to his mouth, pressing his lips tenderly against my knuckles. The room was quiet, his lips leaving my skin and the air escaping his lungs the only sound.

“Louis Styles…,” he said, his smile beaming in the moonlight.  
I pressed my cheek against his bare chest. “Harry and Louis Styles. Has a nice ring to it.”  
“Ring?” he said, frowning.  
“We’ll worry about rings later, Baby. I sort of sprung this on you.”  
“Uh…,” he trailed off, watching me for the reaction he expected.  
“What?” I asked, feeling myself tense.  
“Don’t freak out,” he said as he shifted nervously. His grip around me tightened. “I kind of…already took care of that part.”  
“What part?” I said, my head craning to see his face.  
He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. “You’re going to freak out.”  
“Harry….”

I frowned as he pulled one arm away from me, reaching for the drawer of his night stand. He felt around for a moment and I blew my damp fringe from my eyes.  
“What? You bought condoms?”  
He laughed once, “No, Baby.” His eyebrows pulled together as he made more of an effort, reaching farther into the drawer. Once he found what he was looking for, his focus changed, and he watched me as he pulled a small box from its hiding place.

I looked down as he placed the small velvet square on his chest, reaching behind him to rest his head on his arm.  
“What’s that?” I asked.  
“What does it look like?”  
“Okay. Let me rephrase the question….when did you get that?”  
Harry inhaled, and as he did, the box rose with his chest, and fell when he pushed the air from his lungs. “A while ago.”  
“Haz…,”  
“I just happened to see it one day…and I knew there was only one place it could belong…on your perfect little finger.”  
“One day when?”  
“Does it matter?” he rebutted. He squirmed a bit, and I couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Can I see it?” I smiled, suddenly feeling a bit giddy.  
His smile matched mine, and he looked to the box. “Open it.”

I touched it with one finger, feeling the lush velvet under my fingertip. I grasped the golden seal with both hands, slowly pulling the lid open. A glimmer caught my eye and I slammed the lid shut.  
“HARRY!” I wailed.  
“I knew you’d freak out!” he said, sitting up and cupping his hands over mine.

I could feel the box pressing against both of my palms, feeling like a prickly grenade that could detonate at any moment. I closed my eyes and shook my head. “Are you insane?”  
“I know. I know what you’re thinking, but I had to. It was The One. And I was right! I haven’t seen one since that was as perfect as this one!”

My eyes popped open and instead of the anxious pair of green eyes I expected, he was beaming with pride. He gently peeled my hands from the case and pulled the lid open; pulling the ring from the tiny slit that held it in place. The three small round diamonds glittered even in the dim light, catching the moonlight in every facet.

“It’s….my God, it’s amazing,” I whispered as he took my left hand in his.  
“Can I put it on your finger?” he asked, peering up at me. When I nodded, he pressed his lips together, sliding the silver band over my knuckle, holding it in place for a moment before letting go. “Now it’s amazing.”

We both stared at my hand for a moment, equally shocked at the contrast of the diamonds sitting atop my small, slender finger. The band spanned the bottom of my finger, splitting in two on each side as it diamonds lining each sliver of white gold. “You could have put a down payment on a car for this,” I said under my breath, unable to put any strength behind my voice.

My eyes followed my hand as Harry brought it up to his lips. “I’ve imagined what this would look like on your hand a million times. Now that it’s there….”  
“What?” I smiled, watching him stare at my hand with an emotional grin.  
He looked up at me. “I thought I was going to have to sweat five years before I’d feel like this.”  
“I wanted it as much as you did. I’ve just got a hell of a poker face,” I smiled, pressing my lips against his.

A Beautiful Disaster

Kerryrebeccax

Chapter 26: Finally

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.  
Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.  
I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.  
NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s chapter Twenty-Six. I hope you enjoy it!  
Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)  
Thank you!  
Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

This swaps POV half way though, thought you might wanna know what Harry’s thinking ;)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Harry squeezed my hand as I held my breath. I tried to keep my face smooth, but when I cringed, his grip became tighter. The white ceiling was tarnished in some places by leak stains. Other than that, the room was immaculate. No clutter, no utensils strewn about. Everything had its place, which made me feel moderately at ease about the situation. I had made the decision. I would go through with it.

“Baby…,” Harry said, frowning.  
“I can do this,” I said, staring at spots in the ceiling. I jumped when fingertips touched my skin, but I tried not to tense. I could see the worry in Harry’s eyes when the buzzing began.

“Pigeon,” Harry began again, but I shook my head dismissively.  
“All right. I’m ready.” I held the phone away from my ear, wincing from both the pain and the inevitable lecture.  
“I’m going to kill you, Louis Tomlinson!” Niall cried. “Kill you!”  
“Technically, it’s Louis Styles, now,” I said, smiling at my new husband.  
“It’s not fair!” Niall whined, the anger subsiding from his tone. “I was supposed to be your best man! I was supposed to go shopping with you and throw a stag do and hold your bouquet!”  
“I know,” I said, watching Harry’s smile fade as I winced again.  
“You don’t have to do this, you know,” he said, his eyebrows pulling together.

I squeezed his fingers together with my free hand. “I know.”  
“You said that already!” Niall snapped.  
“I wasn’t talking to you.”  
“Oh, you’re talking to me,” he fumed. “You are sooo talking to me. You are never going to hear the end of this, do you hear me? I will never, ever forgive you!”  
“Yes you will.”  
“You! You’re a…! You’re just a plain meanie, Louis! You’re a horrible best friend!”

I laughed, causing the man seated beside me to jerk. “Hold still, Mr. Styles.”  
“I’m sorry,” I said.  
“Who was that?” Niall snapped.  
“That was Brandon.”  
“Who the hell is Brandon? Let me guess, you invited a total stranger to your wedding and not your best friend?” His voice became shriller with each question.  
“No. He didn’t go to the wedding,” I said, sucking in a breath of air.

Harry sighed and shifted nervously in his chair, squeezing my hand. “I’m supposed to do that to you, remember?” I said, smiling up at him through the pain.  
“Sorry. I don’t think I can take this,” he said, his voice thick with distress. He relaxed his hand, looking down to Brandon.  
“Hurry up, would ya?”

Brandon shook his head. “Covered in tats and can’t take your boyfriend getting a simple script. I’ll be finished in a minute, Mate.”  
Harry’s frown deepened. “Husband. He’s my husband.”

Niall gasped once the conversation processed in his mind. “You’re getting a tattoo? What is going on with you, Louis? Did you breathe toxic fumes in that fire?”  
I looked down at my stomach, to the smeared black mess just to the inside of my hip bone and smiled. “Haz has my name on his wrist,” I sucked in another breath when the buzzing continued. Brandon wiped ink from my skin and began again. I spoke through my teeth, “We’re married. I wanted something, too.”

Harry shook his head. “You didn’t have to.”  
I narrowed my eyes. “Don’t start with me. We discussed this.”  
Niall laughed once. “You’ve gone crazy. I’m admitting you to the asylum when you get home.” His voice was still piercing and exasperated.  
“It’s not that crazy. We love each other. We have been practically living together on and off all year. Why not?”  
“Because you’re nineteen, you idiot! Because you ran off and didn’t tell anyone, and because I’m not there!” he cried.  
“I’m sorry, Niall, I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”  
“I don’t know if I want to see you tomorrow! I don’t think I want to see Harry ever again!” he sneered.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Niall. You know you want to see my ring.”  
“And your tat,” he said, a smile in his voice.

I clicked the phone shut, handing it to Harry. The buzzing resumed again, and my attention focused on the burning sensation followed by the sweet second of relief as he wiped the excess ink away. Harry shoved my phone in his pocket, gripping my hand with both of his, leaning down to touch his forehead to mine.

“Did you freak out this much when you got your tattoos?” I asked him, smiling at the apprehensive expression on his face.  
He shifted, seeming to feel my pain a thousand times more than I. “Uh…no. This is different. This is much, much worse.”  
“Done!” Brandon said with as much relief in his voice as was on Harry’s face.  
I let my head fall back against the chair. “Thank God!”  
“Thank God!” Harry sighed, patting my hand.

I looked down at the beautiful black lines on my red and angry skin:

Harry Styles

“Wow,” I said, rising up on my elbows to get a better look.  
Harry’s frown instantly turned into a triumphant smile. “It’s beautiful.”

Brandon shook his head. “If I had a dollar for every inked up new husband that brought his partner in here and took it worse than they did…well. I wouldn’t have to tat anyone ever again.”  
“Just tell me how much I owe, smart ass,” Harry mumbled.  
“I’ll have your bill at the counter,” Brandon said, amused with Harry’s retort.

I looked around the room at the shiny chrome and posters of sample tattoos on the wall, and then back down to my stomach. My new husbands name shined in thick, elegant black letters. Harry watched me with pride, and then peered down at his titanium wedding band.

“We did it, Baby,” he said in a hushed voice. “I still can’t believe you’re my husband.”  
“Believe it,” I said, smiling.

He helped me from the chair and I favoured my right side, conscious of every movement I made that cause my jeans to rub against my raw skin. Harry pulled out his wallet, signing the receipt quickly before leading me by the hand to the cab waiting outside. My mobile rang again, and when I saw that it was Niall, I let it ring.

“He’s going to lay the guilt trip on thick, isn’t he?” Harry said with a frown.  
“He’ll pout for twenty-four hours after he sees the pictures, then he’ll get over it.”  
Harry shot me a mischievous grin. “Are you sure about that, Mr. Styles?”  
“Are you ever going to stop calling me that? You’ve said it a hundred times since we left the chapel.”

He shook his head as he held the cab door open for me. “I’ll quit calling you that when it sinks in that this is real.”  
“Oh, it’s real all right,” I said, sliding to the middle of the seat to make room. “I have wedding night memories to prove it.”  
He leaned against me, running his nose up the sensitive skin of my neck until he reached my ear. “We sure do.”  
“Ow…,” I said when he pressed against my bandage.  
“Oh, dammit, I’m sorry, Pidge.”  
“You’re forgiven,” I smiled.

We rode to the airport hand in hand, and I giggled as I watched Harry stare at his wedding band without apology. His eyes held the peaceful expression I was becoming accustomed to.

“When we get back to the apartment, I think it will finally hit me, and I’ll quit acting like such a jackass.”  
“Promise?” I smiled.  
He kissed my hand and then cradled it in his lap between his palms. “No.”  
I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder until the cab slowed to a stop in front of the airport.

My cell phone rang again, displaying Niall’s name once again. “He’s relentless. Let me talk to him,” Harry said, reaching for my phone.  
“Hello?” he said, waiting out the shrill stream on the other end of the line. He smiled, “Because I’m his husband. I can answer his phone, now.” He glanced at me, and then shoved open the cab door, offering his hand. “We’re at the airport, Niall. Why don’t you and Zayn pick us up and you can yell at us both on the way home? Yes, the whole way home. We should arrive around three. All right, Ni. See you then.” He winced with his sharp words and then handed me the phone. “You weren’t kidding. He’s pissed.”

He tipped the cabby and then threw his bag over his shoulder, pulling up the handle to my rolling luggage. His tattooed arms tensed as he pulled my bag, his free hand reaching out to take mine.  
“I can’t believe you gave him the green light to let us have it for an entire hour,” I said, following him through the revolving door.  
“You don’t really think I’m going to let him yell at my husband, do you?”  
“You’re getting pretty comfortable with that term.”  
“I guess it’s time I admit it. I knew you were going to be my husband pretty much from the second I met you. I’m not going to lie and say I haven’t been waiting for the day I could say it…so I’m going to abuse the title. You should get used to it, now.” He said this all matter-of-factly, as if he were giving a practiced speech.

I laughed, squeezing his hand. “I don’t mind.”  
He peered at me from the corner of his eye. “You don’t?” I shook my head and he pulled me to his side, kissing my cheek. “Good. You’re going to get sick of it over the next few months, but just cut me some slack, okay?”

I followed him through the hallways, up escalators, and lines of security. When Harry walked through the metal detector, a loud buzzer went off. When the airport guard asked Harry to remove his ring, his face turned severe.  
“I’ll hold onto it, sir,” the officer said. “It will only be for a moment.”  
“I promised him I’d never take it off,” Harry said through his teeth.

The officer held out his palm, patience and amused understanding wrinkling the thin skin around his eyes. Harry begrudgingly removed his ring, slammed it into the guard’s hand, and then sighed when he walked through the doorway, that time without setting off the alarm. I walked through without event, handing over my ring as well. Harry’s expression was still tense, but when we were allowed to pass, his shoulders relaxed.

“It’s okay, Baby. It’s back on your finger,” I said, giggling at his overreaction. He kissed my forehead, pulling me to his side as we made our way to the terminal.

When I caught the eyes of those we passed, I wondered if it was obvious that we were newlyweds, or if they simply noticed the ridiculous grin on Harry’s face, a stark contrast from his inked arms and bulging muscles. The airport was abuzz with excited tourists, the beeping and ringing of slot machines in the air, and people meandering in every direction. I smiled at a young couple holding hands, looking as excited and nervous as Harry and I did when we arrived. I didn’t doubt that they would leave feeling the same mixture of relief and bewilderment that we felt, accomplishing what we had come for.

In the terminal, I thumbed through a magazine, and gently touched Harry’s wildly bouncing knee. His leg froze and I smiled, keeping my eyes on the pictures of celebrities. He was nervous about something, but I waited for him to tell me, knowing he was working it out internally. After a few minutes, his knee bobbed again, but this time he stopped it on his own, and then slowly slumped down into his chair.

“Pigeon?”  
“Yeah?”  
A few moments passed, and then he sighed. “Nothing.”

The time passed too quickly, and it seemed we had just sat down when our flight number was called to board. A line quickly formed, and we stood up, waiting our turn to show our tickets and walk down the long hall to the airplane that would take us home.

Harry hesitated. “I can’t shake this feeling,” he said under his breath.  
“What do you mean? Like a bad feeling?” I said, suddenly nervous.  
He turned to me with concern in his eyes, “I have this crazy feeling that once we get home, I’m going to wake up. Like none of this was real.”  
I slid my arms around his waist, running my hands up the lean muscles of his back. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

He looked down to his wrist, and then glanced to the thick silver band on his left finger. “I just can’t shake the feeling that the bubble’s going to burst, and I’m going to be lying in my bed alone, wishing you were there with me.”  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you, Haz! I’ve dumped someone for you—twice—I’ve picked up and went to Vegas with you—twice—I’ve literally gone through hell and back, married you and branded myself with your name. I’m running out of ideas to prove to you that I’m yours.”  
A small smile graced his lips. “I love it when you say that.”  
“That I’m yours?” I asked. I leaned up on the balls of my feet, pressing my lips against his. “I. Am. Yours. Mr. Louis Styles, forever and always.”

His small smile faded as he looked at the boarding gate and then down to me. “I’m gonna fuck it up, Pigeon. You’re gonna get sick of my shit.”  
I laughed. “I’m sick of your shit, now. I still married you.”  
“I thought once we got married, that I’d feel a little more reassured about losing you. But I feel like if I get on that plane….”  
“Harry? I love you. Let’s go home.”  
His eyebrows pulled in. “You won’t leave me, right? Even when I’m a pain in the ass?”  
“I vowed in front of God…and Elvis…that I wouldn’t, didn’t I?”  
His frown lightened a bit. “This is forever?”  
One corner of my mouth turned up. “Would it make you feel better if we made a wager?”

Other passengers began to walk around us, however slowly, watching and listening to our ridiculous conversation. Like all the other times, I was glaringly aware of prying eyes, but this time was different. The only thing I could think about was the peace returning to Harry’s eyes.  
“What kind of husband would I be if I bet against my own marriage?”  
I smiled. “The stupid kind. Didn’t you listen to your dad when he told you not to bet against me?”  
He raised an eyebrow. “So you’re that sure, huh? You’d bet on it?”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled against his lips. “I’d bet my first child. That’s how sure I am.”  
And then the peace returned. “You can’t be that sure,” he said, the anxiousness absent from his voice.  
I raised an eyebrow, and my mouth pulled to one side. “Wanna bet?”

Harry’s POV

Louis stood on the curb, his hand holding the only two fingers I had free. The rest were gripping bags or trying to flag down Niall. We had driven the Honda to the airport two days prior, so Zayn had to drop his boyfriend off at his car. Niall insisted on being the one to pick us up, and everyone knew why. When he pulled up to the curb, he looked straight ahead. He didn’t even get out to help with the bags.

Louis hobbled to the passenger seat and got in, babying the side he’d just inked with my name. I tossed the bags in the hatchback, and then pulled on the handle of the backseat. “Uh … ,” I said, pulling on it again. “Open the door, Niall.”  
“I don’t think I will,” he said, whipping his head around to glare at me.

He pulled forward a bit, and Louis tensed. “Niall, stop.”  
Niall slammed on the brakes, and raised an eyebrow. “You nearly get my best friend killed at one of your stupid fights, then you bring him to Vegas and marry him when I’m out of town, so not only can I not be the best man, but I can’t even witness it?”   
I pulled on the handle again. “C’mon, Niall. I wish I could say I’m sorry, but I’m married to the love of my life.”  
“The love of your life is a Harley!” Niall seethed. He pulled forward again.  
“Not anymore!” I begged.  
“Niall Horan … ,” Louis began. He tried to sound intimidating, but Niall shot a glare in his direction so severe, it left Louis cowering against the door.

The cars behind us honked, but Niall was too enraged to pay attention.  
“Okay!” I said, holding up one hand. “Okay. What if we uh … what if we have another wedding this summer? The suits, the invites, the flowers, everything. You can help him plan it. You can stand next to him; throw his stag do, whatever you want.”  
“It’s not the same!” Niall growled, but then the tension in his face relaxed a bit. “But it’s a start.” He reached behind him and pulled up the lock.  
I yanked on the handle and slid into the seat, careful not to speak again until we reached the apartment.

xxxx

Zayn was wiping down his Charger when we pulled into the apartment parking lot. “Hey!” He smiled and hugged me first, and then Louis. “Congratulations, you two.”  
“Thanks,” Louis said, still feeling uneasy from Niall’s temper tantrum.  
“I guess it’s a good thing Niall and I were already discussing getting our own place.”  
“Oh, you were,” Louis said, cocking his head at his friend. “Looks like we weren’t the only ones making decisions on our own.”  
“We were going to talk about it with you,” Niall said defensively.  
“No hurry,” I said. “But I would like some help today getting the rest of Louis’ stuff moved over.”  
“Yeah, sure. JJ just got home. I’ll tell him we need his truck.”

Louis’ eyes darted between the three of us. “Are we going to tell him?”   
Niall couldn’t contain his smug smile. “It’ll be hard to deny with that big-ass rock on your finger.”  
I frowned. “You don’t want anyone to know?”  
“Well, no, it’s not that. But, we eloped, baby. People are going to freak out.”  
“You’re Mr. Louis Styles, now. Fuck ’em,” I said without hesitation.

Louis smiled at me, and then looked down at his ring. “That I am. Guess I better represent the family appropriately.”  
“Oh, shit,” I said. “We gotta tell Dad.”  
Louis’ face turned white. “We do?”  
Niall laughed. “You sure are expecting a lot from him already. Baby steps, Haz, Jesus.” I sneered at Niall, still irritated that he wouldn’t let me in the car at the airport.

Louis waited for an answer.  
I shrugged. “We don’t have to do it today, but pretty soon, okay? I don’t want him hearing it from anyone else.”  
He nodded. “I understand. Let’s just take the weekend and enjoy our first few days as newlyweds without inviting everyone into our marriage just yet.”

I smiled, pulling our luggage from the hatchback of the Honda. “Deal. Except one thing.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Can we spend the first few days looking for a car? I’m pretty sure I promised you a car.”  
“Really?” He smiled.  
“Pick a colour, baby.”  
Louis jumped on me again, wrapping his legs and arms around me and covering my face with kisses.

“Oh, stop it, you two,” Niall said.  
Louis dropped to his feet, and Niall pulled on his wrist. “Let’s go in. I wanna see your tat!” They rushed up the stairs, leaving me and Zayn to the luggage. I helped him with Niall’s numerous, heavy bags, grabbing mine and Louis’ as well.  
We heaved the luggage up the stairs and were grateful that the door had been left open.

Louis was lying on the couch, his jeans unbuttoned and folded over, looking down as Niall inspected the delicate, black curves along Louis’ skin.  
Niall looked up at Zayn, who was red-faced and sweating. “I’m so glad we’re not crazy, baby.”  
“Me, too,” Zayn said. “I hope you wanted these in here, because I’m not taking them back out to the car.”  
“I did, thank you.” He smiled sweetly, returning to Louis’ ink.

Zayn puffed as he disappeared into his bedroom, bringing out a bottle of wine in each hand.  
“What’s that?” Louis said.  
“Your reception,” Zayn said with a wide grin.

xxxx

Louis pulled slowly into an empty parking space, carefully checking each side. He had chosen a brand-new, black Toyota Camry the day before, and the few times I could get him behind the wheel, he drove it as if he were secretly borrowing someone’s Lamborghini.

After two stops, he finally pulled up the hand brake, and turned off the engine.  
“We’ll have to get a parking sticker,” he said, checking the space on his side again.  
“Yes, Pidge. I’ll take care of it,” I said for the fourth time.

I wondered to myself if I should have waited another week or so before adding the stress of a new car. We both knew by the end of the day that the school’s rumour mill would be spreading the news of our marriage, along with a fictional scandal or two. A few drops fell from the grey, spring sky as we started our trek to our classes across campus. I pulled my red ball cap low on my forehead, and Louis opened his umbrella. We stared at Keaton Hall as we passed, noting the yellow tape and blackened brick above each window. Louis grabbed at my coat, and I held him, trying not to think about what had happened.

Zayn heard that Ed had been arrested. I hadn’t said anything to Louis, afraid that I was next, and that it would cause him needless worry. Part of me thought that the news about the fire would keep unwanted attention from Louis’ ring finger, but I knew that the news of our marriage would be a welcome distraction from the grim reality of losing classmates in such a horrific way.

Like I expected, when we arrived at the cafeteria, my frat brothers and the football team were congratulating us on our wedding.  
“You guys are married, right?” Lexie said, dubious.  
“Yes,” Louis said simply.  
Lexie raised an eyebrow. “I’ll guess we’ll find out the scandal behind the truth soon enough.”  
I jerked my head to the side. “Beat it, Lex.”  
She ignored me. “I guess you both heard about the fire?”  
“A little bit,” Louis said, clearly uncomfortable.  
“I heard students were having a party down there. That they’ve been sneaking into basements all year.”  
“Is that so?” I asked. From the corner of my eye I could see Louis looking up at me, but I tried not to look too relieved. If that was true, maybe I’d be off the hook.

The rest of the day was spent either being stared at or congratulated. For the first time, I wasn’t stopped between classes by different people wanting to know my plans for the weekend. They just watched as I walked by, hesitant to approach someone else’s husband. It was actually kinda nice.  
My day was going pretty well, and I wondered if Louis could say the same. Even my psych professor offered me a small smile and nod when she overhead my answer to questions about whether the rumour was true.

After our last class, I met Louis at the Camry, and tossed our bags into the backseat. “Was it as bad as you thought?”  
“Yes.” He breathed.  
“I guess today wouldn’t be a good day to break it to my dad, then, huh?”  
“No, but we’d better. You’re right; I don’t want him hearing the news somewhere else.” His answer surprised me, but I didn’t question it. Louis tried to get me to drive, but I refused, insisting he get comfortable behind the wheel.

The drive to Dad’s from campus didn’t take long—but longer than if I’d driven. Louis obeyed all traffic laws, mostly because he was nervous about getting pulled over and accidentally handing the cop the fake ID.

Our little town seemed different as it passed by, or maybe it was me that wasn’t the same. I wasn’t sure if it was being a married man that made me feel a little more relaxed—laid-back, even—or if I had finally settled into my own skin. I was now in a situation where I didn’t have to prove myself, because the one person that fully accepted me, my best friend, was now a permanent fixture in my life.

It seemed like I had completed a task, overcome an obstacle. I thought about my mother, and the words she said to me almost a lifetime ago. That’s when it clicked: she had asked me not to settle, to fight for the person I loved, and for the first time, I did what she expected of me. I had finally lived up to who she wanted me to be.

I took a deep, cleansing breath, and reached over to rest my hand on Louis’ knee.  
“What is it?” he asked.  
“What is what?”  
“The look on your face.”  
His eyes shifted between me and the road, extremely curious. I imagined it was a new expression, but I couldn’t begin to explain what it might look like.  
“I’m just happy, baby.”  
Louis half hummed, half laughed. “Me, too.”

Admittedly I was a little nervous about telling my dad about our eventful getaway to Vegas, but not because he would be mad. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but the butterflies in my stomach swirled faster and harder with every block closer that we came to Dad’s house.

Louis pulled into the gravel driveway, soggy from the rain, and stopped beside the house.  
“What do you think he’ll say?” he asked.  
“I don’t know. He’ll be happy, I know that.”  
“You think so?” Louis asked, reaching for my hand.  
I squeezed his fingers between mine. “I know so.”

Before we could make it to the front door, Dad stepped out onto the porch.  
“Well, hello there, kids” he said, smiling. His eyes scrunched as his cheeks pushed up the puffy bags under his eyes. “I wasn’t sure who was out here. Did you get a new car, Louis? It’s nice.”  
“Hey, Des.” Louis smiled. “Harry did.”  
“It’s ours,” I said, pulling off my ball cap. “We thought we’d stop by.”  
“I’m glad you did … glad you did. We’re getting some rain, I guess.”  
“I guess,” I said, my nerves stifling any ability I had for small talk. What I thought were nerves was really just excitement to share the news with my father.

Dad knew something was amiss. “You had a good spring break?”  
“It was … interesting,” Louis said, leaning into my side.  
“Oh?”  
“We took a trip, Dad. We skipped on over to Vegas for a couple of days. We decided to uh … we decided to get married.”

Dad paused for a few seconds, and then his eyes quickly searched for Louis’ left hand. When he found the validation he was looking for, he looked to Louis, and then to me.  
“Dad?” I said, surprised by the blank expression on his face.  
My father’s eyes glossed a bit, and then the corners of his mouth slowly turned up. He outstretched his arms, and enveloped me and Louis at the same time.  
Smiling, Louis peeked over at me. I winked back at him.

“I wonder what Mom would say if she were here,” I said.  
Dad pulled back, his eyes wet with happy tears. “She’d say you did good, son.” He looked at Louis. “She’d say thank you for giving her boy back something that left him when she did.”  
“I don’t know about that,” Louis said, wiping his eyes. He was clearly overwhelmed by Dad’s sentiment.  
He hugged us again, laughing and squeezing at the same time. “You wanna bet?”

A Beautiful Disaster

Kerryrebeccax

Chapter 27: Epilogue

Notes:

So this story was supposed to be for my eyes only, but my mate read parts when she looked on my laptop and told me to post it.  
Ive basically rewritten my favourite book; Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire as a Larry Fanfiction so all credit goes to them and no copyright intended, like I said it was supposed to be for me only.  
I recommend if you like this fic, go buy Jamie McGuire’s version.  
NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I JUST TURNED MY FAVOURITE BOOK INTO A LARRY ONE! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Here’s the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it!  
Comment below, I love to read what you guys think of it :)  
Thank you!  
Add me on Tumblr—-> hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com

It’s all Harry’s POV and it made me smile :)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Harry’s POV.

The walls dripped with rain water from the streets above. The droplets plopped down into deepening puddles, as if they were crying for him, the bastard lying in the middle of the basement in a pool of his own blood.

I breathed hard, looking down at him, but not for long. Both of my Glocks were pointed in opposite directions, holding Cowell’s men in place until the rest of my team arrived.

The earpiece buried deep in my ear buzzed. “ETA ten seconds, Styles. Good work.” The head of my team, Henry Givens, spoke quietly, knowing as well as I did that with Cowell dead, it was all over.

A dozen men with automatic rifles and dressed in black from head to toe rushed in, and I lowered my weapons. “They’re just bag men. Get ’em the hell out of here.” After holstering my pistols, I pulled the remaining tape from my wrists and trudged up the basement stairs. Olly waited for me at the top, his khaki coat and hair drenched from the storm. “You did what you had to do,” he said, following me to the car. “You all right?” he said, reaching for the cut on my eyebrow.

I’d been sitting in that wooden chair for two hours, getting my ass kicked while Cowell questioned me. They’d figured me out that morning—all part of the plan, of course—but the end of his interrogation was supposed to result in his arrest, not his death.

My jaws worked violently under the skin. I had come a long way from losing my temper and beating the hell out of anyone that sparked my rage. But in just a few seconds, all of my training had been rendered worthless, and it just took Cowell speaking his name for that to happen.

“I’ve gotta get home, Olly. I’ve been away for weeks, and it’s our anniversary … or what’s left of it.”  
I yanked open the car door, but Olly grabbed my wrist. “You need to be debriefed, first. You’ve spent years on this case.”  
“Wasted. I’ve wasted years.”  
Olly sighed. “You don’t wanna bring this home with you, do you?”   
I sighed. “No, but I have to go. I promised him.”  
“I’ll call him. I’ll explain.”  
“You’ll lie.”  
“It’s what we do.”

The truth was always ugly. Olly was right. He practically raised me, but I didn’t truly know him until I was recruited by the FBI. When Olly left for college, I thought he was studying advertising, and later he told us he was an advertising executive in California. He was so far away; it was easy for him to keep his cover.

Looking back, it made sense, now, why Olly had decided to come home for once without needing a special occasion—the night he met Louis. Back then, when he’d first started investigating Cowell and his numerous illegal activities, it was just blind luck that his little brother met and fell in love with the son of one of Cowell’s borrowers. Even better that we ended up entangled in his business.

The second I graduated with a degree in criminal justice, it just made sense for the FBI to contact me. The honour was lost on me. It never occurred to me or Louis that they had thousands of applications a year, and didn’t make a habit of recruiting. But I was a built-in undercover operative, already having connections to Cowell.

Years of training and time away from home had culminated to Cowell lying on the floor, his dead eyes staring up at the ceiling of the underground. The entire magazine of my Glock was buried deep in his torso.  
I lit a cigarette. “Call Sarah at the office. Tell her to book me the next flight. I want to be home before midnight.”  
“He threatened your family, Harry. We all know what Cowell is capable of. No one blames you.”  
“He knew he was caught, Olly. He knew he had nowhere to go. He baited me. He baited me, and I fell for it.”  
“Maybe. But detailing the torture and death of the husband of his most lethal acquaintance wasn’t exactly good business. He had to know he couldn’t intimidate you.”

“Yeah,” I said through clenched teeth, remembering the vivid picture Cowell painted of kidnapping Louis and stripping the flesh away from his bones piece by piece. “I bet he wishes he wasn’t such a good storyteller, now.”  
“And there is always Mark. He’s next on the list.”  
“I told you, Olly. I can consult on that one. Not a good idea for me to participate.” Olly only smiled, willing to wait another time for that discussion.

I slid into the backseat of the car that was waiting to take me to the airport. Once the door closed behind me, and the driver pulled away from the curb, I dialled Louis’ number.  
“Hi, baby,” Louis lilted.  
Immediately, I took a deep, cleansing breath. His voice was all the debriefing I needed.

“Happy anniversary, Pigeon. I’m on my way home.”  
“You are?” he asked, his voice raising an octave. “Best present, ever.”  
“How’s everything?”  
“We’re over at Dad’s. James just won another hand of poker. I’m starting to worry.”  
“He’s your son, Pidge. Does it surprise you that he’s good at cards?”  
“He beat me, Haz. He’s good.”  
I paused. “He beat you?”  
“Yes.”  
“I thought you had a rule about that.”  
“I know.” He sighed. “I know. I don’t play anymore, but he had a bad day, and it was a good way to get him to talk about it.”

“How’s that?”  
“There’s a kid at school. Made a comment about me today.”  
“Not the first time someone made a pass at the hot math teacher.”  
“No, but I guess it was particularly crude. Jay told him to shut up. There was a scuffle.”  
“Did Jay beat their ass?”  
“Harry!”  
I laughed. “Just asking!”  
“I saw it from my classroom. Jessica got there before I did. She might have … humiliated her brother. A little. Not on purpose.”

I closed my eyes. Jessica, with her big emerald eyes, long, curly brown hair, and ninety pounds of mean, was my mini-me.  
She had an equally bad temper and never wasted time with words. Her first fight was in year one, defending her little brother, James, against a poor, unsuspecting girl who was teasing him. We tried to explain to her that the little girl probably just had a crush, but Jessie wouldn’t have any of it. No matter how many times James begged her to let him fight his own battles; she was fiercely protective, even if he was two inches taller than her.

I puffed. “Let me talk to her.”  
“Jess! Dad’s on the phone!”  
A sweet, small voice came over the line. It was amazing to me that she could be as savage as I ever was, and still sound—and look—like an angel.  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Baby … did you find some trouble today?”  
“It wasn’t my fault, Dad.”  
“It never is.”  
“Jay was bleeding. He was pinned down.”

My blood boiled, but steering my kids in the right direction came first. “What did Grandad say?”  
“He said, ‘It’s about time someone humbled Steven Matese.’” I was glad she couldn’t see me smile at her spot-on Des Styles impression.  
“I don’t blame you for wanting to defend your brother, Jess, but you have to let him fight some battles on his own.”  
“I will. Just not when he’s on the ground.”  
I choked back another swell of laughter. “Let me talk to Daddy. I’ll be home in a few hours. Love you bunches, baby.”  
“Love you, too, Dad!”

The phone scratched a bit as it made the transition from Jessica to Louis, and then my husband’s smooth voice was back on the line.  
“You didn’t help at all, did you?” he asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Probably not. She had a good argument.”  
“She always does.”  
“True. Listen, we’re pulling up to the airport. I’ll see you soon. Love you.” When the driver parked next to the curb in the terminal, I rushed to pull out my bag from the trunk.

Sarah, Olly’s assistant, just sent through an email with my itinerary, and my flight was leaving in half an hour. I rushed through check-in and security, and made it to the gate just as they were calling the first group.

The flight home seemed to last an eternity, as they always did. Even though I used a quarter of it to freshen up and change clothes in the bathroom—which was always a challenge—the time left over still dragged by. Knowing my family was waiting for me was brutal, but the fact that it was my and Louis’ eleventh anniversary made it even worse. I just wanted to hold my husband. It was all I had ever wanted to do. I was just as in love with him in our eleventh year as I was in the first.

Every anniversary was a victory, a middle finger to everyone who thought we wouldn’t last. Louis tamed me, marriage settled me down, and when I became a father, my entire outlook changed.  
I stared down at my wrist and pulled back my cuff. Louis’ nickname was still there, and it still made me feel better knowing it was there.

The plane landed, and I had to keep myself from sprinting through the terminal. Once I got to my car, my patience had expired. For the first time in years, I ran stoplights and weaved in and out of traffic. It was actually kind of fun, reminding me of my college days.

I pulled into the drive and turned off the headlights. The front porch light flipped on as I approached.  
Louis opened the door, his caramel hair longer than it used to be, and his big blue eyes, although a little tired, showed how relieved he was to see me. I pulled him into my arms, trying not to squeeze him too tightly.

“Oh my God,” I sighed, burying my face in his hair. “I missed you so much.” Louis pulled away, touching the cut on my brow. “Did you take a fall?”  
“It was a rough day at work. I might have run into the car door when I was leaving for the airport.” Louis pulled me against him again, digging his fingers into my back. “I’m so glad you’re home. The kids are in bed, but they refuse to go to sleep until you tuck them in.” I pulled back and nodded then pulled a small box from my carry-on and held it in front of me.

 

“Eleven years today, we were in Vegas. It’s still the best day of my life.”  
Louis took the box, and then tugged on my hand until we were in the entryway. It smelled like a combination of cleaner, candles, and kids. It smelled like home.  
“I got you something, too.”  
“Oh, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” He smiled. He left me for a moment, disappearing into the office, and then came out with a manila envelope.   
“Open it.”  
“You got me mail? Best husband, ever,” I teased.  
Louis simply smiled.

I opened the lip, and pulled out the small stack of papers inside. Dates, times, transactions, even emails. To and from Cowell, to Louis’ father, Mark. He’d been working for Cowell for years. He’d borrowed more money from him, and then had to work off his debt so he wouldn’t get killed when Louis refused to pay it off.

There was only one problem: Louis knew I worked with Olly … but as far as I knew, he thought I worked in advertising.  
“What’s this?” I asked, feigning confusion.  
Louis still had a flawless poker face. “It’s the connection you need to tie Mark to Cowell. This one right here,” he said, pulling the second paper from the pile, “is the nail in the coffin.”  
“Okay … but what am I supposed to do with it?”

Louis’ expression morphed into a dubious grin. “Whatever you do with these things, honey. I just thought if I did a little digging, you could stay home a little longer this time.” My mind raced, trying to figure a way out of this. I had somehow blown my cover. “How long have you known?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Are you mad?”

Louis shrugged. “I was a little hurt at first. You have quite a few white lies under your belt.” I hugged him to me, the papers and envelope still in my hand. “I’m so sorry, Pidge. I’m so, so sorry.” I pulled away. “You haven’t told anyone, have you?”  
He shook his head.  
“Not even Niall or Zayn? Not even Dad or the kids?” He shook his head again.  
“I’m smart enough to figure it out, Harry. You think I’m not smart enough to keep it to myself? Your safety is at stake.”  
I cupped his cheeks in my hand. “What does this mean?”  
He smiled. “It means you can stop saying you have yet another convention to go to. Some of your cover stories are downright insulting.”

I kissed him again, tenderly touching my lips to his. “Now what?”  
“Kiss the kids, and then you and I can celebrate eleven years of in-your-face-we-made-it. How about that?”  
My mouth stretched into a wide grin, and then looked down at the papers. “Are you going to be okay with this? Helping take down your dad?”  
Louis frowned. “He’s said it a million times. I was the end of him. At least I can make him proud about being right. And the kids are safer this way.”

I laid the papers on the end of the entryway table. “We’ll talk about this later.” I walked down the hall, pulling Louis by the hand behind me. Jessica’s room was the closest, so I ducked in and kissed her cheek, careful not to wake her, and then I crossed the hall to James’s room.

He was still awake, lying there quietly.  
“Hey, buddy,” I whispered.  
“Hey, Dad.”  
“I hear you had a rough day. You all right?” He nodded. “You sure?”  
“Steven Matese is a douche bag.”  
I nodded. “You’re right, but you could probably find a more appropriate way to describe him.” James pulled his mouth to the side.

“So. You beat Daddy at poker today, huh?”  
James smiled. “Twice.”  
“He didn’t tell me that part,” I said, turning to Louis. His dark, curvy silhouette graced the lit doorway. “You can give me the play-by-play tomorrow.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“I love ya.”  
“Love you, too, Dad.”  
I kissed my son’s nose and then followed his daddy down the hall to our room. The walls were full of family and school portraits, and framed artwork.

Louis stood in the middle of the room dizzyingly beautiful, and happy to see me, even after he learned what I’d been keeping from him for the better part of our marriage.  
I had never been in love before Louis, and no one had even piqued my interest since. My life was the man standing before me, and the family we’d made together.

Louis opened the box, and looked up at me, tears in his eyes. “You always know just what to get. It’s perfect,” he said, his graceful fingers touching the two birthstones of our children. He slipped it on his right ring finger, holding out his hand to admire his new bauble.

“Not as good as you getting me a promotion. They’re going to know what you did, you know, and it’s going to get complicated.”  
“It always seems to with us,” he said, unaffected.

I took a deep breath, and shut the bedroom door behind me. Even though we’d put each other through hell, we’d found heaven. Maybe that was more than a couple of sinners deserved, but I wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
